From Our Past
by KowaiiMusume
Summary: After years of searching he finally found her but she doesn't remember him and her boss wants him dead. How can he make her remember. Sessoc, some InuKago and MirSan.
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy it but I don't accept flames. I welcome review that are constructive because I know how confusing things may seem (Hell I can confuse myself). But I have always believed if you don't have something nice to say then don't say it. Basically if you don't like it stop reading and go on to something more to your liking. Just give it a chance. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha series or characters or any other copy written stuff that I may have referred to or used in this story.  
  
From Our Past  
  
Prologue  
  
Somewhere things didn't go as fate had planned it. History had changed its self causing a complicated alliance between humans and youkai around the globe. There was a time in the late 1200's when war was all either side knew. This war was violent in the beginning but lost its potency as both sides took heavy losses and many were mercilessly slautered by the opposing side.  
  
When all hope seemed to be lost and both sides prepared for the end of their existance, there came a glimmer of humanity that both sides had forgotten ever existed. It happened during the last battle between youkai and the humans. Both sides being strong of will and arogant with pride were unwilling to stop the battle even long enough for the injured and dead to be retreaved from the battle field. The healers from both sides were forced to dodge between battling figures and flying arrows to do their part in the war by assisting the injured out of the way of the healthier warriors.  
  
The girl Moridico was one such healer. She had been trained in her duties from the day she was born. At a young age of 15 she had already proven her abilities not only as a great healer but in battle as well. This battle seemed no different from any other to most but Midorico could feel the over whelming darkness that hung heavy in the air. The pungiant smell of blood was thick and filled her nostrils as she made her way from one injured man to the next doing what she could so they could crawl back to the safety zone. It was here that she would change history.  
  
As she darted from one fallen body to the next searching for survivors she came upon a scene that wrenched her heart to the soul. In a small gully that lay between the battling forces she saw three human warriors attacking one of the youkai healers while he was attempting to do the exact same job she was. She was frozen in her place.One man stood with spear raised over the fallen youkai while the others held the healer at bay. The youkai healer watched horrified and helpless as the spear was plunged deep into the chest of his fallen comrad again and again until he didn't move anymore. His violet eyes filled with tears from frustration or sadness Moridico was not sure but she felt a tear run down her own cheek from the sadness her heart felt from witnessing such a brutal act.  
  
She stared transfixed in disbelief with her mouth open in a silent scream as the tears continued to run freely down her face. 'How could they be so dishonorable as to attack a fallen soldier and a healer? Even the enemy deserved more honor then this.' Her mind made a silent outcry against the horrendous act. For the fist time since she had entered the battle fields she could taste death in the air and it filled her lungs with its putrid fumes with each heavy breath she took. She stood solid as the brutality of their actions sank into her very soul.  
Her muscels refused to move and her voice left her body as she stared transfixed at the scene that unfolded in front of her.  
  
All four of the warriors now had their attention on the youkai healer to finish him off as well. He dodged each swing and thrust of their weapons with graceful ease as he tried even now to reach the side of his fallen colleague. He didn't attack back but continued to focus on the motionless youkai on the ground but for each foot step he took forward they pushed him in another direction away until they were able to completely surround him.  
  
They began to circle him slowly using their weapons in a stratigic pattern to keep him from jumping over or between them. As they paced off the circle was getting smaller and she could see the panic building in his eyes. His beautiful face was twisted with anger as he growled baring his fangs threateningly at them.  
  
"I am a healer of my people. Can you not see the blue band on my arm? You are not to attack us as stated in the cronicles of the war agreement between our armies!" He hissed between his teeth as they continued to poke at him in their ritualistic manner. 'Perhaps they are too low bred to know of such things.' He thought to himself.  
  
"I assume you are referring to the agreement that was written down and signed by the leaders of both sides." It was a statement not a question. The youkai's face showed a bit of shock but he continued to growl at the speaker. The man chuckled at him with a cruel smile. "Well you see since we are lowly humans," he said as if he had read the youkai's mind earlier, "we don't know how to read so we don't recognize that particular piece of parchment." They all joined him in laughing at the surprised look on the youki's face. He growled at the speaker with hateful eyes as he realized they were only toying with him until they could make their move.  
  
Suddenly the speaker thrust his spear at the youkai whom dodged it easily enough but by now the circle was tight enough that he was unable to dodge the attack from behind. He snarled in pain as the sword slashed his shoulder leaving a deep gash. This time he faught back and swiftly kicked the swordsman behind him sending him flying back several feet. He tried to slip through this open hole in thier defense circle but they were well prepared for such an attempt and quickly filled the hole by thrusting their weapons there. The youkai was caught off guard and a spear was pushed in the flesh of his upper leg from behind. The youkai gritted his teeth as the spear was pulled none too gently free. Another sword was driven into his side and pulled out as he fell to on knee. He collapsed to the ground, blood running freely from his wounds. Pain filled his handsome face, his breaths were strained as he tried to gain control of this problem and get back to his feet.  
  
Moridico couldn't take any more of this horrific error. She found her voice and screamed as she ran toward the assailants. She attacked with out thought of what could happen to her. All she could think of was saving the beautiful creature they were going to destroy. The fluidity of her movements were flawless as she jumped and kicked two of the warriors from behind sending them flying to the ground dazed. The other man that had been kicked by the youkai had recovered and joined the remaining man in attacking her. She stood her ground with her staff poised at her side. With the accurate precision of a beautiful dance she blocked each swing and dodged each thrust with a grace few humans possessed. Meticulously she attacked back and within mere moments the two were on the ground unconcious. Without loosing her momentum she turned her attention on the remaining two warriors that were now regaining the air she had knocked out of them.  
  
One warrior jumped forward in an attempt to distract her while the other tried to run past her to finish the fallen youkai. Quickly she blocked the swing of the warrior in front of her as she skillfully planted one end of her staff in the ground and used it as leverage to catapult herself between the youkai and the rushing warrior. Her marshal arts training did not fail her. With swirling robes and staff she quickly dispatched them as skillfully as she had the two before them. The youkai healer watched the beautiful angel as she faught for his life. Her face showed no fear but instead pure determination. He could feel the power eminate from her very soul. When she turned to look at him he felt a sudden fear he could not understand and involuntarily scooted himself back from her.  
  
A knowing look filled her eyes and they softened with furrowed eye brows that showed concern and caring. Slowly she kneeled down in front of him and laid her staff on the ground in front of her. She folded her hands neatly on her lap then lowered her gaze as she bowed to him.  
  
"I am the Lady Moridico, Miko to The House Higurashi and I am at your service. Please forgive my actions as it is not approved for women of my station to battle but their attack on you was dishonorable I could not stand for it to continue. I am sorry I did not react quickly enough to save your fallen comrade." She bowed her head solemly as if ashamed to even speak of it.  
  
"You endanger yourself by even being this far across the front lines dear Lady." His voice was deep but gentle as he spoke hesitantly to her. He quickly looked at the unconcious warriors then back at her before continueing. "Although you feel your timing was late I believe it came at the moment it was meant to." He tried to make it as light hearted as possible but still felt the loss of his companion deep in his heart. Even though his male instincts wanted to remain there and talk more to this enchanting creature he also realized the warriors would wake soon, so before his time ran out he would need to leave. "However I must take my leave before your comrades begin to awaken. I appreciate groan your help." He started to stand but became very dizzy from blood loss and fell forward.  
  
Without a thought Moridico reached up to catch him without realizing how heavy he actually was. His wieght was too much for her to hold and they both tumbled to the ground with him on top of her. Her heart began to beat wildly and she could feel the heat on her cheeks from the blush that she knew was there. She felt his breath on the side of her neck as his chest rose and fell with his labored breathing. She stiffened as he nuzzled her neck with his nose and she thought she heard a sniffing sound.  
  
Panic began to take over her mind and she placed her hands on his firm chest to push him off. She realized how solid the muscles were and knew from looking at him before his whole body was just as firm and muscular. She had witnessed his emense strength when he kicked that warrior. 'Why had the youkai not been able to defeat the humans completely by now? They were clearly the stronger race.' She began to wonder. As if he could sense her fear he painfully pushed himself up from her. She could now see his face more closely and could not contain a gasp. His skin was slightly tanned with three dark purple stripes that ran from his pointed ears half way down his jawline and cheeks toward his chin as if claws had made permanent marks there. His eyes were a violet color and his hair was mostly dark brown with black streaks through it tied back in a long pony tail that draped over his shoulder. Soft lips smirked at her and she thought she could see a tringe of pink on his cheeks.  
  
"My apologies Lady Miko." He gritted his teeth as he forced himself off of her. She took this opporunity to scramble to her feet. Turning her back to him she brushed the dirt from her robes and cape.  
  
"It is quite alright," she tried to keep her voice as steady as possible to hide her nervousness, "I saw you stumble and loose your balanc---" she spun around when she heard a grunt of pain escape his lips as he tried to stand on the leg that the spear had pierced. As he took a step forward his leg buckled under the pain again but this time she was prepared and quickly stepped under his arm to support him instead of trying to catch him. He looked into her eyes and smiled sheepishly. Atleast that is what she thought but anyone else watching would have imagined it as a sneer because of his fangs. However Moridico's heart was totally captivated by that smile that seemed to reach out to her heart strings and puck at them one by one.  
  
"Again I am very sorry but I need to leave before your companions awake and---"  
  
"They are not companions of mine I asure you. I have never seen them until this very day." She proclaimed. He narrowed his eyes but took her at her word.  
  
"Yes well, the problem is that they will attack me again unless I vacate this area soon." He grinned at her.  
  
"I believe you are correct in that assumption." She looked deep into his eyes and could see his gentle soul there. "B--b-ut I-- you are having some trouble walking. I--I could assist you to a safer place to rest." She stuttered some but regained her composure quickly.  
  
"The only place safe for me is back home but since it is so far away I would say that option is out of the question." He smiled light heartedly at her. She just looked at him blankly. He cleared his throat and continued. "So since that is not feasible I would have to say my next best option would be back at the youkai camp but that may put you into danger and I would not want to live with the knowledge that I could have prevented your being harmed." He watched her face as she considered his words. They both turned to look at a warrior that moaned but otherwise didn't move or make another sound.  
  
"I will take that risk. We must hurry." She whispered. He only knodded as she bent down for her staff then supported the side with the injured leg. They walked away from the unconcious warriors toward the youkai camp as quickly as they could. The going was slow with rocks and dips in the ground but they soon could hear the sounds of battle just over a small hill.  
  
"I should go on by myself from here so you are not har--" Moridico placed a finger over his lips to hush him. His eyes widened as he realized she intended to take him all the way.  
  
"I have faith all will be well." She then handed the staff to his side with the injured shoulder making sure he would be able to hold onto it. With her now free hand she secured her fingers around her prayer beads that hung around her neck. She looked up at him with a whimsical smile. "You will need to be my eyes for a bit. I have to concentrate." With that said she closed her eyes and began to say a prayer. Slowly a blue sphere began to form around them.  
  
The youkai looked down at her with wonder but started to walk forward when he felt her arm that was behind his back gently press him as a signal to move. Carefully he picked a route that had few obsticles and before long they were surrounded by the main battle. He watched with wide eyes as arrows, spears and even sword attacks were deflected from them by her magical blue shield. Any who tried to attack were struck by a powerful shock and thrown out of their path.  
  
Then a mircle began to happen as warriors on both sides stopped fighting to stare at the strange couple inside the blue sphere that pushed past them. A feeling of awe spred across the ranks like wild fire and soon the battle stopped as warriors from both sides started to fall back taking their injured with them. By this time the sphere had protected them for several hundred yards into the youkai ranks and he felt it was time for him to leave her and join his comrades as well as she should return to hers.  
  
"Please dear Lady I think it is time for you to ----" again she interupted him while he was speaking.  
  
"Shshshsh--- tents!" She whispered with eyes still closed and he saw the shield flicker slightly but pick back up as soon as she started up her prayer again. To his dismay the generals of the youkai army where headed straight for them. He looked over his shoulder to the humans and could make out what looked like the generals of the humans coming up fast on horses carrying a negotiation standard on a flag pole.  
  
"We have very important company coming. Now would be a good time to stop." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. Slowly she opened her eyes and could see all the youkai that now surrounded them. Her heart felt like it would jump out of her throat at any moment. The sphere began to disepate just as the youkai generals reached them. An older version of her comanion stepped forward with a very grim expression on his face.  
  
"Yani, what is the meaning of this? You were not to leave the camp let alone become injured and return with a human wench no less! How much more do you intend for your family to endure with your antics?" The nobleman folded his arms across his chest and seemed to tower over them menicingly. His face was as harsh as his words.  
  
"I--I--" Yani started to say but again was cut off by his female counter part. She had listened to this general and was more then displeased by what he had said. It was down right rude to repremand someone infront of others.  
  
"I beg your pardon General-- err--- what ever you are," She flipped her hand in an annoyed manner for lack of the knowledge concerning their rank titles. The general raised an eye brow astonished at her forwardness and willingness to defend Yani. "but" she continued with out missing a beat, "he was preforming a very noble deed for a fellow youkai which may I add is part of his duty since he wears the blue band of your healers and was attacked by some unorderly, untrained and dishonorable humans which--" She suddenly felt an arm around her waist and a hand clasp firmly over her mouth to shut her up as she was pulled solidly against a firm chest. Her hand began to glow instictively and she was about to lay a hand of purification on the culprit until she recognized a very familiar voice in her ear.  
  
"Dear Lady, you should not speak to my Lordship in this manner. It is disrespectful to the ruler." Yani whispered gently to calm her. Her eyes widened in shock when he told her whom she was speaking to. "I am sorry to have to hold you this way but you must not defend me. Althought I have to say I am flattered that you would do such a thing under the circumstances." He slowly released his hold on her as she relaxed and turned to look up at him. She could see how serious he was as his eyes pleaded with her to understand. Sighing she folded her hands in front of her and turned back to the Lord. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he scowled at her with disapproval. Biting her lip embarrassed she lowered her eyes and bowed repectfully.  
  
"My deepest apologies my lord. I was out of line and very disrespectful by speaking to you in such a terrible manner. I understand I have endangered your ranks by bringing Yani here but it was necessary. I should take my leave now to avoid any further misunderstandings." She straightened but didn't look at the youkai leader as she spun around and reached for her staff where Yani had dropped it to the ground to grab her. Before she could stand back up several weapons were pointed at her. In her mind she began to feel that by doing what her heart told her was right she had also written her own death sentence. Calmly she stood and took a fighting stance preparing to fight to the death.  
  
"Spirited child isn't she?" The youkai lord spoke up behind her.  
  
"Yes my lord she is. And one hell of a fighter as well." Yani replied solemnly.  
  
"Please do not speak about me as if I am not present." She said without turning around to face them, her eyes darted back and forth waiting for any that may attack.  
  
"It was simply an observation child, nothing was meant by it." The lord chuckled.  
  
"So I am being detained for the sake of observation?" She hissed a little more sarcastically then she intended. His chuckle became more of a laugh.  
  
"Not at all dear Miko but your presence has given us a chance to demand more negotiations. I would insist that you acompany these guards to the prisoner tent." He snapped his fingers and five youkai stepped forward to take her away.  
  
"I would rather die then be used as a pawn in some sick sceme!" She growled and spun her staff threateningly as the five youkai warriors started to circle her. Suddenly she was once again grabbed and pulled against a firm chest. Within seconds the arm that was using the staff was sieze by a youkai to the side as well as her other arm by another. She was about to scream in anger but felt a sharp pain behind her head where the neck meets the shoulder. As the pain increased she began to loose conciousness. The last thing she heard was Yani's voice in her ear "Please forgive me."  
  
Yani watched as his savior angel was carried away. He felt like he had betrayed her by refusing to let her commit suicide. 'It was the right thing to do.' he kept telling himself. His thoughts were shattered by a rough hand clasping his injured shoulder causing him to flinch in pain from the wound. He rubbed his numbing arm gently.  
  
"They used a poison made from deamon bane on thier weapons. You should go to my private surgeon to have that taken care of properly." The lord said quietly.  
  
"I would prefer to attend the enlisted healers since that is what I am father. If I allow myself to be treated any differently then the morale may begin to slip. I would not want to be the cause of that happening." Yani proclaimed flatly. The lord didn't reply but smiled inwardly with pride as they walked toward the enlisted infermary. Before he left Yani he instructed him to come to his tent as soon as he was done with the healers. Yani knodded and slipped inside the tent.  
  
Moridico awoke with a bit of a headache and slumped over setting on her knees. Her neck throbbed where the pain that had caused her to go unconcious came from. She was tied about the waist to a pole and her hands were strapped behind that. Slowly she raised her head and supported it against the pole so she could look around. The tent was rather large and dimly lit with torches on stands that set close to the tent walls. Ten other poles helped to hold the top up but she was the only prisoner in the tent at this time. Weather they had ever been used she didn't know and really didn't want to speculate on the subject. The air was cool around her and she could feel a slight breeze on her bare arms. 'Wait a minute,' she thought through the fog in her head, 'I had a long sleeved robe and cloak on when I was taken. Oh Kami! Don't tell me they disrobed me for their pleasure." A tear slipped down her cheek as she looked down at herself while holding her breath. To her relief she was still wearing the thin undergarments that were there when she put the robe on that morning but her shoes and all her jewelry had been removed. She also realized her hair was laying loosely down to her waist. 'Damn they are too cautious and took anything that could be used as a weapon.' She sighed as she looked up to the top of the pole she was tied to then at her surroundings again trying to come up with a plan of some sort to escape but her thoughts kept drifting back to Yani.  
  
"Please forgive me." Those words kept haunting her. 'How could he do this after what I did for him?' She asked herself several times but came up with the same answer each time. 'Because he is your enemy!' Her heart refused to accept that as the answer. 'There was more to it. There had to be!' She could still invision his soft warm eyes when she closed hers. Silent tears rolled freely down her face and landed on her chest. She hung her head and sobbed lightly hoping no one could hear her but she knew that most youkai would be able to. It was a well known fact that besides physical strength, all of the youkais' senses where stronger then humans. 'How had humans survived this long? It had to be because of sheer numbers. There is no other explanation for it.' She felt like dying. Because of her the human race would have to concede defeat and become enslaved to their mortal enemy. It was all her fault. She prayed that the human negotiators would not concede and would let her be sacrificed instead. Her family would hold its honor then reguardless of her foolishness.  
  
More tears fell as a state of loss and depression sank into her very soul. If she managed to survive this ordeal how could she over come the shame of what she did to her family name. She was sure they were already being chastised with dishonor by now and all because of her fine sensibilities for humanity. Again she began to pray silently that the negotiators would deny any bargans and just let her be executed like any other soldier would have been. But she knew that was a futile thought. Mikos were in short demand and cherished among her people.  
  
She was so caught up in her self pity that she didn't notice the stronger breeze that blew against her when the tent flap was lifted then closed. A dark figure walked cautiously toward her sobbing form. Her spiritual senses were so impaired by her emotions she didn't even feel him as he kneeled down next to her. Gently he pushed the hair away from her face as he leaned forward to hug her to comfort her. She leaned into his shoulder accepting his arms around her. Some how she knew eventually he would show up wanting to settle his guilt.  
  
"Why?" She said between sobs.  
  
"I--I had to. You would have died." He hugged her tighter. "If you are thinking 'that can't be all' you are correct. There are many reasons I could come up with why--" As usual she interrupted him.  
  
"Reasons? You mean excuses for betraying me!" She hissed trying to wrench out of his hold but failed because of the pole she was tied to. Anger filled her heart with a fierceness she never knew existed within her. She began to yank as hard as she could on the pole determined to move away from him. She pulled so hard she managed to move the pole 3 inches. Yani became frantic believing she was going to bring the tent down on them. With as much strength as he dared, he used one hand to pull the pole back into place and the other in an attempt to hold her still. This only angered her more and she struggled harder against her restraints despite his efforts to control her and once again pulled the pole out of place. A low growl from frustration emitted from his chest and he pulled the pole back into place.  
  
"Woman you are trying my patience. Stop this foolishness before you bring the tent down and hurt yourself." He positioned a knee on either side of her to hold her still.  
  
"What do you care?" She tried to scream but he had her face buried in his chest to keep her voice down.  
  
"More then you seem to know." He replied calmly.  
  
"Now you are trying to tell me that you betrayed me to protect me?" She said harshly.  
  
"In part yes, but not completely. If you feel---" She would have struck him if she could. Anger and frustration were wearing her down but she would not give up and once again she interrupted him.  
  
"How would you know how I feel? You know nothing of me. I saved you from those warriors because what they did was wrong. I made the choice to bring you all the way back to your comrades because it was the right thing. It was the honorable and noble thing to do. I was willing to sacrifice myself to save you but you wouldn't even let me have the honor of dying in battle. I will not stay here and let you bastards use me to manipulate my people into submission. I would die first attempting to escape." Tears flowed down her face again as she released her frustration on him. She slumped into him welcoming his warm embrace.  
  
"I know more than you think. I can smell your fear, your frustration and even your anger. But if you think you are here because we want to use you as a pawn to make your race submit to our will you are very much wrong. You were tied up like this to keep you from harming any of us. Your power is emence and we can all feel it. We fear you and your kind more then any warrior in your army. Why you ask? Because you and those like you can negate our very existance with a mere touch of a finger.  
  
Your selfless act of bravado gave us a window of oportunity that we could not ignore. We needed you---" She looked up at him with her mouth open to interrupt him again but he quickly placed a hand over her mouth to stop her. Her eyes grew wide with shock as he stared into them. "Please trust me, I won't allow anything to happen to you. Listen with an open heart to what I am saying." His eyes held so much sincerity her heart wanted to believe him. She knodded that she understood but was unable to pull her gaze away from his beautiful violet eyes. Slowly he removed his hand from her mouth before he continued.  
  
"We needed you so they would--- so your commanders would meet with us. It is us who are at a point of submission but we will not be defeated without a fight. We had given up all hope that we could ever survive this battle. I believe they knew this and that is why they have refused to meet and negotiate with us. In a last attempt to make them meet with us a youkai was sent to retrieve something or someone precious to the humans. I followed him believing that two of us would have a better chance.  
  
We were discovered by those warriors and they mortally injured Domi. I pleaded with them to let me attend his injuries but they would have no part of it. Their hearts were tainted by the lust of glory. After they finished killing Domi they turned their blood lust on me. I truely believed that I would soon join Domi in hell until a beautiful angel saved me from a most certain doom." His smile and his endearing ending made her blush. She shivered slightley from either the cold or nervousness but none the less he scooted closer and wrapped his cloak around her as much as he could. He wanted to cherish her in his arms for eternity but knew that it would come to an end sooner or later. She would have to leave and the war would continue unless some agreement could be reached.  
  
His mind kept telling him that what he felt was nothing more then his male lumbeado over acting to the fair heroin that saved his life. At the same time his heart told him something different. His heart yearned for his love to be returned by her. His desires could be due to his animal instincts but his heart told him it was more then lust. He sighed lightly as he cuddled her closer. He heard her sigh and was pleased that perhaps the little comfort he could give would help calm her.  
  
"You aren't afraid of me?" She looked up into his surprised face. "I thought that perhaps since you had risked your life for me then you would not try to destroy me. Was I wrong?" The question in his eyes made her smile.  
  
"No I could not harm you. Yani is your name correct?" She asked whistfully.  
  
"As a matter of fact yes. Why do you ask?" He leaned back with confussion on his face.  
  
"You never told me your name." She giggled quietly. "You can let me go now." He searched her eyes wanting with all his heart to believe in her. He had followed his heart once that day and it led him to her now he questioned whether he should follow it again. As if reading his mind she continued. "You asked me to trust you. Now I am asking you to trust me. If there is anything in my power to help your people then I will do it." Her innocent smile melted any doubt that could have existed with in his soul. Without another thought he used his claws and gently cut the ropes that held her to the pole. He helped her to her feet but her legs were still wably from setting on them for so long. She stumbled forward but was caught in his strong arms and held firmly against his chest. He lowered his head and deeply breathed in her scent. It was intoxicating to him for some strange reason and he never wanted to let her go. He wanted to hold her and protect her from all evil that was in the world. A shiver from her brought him out of his thoughts and he looked down at her.  
"Are you cold?" He asked calmly hoping she hadn't noticed his lack of concentration. She knodded shyly with her face down unable to look into his beautiful face for fear of loosing herself in his eyes. Carefully he used one hand to pull his cloak from his back and draped it over her shoulders then wrapped his arms securely around her using his own body heat to help her warm up. She sighed and snuggled into his chest more welcoming the warmth he offered. This only encouraged him to feel more protective. He rested his chin on top of her head in complete bliss wishing this would never end. But as is the way of war they were interrupted when a herold called to him from outside the tent.  
  
"LEE-CHAN!" The young teenaged girl almost jumped out of her skin from her brother's loud voice behind her. He laughed histerically and pointed at her reddened face. "Don't tell me 'hehehehe' they lived 'hehehe' happily ever after! HAHAHAHAHA!" He continued to laugh as others with in hearing distance who also had heard him began to laugh at her expense. "Mom said come home for supper." He giggled continually.  
  
"You are such an ass Choa!" Lee fumed and slamed the book closed. "I will read to you another time." The three little girls sighed disappointed but waved good bye and promised to meet her tomorrow to hear the rest of her story. "I should tell mother what you did. That was unforgivable Choa!" Her face still red Lee began to walk back toward the street that would lead her home. Her brother relentlessly poked fun at her as they walked avoiding all her attempts to slap him. Unknown to them a dark figure was in the shaded branches above and had been listening in on the girl's story telling as well. It was one of her favorite tales of the past and coming here to the park to listen to Lee read to any that would listen was her only way to hear such stories. In her world these soft emotional stories were concidered weak and useless.  
  
She could not afford for any of her co-workers to see her enjoying this sort of thing. The word would get out that she was week and she would be waisting alot of time with challenges. Of course there were few who would use it against her but still some would try. Although she hated confrontation a good scuffle might prove to be useful in putting certain advisaries back in their place and confirm her foot hold as one of the top operatives in the clan. But then again it would draw the attention of the master and that is not something she wanted right now. For months she had been avoiding contact with him as much as possible. She would make up excuses not to attend dinner or stay after turning in the reports on her assignments. This next meeting however didn't feel right for some reason. His voice seemed different and he made hints about certain activities that the two of them used to enjoy together. That was before Kagura and Kanna. No matter she would endure this encounter just as she had all others in the past year and make an excuse to leave before he was able to use her emotions against her. 'Emotions!' She shook her head pitifully. Why did Kami give her emotions. Such a weak part of her soul. 


	2. Chapter1 Dark Memories

From Our Past  
  
Chapter 1 Dark Memories  
  
Natai slowly climbed the stairs to her apartment on the 3rd floor. Her heart ached with a sadness and a yearning she could hardly contain lately. Why did he effect her this way? It made no sense but still after almost 150 years she still had a hard time controling her emotions when in his presence. Those damn emotions that she had been cursed with would be her death for sure if she didn't get control. Again he made his desire for her to stay and move back very clear. He insisted that her behavior was not necessary and that his feelings had not changed. Perhaps not but the way he treated her had and that is why she left his home to live on her own. It was not like she didn't have the money to live alone nor did she need his to support her. Even if he had at one time been more then just her employer he had always been generous with payment for all the assignments she did for him.  
  
Slowly she opened the door to the hall that led to her apartment and listened. To her relief there wasn't one sound. It seemed all the neighbors were asleep. 'Of course they are silly. It is well past 1 a.m. and most have a life during the day.' She scolded her self but then there were others who also worked for the clan that lived in the apartment complex too. Those were really the ones she wished to avoid the most. Accept maybe Kouga above her. He was at least pleasant to be around. With a tired sigh she stepped into the gloomy hall and walked to her apartment door. Hesitantly she turned the key in the lock thinking that it wasn't too late to go back. Just for tonight. An angry frown crossed her lips as she forced her heart to let go of such feelings and stepped over the threshold. As if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders she let the breath out of her lungs that she had been holding.  
  
Tears began to fill her eyes as she leaned against the closed door and slid down it to a setting position with her knees pulled up to her chest. She sobbed quietly lost with in her own heart ache wondering why it was like this every time. Why was it so hard to walk across that entry into the home she chose after one of his meeings with her. If the truth be known it had become easier but still the same old heart ache filled her each time. A knock on the door brought her back to her senses. A familiar voice spoke softly from the other side.  
  
"Natai?" She didn't answer him thinking that perhaps he would go away. But he had always been stuborn and hard to fool. "I know you are there open the door and tell me what happened." His soft gently voice coaxed from outside the door. She hung her head as she stood and opened the door. Like a robot she turned and walked into the dark living room to sit on the couch. She heard the lock click on the door and the sound of his footsteps as they went into the kitchen. Once again he would spend the rest of the night with her sympathizing and offering comfort but only to a degree. He never stepped over the line or tried to take advantage of her weakened heart. Perhaps that is why she allowed him closer contact then most others.  
  
Her muscles seemed stiff as she sat at the end of the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest again. With a heavy sigh she laid her head back and closed her eyes to think. The darkness of the room helped to hide her tear stained face but it didn't matter. Kouga always seemed to know when she was suffering inside. He came into the room and sat on the couch by her feet. He handed her a glass of liquid then started removing her shoes.  
  
"You shouldn't wear your shoes on the couch they can ruin it." He said casually but she could see the smirk on his lips in the very dim light.  
  
"I know mom but I can just buy another one." She smiled then took a drink from the glass which she found to be ice water. He smiled back at her and shook his head while he massaged her feet and ankles. The feeling was very enticing but she knew he didn't mean it in any other way accept as a concerned friend. More by her choice then his but she allowed him to remain close due to the fact he was the only one she could confide in.  
  
"So you gonna tell me what happened or do I have to wring it out of your pretty little neck." He moved her legs off the couch and slid closer so she could rest her head on his shoulder. As casual as if he lived there he kicked his own shoes off and put his feet up on the coffee table to relax. One arm around her back and the other around her front he pulled her into a secure hug as he waited for her to start telling him what was wrong.  
  
"Pretty? You need glasses my friend." She snorted. "Nothing happened just a bad night is all." She leaned forward and placed the glass on the coffee table so she could relax better.  
  
"Right and I am the Easter Bunny. You know you can't hide the fact that you've been crying."  
  
"How would you know?" She pushed his hand away that was getting closer to her face to check for tears.  
  
"I heard you sobbing at the door. Now you gonna tell me or do I have to force it out of you?" She chuckled at the thought of the two of them getting into a wrestling match but lost the humor as the memories of her encounter came to mind. "Natai, I know you went to see him. It isn't a big secret that he called you in. He is trying to get you back in his house again isn't he?" She could hear the disgust in his voice.  
  
"Nothing unusual in that. He has been trying since I moved. Doesn't change things at all." She tried to make it sound confident but the reality of what transpired was haunting her heart even as they spoke.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Good to see you Natai." Kagura sneered at her as she opened the door. "I see you have changed your taste in clothes. Getting a little more into the gothic slut look lately. Different I guess but won't change things. It won't change his f---" She stopped in mid sentence as a familiar male voice came from the office.  
  
"Stop it now Kagura. Natai come here." His voice was just as cold as the day she left. Her heart wrenched just hearing it. Calmly she slipped past the raven haired woman and walked quickly to Naraku's office. "Close the door would you?" He asked without looking up from the papers on his desk. Just as it was about to click it was pushed open again and Kagura rudely entered almost knocking Natai down but she recovered gracefully and scowled at the pale woman. "Leave Kagura, I wish to speak to Natai alone." Kagura opened her mouth to say something but Naraku pointed at the door. "LEAVE NOW! I WILL DEAL WITH YOU LATER!" The fire in his eyes was enough to burn a hole through metal. Kagura bowed then scowled at Natai before she closed the door. "Lock it!" He instructed as he stood up from his desk and walked around it.  
  
Natai did as he requested then stood at the door just looking at him with an unruffled expression. She may have seemed calm on the outside but her heart was beating out of control. He motioned for her to take a seat on the couch to one side. She did this as he began to mix two drinks at his mini bar. He joined her shortly and handed both to her to hold while he slipped his jacket off and loosened the collar of his shirt. Natai watched him with guarded eyes knowing her heart could fail her at any moment. He was not unattractive in her eyes. In fact he was quite handsome with long wavey black hair that hung below his waist and a body that many men can only dream of. His handsome face was stern but could show gentleness when he applied himself and a smile that could melt the coldest hearts but his soul had become tainted with his increasing desire for power. It seemed his only goal was power and he had no room for her anymore in his life. That is why his continued effort to get her back into his house bewildered her. He was incapable of love so why did he desire her presence so much?  
  
She was brought back to reality as he took one of the drinks from her hand and sipped it. He sat on the couch next to her and placed a hand on her leg. She tensed instantly and regretted it the minute it happened. He looked at her with inquisitive eyes that studied every inch of her face for a reaction. She was able to return his gaze casually trying to brush off the incident with a small smile but he narrowed his eyes and leaned closer. She wanted to slide away from him as he got closer but then another part of her wanted to lean toward him and welcomed his embrace. His nose was an inch from hers when she finally broke eye contact and lowered them from his piercing gaze. She moved her face to one side and closed her eyes trying desperately to regain her emotions but a fleeting tear escaped the corner of her eye and slide down her face betraying her inner conflict.  
  
The warmth of his lips on her cheek as he kissed her tear away only caused more to flow unwillingly from her eyes as her emotional barriar crumbled. He hesitated for a moment with a smirk on his face then proceded to kiss her on the lips. Her body so desperately wanted to melt into that kiss and forgive him for what ever had gone wrong but her self worth would not allow her to respond. Suddenly she pushed him away as she stood and walked over to the window to regain her composure. Stubbornly she wiped the rest of her tears away before she spoke to him.  
  
"What do you want Naraku?" She felt her voice shake.  
  
"The same thing that I have always wanted." He chuckled, "You! Why do you insist on playing this game Natai? I know you want to be with me when I touch you. Why do you stay away when you really want to be here? I want you here. I am the only one who could ever accept you as you are. You should know that by now." He cooed from behind her as he walked closer. Her tears still fell silently as she stared out the window at the city below. His arms snaked around her slender waist to pull her closer to his chest. He brushed his lips softly against the skin of her neck.  
  
"There is no place for me here anymore. I will continue to serve you as I have except not in your bed." She stated profoundly. "Did you have another assignment or was my pay all I needed to get here?" She tried to sound angry but knew it sounded week and more like a whine as she pulled out of his embrace.  
  
"There has always been a 'place' here for you. That never changed. You are the one who chose to leave. Kagura can make a room for you all to yourself if you wish then you can move back...." He didn't finish as she made a 'Hmf' sound and lowered her head.  
  
"Kagura? Would she really do that for me? I think not unless she could slip a viper in my bedsheets. That bitch has no com....." She was suddenly grabbed by the arm and slapped hard across the face. She could feel the blood from her split lip but glared at him with pure anger in her eyes.  
  
"Remember one thing Natai, never speak badly about your betters in front of me. You are nothing but what I have made you. Never forget that. You belong to me and always will. I took pitty on you and brought you into my home to live with me as my ward when you would have been nothing more then a whore. I gave you all you have and educated you. You are nothing with out me. Who could love a face like that?" He grabbed her hair on the back of her head and pulled her to where the mirror was behind the small bar. "LOOK AT THAT FACE AND TELL ME! WHO COULD POSSIBLY LOVE THE FACE OF A WHORE?" He shook her head slightly to accent the pain that was now showing on her face. Tears of frustration ran freely down her face. He then pulled her head with in half inch of his mouth so he could speak into her ear as he sneered. "No one!" He hissed then threw her to the ground. He stomped to his desk and picked up a brown envelope which he tossed on the floor in front of her. "There is your pay and your next assignment. Think hard about what I have told you. My patience is running out and I plan on having what is mine! LEAVE!" He spit out hotly.  
  
Slowly she climbed back to her feet with the folder clutched to her chest. Emotionally drained she stumbled to the door to leave. She turned to look at him with the same broken heart look from the day she left, "And you wonder why?" She mumbled as she slipped out the door forcing herself not to run. The last thing she heard was him slamming his fist down on his desk in angish.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"So are you going to speak up or do I get to torture you mwhahahaha." Kouga teased. His voice brought her back to life. She smiled inwardly then looked up into his face and sighed. 'Could he love me?' The thought slipped across her mind and out again as quickly as it came. 'NO ONE!' echoed in her head like a becon. An involuntary shutter ran through her body and she began to sob uncontrolably again. 'NO ONE!' kept running through her mind. Like on que Kouga hugged her tighter and began to stroke her cheek with his fingers while making shushing sounds to calm her. He let her cry it out for a while before asking her again. "You can tell me what happened you know. I won't say a word." He tried to coax her into talking.  
  
"Nothing new just same old crap. It is all my fault and he will have what is his. He told me to think about it or else. I am so tired Kouga. I need something or someone.... I...I....don't know what." She slipped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her to his lap.  
  
"Well you have a good friend here to listen. I know it isn't much but I am here as long as you want." He rubbed her back for a minute then picked her up bridal style as he stood and walked into her bedroom. There he helped her take her jacket and skirt off before laying her on the bed and pulling the top quilt over her. "You need to sleep. I can come back in the morning to check on you." He smiled but she clutched his hand as if her life depended on it.  
  
"Don't leave." She whispered bearly loud enough for him to hear. He sighed and cocked his head to one side looking at her. Then shaking his head he sat down on the bed and slid under the covers so she could rest her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You are getting pathetic." He scoffed at her.  
  
"I passed pathetic a long time ago." She sniffed back at him. They both chuckled a bit but it lightened the mood and they fell asleep more easily. 


	3. Chapter 2 The Assignment

From Our Past  
  
Chapter 2 The Assignment  
  
Phone conversation  
  
"Yeah I waited up for her." Kouga spoke softly to someone trying not to wake up Natai.  
"About 1 a.m. but she didn't say anything about what happened just the 'same ol' was about it." "No I didn't sleep with her, sleep with her geesh. What do you think I am? I just slept under the covers to comfort her. She doesn't feel that way toward me." "Yeah I will call you if anything else happens but she is really starting to wear down. It won't be long before she goes back to him." About that time he could hear her call his name slugishly from the bedroom. "Gotta go she's awake." He whispered then hung up quickly. "Just getting some coffee be right there." He called back cheerfully.  
  
End of Phone conversation  
  
Kouga filled two cups and took them into the bedroom. She was already up and standing infront of the glass door that lead out to the balcony off her bedroom. His mouth dropped open as he stared at her body appreciatively. No matter what she thought she was absolutely beautiful. He still couldn't figure out what her problem was but she demanded that she was ugly. From his point of view she was definately crazy. At this moment she was more then desirable standing there in the sunlight with nothing more then her underware and bra. Her slender body was perfect in every way. Not to mention her long silky hair that flowed down her back and ended just below her bottom. Any man would love to be with her. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he put his 'friends only' smile back on and walked over to her.  
  
"As you comand my lady fair." He smiled at her sweetly and handed her one cup.  
She smiled back at him with dancing eyes. "Well you seem to be in a much better mood today. Care to tell me your secret?" He snickered and sipped his coffee.  
  
"A girl never gives away her deepest secrets you should know that." She smirked and took a drink of her coffee too. Her eyes lit up at the taste. "Wow this is really good did you make it or order it in?"  
  
"I make my own blend and grind it so cherrish it well you will never have such a good cup again." He laughed. "Really I had to go up to my place and get it. You don't keep much in the way of grocieries here. We need to go and remedy that sometime soon. What do you say?" He figured all women loved to shop but she only gave him a curious grin.  
  
"I am not here enough to worry about it. If I want food I go get it at a restraunt. Besides I don't cook. Not anymore anyway." She frowned at the thought and looked away from his questioning eyes. He decided that perhaps this was not a subject to persue and went on to another.  
  
"Well did you get another assignment or do you get a vacation?" He inquired setting his half full cup on the night stand next to the bed. He laid back and staired up at the ceiling counting the pok marks in the paint around the light.  
  
"You know we can't talk about our assignments silly boy." She giggled and walked over to set by him on the bed. He looked at her and raised an eye brow.  
  
"Oh I don't see any boys here my dear beauty." He swiftly took her cup from her and placed it on the night stand next to his. Quick as a wink of an eye he had her pinned on the bed with her hands over her head while straddling her body with his legs to hold her down. She looked up at him surprise in her clear blue eyes and her mouth open. "You'll get bugs in your mouth if you keep it like that." He chuckled at her experssion. Smirking she started to struggle a bit to get her arms free. He had to admit she was pretty slick about it. Just when he thought he had her pinned good she would get a hand or a leg loose and he would have to catch the apendage again. In a final desperate move he laid his full body weight on her to keep her body from moving as much and concentrated on arms.  
  
Before he knew it both of her legs had slipped around his but he still had control of her wrists. With this close of contact he could feel her body move under him in a seductive manner rubbing her legs against his. He swallowed hard and looked into her enchanting eyes. She staired back at him with innocence he had only seen in children. One that clerified her nieveness. He moved his hips trying to find a way to remedy this position but stopped at her gasp and moan. She arched her back a bit rubbing him back causing a moan to escape his lips too. ' No! No! No!' he scolded himself mentally but couldn't tear his eyes away from hers. The desire was more then strong in them. She leaned up and kissed his neck gently sending shivers down his spine and making him moan again. She continued to caress the flesh of his neck with butterfly kisses and nibbles until she reached his ear.  
  
By this time he had released his hold on her wrists and was responding to her carresses with his hands rubbing her back and legs. She smiled to herself feeling the excitement she was causing in him and even felt a bit guilty for it but this is what she desired. She sucked gently on his ear lobe then moved her nibbling down his jaw line to his lips. She drew him into one of the most passionate kisses he had ever experienced but in the back of his mind he was kicking himself. Fighting with all his might he pulled away before it was too late. He rested his head on her shoulder and sighed.  
  
"Natai I...I can't. Kami knows I want to but...you know....we already talked...I...just can't. We have to stop." With that said he pushed off the bed and headed to the living room. She leaned on the door frame of her bedroom biting her bottom lip feeling guilty as she watched him put his shoes on. He glanced up for a moment and saw the disappointment in her eyes then walked over to her. He placed a cupped hand over her cheek and stroked it gently with his thumb as he stared into her blue eyes. Inside he could see the woman that wanted so desperately to break free but he was not the one to do that for her. "In all the time you were with him and he never made love to you. It is so hard to fathum. He is truely insane or a complete moron." He turned quickly and headed for the door but stopped just as his hand touched the knob. "I have to go to Europe for a week or so. When I get back we need to talk...you know... about this." He looked at her expectantly. She smiled slightly and nodded to reasure him. As soon as the door closed a tear she had been holding slid down her cheek. She didn't make an effort to remove it.  
  
'Just great Natai. I am so stupid. Why would you even think he would want you? No one does accept Naraku.' She scolded herself as she walked back into her bedroom. Sighing she went to the dresser and picked out a pair of shorts and a tank to wear. She dug through her closet for her tennishoes but ended up finding them in the living room where she had apparently kicked them off the day before. Already irritated for the day she took in her surroundings. The apartment was unfeeling to say the least. No personal pictures or objects graced its walls. Dark and dreary it gave off the impression of dispare and loathing in her opinion. But then she never felt there was a need for anything of a sentamental meaning. Disgusted she pulled the bow tight on the last shoe then quickly stood and grabbed her watch off the kitchen counter. As a last thought she went back into the bedroom to get a tieback for her hair and a sweat band. She snagged her foot on her dicarded clothes that lay in a pile on the floor and kicked the folder that Naraku had given her the night before out from under her jacket.  
  
Groaning she picked it up and looked inside. There she found her envelope that had her money in it and all the information about her next job. Uncaring she tossed the information on the bed for later and put the money in a safe in her closet. Checking her watch one more time she headed for the door but remembered to grab her keys so she wouldn't have to ask the manager to let her in again. He was a nice older gentleman but he always seemed to be put out if you had to ask for anything. Stopping long enough to be sure she had everything she would need for her little jog, she went over a mental list inside her mind (watch, keys, money for a drink at the cafe' and her CD player with her favorite running music) yep all set. As she exited the apartments she hit the timer on her watch and started to run down the road toward the park. Unknown to her someone was watching her from the roof as she left. His silver hair shined brilliantly in the morning rays. The ear phone seemed to bother his ear as he waited for her to get far enough ahead so he could follow with out being noticed.  
  
Ear phone conversation  
  
"Damn that is one nice looking woman. And you didn't take advantage of her offer. You are such a looser man."  
  
"I'm a gentleman not a DOG like you. Besides the instructions were not to touch her. Only report in what she says or confesses to then bring her in when it is time. Besides you don't even know her. She is really a sweet..."  
  
"I'll bet sweet as candy. She looks good enough to eat." snicker  
  
"You are totally out of line. If you don't think I am attracked you are dead wrong. But I follow orders not like others I know. Hint...hint?"  
  
"Yeah...yeah what ever. Anyway gotta go it is time to follow. I'll give a hollar when she turns back so you can get out of there. Be careful bud. She already killed the last guy watching her."  
  
"You don't have to tell me but to be honest I don't think she would hurt me. We are pretty close. Catch you in a bit."  
  
End of conversation  
  
Natai ran her usual 5 miles before turning back. She glanced down at her watch to check her time and realized she was running late for her appointment with her team. She scolded herself for taking that extra time to chat with the two old gentleman who were playing chess but it was nice for them to compliment her knowledge of the game. She smiled feeling like maybe the day wouldn't be so bad if she hurried back and took some short cuts down some allies and across the park. Running almost full out she dashed through the very center of the huge park taking the paths that led down between dark bushes. Inuyasha was hard set to keep up with her. 'Shit! When she decided to run she could run.' He thought to himself when he lost her for a few seconds as he jumped from tree top to tree top far enough back so she wouldn't know he was there.  
  
As she came around a corner in the sidewalk where the bushes had over grown too much she came to a halt. Blocking her way was three young men in leathers, earrings and funky hair styles. Definately punk gang regailia. Slowly she looked for another way around them as they stood up smiling at her. She really didn't have time for this. At this moment Inuyasha had lost sight of her and raced toward end of the foliage where the sidewalk came out but didn't see her on the other side.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
"What? Don't tell me you lost her?"  
  
"Ok I won't tell you."  
  
"Shit! How?"  
  
"Lost her in the heavy bushes of the park. I don't think she could have gotten this far yet or I would smell her. I'm going in to check. Don't come looking if you hear moaning." snicker  
  
"You are such an ass."  
  
"Always." Inuyasha chuckled to himself as he silently jumped from branch to branch along the path to find her. What he saw caught him off guard just as much as it had Natai. At first he thought about being the hero and jumping down to take care of the three thug wanna bees but then thought the better of it and decided to watch from a safe distance. One of the guys was brave enough to start smarting off to her and was getting down right disgusting. He watched her calm cool eyes as she gave them an incredible innocent look. He knew better she was sizing them up.  
  
"Well boys, what do we have here?" The guy stood and flipped a pocked knife open as he grinned at Natai.  
  
"Gentlemen, I am sorry but I have a very important meeting to attend and don't have time to play with you. Perhaps some other time." She smiled sweetly as she calmly began to walk closer to them. The one with the knife stepped infront of her as soon as she got close enough while the others took positions behind her. She never took her eyes off the one in front. "Really I am flattered but I don't have tim..."  
  
"Oh but baby you have to make time for your new main man. Now come here and let me see the rest of that incredible body. After you have experienced what I got there isn't an appointment that will seem necessary." He grabbed his crotch with a rubbing action to emphasize what he ment. She raised an eyebrow amused at him but before he could take a step closer she spun and struck the two behind her with fingers straight and on target striking them both in the throat. They colapsed to the hard concrete unmoving. Flawlessly she turned back to him and used pressure points on him until he was a crumpled mess in the sidewalk.  
  
"Mmmmm, oh baby that was...how should I say this... so exciting." She said sarcasticaly as she lifted his chin in her hand. "You are right it was an experience... For you!" She laughed as she took up her quick sprint again back to her apartment. Inuyasha sat in the tree with shock on his face. That was scarey very scarey.  
  
"That was amazing! Damn!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Bud are you ok?"  
  
"Oh baby, Don't stop, groan do more, yes there, Oh yes! That's it again. Oh..."  
  
"You are really disgusting."  
  
Hysterical laughing from the other end.  
  
"You know you want her giggle You gotta have her."  
  
"So where is she?"  
  
snicker snicker  
  
"INUYASHA! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?"  
  
"Oh about the stairs to her apartment building. Why do you ask?"  
  
"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUSE? OH SHIT I HAVE HER CRAP ALL OVER THE BEDROOM."  
  
More hysterical laughter then sniffing noises as Inuyasha tried to talk.  
  
"Calm down bud. She is about four blocks away. You got about 15 minutes. She stopped to get some kind of drink at a little cafe' Your cool just get it cleaned up. You get so excited. You need a vacation or something so you can learn to relax."  
  
"You're an asshole. Stop jerking around and tell me the truth where is she."  
  
"And you make it too easy. I already told you about 15 minutes. Just hurry you will be ok." Inuyasha gigled more and more as he listened to Kouga rant and rave about what an ass he was. As soon as her apartment building came into view Inuyasha interupted him. "I know you want to make sure I know the procedures on how to use the earphone surveillance and you better be done cuz she is going up the stairs as I speak. As in GET YOU BUTT OUT OF THERE NOW!"  
  
"Already in my apartment above. Next time you get to do the undercover shit and I get the surveillance. You suck."  
  
"I wouldn't mind but the babes all fall for me so he took me off undercover. Come on you can deal with it. She doesn't seem that bad from the back anyway. That view is tantalizing." Inuyasha made a slurping noise with his tongue.  
  
"Are you sure you ever had a girlfriend? You are so disgusting I can't imagine anything but a slut going out with you. Geesh. Oh hey I gotta go." Kouga put the earphone in his jacket pocket and grabbed his packed suitcase. He checked everything to make sure it was all locked up then walked out the door as quickly as possible. He took the side stairs to avoid passing near her apartment and loaded the bag into his '03' Mustang convertible. Natai stood in the shadows of the stairwell by the parking garage. She bit her lip thinking about what had happened that morning with Kouga. 'He will probably make excuses now not to come around. I am so stupid sometimes I don't know why I bother.' She thought to herself. 'Oh well nothing I can do about it now. Better get ready for that meeting.' She dashed up to her apartment for a much needed shower.  
  
She sat on the side of her bed in a robe drying her hair and decided to look at the folder. 'It couldn't be that bad. The last was fairly easy and it only took three of them to get the job done.' She thought as she shook the contents out on the covers. Like usual there was a picture and a layout of the place where the man could be found. She found the files on her team members and spred them out with her free hand as she rubbed the towel on her damp hair. She stopped at one that was labeled 'Team Second' with shock.  
"This fucking can't be happening. Shit!" She said with anger in her voice. "That damn bitch is trying to weasle in to my gigs. I won't stand for it. This is the last straw. It is time to get rid of her." She looked through the other photos quickly and smiled. 'No problem, they won't even care what I do.' A slender finger ran along the jawline of Lobo's picture knowing she had him wrapped around her fingers already. Maten would do what ever Hiten said and he just didn't care about no one. It would be easy to get rid of Kagura once and for all.  
  
"Thank you for coming on such short notice Ms. Higurashi, you are the best investigator for this job." The gentleman with salt and perper hair said as he shook her hand and offered her a seat infront of his desk.  
  
"I am happy to help if I can." Kagome said setting her breifcase on the floor next to her seat.  
  
"We will provide you with living quarters and an assistant to help you get settled in. There is a private phone there for you to contact us here at the office and a computer set up at the house for your convenience."  
  
"That will be good for a start and I don't mean to be abrupt or rude but it would help me to know what it is I am investigating." She smiled sweetly at him but was irritated inside. She had come a long way for this and needed rest as well as a bath.  
  
"Yes, yes my appologies." He pressed the intercom to buzz his secretary. "Mrs. Ukima, would you have Ms. Tagonaga come in please. Tell her to bring the file with her." He smiled at Kagome and nodded to the air when she replied "right away sir".;  
"Ms. Tagonaga will be your assistant. She will do your errands and be your full time companion but I think it is very important for her to be here with the file so you can be briefed together." Just as he finished this explanation an attractive athletic looking woman a couple of years older then Kagome came into his office with a large file in her arms. "Ah.. Ms. Tagonaga please close the door and give the file to Ms. Higurashi then take a seat. Since you will be working together I think it will be more beneficial for you to hear this at the same time so the events will be recorded the same for both of you. Please save questions for after my explanation."  
  
As he walked back around his desk he pressed a button on the keyboard of his computer and the blinds closed on his otherwise open office windows. With another tap a screen appeard behind his desk. "Ladies, you have heard of the story about the Miko Lady Moridico and the youkai Yani. You especially Ms. Higurashi." He looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Well yes Mr. Heinz but please call me Kagome. It is not only a part of history but it is also a part of my own families heritage. May I ask what one of my ancestors has to do with this day and age?" She had opened the file but as soon as the lights went out it had become pointless to look in it.  
  
"It was because of her that we picked you for this job." He tapped a key again and a portrait shot up on the screen. Kagome and Ms. Tagonaga both looked at it in amazement. It was a miko dressed in traditional robes of nobility from the period of the 1200s but she looked just like Kagome. Mr. Heinz smiled at their shocked faces. "Amazing resemblance isn't? This protrait was discovered in the catacombs under the emporer's palace just a few years ago. There was so much debate as to what she actually looked like that it has been kept hush hush to avoid any type of scandalous propaganda." He smiled proudly as if he were the owner.  
  
"I assume you are saying that is a protrait of the Lady Miko Moridico?" Kagome asked sceptically.  
  
"As a matter of fact it is of her. The most interesting thing is the signature of the artist." Mr Heinz tapped the keyboard and the photo zoomed in on the signature which read 'Your beauty as seen through my eyes, Yani'. "It is truely a historical treasure. Anyway back to business. It is because of your resemblence to your ancestor that you were choosen Kagome." Both women still looked at him confused. "Perhaps I am going a little too fast here. Let me start from history itself. It is a given part of history that the war was very real. There is too much evidence across the world to deny it to the general public. Most of humanity knows that when the humans made a treaty with the youkai to end the war it was so that both sides could live side by side comfortably with out danger of persecution or another war. What most don't know is that most demons look just like you or me with a few variations. They can hide their demonic features very effectively with magical means to appear completely human and mingle among us safely.  
  
The 'High Lords' of the demonic community were given titles and lands to suit their current stations as well as continued rule over the demon community. At that time the treaty was held in high reguard by most of the demons but through out history there were a few that remained on the darker side of their nature and did become colorful parts of world history. But we are not here to discuss them. For the most part the High Lords and some of their subordinants acuired much wealth through out thier long lives. In todays society it would be safe to say that at least forty percent of the wealthiest people known to the world are probably demons in desguise. Don't think that the humans have been lax in keeping track of most of them. We have a vault of information that tells us just who and where each one is and what they have been doing up to today for the most part but alas some have slipped through our fingers. It is because of this longer life span that we choose you as our representative so to speak in this investigation. Your resemblence to the Lady Moridico may be recognized by some of the older demons and if something should happen they might be more accepting of the situtuation.  
  
Many have very prosperous companies through out the world. What we have come across is that many of these companies have been merged into one, The Iyoutai Corporation. This high tech company is owned by this man," he clicked a button producing a photo of a man that looked in his late twenties with a slender face, long black hair, deep navy eyes and a hauntingly pale but flawless complextion, "Uramosh Iyoutai. Our sources tell us he is quite the recluse and doesn't like reporters. Yet he is one of the richest men in the world today."  
  
"Alright but what is so unusual about companies merging?" Ms. Tagonaga asked.  
  
"They are all companies that are known to be owned by youkai. But the most interesting part is that a few months after the merge the original owners have disapeared without a trace. Not only the rich are being targetted. Known youkai through out the world are disappearing at an alarming rate. They are now among the endangered species list across the world. A few were in custody for their protection but were lost. We feel it was because of these two men." He tapped the button again and this time two photos popped up. One had white hair but looked no older then his early twenties and playful violet eyes. The other had black hair that was pulled back into a small pony tail and dark navy eyes with a mischievious grin around the same age as the other. "We have photos of these two in the same area as some of the disapperances. We also have shots taken of them with Mr. Iyoutai. The most we have been able to find out is they are employed by him and are sent all over the world. But we don't have any concrete evidence so we can't bring them in for questioning.  
  
With the power of your employers and your abilities we should be able to get that information and hang these guys before they kill off all the youkai left. Of course we could be wrong and their presence was business related only but the evidence doesn't look that way. Are you still willing to help us Kagome?" He tapped a button once again and the lights came on as the screen disappeared behind a moving wall. Kagome looked at him then back at the file on the desk infront of her.  
  
"Let me read this over and I will let you know tomorrow." She smiled and picked up her breifcase. Quietly she slid the file inside then locked it before turning back to Mr. Heinz. "Tomorrow then?" She offered her hand for him to shake. He gave her a grin and accepted it gently then walked her and Ms. Tagonaga to the door. Kagome let Ms. Tagonaga go infront of her then turned to Mr. Heinz. "Oh by the way. Since all youkai are in danger I would suggest you take that little file clerk over there in the short black dress and short brown hair into custody." Kagome leaned in close to him and whispered. "She is youkai." And smiled back at him.  
  
"As they said you are good. Amazing. I think if you read that information you will be willing to help us with your special abilities as I said. Thank you again for your time Kagome. I await your decission tomorrow.  
  
A hand reached for the ringing phone absent mindedly. "Yes?" Said a calm voice.  
  
"They just left with the folder."  
  
"Good. Did she agree to help or was this a waist of time?" The voice asked sarcastically.  
  
"She wanted to look at the information and let us know tomorrow. As far as a waist of time, I still have complete confidence that she will be able to find the missing lords. Your 'investment' will pay off." The voice on the line confirmed strongly.  
  
"For your sake I hope so. I have put alot of money into getting that information for you. Call me when you hear anything." With that said the line went dead. 


	4. Chapter 3 Missing Species

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha series or characters or any other copy written stuff that I may have referred to or used in this story.  
  
From Our Past  
  
Chapter 3 Missing Species  
  
Kagome followed Ms. Tagonaga to a waiting limo in the parking area of the basement. She glanced at the young woman from time to time as they traveled to a nice area in the upper class part of town. Patiently she tried to wait for the car to reach its destination but finally boredom got the better of her and she needed to know more.  
  
"By the way Ms. Tagonaga you may call me Kagome. I prefer working on a first name basis. It seems to help people to relax around new partners. What would your name be? That is if you don't mind giving it?" Kagome smiled earnestly at her to show she was sincere.  
  
"It is Sango, I am happy to meet you Kagome." Sango smiled back with a sigh. "I was very nervous to meet you. There have been so many stories about your success in saving youkai and being able to even help in the capture of corrupt ones. It is a great honor to be your assistant." She gave a small knod of her head for a bow. The enthusiasm showed in her pretty face.  
  
"I am very happy to meet you too Sango but you are my partner not just an assistant. Most of the work will require both of our efforts and if I decide to take this on, I will be depending on you to help me in more ways then you may not be ready for. I would love to say that it was all me that did all that but I have a very good team of experts at my beckon call. I think you will like them they are all very good at what they do and are ready in a pinch. Perhaps there is more you can tell me about this case. It seems very sketchy to say the least. Does the Company have enough evidence to nail this guy or are they only speculating." She had leaned back after shaking hands with Sango.  
  
"Wow they said you were up front I guess they weren't kidding." Sango giggled a little when Kagome blushed but smiled at her. "I am glad you are not a bossy sort it makes getting the job done allot easier. I was chosen for this job because of my abilities in fighting and athletics. I am pretty good with some electronics too computers mostly. I can tell we will get along fabulously." She patted Kagome's hand gently then continued. "To get back to your question, we have been working on getting enough evidence but our problem is the youkai are disappearing without a trace. It is like they are there one day then poof gone. Our spies have not been able to tell us if any are even arriving at his facilities."  
  
"Hmmm doesn't seem like much to go on. We can discuss this more after we get settled in and I have a chance to look at the file. Is the information uploaded to the computer." She looked at the huge mansion that was coming into view. "Wow this place is big!" Sango giggled at her response to the mansion.  
  
"This is one of our safe houses. There will be other people there but our quarters is in back in one of the guest houses for privacy. I have the key here and the driver will take us straight to the front door. Your bags have already been delivered and taken into your room." Sango got out when the limo driver opened the door for them and led the way into the house. Kagome was impressed at its layout. It was totally self sufficient. She had a king size bed with a Jacuzzi bath and a huge walk in shower with five shower heads. As Sango had promised her bags were waiting for her at the end of her bed. There was more space then what she needed in the dressers and the walk in closet but she was glad to have it anyway. The space in hotels was usually small and never enough. After putting her things away she opened her briefcase and pulled out the file to take into the dinning room with her.  
  
Sango offered her some green tea which she took gratefully. They spent most the afternoon noon going over the files and looking for more information on the computer. They printed off some of the things they thought they may need then Sango made an information board out of the patio door by taping pieces of paper and photos on it as Kagome instructed her where they should go. After they were done they had a pretty good view of most the information they needed to get started. Kagome stood in front of it pondering over the relationship that the one man with silver hair named I. Takamoru and the dark haired man named M. Houshiama had with Mr. Iyoutai. It seemed as if they were nothing more then employees. Both had excellent references from Yale and Harvard with both majoring in Business Law with minors in Business Administration.  
  
The one thing she noticed was how similar their files were. Both had even worked for Iyoutai Corp. since they graduated from collage. Their records were clean, almost too clean. Sango went to make more tea as Kagome stood in front of the pictures of the two staring at them intently. The afternoon sun had began to lower into the western sky as the after noon turned to early evening. Its rays were slowly working their way along the glass door and illuminating all the papers taped there. As the sun light spread across the photos her eyes caught something. She stared at Mr. Takamoru's face intently. It was like the photo had been over laid with another. Her smile widened as she gazed into his eyes.  
  
"Sango come here and look at this. I think I found something but want another set of eyes." She smiled enthusiastically as Sango walked over and handed her a cup of tea. Sango looked hard at the photos with the sun light showing through them. Her eyes became wide with surprise and her mouth dropped open.  
  
"His picture has been over laid with another. Look at the eyes." She blurted out excitedly.  
  
"Or he is wearing contacts. I'm not sure but I know someone who can help us find out." Kagome went back in her room and grabbed her cell phone. She quickly dialed as she walked back out to the dinning room. "Yes is Shippo there. No this is important I need him now. Thanks." There was a small bit of silence then she smiled. "Hi kiddo hows it going. Yeah this is really important. How soon can you get here? I need you to bring your equipment. Yes we can pick you up at the airport. Ok see you in the morning." She grinned widely. Sango was staring at her intently with a questioning look on her face. "Oh sorry but we are going to need the best and Shippo is about the best there is." Kagome gave her a weak smile.  
  
"I probably could have found it out or someone in the company would. You didn't need to call in more help." Sango looked a little hurt.  
  
"Again I apologize but I do have my own methods and we don't have much time. I need you for more important things besides I want to keep this as hush as possible. I know you trust your people but I don't know them there could be someone leaking information and that is why the Company couldn't get more on this case. According to the file the next company purchase is going to be in less then a month. We need to get in close before then and get this taken care of. What else do we know about these two?" Sango sighed and stared at the pages on the wall again.  
  
"Hmmm...maybe the personal information is still on the table." Carefully she rummaged through it. "Here it is." She smiled and handed Kagome the pages for Mr. Takamoru then began to look at the ones for Mr. Houshiama. They both studied the pages carefully. After a bit there was a knock on the door and a butler from the main house brought them a tray with food for super. Sango accepted this graciously then set to work filling plates for them. When she approached the table Kagome had Mr. Houshiama's papers in front of her. She got a very devious smile on her face.  
  
"Sango where is the club called Cloud #9?" Kagome didn't loose her smile as she looked up at Sango's surprised face.  
  
"Wow that is a pretty plush VIP club. Why?" She set the plates down on the table.  
  
"Oh just a thought. Can you get us admitted in tonight? I mean it is only what like 5 p.m. and we got time to spare. Besides they both like to hang out there when in town. They are in town right?" She smiled as she picked up her chopsticks and began to eat.  
  
"Well yes they are in town but I am not sure about the admittance. I mean they usually have those set up months in advance."  
  
"Oh well if you don't think you can use your computer to hack their data base then I guess we will be bored tonight but if they are there we can get a first hand look at both. We will just have to be careful not to give ourselves away." She smirked at the look on Sango's face.  
  
"I am as good as any of those little snot nosed hackers out there and better then most of the pros. Getting into their data base won't be a problem but they may have already done their lists for today. I don't know but could try." Sango spit out indignantly.  
  
"Well then I suggest you get too it. I will get our clothes ready." Kagome grabbed her cell phone again and began making some calls. Sango took her plate into the computer room and started working on cracking the security system of said club. All the time mumbling something about indecent looks and rude people. Kagome just shook her head then made arrangements for the clothing store to stay open longer for her. Vico had never let her down yet and he had a local store with exactly what they needed. All she needed to do was go get the items at the store and return quickly.  
  
"Sango how is it going in there?" She glanced in after she grabbed her purse. "I am headed to the clothing store to get our clothes. Will you have it by the time I get back or do I need to call Shippo?" Kagome knew she was goading her by the growl Sango gave her. Her eyes shot daggers at Kagome. All Kagome could do was giggle. "I take it your answer is yes you will have it?"  
  
"Hai." Was all Sango said then turned back to her computer. Kagome left to get the limo driver to take her to the store. It didn't take long to find what she was looking for and return. Just as she got back into the limo with all the bags her cell phone rang.  
  
"Yes? Oh hello Hojo. No I don't need you here just Shippo for right now. No you don't have to worry I am fine. This isn't going to be like the last time. I am fine really if I need you I will call. Ok thanks for being concerned. Bye." She shook her head in self pity wondering if that guy would ever get the hint. After the limo dropped her off she all but skipped into the house with her selections for them to wear. Sango was coming out of the computer room with her now empty plate and a sour look on her face. Kagome didn't like this look. "You didn't get it?" She looked disappointedly at Sango but she only gave her a look of defiance.  
  
"Of course I did and I even printed it for them. I just don't like the idea of going to that place. All the women that hang out there are sluts. They parade themselves around like pieces of meat ready to be taken home by the highest bidder." Sango plopped down in a chair at the table with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Oh well then what kind of wrapping would you like to be in? Semi revealing for the lower cuts or very revealing for the prime cuts?" Kagome pulled out a deep blue cat suit with a low back and then a very short dress with a revealing back where the straps hung in a crisscross pattern loosely across it. She also pulled out ankle high healed boots and a waist length tan leather jacket that she placed on the cat suit along with a gold chain belt. Digging deeper into the bag she produced very sheer nylons with a seam up the back of them and black healed sandals that laced to the ankle which she put on the short dress. "Your choice but you are coming with me." Kagome beamed at her. Sango growled and snatched up the cat suit with its accessories.  
  
"All right but I'm not going to like it." She scowled at Kagome before disappearing into her bedroom to get ready. 'This should prove to be an interesting night.' Kagome smiled to herself. After almost an hour of waiting Kagome finally invaded Sango's room to find out what was taking her so long. She found her setting on the bed with the pillow on her face and hunched over. Kagome sat down nest to her and put a comforting hand on her back.  
  
"Sango what is the matter?" Sango finally looked up at her with a face as red as a tomatoe.  
  
"I can't wear this. It is like.... just....so...damn tight. It leaves nothing for the imagination." She groaned and buried her face in the pillow again. Kagome faught back a giggle and patted her on the back again.  
  
"Don't feel that way. It fits you rather well I think. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Your body is beautiful just like your face. Here I can help you with make up." Kagome went to the vanity and rested her hands on the back of the chair in hopes that Sango would come out of her caccoon.  
  
"I have never worn anything like this before. I feel almost naked. I don't know if I can do this." She mumbled from the pillow. Kagome sighed and walked back over to where she sat.  
  
"I used to feel the same way but you know that you are not expected to sleep with anyone and you don't have to take any crap from them. Just be yourself and go with the flow. You look great and with a little help from me on your makeup you will be the most beautiful girl there." Kagome held the brush up to show her that she was more then willing to help her finish.  
  
"Oh sure. I will look like something the cat drug in compared to those models and rich girls that hang out there." She looked up at Kagome and was astonished in her transformation. Slowly she gave her the look over from the way she pulled her hair back to how lovely her legs looked in that short dress. "Ummm...I guess I can try. But if I want to leave can we?" She looked hopeful as Kagome started to brush her long dark hair.  
  
"Not until I at least make contact. Of course that depends on if they are there. What time do we have to be there?" She pulled Sango's hair up into a high pony tail so that it flowed down the back of her head and over her back. Then she walked over to the vanity to look at her makeup selection which she found to be very skimpy.  
  
"Around 8:30 p.m. That will give us time to find a nice place to set. It doesn't really start to get packed until around ten or so." Sango gave Kagome a sheepish look when she turned around and saw her scowling at her. "I don't really have a need for make up much." Sango grinned. With a huff Kagome went into her room and brought in a makeup case full of things. After about thirty minutes of work and trying this then that Kagome was finally satisfied and let Sango look. She was amazed how nice it made her look and she didn't look over made up either. It was a very natural look. "I like, thank you." She beamed at Kagome.  
  
"Ok it is about eight so we better get on the road. Call up the limo driver and don't forget a wallet or purse with I.D. just in case." Kagome picked up her makeup then headed back into her room. She grabbed her silk purse and put her wallet, cell phone, lipstick and perfume in it then went to the front door to find Sango already standing there. "Did you get your I.D.?" She looked at Sango's emtpy hands.  
  
"Can't bring the wallet. It has my badge in it so I have my I.D. and credit card here in this little pocket." She pulled them out of the inside pocked of the jacket. "Shall we go?" She held the door open for Kagome. The limo driver was waiting with the car door open as they came out. A smile spred across his face as they approached him.  
  
"Wow, Sango I don't think I have ever seen you look quite like that. I mean you always looked good but.....WOW!" He gave her a crooked smile as she started to get into the car.  
  
"Umm.. thanks Charlie. I appreciate it." She blushed and held her hand up to her cheek. Kagome smiled at her knowingly. All they could do now was wait to pull up in front of the club and hope all went well.  
  



	5. Chapter 4 Things We Do For Our Jobs

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha series or characters or any other copy written stuff that I may have referred to or used in this story.

**From Our Past**

**Chapter 4 The things we do for our jobs.**

"Well Inuyasha, are you ready for a big night of dancing and women?" Miroku patted Inuyasha on the back as they walked down the stairs toward the bar to get a good spot so they could watch all the women that came in the door.

"You never stop do you Miroku?" Inuyasha scoffed at the encouragable man next to him.

"Never stop that is my modo. It is my goal in life to please as many women as I possible can before I die." He smirked back. Inuyasha laughed at him whole heartedly.

"MIROKU SWEETY!" Came a squeal from near the bar. He smiled as the bouncy blond waitress came running up to him and gave him a hug. Like clockwork he rubbed her behind as he hugged her back and she giggled even more then pushed him away. "You naughty boy." She smiled and shook her head. "What will my favorite gentlemen have tonight?"

"The usual for me." Miroku said then turned to his partner in crime. "And for you my friend?"

"Just a soda and lime for now. Don't want to get too well rounded before the evening even gets started you know." Inuyasha smiled then glanced back at the doorway. There was only one person he didn't want to see and basically since they had stopped dating she didn't come here but then again she had been trying to contact him for the past two weeks almost every day. He had checked and she wasn't in town that he knew of but then again she could be hiding out. Miroku guided him to a booth table close to the stairs and dance floor but still had a good enough view of the door where they could see the people coming in. It didn't take long for the blond to returned with their drinks. Miroku signed his tab slip then stretched out to enjoy the pleasant scene of the ladies that were already coming in the door. He recognized all so far since they were regulars here trying to find rich husbands.

Inuyasha watched half interested and was beginning to wonder why he even came tonight. His heart wasn't into it at all. He was about to make an excuse to leave when Miroku sat up all of a sudden with an open mouth. His blue eyes almost bugged out enough to make Inuyasha laugh. Curious he followed Miroku's stare to the door. His own mouth dropped.

"Kikyou?" He whispered. His heart was ready to pound out of his chest. 'This can't be! I don't even want to see that bitch.' A growl escaped his chest and he gritted his teeth.

"No not her. She never looked that good." Miroku was almost drooling on the table as he leaned forward. "Ever seen that girl with the Kikyou look alike?" Inuyasha shook his head no and glared closer at the girl he thought was his ex-girlfriend. The harder he looked the more he saw the differences. She was a little shorter and slimmer. She carried herself with grace and pride. Her eyes danced with the light and she had a pleasant smile on her face. He didn't ever remember seeing Kikyou smile unless there was a camera involved. His concentration was broken when Miroku stood up announcing that he was going to invite them to come set at the table with them. Before Inuyasha thought to stop him he was half way to them.

Inuyasha watched intently as Miroku approached them and very politely introduced himself. They both seemed to respond to him and he didn't try to grope either one. This was a first. Inuyasha looked shocked as the two lovely women followed Miroku to their table. He watched her walk toward the table. It was like slow motion the way her legs moved and her hips gently swayed with her stride. The dress inched up her thigh ever so slightly with each step only to fall back into place as she would bring the next foot forward. His eyes followed that silky smooth dress up the curves of her body to her perfect size breasts that were hidden below the low cut yoke of the garment. He uncontiously wet his lips when he viewed the creamy smoothness of her shoulders and neck. They got to the table just as his gaze reached her face once again. A flawless smile graced her cherry lips as their eyes met. Her blue gray eyes sparkled like saphires.

"Ladies I would like you to meet my best friend Inuyasha. This is Sango and the lovely lady you are staring at is Kagome." Inuyasha's face turned pink but he stood anyway and offered his hand which each girl took in turn. Then he offered for Kagome to slid into the booth before him as did Miroku to Sango. He tried hard to think of something to say as Miroku rambled on about different things. It didn't take long for him to notice how nervous Sango was. She would smile politely but didn't say much. Kagome would answer any questions given her with precise and almost rehearsed answers. She would laugh on que and appeared to be the perfect date. Inuyasha had a hard time not staring at her. She would catch him from time to time but all he could do was turn his head and blush. Finally he got the courage up to ask if they wanted something to drink.

"Just soda and lime for me right now. No use getting to carried away this early." Kagome smiled sweetly.

"Funny that is what Inuyasha said. Am I good at picking the right girls or what." Miroku congratulated himself. Sango and Kagome just giggled along with him as Inuyasha blushed.

"What about you Sango?" Inuyasha asked to get off the subject.

"A double scotch on the rocks if you don't mind." She looked at the other two sheepishly. She gave a little smile shyly. "I need a pick me up." She turned her head to hide her red face. Miroku and Kagome chuckled.

"You mean more like something to give you some gu..." Kagome started.

"Kagome!??" Sango shot daggers at her. Inuyasha started to laugh with the others as Sango laid her head on the table in defeat. When the waitress came back with their drinks again Miroku signed the tab sheet to pay for it.

"So what brings you ladies to this part of the country?" Miroku asked trying to make small talk.

"Oh I am here on business. This is my first time here and had heard about this place so wanted to give it a try." Kagome said jovially.

"But how did you get in? You have to be on the list. That is unless you got connections." Inuyasha looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"That was easy. My friend told me a long time ago and I made the reservations right after I found out I had to come here. That must have been about a month ago or so." She smiled sweetly with an innocence in her eyes he couldn't resist. It seemed like a normal answer but there was something about her that he just couldn't get over. The others were talking away about all sorts of stuff but then Miroku was good at that. He definitely made a good PR man. Inuyasha caught himself looked at Kagome out of the corner of his eye from time to time. Her smile, those lips, that ear lobe 'WHAT! STOP THAT YOU ASS. YOU JUST MET HER GEESH!' He scolded himself. 'I'm hopeless. It has been two months and already I feel like I can't live without a woman. Pathetic!' He berated himself in his mind. By now the music started and Sango was on her second drink.

"Wanna dance my pretty woman?" Miroku cooed at her. She slammed down half of the drink and giggled as he took her hand to lead her out on the dance floor. Inuyasha and Kagome just stared at her mood swing. She sure wasn't being shy now by the way she dancing with Miroku.

"Does she drink like that often?" He asked Kagome as a second thought.

"Wouldn't know. I just met her today at the meeting. I practically had to drag her out to get someone to come with me. I might have been better off just coming alone." She watched with wide eyes as Miroku swung her around a couple of times the brought her back into his arms. As soon as she was there he ran a hand down to her butt and rubbed. Sango giggled and merely pulled his hand back up to her waist. This was a very different reaction from what Kagome would have thought concidering the way Sango had talked earlier that day about being a piece of meat.

"Nah you wouldn't have wanted to come by yourself. Then the wolves and the mashers wouldn't have left your lovely side all night and guys like me would never be able to get near you." He smirked at Kagome's blush. "What? Are you embarrassed?" He pulled her chin up to face his gaze with a sideways smirk. He stared into her eyes for a moment then smiled. "It is the truth you know. Those eyes are irresistible." She giggled totally embarrassed now. The song had changed to a slow one. More of the kind that Inuyasha liked. So while he still had her attention he asked "would you like this dance?" He stood and offered her his hand. She took it still blushing. As elegant as a waltz he swept her onto the dance floor with a series of twirls until she was safe in his arms. He held her tightly around the waist but not too tight. It was enough to make a girl swoon.

The dance was like magic. It seemed like the whole room disappeared leaving only them and the music. She gazed into his eyes totally under his spell as he swayed with her across the dance floor. 'Why does this feel so familiar? It makes no sense but I feel so safe here in his arms.' She thought as she studied every feature of his flawless face. Subconsciously she had wrapped both her arms around his neck and he had wrapped both his hands around her back drawing her even closer to him. He too was studying her features as his hands wandered slowly up and down her spine gently dragging his fingers ever so softly sending shivers through her body. Slowly he leaned down where their noses were a mere inch apart. She could feel his warm breath on her lips as he began to close the distance. Softly he brushed his lips against hers just as the song ended. The enchantment faded and the room came back into view as the music changed to something more upbeat again. He still held her in his arms and smiled down at her unable to break his vision of her that is until Miroku patted him on the shoulder as he and Sango went back to the table with their arms around each other.

"Um... thanks for the dance. Sorry about...you know." He seemed kind of at a loss for words.

"Your welcome and no problem. It wasn't exactly unwelcome." She smiled shyly as they walked back to the table. He surpressed a grin as they set back down. There were two more drinks for them. Sango and Miroku were very chummy since both had drank quite a bit. Kagome started to take a drink of her 'soda and lime' but gagged on it. She looked at it as if it had grown two heads then turned and looked Inuyasha whom was looking at his with suspicious eyes. He lifted it then sipped it and had the same reaction. They both looked over at Miroku and Sango who busted out laughing and knew what they did. Frowning Kagome waved the waitress over and asked for a plain Pepsi that time. Inuyasha gave her his drink as well but stuck with soda and lime. "Sango are you being mischievous?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at her but Sango only grinned. Sighing she accepted another dance with Inuyasha but threatened them both if they touched their drinks before they got back. The two only smiled innocently and promised they would behave.

"You don't really believe them do you?" Inuyasha asked as they danced.

"Not on your life so don't get far from the table. If they think we are watching them maybe they won't do it again." She glanced over but didn't see them. "I don't see them that could be trouble."

"Over by the bathrooms. I see Sango standing in the line." Inuyasha confirmed and pointed so Kagome could see.

"I was worried but where is Miroku?" They both looked around but didn't see him.

"I wouldn't worry he is probably there too. Can't drink that much and not have to make at least one trip there." Inuyasha commented. Kagome raised an eyebrow as he pulled her close when the music changed to a slow one again.

"Would that be from someone who knows?" She smiled playfully.

"You could say that. At one time maybe but I don't drink much now because it was getting too out of hand. It caused allot of problems." He smiled down at her and snaked his hands to her back less dress again. She tensed a little until he leaned down close to her ear. "You know I am not really in the mood for this place tonight. Would you care to join me for some coffee maybe?" He looked hopefully in her eyes and she knew what he meant.

"I can't leave Sango. I don't think she is being very responsible right now." He knodded he understood and spun her around few times making her giggle. They danced a couple more dances then returned to the table. Both looked at their drinks suspiciously then sipped them. The threat seemed to work and they were normal. They must have set there for almost thirty minutes then realized that the other two had not been back to the table. Inuyasha scanned the dance floor but didn't see them. He waved over the waitress and asked her if she had seen Miroku around.

"Oh yeah. He and that pretty little thing left about half an hour or so ago maybe longer. I heard him say he had something he wanted to show her. Oh and by the way he left before paying his tab." Inuyasha's face was red with anger. He growled startling the waitress but he apologized quickly and handed her a creditcard.

"I think we better go. If I know Miroku he took her back to our hotel room. I don't want to tell you what may be going on there but if you want to catch up with your friend then I suggest we go after them." He had a look of urgency in his eyes and Kagome could only think the worst. Poor Sango, she had talked her into coming here and now some pervert was going to take advantage of her drunken state. It was all her fault. They walked up to the bar and Inuyasha signed the credit card slip. A guy at the bar started to talk to Kagome while he was busy and was trying to talk her into dumping him to stay there and party but she was politely telling him that she was tired of the atmosphere and needed to leave. Inuyasha was about to deck the guy when he grabbed Kagome's arm but someone grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around.

Next thing he knew he had arms wrapped around his neck and someone was kissing him. His fist instinct was to go with the flow so to speak then he heard a definite "Uh-hum!" from behind him. He looked down and realized it was the one person he really didn't want to see. Kikyou gave him a pouting look as he pulled her arms away from his neck. He hesitantly turned around to find a very irritated Kagome glaring at him. He smiled weakly.

"Um...Kagome this is Kikyou. Kikyou this is Kagome my sort of date for tonight. Now if you will..." He lightly pushed the woman away from him.

"Oh don't let my presence stop you. I can find Sango by myself and save her from your lecherous friend. Just tell me what hotel and I will get her myself. Please continue since you seem sooo ingrossed in her affections." Kagome started to storm off but stopped as Kikyou started to talk about her.

"Oh Inu sweety, you don't need that second hand trash. You stay here with me and I'll make it all up to you. I promise. That director was nothing to me I have always just wanted you but you were gone so much. I get lonely." She cooed trying to get her arms around him again. Inuyasha held his hands in front of himself backing up a bit.

"Well interesting coming from someone who is wearing last years K-Mart clearance special. Did you buy that off the rack or did you have someone give it to you as a present? Oh I know I guess second hand trash like me wouldn't know the difference between your pathetically cheap awnsomble and my Vico original that I purchased just this day." Kagome said snidely with a sweet smile and batted her eyes.

"Well I never..." Kikyou fumed.

"And you probably never will." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest scowling. "But really I don 't have time for your little reunion. Please Inuyasha if you will just tell me where your friend took Sango then I will have my 'limo' take me there." Just then she heard her pet name being called over the loud noises around them. She spun around and saw the one man that could help her to make her point very clear to this wanna be. Kagome smiled wickedly.

"Kag darling that dress is definitely you. You really should take me up on my offer you know. We could make beautiful clothes together. My brains and flare for style and that cute little body of yours. Oh dear have mercy. But anyway did my ladies take care of you properly or do I have to spank them." The man giggled femaninly even though he had several very pretty girls hanging off him that looked like models. The strange man imbraced her and they did a peck to each others cheek like most rich snotty people do.

"Vico it is so nice to see you. It is so nice to see you but I am afraid I have to leave in a few moments. As for your girls they were absolutely fabulous and more then helpful. I want to thank you for keeping the store open for me late on such short notice. You are my main man you know that." She smiled smuggle as she turned around to face Kikyou. He hugged Kagome tightly and grinned happily. Kikyou's mouth was hanging open. She knew full and well who this strange man was.

Inuyasha watched this strange man come through the crowd of people and start drooling over his girl. 'Wait did I say my girl? I hardly know her.' He thought as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. The guy was definitely gay and if he wasn't he should be. He wore his shirt open under his white suit with a few gold chains and even earrings. His fingers were adorned with several very expensive looking rings and he had his long multi colored hair pulled back at the nap of his neck with a long scarf. The guys voice was very girly to say the least. Inuyasha glared at him when he hugged and kissed the girl of his desires. This whole situation did not bode well for a new relationship just starting out.

"Oh Kag who is your gorgeous friend?" Vico smiled widely and started to walk forward. Kikyou put on her prettiest smile as she stepped forward to meet the one designer she had been desperately trying to get an interview with. He could make her modeling career for her if she could get him to look at her portfolio.

"Mr. Vico I have been trying..." She started but the man only brushed her off as he passed her by and went behind her. She turned slowly realizing he wasn't talking about her. Even worse he was standing grinning like a fool at Inuyasha who had a very freaked out scared look on his face. Kagome held back a giggle.

"Vico this is Inuyasha and he is more of an acquaintance really." She winked at Inuyasha playfully. He looked back at her with pleading eyes wishing she would get this guy away from him. "I am sure he would just 'love' to get to know you but before you whisk him off I need that hotel. Inuyasha?" The poor guy was dumbfounded. She was actually going to leave him to this gay vulture.

"Umm....I...I...I should probably just take you there. That is it." He tried to push his way past Kikyou but between her and the other ladies that were hovering around the man he was having a hard time getting through. He really didn't want to make a scene.

"Oh no please don't let me interrupt your little make up session with...um..what was your name? Oh yes Kickyou. I guess if you can't 'pull' yourself away then I will just ask my driver to take me all over until I find it. Nice to meet you Inuyasha. Vico it has been a pleasure I will see you at the club. Chow!" With that she spun around and walked as seductively as she could toward the entrance. Inuyasha watched unable to fathom what she had just left him in the middle of. This guy was man-handling him like an over affectionate woman talking about his new men's line collection while Kikyou was pushing on the other side of him trying to get this Vico guy's attention. As he watched Kagome walk away he felt like his heart would drop into his stomach but then she stopped and glanced back at him. She blew him a kiss then grinned as she used her index finger signaling him to follow her out.

"Excuse me." He said and pushed his way past not taking his eyes off her. He dashed through the crowd trying to catch her before she disappeared completely. The cool air hit him in the face with a refreshing breeze and he caught her scent. He looked in front of him at the black limo and saw a sexy leg being pulled in as the driver held the door.

"Kagome?? Please wait I can explain. Kagome!" The limo driver looked at him questioningly as he ran toward the car.

"It's ok Charlie." Kagome smiled and leaned forward a little so she could see the look on Inuyasha's face. Charlie held the door for him as he stepped into the plush car and sat next to her. They sat in silence until Charlie opened the window and asked where he was to take them.

"Oh The Empierium." Inuyasha said quickly then looked at Kagome who just stared out the window quietly. He looked at her desperately trying to think of what to say. Her scent filled the car making it hard for him to concentrate. Finally in defeat he knew he had to start before it was too late. "Look Kagome I am sorry about Kikyou." He began slowly.

"You don't have to explain really it isn't like we were on a date or anything. Although you were acting like you were 'unattached'. I should be the one apologizing for the scene with Vico. I shouldn't have left you there mercilessly." She still stared out the window watching the various people and store windows of the down town area they drove through.

"No that isn't it. We used to go out but broke up. It has been a long time now and every once in a while she does that. Tracks me down when she is out of money and tries to get me back. I am really sorry I shouldn't have embarrassed you by kissing her like that. I just got caught off guard. Regardless of my looks I really don't get that many women to notice me and are attracted to even fewer." He said sarcastically trying to lighten the mood with the last part.

"Oh you get more looks then you think. But you have the kind of looks most women don't think they have a chance for so they don't bother." She turned and looked at him with a serene smile. He stared into those deep brown eyes and felt like melting.

"Sure I do. That sounds more like what most guys probably think about you." He commented not taking his eyes from hers. She cocked her head to one side shyly and grinned.

"Oh and how would you know that?" She glanced back at him.

"Because that was what I was thinking when I fist saw you standing at the door with Sango." He grinned then leaned closer to her. She slid back a little from him but was stopped by the edge of the seat. Grinning like a lion drawing near its prey he slid close enough that his nose almost touched hers. "Are you nervous?" He asked a little devilish grin tugged at the corner of his lips. Slowly he began to close the distance between their lips.

"Me nervous? Never." She tried to lean back more but was causing her self to slide down in the seat.

"You should be foolish one." He whispered and pressed his lips against her soft ones. At first she slid down until there was no where to go. He was over the top of her as her back rested on the seat. His tongue ran across her lower lip asking for a more passionate kiss. Hesitantly she let him have access to her mouth and didn't regret a minute of it. That kiss was the most heavenly she had ever experienced. It caused shivers to run through her whole body unlike anything that had happened before. Without warning she moaned involuntarily and unable to contain her excitement any longer.

He took that as a sign and smiled a little before continuing with his caresses running his hand down the smooth curves of her side to her thigh then back up her hip and to the small of her back. He ran his fingers gently up her spine causing her body to shiver more. This reaction pleased him immensely causing more arousal in him. She wasn't with out her own vices. She had one hand running her fingers through his hair while the other arm snaked under his jacket and was gently clawing at his back through his shirt. He almost lost complete control when she slid the hand down to the small of his back and ran the tips of her fingers just under the belt of his pants and pushed gently pulling him closer. This time he groaned and a growl immited from his chest so low it sounded more like a purr to her but was still very erotic.

This probably would have went on for some time or even went farther if they hadn't been interrupted by Charlie who simply tapped on the glass and said they were there with out looking back. They looked into eachother's eyes for a moment trying to catch their breath but quickly straightened themselves up when they heard Charlie's car door close as he got out to open theirs for them. Inuyasha got out first then held out a hand for Kagome to assist her out. She pulled the hem of her short dress down a bit as she stepped out. She glanced at Charlie embarrassed a bit but he gave her a knowing smile. Just as they started toward the door Charlie asked if he should stay or return in the morning. Kagome was about to answer but Inuyasha informed him that he would make sure she got home safely. Charlie grinned at him then replied he couldn't leave her it was his job to transport her while she was in town.

"I'll call you on the phone when I need you." Kagome said with out taking her eyes from Inuyasha's. He smiled at her feeling more complete then he ever had. They didn't wait to see if Charlie left or remained in the parking lot. As they walked with their arms around each other they didn't even notice the doorman, the counter clerk or anyone that might have been in the lobby as they made their way to the elevator. The ride up to the hotel suite was quiet. Neither of them could figure out where that burst of passion had come from. They were literally strangers to be truthful. When they did make eye contact they would smile at eachother then blush before turning to look at something else. They walked in silence down the quiet hall to the door. Inuyasha turned and looked at her before opening it feeling the need to clarify something.

"Kagome....I wanted...." he stumbled over his words. 'What is wrong with me? I can speak in front of a convention but can't say what I feel to this girl in front of me. She smiled up at him expectantly so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I..just wanted to...tell... you that if you don't....you know...umm..want to stay here after we get Songo...I would understand completely." He looked at her hopefully. That same serene smile on her lips she raised her hand to his cheek and brushed her fingers down it to his chin.

"Just open the door would you already. We'll just take it one step at a time." She grinned as he let out the air he had been holding. The room was partially lit by a lamp that set on a stand half way down the hall toward the bedrooms. When they walked in Inuyasha took his jacket off and laid it on the back of the couch then turned on a lamp next to it. He glanced at Kagome but she seemed entranced by the room.

"Pretty nice suites huh?" He smiled as she knodded. "The view is great." He pointed toward the balcony. She set her purse on the couch below where he had laid his jacket and walked that direction. "I guess I should check to see if they came here or not." She glanced at him and he walked quietly down the hall toward Miroku's bedroom. When he got to the partially opened door he listened intently to be sure he didn't interrupt something. That would be way to embarrassing. There was something that sounded almost like moaning. He could feel his face heat up from a blush and was glad Kagome was not there to see it. Careful not to open the door more he leaned closer to make sure. It wasn't moaning, it was snoring. He quietly opened the door to a very cute scene. He just had to show Kagome so he tiptoed back down the hall where he found her trying to figure out where the door to the balcony was.

"Pssst." He motioned for her to come with him when she looked at him questioningly.

He took her hand and placed a finger over his lips to show they needed to be quiet then led the way down the hall to the open door. She had to stifle a giggle when she saw the two of them. They had both passed out on top of his bed completely clothed. Sango was on her back with her right arm flung up so her hand rested at the same level as her head. Miroku was on his stomach with his right hand resting on her right hand and their fingers were laced tightly together.

"That is really cute." She whispered. "We better let them sleep it off." She closed the door quietly then walked with Inuyasha back down the hall toward the living room.

"Want some of that coffee I mentioned earlier? Of course I didn't mean in my hotel room but since we are here I can make some." He offered. She knodded and sat on the couch to wait for him. 'Thank god for instant coffee.' He thought and quickly heated up some water in the microwave. It only took about 3 minutes before he came in and offered her a cup of steaming brew. She smiled and sipped it gingerly testing it for heat.

"Very good thanks this will help to wake me up." She smiled and took another sip.

"Oh hey that view come on you have to see it. I always ask for this room when we have to come here it is the best in the whole place." He stood with his coffee and walked over to the balcony door. He held open the curtain so she could walk in front of him. It was breath taking. The lights of city spread out to the right and left with the harbor directly in front of them. The many different boats had lights glowing in the darkness along their decks and masts while the water of the ocean reflected the light cast down by the moon and stars giving it all an enchanting effect. Kagome sighed heavily and leaned into Inuyasha's shoulder.

"This is really nice. Why don't I get rooms like this?" She scoffed sarcastically with a giggle. Inuyasha watched her eyes sparkle in the light and the way her lips moved as she talked. Her laugh was like music to his ears. For the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was about her that he was so attracted to. She was absolutely beautiful. Not only physically but spiritually as well. It was if she glowed. She turned and looked at him smiling. He blushed a little from getting caught staring. "What?" She asked jokingly and poked him in the side with her finger. He flinched a little since he was a bit ticklish there. She raised and eyebrow and grinned evilly. "Are we a little jumpy?" She poked at him again. He dodged this time and grabbed for her hand catching her wrist with his free hand. "Oh you think you can stop me with one hand?" She laughed merrily. He laughed with her and set his cup on the patio table quickly so he could grab hers from her other free hand before she could get him with it.

"Don't tell me you like to wrestle? I thought mature women didn't like things like that." He grinned as he began backing into the room again to avoid any accidents on the balcony.

"Nobody has ever accused me of being mature." She scoffed back at him. He tried to get her other hand that was darting around his sides trying to get a tickle in where she could. He would flinch when she made contact and was going to assault her with tickles of his own but she was pretty fast with that small hand of hers. It was all he could do to keep it way from his sides. She would giggle maniacally.

"You better stop." He laughed as she got his side again. When they got close enough to the couch he tackled her on it and held her hand over her head. They both giggled like children for a few minutes then he finally got his wits back and realized the position they were in. He looked at her and sighed at he ran the back of his fingers down her cheek. "God you are so beautiful." He said out loud before he could stop himself. She blushed but smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed her lightly testing her mood. When she returned it he made it more passionate. Their hearts beat wildly in their bodies with each touch of gentle fingers on sensative skin. His body was getting more aroused by the minute. She turned him on like no other woman ever had. Finally in frustration he made himself pull away from her and set up on the couch. She looked at him confused for a second.

"Is something wrong?" Her eyes searched his for a reason why he would stop in the middle the most wonderful feeling she had ever had.

"I...I'm not like this. Really...you may not believe me...but I don't just go after every beautiful woman like a dog in heat. Sorry for the expression..." He looked at her shocked face. His face turned several shades of red as he stared at the floor. He felt like he sounded so stupid.

"I don't normally do this either but it feels so right. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just push too hard sometimes." She slid her legs off the couch trying to think of what to do next. Inuyasha jerked his head up and looked at her. "I just got carried away. No harm really sorry." She started to get up with a menagerie of emotions showing in her eyes. He could smell the confusion, fear, then sadness as each swept through her heart. He gently reached out for her hand and pulled her back down.

"No it isn't like that. I started it and I didn't mean to push you into something you aren't ready for. I've just never felt like this with anyone. It is sort of scary in a way. But you didn't do anything." He reassured her. Slowly he cupped his hand over her cheek and ran his thumb across her lips. She closed her eyes and sighed. "There is something about you... I don't know what it is....but I want more then just this. I...I..." Kagome placed a slender finger over his lips then leaned in and kissed him gently.

"If I wasn't ready or willing then I wouldn't be here." Slowly she kissed the corners of his mouth then along his jaw and down his neck. He moaned unable to hold back any longer. He took her mouth with his passionately forgetting his inhibitions. Gently he picked her up and carried her into his room. Remembering his roommate he made sure to lock the door before laying her on the bed under him to continue in their erotic foreplay.


	6. Chapter 5 The Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha series or characters or any other copy written stuff that I may have referred to or used in this story.

**From Our Past**

**Chapter 5 The Morning After**

Sango woke up with a bit of a head ache. The room was dark but she was laying on a soft bed. She tried to put her hand on her hurting head but realized that it was being held. Her eyes shot open wide with fear as she realized she was on a bed and it wasn't her own. She turned her head to the side and saw a hand holding hers. Her mind started to go wild trying to remember what exactly had happened that night. Again fear gripped her as she became frantic about what she may have done with out the knowledge of it. She swallowed then used her left hand to feel her body. A sigh of relief escaped her when she found she was still clothed and not even under the covers. Again she turned her attention to the person holding her hand. She squinted in the dimness until she could make out the face. It was the young man she had met the night before.

Slowly she tried to pull her right hand out of his grasp but he only tightened his hold when she moved it and moaned a little. She froze in place not wanting to wake him up and face the embarrassment of the 'morning after' awkwardness. Unfortunately for her the urge of 'Mother Nature's call' was making it hard not to jump up and run for a bathroom. It was only a few minutes before she felt like she could move again but to her it felt like hours. This time she gently rolled over on her side to face him then she slowly used her left hand to lift his fingers from around her right hand. This seemed to work pretty good all she had left was to pick his hand up and that is when he raised up on his knees and elbows then grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to his chest. She froze as her mind went blank when he started to rub her stomach. Frantically she looked around the room for someone to help but knew there wasn't anyone there but them. She was about to scream when she heard him snore. A sigh of relief escaped her lunges realizing he was still asleep. But now what was she going to do. She had to get to the bathroom and find out what happened to Kagome.

Her salvation came when the phone rang and Miroku released his hold on her. He sat up on the edge of the bed to answer the call. When he had his back to her she quickly slid off her side and went into the bathroom to relieve herself and freshen up as best she could before having to face him. She stared at herself in the mirror still trying desperately to remember what had went on the night before. The last thing she remembered was dancing with him at that club. 'I never should have let Kagome talk me into this. I am a terrible date and even worse when I drink. I am so hopeless.' She berated herself but decided to wash her face and go out to face the music. Hiding in the bathroom was not an option. She would have to face him sooner or later and there was no time like the present.

_ Phone call_

"Yeah?" Miroku asked sleepily with a yawn.

"She is here. You know what to do." A cool male voice said on the other end. Miroku immediately perked up. His eyes wide.

"I thought she wasn't due in till tomorrow?" He looked around the room quickly to see where the young lady he had been with was. Seeing the bathroom door closed he assumed she was in there. Relieved he concentrated on the person on the line.

"She must have had a change in plans. Be careful and don't let her see you." CLICK The line went dead. Miroku hung up the phone and went to Inuyasha's room to awaken him.

_In another room of the suite_

__

Inuyasha woke up to a warm cozy feeling. He was definitely in a good mood. Gently he pulled the small body next to him closer to his chest. Her scent filled his nose as he nuzzled the nap of her neck. Groaning she reached up with her hand and ran her fingers through his hair then rolled over to face him. Before she opened her eyes she felt warm lips brush against hers gently.

"Good morning sleepy head." His voice was soft but masculine. She smiled then returned his kiss. He groaned slightly and rolled over on top of her. She couldn't blame him for feeling aroused again due to the fact he turned her on just as much as she did him. They enjoyed each other's company for at least an hour before the inevitable knock came to their door. Inuyasha groaned reluctant to answer but the knock was persistent.

"Inu? Wake up man it is time to get to work. Why did you lock the door?" He heard the knob jiggle but was unyielding to the person outside the door.

"Crap." He whispered and laid his head on her shoulder. "I don't wanna leave." He whimpered. Kagome giggled lightly and hugged him gently.

"I know what you mean but I have to get to work too." He looked into her eyes and kissed her again.

"Inuyasha! We have to go come on answer me." The irritation was evident in Miroku's voice. Inuyasha groaned again but got out of the bed.

"OK OK!" He yelled back. He slipped his clothes on then turned back to his love interest with a smile watching her put her nylons back on. Her legs were so tantalizing he stared transfixed as she ran her hands up her calf to smooth the silky material down. As if she could sense his staring she turned and looked at him. Her eyes met his and melted him. His face started to blush from embarrassment when she smiled at him knowingly. "Sorry I.." He looked away rubbing the back of his neck and turned to look for his shoes.

"No problem. Umm...I kind of feel a little...you know..." She stuttered and looked for her shoes too.

"Awkward?" He smiled at her and she nodded smiling back. "Don't feel awkward. I know how you feel and it is the old 'morning after' thing. I don't believe in it. I guess it is because I usually don't do this the first time I meet someone." He looked into her eyes and then began to feel a little awkward himself trying to figure out what he should do next about 'them'. Sighing he walked around the bed and held out her shoe that he found on his side of the bed. She took it then put it on. "I really want to spend more time with you if that is...umm. I guess what I am saying is I don't want this to end. I feel like something clicked between us last night and..." He stopped talking when she looked up at him. Suddenly he thought perhaps he had thought the wrong thing and this girl didn't feel the same.

"You really feel like that?" Her eyes looked hopefully at him.

"Well yeah I do. Was it just me? I mean if you don't feel the same I understand. It isn't easy to get to know people these days with all our busy lives. I guess... sorry I am rambling." He started to stand up with a deflated look but she took his hand and pulled him down to set next to her. She smiled and ran her fingers across his cheek then kissed him gently.

"I was thinking the same but thought I was being silly like a school girl." She smiled shyly. "I would love to get to know you better too. It seems kind of senseless now to mention it but I normally don't just jump into bed with all the handsome men I meet. I was hoping it wasn't just lust." She giggled softly feeling a bit flustered.

"Oh hell no! I am not saying I wasn't attracted. I wouldn't be a man if I wasn't. There is something about you that has totally and completely caught my interest. It isn't just sex or the hopes of it. I really do want to get to know you." He was trying to make her believe he was interested and wasn't just wanting her for sex. To him his words sounded too weak and it didn't even convince him. She smiled at him and finished putting on her shoe. "Ok here is a thought. How about we don't have sex again until we get to know everything we want to about each other?" She raised her eyebrow at him a playful smirk on her face. "Ok so that didn't come out like I meant it to but you know what I mean." He was getting frustrated now at his lack of words to explain his feelings.

"Yeah I understand. I think you are right we should slow down some but that is going to be hard." She got on her knees and ran her hand along his neck then crawled into his lap with a knee on either side of him. She kissed him seductively and hugged him closer. He returned her kiss with all the passion he felt. Then made himself pull away. He looked deep into her eyes smiling.

"You are a tease." He grinned.

"Always." She smiled playfully. "How about we just play it by ear and let it happen naturally instead of trying to control it?" She suggested then let him get up. He smiled and took her hand to help her up. They walked out to living room together to find Miroku making coffee and Sango setting on a stool at the bar in the kitchenette. They looked at the happy couple with eyebrows raised and grins on their faces.

"Shut up Miroku!" Inuyasha snapped before the man could even open his mouth.

"Me? What did I do?" Miroku pouted but still grinned.

"You know very well. Just keep it to yourself. We don't want to hear it. Did you get the call yet?" He took the coffee that was offered and scowled at his friend. Miroku gave Kagome a cup and smiled. Sango was still staring at Kagome strangely.

"What?" Kagome looked at her questioningly. Sango just gave her that 'you know what' look. Kagome just grinned and sipped her coffee.

"Yeah we got the call. We gotta get going." Miroku said and refilled Sango's cup. "But before we have to part company with you lovely ladies I would like to get Sango's phone number if she is willing to give it to me." He smiled at her sweetly causing her to blush.

"I..uhm...I'm not sure..." Sango stammered over her words.

"Just call my cell. I can give a message to Sango since she is my assistant." Kagome offered for her. Sango shot her a hot look. Kagome gave her an innocent look but grinned sweetly.

"Oh that would be great. Is it safe to assume that Inuyasha has that already?" Miroku had a look of total bliss on his face.

"Not yet but I was getting around to it." Inuyasha answered quickly before Kagome could answer him. "About that number," he paused looking at his watch, "we have to get going." He stood next to Kagome waiting for her to reply. With a sigh she went to her purse and got a piece of paper and pen. She quickly wrote it down and held it up for him to take. Each time he reached for it she would pull it back a little until he was right in front of her. He smiled down at her then leaned down to kiss her gently.

"You are a tease." He kissed her again and got groans from the other two.

"You guys are almost sickening." Sango said with distaste.

"You are a prude." Kagome glared at her. Sango looked away quickly.

"A prude? I beg to differ." Miroku piped up suddenly. "Last night she was quite the seductress." Sango looked at him with wide eyes and her mouth open.

"What did I do?" She had a bit of fear in her eyes.

"Well I am a gentleman and won't go into great detail but I will say that if you had not been as.....um....'intoxicated' is a good word, then I would have definitely taken you up on your offer. I must say that no one has made me feel like you did last night." He smiled at her dreamily making her blush more and left her wondering just what she had done. Inuyasha glared at Miroku with disbelief.

"You didn't take her up on her offer? What did she offer?" Inuyasha just had to know. Sango shot Miroku one of those 'If you say a word you are dead.' looks.

"I will not say a word. It is none of your business. I have not questioned what you and the lovely Kagome were doing in your room this morning did I? I could just as easily jump to conclusions and...." He stopped knowing that Inuyasha had gotten the point by the way he was looking at him. "Point taken I see. Well enough of this, we really have to get to work. Do you ladies need to be dropped off somewhere. Perhaps your home?" Miroku smiled widely.

"No we have a car waiting." Kagome smiled back wryly as she clicked her cell phone closed. Even though the conversation was amusing she took the opportunity to call Charlie to bring the limo to pick them up.

"Oh I see." Miroku seemed deflated but with a smile he held his hand toward the door, "shall we go then?" The men followed behind the ladies out the door and too the elevator. On the way down Inuyasha stood behind Kagome with his arms around her waist whispering in her ear softly.

"So am I going to get to see you again or is this just one of those once in a life time dreams come true?" He kissed her ear and inhaled her calming scent.

"Oh you can call me. I already slipped my cell phone number in your jacket. So I would have to say that it will be up to you to get ahold of me if you want to see me again. "She kissed him on the cheek making him smile.

Miroku and Sango tried not to watch but found it hard not to. Then Miroku leaned over to Sango who stiffened the minute she felt his breath on her neck. He simply inhaled her perfume then smiled and took her hand gently.

"Dear Sango, would you give me the honor of meeting me for lunch either today or tomorrow? It would give me great pleasure to spend more time with you beyond the glamour of the night life." His smile was disarming to her. She smiled weakly at him then nodded. "Wonderful which day?" Sango didn't know what to tell him. She hadn't even planned out her day yet. Then Inuyasha saved her from the embarrassment.

"How about we all meet for lunch today then work on some other plans for later this week?" He hugged Kagome again when she agreed with him. "Great then I will call you around ten or so this morning after we all find out what our day will be like and take it from there. Sound good?" He looked at everyone and was very pleased when they all agreed. The door to the elevator opened into the lobby. Some of the patrons turned to look but they didn't bother themselves to stare. Kagome and Inuyasha held hands as they walked out front to find Charlie already waiting there for them. "Damn he is prompt." Inuyasha commented.

"He probably stayed in the car all night in the parking lot." Sango replied nonchalantly. The other three looked at her questioningly. "It is just the way he is. Very loyal is all." She looked away slightly embarrassed. They all chuckled but walked to the car so the girls could leave. After a long good bye with Inuyasha and Kagome hanging all over each other they separated. It was now time to get back to work on the original plan. Kagome flipped her cell phone open to make a call. Sango only half listened to what she said. In her mind she mulled over what could have happened last night between her and Miroku.

"Yes what time did Shippo leave? Ok we will be there to get him thanks." She hung it up and made another call. While it was ringing she told Charlie to take them to the airport to pick someone up. He nodded that he heard and took the next exit to the freeway. She waited patiently for the phone to pick up. Then with a smile she finally heard the other person on the line. "Good morning. Yes we are on the way to pick a friend up from the air port then we will stop by the mansion to change clothes. Well yes we have been out all night but I won't go into detail. I think all you need to know for sure is that contact has been made. We will have more this after noon before the end of the work day. Yes sir see you in about three hours." Kagome turned and looked at Sango very satisfied. "I love when a plan comes together." She grinned at Sango who raised and eyebrow at her. "What?" Kagome had a mischievous grin plastered on her pretty little face.

"Just what did happen between you two last night?" Sango was pretty sure she already knew the answer but didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Oh come on Sango. Surely you are not that nieve." Kagome scoffed at her.

"No I just don't see how you could go to bed with him when you just met him." Sango said indignantly.

"For heavens sake get out of the past and join the twentieth century. It is ok to be purmisquis these days and there is nothing wrong with it. There is something about him that makes it feel so right to be with him. Besides I think you would have had a great time with Miroku if you weren't so drunk. You are lucky he is a gentleman and didn't take advantage of you anyway. Then you would have missed it all." Kagome replied as matter of factly. Sango looked at her in shock. "Oh come on I saw the sparks fly between you two this morning. You like him more then you let on." Kagome goaded her mercilessly.

"Maybe I do but we can't afford to get involved with our targets. It can be dangerous." Sango hissed.

"Kami save me. You are such a prude. He is probably only a patsy in this our real target is Iyoutai. We will use them to get close to him and find out what we can." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and stared out the window.

"Maybe so but Miroku is just a playboy. Have you really listened to what he says. It is embarrassing most the time." Sango sighed and looked out the other window. Kagome glanced at her from the corner of her eye and watched her for a few minutes.

"It could be a front." She suggested.

"What?" Sango didn't even look at her.

"The way he acts could be a front. Inside maybe he is just as afraid as you are. Anything is possible. As far as Inuyasha and myself, well it was total animal magnetism. I guess that is the best way to describe it. I have never felt anything so wonderful in my life as when he holds me in his arms. The power that radiates from his aura is strong. I am still not sure if he is a demon or not. It is hard to tell." She turned back to her window and watched the airport sign as they passed it while turning.

"You really like him? I guess I have just never felt that so it is hard to understand." Sango tried to be more apologetic. "Looks like we are here." She said as they pulled up into the limo parking area. The two women got out of the car and walked toward the terminal entrance while Charlie waited for them. They had just made it as the plane was letting people out of the door. It didn't take long for Kagome to spot the object of her search. Sango looked at all the people but soon saw a young man just out of his teens carrying a laptop in one hand and a duffel bag in the other coming toward them smiling. He set them both down just as he got to Kagome and hugged her. His reddish brown hair was pulled into a long pony tail that ran down his back revealing his slightly pointed ears. He grinned at Kagome with a fang that hung out one side and his deep green eyes only enhanced the darker slight of his iris making it a confirmation to her he was infact a demon. Kitsune if she wasn't mistaken.

"Kag I have missed you so much. How have you been?" He hugged her again tightly. "And I must say WOW! that dress is awesome. If you weren't my surrogate mom I would have to ask you out." His grin even became larger when Kagome blushed and giggled at him like a school girl. He turned his attention to Sango and held out his clawed hand. "Hi I'm Shippo." She took it and shook it finding that he was not rough at all but very gently. His hand was smooth but he had a firm grip.

"Sango, I am Kagome's assistant on this case. It is nice to have you aboard." She smiled sweetly then noticed the way he was looking at her. His mischievous grin widened as he looked her up and down.

"If I may be so bold as to say that you are one nice looking...." Kagome bopped him on the back of the head.

"Down boy. You are too young to be acting like that. Just keep it in your pants until we get our job done." Shippo frowned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Sango." He smiled at her then picked up his bags again. Kagome lead the way with Sango walking next to her. She glanced back to see Shippo watching Sango's walk intently. She stopped and made one of those throat clearing sounds. He looked up at her and blushed. "Heh.... what can I say? I am only a male in the prime of his life. I can't help it." He smiled weakly then Kagome grabbed his arm making him walk beside them. His face was down cast but brightened as soon as he saw the limo. "Whoa this is cool." He grinned at Charlie who was holding the door for them.

"Did you have any more luggage?" Kagome asked before getting in.

"No all other things I will need have been arranged for by the company. It should arrive later today.

"There is allot of equipment at the estate already. Are you sure you need more?" Sango asked as they pulled away from the curb.

"I inquired what all you had there and for what Kagome wants I will need some very specialized equipment that I designed myself." Shippo smirked at Sango's surprised look. Then something caught his eye out the window. "WOW! That is so cool I am gonna have a blast here." He was acting like a little kid. Sango raised her eye brow at him quizzically.

"Just how old are you?" She asked skeptically.

"I'm 18 why you interested?" He grinned at her devilishly and leaned closer. Kagome shook her head as she pulled him away from the red faced Sango.

"Down boy. Work first pleasure later. Besides I already told you that you were too young for Sango so behave or I will put a leash on you." She scolded him but it didn't seem to deflate him much his grin just turned mischievous and he looked at Sango with sultry eyes ignoring Kagome.

"Don't suppose you would like to take on the task of training me?" He ran his tongue along his bottom lip seductively. Sango's mouth dropped open as her face took on another new shade of red. Without warning he lunged at her grabbing her shoulders. She almost jumped out of the sunroof. Shippo fell back in his seat giggling like a school girl. "Damn she is fun I'm gonna remember that. We will have....." Another pop on the back of his head brought him out of his plans for mischief. He yelped as a sharp yank on his pony tail told him that Kagome was less then pleased.

"Shippo I said behave and this is not it. Damn what do I have to do? If you continue with your antics then I won't be able to leave you at the office. Those sex deprived perverted geeks in the computer pool are corrupting you." She fumed holding his face a mere three inches from her's as she scolded him. He could feel her miko power flaring as she reprimanded him. This was not good. So he did the one thing he always did and put on the puppy dog eyes and pouty face like he was about to cry. It would break Kagome's heart when he did that. Defeated she hung her head and she calmed down. After letting him go she looked at him with a bit of contempt but he grinned and nuzzled her affectionately with a loving hug. Sango watched this exchange dryly.

"Well I guess it is safe to say he knows what he is doing." She hissed out sarcastically. Kagome blushed but smiled at him gently.

"Sorry Sango." She apologized dryly knowing that Sango was right and Shippo had her wrapped around his finger. He just grinned and nuzzled her more while breathing in her sweet scent. Suddenly he froze then leaned back and looked at her with a frown.

"Where have you been to get the smell of a demon on you?" He held her shoulders and stared deep into her eyes searching them. She looked at him surprised unsure of what to tell him. Looking for help she glanced at Sango but she turned her head as if to say 'you are on your own'. "Well tell me or do I have to investigate more to find out?" His eyes bore into her hotly. Slowly he lowered his eyes and started to sniff her face then down her neck until he reached her shoulder. About the time he was just above her chest she shoved him away exasperated. She hung her head in defeat then looked at him blushing.

"Ok I will tell you so stop sniffing. Really I wasn't sure myself but now since you picked up on it I am fairly confident it was my date last night." She said dryly. This caught Sango's attention and she sat up straight to listen more closely. Shippo crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Kagome.

"You know better then to get involved with a demon. You are damn lucky he didn't mark you as his mate. Most demons mate for life and in some cases if one mate dies the other will too just because of the mating bond. I am so disappointed in you." He reprimanded her verbally for almost ten more minutes. Kagome sat there sheepishly and took it all in stride not making eye contact with him. Sango found it all very interesting how this young man humbled the confident outspoken woman so quickly. They all sat in silence for a few more minutes until the scowl finally faded from Shippo's face. "So you gonna tell me who this smuck is?" He asked more calmly without looking at her. Kagome sighed in defeat and looked down at her folded hands in her lap.

"It is Inuyasha Taikamoru. He works for the Iyoutai Corporation and that is the company that we are investigating." She confessed know what he would think.

"Oh I see. The old lets make 'contact' ploy you use every time there is a hunky man involved." Shippo held up both hands with two fingers on each and curled them a couple of times to accent the 'contact' word. Sango snorted and started to snicker.

"I'd say she made 'contact' with him." She used the same hand motions as Shippo as she giggled. Shippo raised his eye brow and leaned back examining Kagome with glaring eyes.

"Really?" His glare intensified as a low growl could be heard from deep in his chest.

"No, no, no! This is not happening. You are not my keeper and my love life is none of your business. End of discussion." Kagome spit out hotly.

"I see. But on the other hand it is all right for you to stick your nose into mine." Shippo would not back down.

"That is different." Kagome said weekly.

"How? I am of legal age and make my own money. How is it different?" He refused to let it drop.

"I am still your guardian and as long as you are living under my roof you will listen to what I have to say." She hissed out quickly. 'I sound like an old mother hen.' she thought to herself feeling a bit guilty.

"I can fix that as soon as I get back by getting my own apartment." Shippo spit back at her. His temper was raising again. Sango sat back and listened to them verbally beat each other up about their assorted sex lives. Even when they were walking into the guest house after the limo dropped them off they were still at it. She just shook her head and went into the bathroom to take a long hot bath.


	7. Chapter 6 A Lunch Date

I'm not the best at lemons, limes are more my style but will work on that in future chapters. Thanks to those who have read this so far and I hope it is meeting your expectations.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha series or characters or any other copy written stuff that I may have referred to or used in this story. And my life sucks because of it. j/k

**From Our Past**

**Chapter 6 A Lunch Date**

Kagome stepped out of the steamy bathroom after her long hot bath. She put the time in there to good use by thinking about the night before. Inside she knew that both Sango and Shippo were right about how foolish it was to get involved with him so quickly but still there was something else that tugged at her soul that told her it was right. He was more then just another handsome guy. She even contemplated that perhaps it was the demonic attraction. She couldn't over look the fact that he was absolutely gorgeous and built like a god. Musing she shook her head and began to brush out the tangles of her wet hair.

No matter how she looked at it there was something that told her heart and soul he was the one ment for her. She smiled at the blush that appeared in her reflection. The thought was so innocent it reminded her of the silly notions school girls put in their diaries. Sighing to herself she started to wrap her hair into a tight bun. Perhaps taking it as they went was the best way to look at it and not get her hopes up too high. After all one thing was still very clear. She hardly knew him at all and he was working for the company she was investigating based on some pretty bad accusations. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her cell phone on her bed. Calmly she walked over to it and looked at the number of the caller. The bright words simply stated 'PAY PHONE # 340'. Strange, who would be calling her from a pay phone. She glanced at the alarm next to her bed and it read 8:45 a.m. Knowing it had to be someone who knew her because she didn't just give out the number at random she answered it.

"Hello Kagome here." She waited patiently for the other person to say something.

"Do you always give your cell phone number to strange men?" The familiar voice said on the other end.

"Inuyasha? I thought you weren't going to call until 10:00. Did something happen?" She asked surprised.

"Not really just making sure you didn't give me a fake number. Just kidding." chuckle on the other end of the line Kagome rolled her eyes and giggled back at him. "You didn't answer my question." He said in a sexy masculine voice.

"Well you are pretty strange...." She started.

"Hey that could be considered an insult if I didn't think I was strange and a dangerous sort of guy." He cooed.

"I live for danger." Kagome licked her lips subconsciously just thinking about how dangerous he could be. Then she heard some talking in the back ground and tried to concentrate on it.

"_Come on Inu we gotta get to our stations."_ She thought it sounded like Miroku but then she heard a muffling sound from his hand over the receiver. As quick as it happened he was back.

"Sorry for the interruption but I have to get to work. Anyway I had to call earlier because we will be with a client till around 1:00 will that be a good time for you guys for lunch?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh...well....actually we still don't have all of our day scheduled yet. Is there a way you can call me back a little later or perhaps I can call you?" She looked around frantically for a paper and pen remembering she left her pad and pen at their suite earlier that morning. She waited patiently after hearing some more muffled voices.

"Ummm.... sure. I don't have my cell on me so you can call Miroku when you find out." He gave her the number and she quickly began resite it to herself so she would remember until she found a pen to write with. "Well ok then. Hope to hear from you soon. And by the way now it is up to you to make the date since you have the number." He giggled on the other end and it made her smile. "Oh and if he doesn't answer leave a message on his missed calls and I will get back with you."

"Ok I will let him know as soon as I can. Talk to you later." She hung up her end then raced out to the office to get a pen before she forgot the number. Sango was watching Shippo set up his equipment that arrived while Kagome was in the bath. All she saw was Kagome race in chanting 'pen, pen, pen' then as soon as she spotted one on the desk she snatched it up with a gleam in her eye that was scary.

"You ok Kagome?" Sango asked timidly.

"Oh sure. Inuyasha just called and I have to call Miroku back as soon as we find out what our day is like. They want to have lunch at 1:00 if we can." She quickly wrote the number down as she repeated it to herself once again.

"I thought you said you were with some Inuyasha guy last night. Who is Miroku?" Shippo stopped what he was doing and looked at them confused.

"Oh Miroku was Sango's date last night." Kagome confirmed still looking at the phone number smiling.

"Oh man you have a boyfriend. It figures." Shippo said deflated.

"He isn't my boyfriend." Sango fumed indignantly.

"Great!" Shippo grinned enthusiastically. "The fox isn't out of the competition yet." His grin was even bigger as Sango's face turned several shades of red.

"Um...Kagome? Are you ready to go yet?" Sango looked pleadingly at Kagome.

"Yeah sure. Anytime is ok by me." Kagome was still smiling at the phone number in her hand.

"Ok I will go call Charlie to pick us up." Sango inched her way past Shippo and out the door.

"Woof!" He said gruffly and grinned as she slid past him quickly. His eyes glittered with mischief as he watched her escape. He chuckled deep in his chest and went back to what he was doing.

"I like her. She is so timid it is easy to tease her." He continued to muse to himself. Kagome just shook her head and then retreated out the same door leaving him to finish by himself.

Natai set her suitcase down inside the hotel bedroom then walked over to the balcony drapes to open them. Lobo stood leaning against the door frame watching her intently. 'What I wouldn't give for a mate like her.' He thought to himself. The light flooded the room bringing more cheer to the dull surroundings. Natai looked at the view for a bit then turned around to see Lobo's intense glare. His yellow eyes glowed from the shadow he stood in. She flashed him a sultry smirk then retrieved her bags to unpack.

"So when do we have to meet with the contact?" She asked with out looking at him and flopped her bags on the bed unceremoniously. She could feel his heated gaze on her. She heard him shift his weight and come closer to where she was.

"Tomorrow morning usual time. Think you are up for it?" He stood behind her tempted to run his hands up and down her body like he always wanted to but thought she might just take his head off with out a second thought.

"I won't be going, you will." She stated flatly. Ignoring the closeness of his body she calmly walked past him to the closet and hung up her clothes.

"Why?" He asked dryly feeling the rejection from her. He knew she wasn't revolted but that there was probably no attraction there for her. He wasn't ready to accept defeat though.

"I think you already know the answer to that. Besides I know my little friends will be following me since we are this close to their home base. I will go jogging just like normal and while their attention is on me you will be able to slip out and go meet Kagura for the rest of the information." She turned around to find him less then a foot in front of her. She stifled a gasp of surprise. He was definitely a perfect picture of what a bad boy thug would look like. He stood almost a head taller then her with dark tanned skin that flowed over his rippling muscles tightly. His shaggy brown hair gave him a wild untamable appearance that only enhanced his rugged face. The deep yellow of his eyes could bore a hole into your soul.

Subconsciously she stepped back into the closet door. He smiled at her wolfishly and placed a large hand on either side of her head as he leaned in closer. His eyes never leaving hers. He could smell her emotions as plain as if they were written on her face even though her clear blue eyes showed nothing. Cautiously he sniffed around her face then slowly moved his nose to the nap of her ear and inhaled the gentle scent of her hair. It reminded him of a freshly cut tangerine with a suttle spicy scent. She placed her hands on his muscular chest to hold him back from entrapping her completely. He closed his eyes as he nuzzled her neck just below her earlobe. Another scent started to emit from her. One he had always hoped she would have, arousal.

"You smell nice. But then you always do." He continued to nuzzle her gently as his desires began to build.

"This is pointless you know that." She whispered holding in the moan she felt in her throat. "Naraku would kill you and then torture me for allowing it." She stated flatly.

"I know but there are times like this when I start to believe it would be worth it to throw away my instincts for self preservation." He growled and ran his tongue lightly around the edge of her ear sending a shiver through her body. He smiled at her reaction but stepped back when she pushed harder on his chest. "He doesn't deserve you." Lobo sighed trying to get her to look just once more into his eyes. Her eyes sparkled with the tears she was holding back. Her fingertips ran a trail as soft as a pedal down his cheek and across his lips before she looked down ashamed of her own reaction.

"Perhaps. But I don't deserve anything that he has given me yet he did. My very life is his." Her voice was cold and emotionless. She couldn't bring herself to look into his judgmental eyes. It hurt too much to have him this close and know that no matter who it was she could never feel their touch or love. She wasn't really attracted to Lobo and she was pretty sure that he understood that concept but still his actions were only another painful reminder of what she could not have. Naraku would never let her be completely happy. So it was better for her own sanity to just not play the games with someone like Lobo. To lead him on was asking for his execution when it was something she could have avoided. Why did she even care? That was another question that she could not find an answer to.

"Your wrong!" His voice was almost a growl. "You deserve more then he has given. He is using you and...." Her head snapped up and glared at him. Maybe he didn't understand.

"Stop! That is no way to talk about him in the open." She hissed. "You are talking foolishly because of lust. It could be your death if you continue with this." She whispered and looked around the room as if the walls had ears.

"I know." He chuckled. "For you I would live every day with that danger." He caught her chin and made her look into his serious eyes. "I have never had this admiration for a female before you. I would follow you to my grave if that is what happens." He grinned then walked to the bedroom door to leave. Her eyes followed his disappearing form marveling at his declaration and wondering why.

Kagome and Sango sat at the table waiting patiently for their lunch dates sipping on ice tea while chatting. They each took turns glancing at the entrance in hopes of seeing their late companions but still trying to be discreet enough that the other would not see them looking. After almost thirty minutes Kagome was beginning to think they were stood up. She chewed on her bottom lip trying to think of how to break the news to Sango. The girl seemed pretty anxious and didn't want to hurt her feelings unnecessarily. Finally Kagome saw the two missing men rush through the door. Both looking around desperately with the look of fear. Miroku was the first to spot them and waved happily. His face was flushed with relief as he tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve to get him to follow.

"Well we were just about to give up." Sango stated flatly but still looked stimulated by their arrival.

"Yes well we are sorry about that. The meeting went longer then planned. They almost decided on eating there but we managed to talk them out of it." Miroku beamed with satisfaction since the girls seemed to accept this excuse. Inuyasha just took his seat next to Kagome with out saying anything. Miroku sat across from him next to Sango with a sigh of amusement at Inuyasha's flushed face. "You seem a bit winded my friend. Will you be all right?" He asked with a sarcastic tone. Inuyasha glared at him.

"I am fine thank you for the 'concern' but it is nothing." He spit back at him trying hard to control his temper. He lifted his hand for the waitress to come over and ordered an ice tea.

"Do we get to know what is going on between you two or do we get to play the age old game of lets guess what is up your butt?" Kagome asked smiling a little too giddy for the other three at the table.

"There is nothing to discuss." Inuyasha said dryly and looked at the menu.

"But you shouldn't keep secrets from your new love interest Inuyasha. It could come back to haunt you." Miroku sneered at him.

"Hey I didn't ask for your help so lay off with the attitude." Inuyasha snapped back hotly. Miroku waved a hand in front of his face.

"Then you should have taken care of the problem a long time ago but no you have to let it drag out and make the rest of us suffer." Miroku said with distaste.

"It is my business and I don't need any advice from you." Inuyasha leaned on the table. His eyes shooting daggers at Miroku.

"You made it my business when I had to pay for it. If you would just grow up and get your balls out of her purse then this would have blown over a long time ago." Miroku glared back at him just as mad and leaned on the table toward him.

"Hold it you two!" Kagome put her hands between their faces and pushed them away from each other. "If you are going to get in a fist fight then please at least have the decency to take it else were or we are leaving. I personally don't want to make a scene in a public place." Kagome was standing up and leaning on the table looking at each of them with that angry mother look. Sango cleared her throat causing Kagome to glare at her for interrupting. Calmly Sango pointed around at all the people who were staring at her for the display she was putting on. "Oh. Sorry!" Kagome turned a bit red then bowed and set back down looking at her hands in her lap. The two men looked at her dazed then Inuyasha started to chuckle at the whole situation. The waitress came back and took their orders.

When the meal came Kagome had a hard time eating due to her selfconciousness. She felt like everyone was staring at her waiting to see what she would do next. Inuyasha nudged her arm lightly and smiled.

"You better eat. After all it isn't every day that Miroku picks up the tab." He snickered at the evil glare Miroku gave him.

"If I didn't know how much of a hair brain you actually are then I would think that you left your wallet at home on purpose." Miroku sneered with anger renewed. This time it was Sango that stopped them before it got too far. She gently laid a hand on each of their arms that was closest to her and squeezed hard getting their attention quickly.

"Now," she said calmly looking back and forth between them to keep eye contact as best she could, "before you start in again and get Kagome upset, I think it would be better if you just explained what happened earlier so we can finish enjoying this delicious lunch in peace and not disturb the other people here." She took her hands away from their arms and each immediately grabbed the abused appendage and rubbed the spot she had gripped.

"Damn you have some strong hands there woman." Inuyasha checked his arm for bruise.

"I think my hand has gone numb." Miroku added still rubbing his. Sango sighed inwardly then gave each a glare.

"I suggest you start talking or it will get worse." Her voice displayed calm and control but her eyes flashed with death's glare. Inuyasha glanced at Miroku then at Kagome. His face became deflated and he leaned back in his chair waiting for Miroku to drop the bucket on him.

"Well you see it started at the meeting." Miroku flashed Inuyasha a winning smirk which earned him a low throaty sound like a growl. The growl didn't faze him as he kept on spewing out the tale. "It ran late because of some personal calls that Inuyasha kept getting every ten to fifteen minutes during the whole thing. I will give him credit for taking care of them as quickly as possible until he finally refused to accept any more. Then as we were leaving the building we were accosted by a lowly version of a female that had been keeping our illustrious friend here busy on the phone for most of the meeting.

She went through her usual pleas for him to take her back but he kept telling her no. She pulled the big one and started to blubber about her money problems and that he was her last hope. If he didn't help her then she would have to sell herself in the streets. Our hero would have none of that since she was 'his responsibility' and looked in his pocket for the money she said she needed. It didn't take long before he realized he was missing his wallet so we dashed back to his office to get it but it wasn't there. Finally after looking for several minutes he remembered leaving it on the dresser in his hotel room.

Now this is where I come in to the little tale. Since I am supposed to be his best friend he cons me into 'loaning' her the cash. Being the gentleman that I am," this got a grunt out of Inuyasha but it didn't faze Miroku at all and he continued with his story, "I gave her that cash happily with the promise from the little blood sucker that she would pay me back as soon as she could." Kagome placed a hand over his and smiled.

"That was very noble of you Miroku. I don't see what the problem is." Miroku patted her hand gently then picked it up and kissed the back of it earning yet another growl from Inuyasha.

"Yes noble. Well even though it might be considered that the sum was for more then what most noble men would consider a gift. After she leaves our company I inquire from Inuyasha why he could have dumped such a charming and very pretty young lady. It is now he informs me of the many reason why he is no longer interested in said female. It seems the woman is even more irresponsible then he is in every day life. She has many bad habits none of which include drugs or alcohol thank goodness but after hearing all these little quirks in her personality I have come to the conclusion that I should not have loaned such an amount to such an unworthy leach on life." He sat back and sipped the rest of his tea in contemplation.

"I didn't twist your arm into loaning her that. You were more then happy to after she let you rub her back side. Put that down as one of the many reason we are not together anymore. She is almost as lecherous as you. And I already told you I would pay you back as soon as I get my wallet so you don't have anything to worry about. Just remind me later. You are more pissed off that she was using her body to get you to do what she wanted. That is what you are mad about." Inuyasha snickered. Miroku just shot daggers at him with his eyes.

"Um...well this has been interesting but we do have to get back to work. You have my cell number." Kagome started to get up but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist as she leaned over to get her purse. She looked up at him and he could see a sadness there he didn't like.

"Let me walk you out." He said and stood still holding her wrist but picked up her purse and handed it to her free hand. The concern he felt was almost overwhelming and it scared him a little. 'What could be wrong?' He thought to himself as he and Kagome walked out to the street while Miroku paid the tab for lunch. As soon as they were clear of the door he pulled her off to the side and cornered her against the wall. She hadn't said a word or even looked at him since that little confession concerning their lateness to lunch. "Ok I know something is wrong. If we are even going to think about a relationship we have to be honest with each other from the start." He leaned down a little to see her eyes but she stared at a crack in the sidewalk. He sighed feeling defeated before anything even happened. He lowered his head until his lips were next to her ear.

"I know it seems bad but it isn't." Slowly he inhaled her scent to keep himself calm.

"Was it the same woman from the night club last night?" Kagome's voice was barely higher then a whisper but he heard her.

"Yes it was Kikyou." He rubbed his cheek against her hair wanting any sign of affection she was willing to offer to end his torment. "She is not a part of my life anymore. It is just that she is in a rough spot is all." Kagome turned and looked up at him. Their noses almost touching. She could see the sincereness in his eyes but she was still unsure. Slowly she raised her hand and placed it on his cheek.

"I just have to wonder how often this sort of thing will happen. How do I know that I won't end up regretting..." Her sentence was cut off by his lips pressing against hers. He pulled her close to his chest. His kiss was almost over the edge with desperation. The passion she felt from him was more then just that of a passing fancy. Her heart longed to have more but her mind would not hear of it until she was certain. They only broke the kiss when they were interrupted by Miroku and Sango calling to them from the limo.

"No regrets." Inuyasha pleaded. "Just give us a chance to try and make it work. I told her not to come back. I will do my best to make sure you never have any regrets about me. All you need is to trust me." He kissed her again but the horn on the limo stopped the passion that was building. "Before you have to go I wanted to ask if you would do me the honor of being my date tomorrow night at a banquet. Our corporation holds a banquet every year to award people for their contributions toward the benefit of humanity. It is formal and there will be allot of stuffed shirts there, boring speeches and such but there is dancing as well as a wonderful buffet. Please if you could fit it into your schedule I would be more then...." This time he was stopped by her pressing her lips to his.

"Of course I will come. What time and where?" She smiled up at him. His face was a bit flushed and he suddenly realized they were standing at the limo door.

"Well I could come pick you up if that would be ok?" He looked at the limo driver but the man only nodded then glanced at Kagome.

"How about we pick you both up at your hotel in the limo? That way we all will arrive together." She smiled at him but all he could do was nod in agreement.

"All right around 6 p.m. would be good. The banquet starts at 6:30." Miroku waved good bye as the limo pulled away from the curb. He then turned back to Inuyasha and patted his shoulder. "I think tomorrow night is going to be a big night my friend. I have this feeling."

"I hope you are right." Is all Inuyasha said as he watched the limo disappear out of sight. Deep inside he had a bad feeling that he would end up screwing things up again. He asked her to trust him and prayed that she would see past all the bad things that seemed to follow him around like a plague. His life has certainly been a series of one mishap after another. His biggest mistake still followed him like a black cloud waiting as if he should follow it to hell. He shuddered to think he almost married Kikyou before he found out what she was really doing. All he could do was to pray it all worked out for the better....just this once for him.

The morning greeted her with sun and warmth as she stepped out of the hotel to start her daily jog. Just like normal she checked her shoes for tightness at the door then adjusted the headphones to her ears and hit the play button as she took the first step down the sidewalk. She had decided to take an odd way to the park that the clerk at the front desk of the hotel had told her was down the street from them. Gleefully she dashed through alleys and jumped over dumped trash cans. Definitely a different type of scenery but it would get her to where she wanted to be faster then taking the sidewalks.

Her silver haired pursuer didn't lose her since he had already decided that it would be to his advantage to stay on the roofs as much as possible to avoid her detection. Sometimes he was sure she knew he was there but then she would keep going as if nothing had caught her attention at all. It still made him nervous. He was fairly confident he could hold his own against her long enough to get away but that would be it. She was the best from everything he read in her profile. A deadly beauty that definitely deserved every bit of his respect and that he would give her gladly if it would save his life. Although today was different and he was not looking forward to it.

While he followed her Miroku was to keep an eye on the hotel and let them know if anything unusual happened. That wouldn't be too difficult for him to handle. But still he was having a hard time forgetting the conversation earlier that morning.

_Flashback_

"What do you mean deliver this while I am at it? If you want it delivered then you give it to her." Inuyasha scowled.

"That is not possible and you know it." Iyoutai replied coolly.

"Easy for you. Do you even know who her target is?" A cold shiver ran up his spine just thinking about it.

"Yes but that doesn't change things." That icy voice drifted from behind clasped hands that tapped gently against thin lips.

"So who's the poor bastard this time? Anyone I know?" Inuyasha played with a magnetic stress relief toy that set on the top of the desk.

"You could say you know them. It is I." The smooth coolness never even broke his emotionless face as he spoke of his own expected demise. Inuyasha looked at him in shock.

"Aren't you worried?" He quickly forgot about the magnets and stared at the man in front of him.

"Why worry over something that may happen? I am not worried. I trust her. Now do what you get paid for and go." The disgust was almost audible in his voice as he held an envelope in front of him. Inuyasha grabbed it as he turned to leave. His hand was still on the knob when he turned back to look into the man's emotionless eyes.

"You are one crazy son of a bitch." He stared at the man for several moments.

"I have been told." Long fingers searched through the papers that rested on the wooden top of the desk. He gave no other acknowledgment that anyone had even been in his office just a few moments earlier. "Another thing Inuyasha." He said smoothly with out even looking up to be sure the hanyou stopped. "Our informant said that 'your girl friends' turned in a report stating that they had made contact with the suspects. I do hope you are handling this matter maturely."

"Feh!" Was all Inuyasha said as he stormed out and let the door close on its own.

_End Flashback _

His thoughts came back to him as he followed her into the lush park. There were plenty of trees to keep him hidden from view for now but he knew they still had a long way to go before she would turn back.

Lobo walked down the pier toward the lone figure of a woman in a dark trench coat. He tucked the motorcycle helmet under his arm and removed his leather gloves. After throwing them into the helmet for safe keeping he leaned against the railing near the bench she sat on.

"You have the info with you?" He didn't take the time to look at her but instead kept his gaze on the joggers that ran down the beach front below the pier. They reminded him of another jogger he kept in the back of his mind.

"Of course!" She snapped. "I am more competent then some on this crew. If I were the lead this would be over with quickly and efficiently." She sneered and held up her perfectly manicured finger nails to inspect them.

"Are you suggesting that our team is lacking in leadership?" Lobo kept his voice low but felt like ripping her head off.

"Well there have been problems in the past. I am just saying that things would be different if I were to head this. Believe me when I say that certain people are losing their usefulness in the organization and need to learn their place." She continued to examine her fingers until she heard a low growl emit from the leather clad biker next to her. She casually glanced up to see him snarling at her.

"You should show more respect to your betters woman! Now give me the information so I can get back before I am missed." He growled.

"My betters? Please!" She scoffed. "That will be the day. I'll have you know I am better then she will ever..." Before she could finish her sentence a clawed hand was around her neck cutting off her air supply and she was being held mere inches from his snarling fangs. His anger flowed over her in waves of uncontrolled emotion.

"You would do better to watch your tongue woman. You don't have a clue what you are talking about or who. She could kill you with out a thought and before you even knew what was happening. If I were you I would watch my back. The only reason she has not taken care of you yet is because you are warming her master's bed. But be warned, her patience will eventually grow thin. I for one will not stand in her way and I believe there are few who would." He shoved her away from him as he let go. She fought to remain standing as she gasped for air. After a couple of painful breaths she straightened herself and brushed the hem of her coat as if dusting his essence off her.

"Perhaps, "her voice was a bit shaky but she controlled it well enough to hold her dignity, "but the truth is still the truth. Things are going to change. Now about that information. Naraku has changed his mind and wants me to be more involved directly by staying at the hotel with the rest of you. Sort of a home base if you want to call it that. Our little unsuspecting detectives are doing well and have already made contact within Iyoutai's organization. We should have more information by the hit date." She looked up at him with a earnest face. His eyes furrowed as he scowled.

"You can't be serious. She is going to blow a fuse. Shit!" He turned and leaned against the rail again with his hands nervously. He didn't want to see the look on Natai's face when she learned this.

"It is no concern of hers. Naraku wishes it and there is nothing she can do about it. Now where is the car?" She started to walk toward the parking lot but stopped when Lobo chuckled deviously. "What are you laughing at?" Angrily she spun around to confront him but her mouth dropped open when she saw what he was holding out to her in his hand. She swallowed but accepted the helmet that was offered to her. He was still snickering as he started to walk while putting the leather gloves on his hands.

"I hope your legs don't get too cold." He continued to chuckle as he waited for her to grudgingly get on the back of the bike behind him.

Natai found a small clearing in the park that was uninhabited and decided to take a little time to work out a minute to stretch her muscles. She flexed her arms then her legs one at a time concentrating on the movements. After she felt the muscles relax from the stretches then she began to move in slow movements that reminded Inuyasha of a ceremonial dance. Sweat began to bead up on her bare skin after a while showing just how much control she was using to keep the movements slow and perfect. Sheer beauty was the only thing he could call it as he watched her intently. Her eyes remained closed even though she knew there were a few passer bys that had stopped to watch her elegant ballet of martial arts. She brought her palms together in front of her and bowed to an invisible master then opened her eyes. A small smile graced her lips as the spectators applauded her performance. Shyly she turned and bowed before sprinting off back to the motel.

Inuyasha followed just as before even more impressed with her. He often wondered how anyone could not admire her for all her accomplishments even if she was the most skilled assassin that he knew of. Regardless she was still amazing. Beauty and grace seemed to flow through her very soul but he also wondered just how deep that beauty ran. Did it go all the way to her soul or was she just a deadly flower waiting for its next victim. He would have to find out sometime but for now he had another errand he must perform before she reached the hotel. With that thought in mind he sped up until he was almost a half a block ahead of her and remained there until she was in the alley across from her hotel.

The hairs on the back of Natai's neck stood on end as her senses came alive. Coming to a stop she concentrated hard on that feeling. She was being stalked and she knew it but from where she was not sure. Then a 'thump' from behind as something hit the ground made her freeze. Her fingers curled like claws ready to fight if she had to as she slowly turned around to face her aggressor. The man before her was definitely a surprise. His long silver hair flowed around his well built frame in the gently breeze that flowed through the alley. Amber eyes starred at her fiercely but she could not tell if he was ready to attack or still sizing her up. He reminded her of someone from a long time ago but she could not allow herself to be distracted. Slowly he raised his arm toward her. Her eyes left the blaze of his eyes to flow down his shoulder and arm to his hand where she saw an envelope he was holding out to her.

Cautiously she reached forward but remained on guard just in case it was a trick. His whole body stiffened as her fingers touched the paper. She smiled inwardly knowing now what was hidden behind his solid stare. He was afraid of her. This gave her enough confidence to relax her unwavering stance a bit while she took it from his out stretched fingers. Her eyes never left his as she brought it closer to her. Quickly she glanced down at the elegant hand writing in gold pen on the front of it then back at him.

"May I ask what this is?" She looked into his eyes again watching for any sign of deceit.

"An invitation." Was all he said as he watched her as well. She could tell he was nervous and decided to have a little fun.

"From whom?" She took a step closer to him as she tapped the envelope on her other hand. His eyes never left her while she moved around him slowly. He didn't move but kept his eyes doggedly on her movements.

"Iyoutai, he wants to meet with you." He said flatly. Suddenly she leaned close to his ear when she was behind him. Involuntarily his muscles stiffened with pent up tension. His heart raced as she ran her hands lightly up his sides and back until they rested on his shoulders. She gently pulled the ear piece from his communication device from his ear and let it dangle down his front. With a clinched jaw he waited for the inevitable to happen. With out it he would not be able to call for help if needed. To his surprise her nimble fingers began to massage his tense muscles gently. He could smell her scent now and it was very intoxicating to say the least. Every nerve in his body was straining for control over the muscles that melted under her caressing touch.

"Are you going to be there?" Her breath whispered against his neck lightly sending a chill down his spine. Slowly she massaged down his back. "You are so tense." She leaned close enough he could feel her soft breasts pressed against his back. He sucked in air quickly when she slid her hands all the way to his butt and squeezed. 'I can't believe she just groped me!' His mind screamed. Gulping he held his control and didn't bolt away from her. The last thing he wanted to do was show her his fear. Frantically his mind fought for something to say quickly.

"Yes...but...I have a date." He spit out hotly. Before she could get the wrong idea he continued. "You are the personal guest of Mr. Iyoutai." His body began to shake from the control he was using to keep it in place.

"Figures. All the great looking men are always taken. What is a girl to do?" She sighed heavily and walked around to his front. Again she captured his eyes with her deep clear blue ones. "You sure I can't change your mind?" One hand rested on his left shoulder while the other with the envelope was slung lazily over his right. She bit her lip with a smirk on her lips then leaned in and brushed her lips softly across his waiting for a reaction from him. When nothing happened she pressed them more firmly and with more feeling. She felt his hands on her waist then slowly they wrapped around her back pulling her closer to his chest. He ran his fingers lightly up her spine then back down causing her to gasp and he took advantage by sliding his tongue into her mouth to explore. She moaned as the passion of the kiss began to build and knew it was time to break off the little game she started before she took it too far. Reluctantly she slowly pulled away from the kiss slightly breathless. She took a couple of steps away from the embrace they had just shared.

"Damn!" He sucked in air then let it out slowly to regain his own composure. "That wouldn't be considered the kiss of death would it?" He looked at her warily not sure what to expect next.

"Do you have a mark on your head?" She smiled at him seductively.

"Not that I know of." He snorted at the thought.

"Then just consider it a friendly peck." She grinned sweetly then looked at the envelope again.

"If that was a friendly peck then you must be hell in bed." He said before he thought about what was coming out of his mouth. She snorted and looked at him.

"Some might agree with that and others wouldn't. Care to find out?" She giggled at the look of shock on his face. "I was only kidding. You really need to loosen up more or you will die of a heart attack." He smirked back at her.

"So are you coming to the banquet?" He clearing his throat to change the subject.

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" Her eyes held a more serious look this time. He smiled at her reassuringly.

"It is a public function with allot of innocent people. Iyoutai would not jeopardize his guests in any way. Besides I think you could probably handle just about anything that was thrown at you." His smile grew at her snort. She smiled at him slyly.

"Ok I will go." She smirked while reading the card inside.

"All right, it is a formal dinner. There will be a limo at your hotel to pick you up at 5:30 p.m. this evening. He will call for you from the front desk. The only thing Mr. Iyoutai asks is that you come alone." Inuyasha bowed to her then turned to leave but stopped and turned back toward her. "Oh and one more thing, they will be checking for guns at the front door. Unfortunately there are some factions that will be attending that have grievances against each other. It is our attempt to keep the peace during the festivities." He once again turned on his heal and jogged down the alley. She watched him until he disappeared around the corner of a building. Grinning to herself she sprinted toward the hotel.

'What is this feeling? I have not felt like this for so long I almost forgot what it was like to be excited about something. Could it be that I am actually looking forward to this banquet? Perhaps I will have the opportunity to end this before the set night. That would show Naraku that I am still worth something more then that stupid bitch Kagura.' She thought to herself while trotting up the stairs to her room. Then other thoughts came to mind that were not as jovial making her feel a bit depressed. 'What do I care anyway? He will only find another to replace her in that case. Just like always. It isn't like he ever really cared about me anyway. I am nothing more then another possession. How many times have I heard that?' Slowly she turned the knob and walked inside. Her mouth dropped open when she saw the one person she didn't want to see at this point in time.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She spit out like an angry cat.


	8. Chapter 7 A Night To Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha series or characters or any other copy written stuff that I may have referred to or used in this story. And my life sucks because of it. j/k

**From Our Past**

**Chapter 7 A Night To Remember**

"If you had taken the time to come to the meeting spot this morning then you would know the answer to that." Was the reply she got.

"Cut the shit Kagura. What are you doing here and more importantly where is the information?" Natai was not in the mood for her attitude right at this moment.

"All right but if you weren't so incompetent then you would know this. Naraku decided he wanted me to be more involved. I am to be the home base here at the hotel." Kagura sneered at Natai knowing it was making her fume. But the grin faded when she realized the statement didn't have the effect she thought it would.

"Humf!" Natai grunted then smirked at her. "How many blow jobs did it take to convince him of that?" The laughter from the others in the room made Kagura's normally pale face red with anger at the cool glare Natai was giving her. She shot out of her chair straight at Natai with the intention of digging her sharp claws in her neck but ended up grasping thin air. A sudden pain between her shoulder blades paralyzed her and she stood stiff as a board. Panic was setting in when she realized she could not even move her neck to look around her. Natai appeared in front of her vision with a wicked grin. Her clear blue eyes glittered with what Kagura thought could only be pure evil. "Foolish, very foolish." Natai shook her head sadly at her. "And you call yourself a professional." This caused more laughter from the others in the room. She held up a hand to still their mirth then looked at Kagura seriously. Slowly she brought her face within mere inches of Kagura's while looking her over carefully. She frowned then backed up.

"Consider yourself lucky this time. I won't hesitate to eliminate you if this happens again regardless of what Naraku wants. Remember one thing, I have known him for many years and I know what he will allow and what he won't. Don't feel you are more 'important' to him then what you are. You'll only be fooling yourself and end up dead before you know it. We are all replaceable." She turned and casually headed toward her room but stopped at the door. Kagura fought to say something but could not make any noise above a gurgle. "Think about what I have told you. I don't believe in spending a great deal of time explaining my actions to anyone. But since you are a bit 'slow' then I will make an exception. Right now I am going to take a shower then go shopping. I have a party to attend tonight." Natai smiled cheerfully and waved the invitation at her to get under her skin. It worked perfectly as Kagura's body started to shake with the rage she had trapped inside. Natai laughed as she retreated to the bathroom.

She closed and locked the door like anyone would but instead of getting into the shower she only turned the water on then sat on the counter waiting. A few minutes passed then a loud scream was heard from the outer room. Within seconds Kagura was pounding at the bathroom door. Giggling softly she held a hand up to her mouth and yelled back.

"What? I can't hear you I am in the shower. You will have to open the door." She snickered trying hard to hold back the maniacal laugh that wanted so desperately to escape her body.

The door knob jiggled, there was a gasp of pain, then the sound of a body hitting the floor outside the door. Gracefully she jumped off the counter and opened the door. Lobo stood there with a frown on his masculine face looking down at the unconscious body of Kagura.

"She is really pathetic." Natai shook her head at Kagura with a grin on her face.

"You are going to hear about this you know." Lobo looked at her with a smirk on his face. "Want some company?" His smirk turned to a grin at the look of shock on her face.

"No I want you to put her in your room and you sleep on the couch for that comment." His grin turned to a pout. "Or you could just share the room with her. I hear she is easy." She burst out laughing at the grimace that appeared on his face. He leaned down and scooped the woman off the floor and threw her over his shoulder.

"I would be afraid of catching something. I think I'll pass. She will call Naraku as soon as she wakes up you know. You will catch hell for this." The look of concern was endearing.

"I know but she won't wake up until morning so I have until then to see if I can end this tonight. The invitation is from Iyoutai himself. The man wants to meet me. I feel so special." She batted her eyes like a giddy school girl then laughed at his frown. "Oh come on Lobo it will work out. I can't throw this opportunity away." He shook his head.

"It could be a trap." His frown grew deeper.

"I know it could be. If something happens to me it wouldn't matter to anyone anyway. You all will be ready to carry out the mission and...." His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She looked into his eyes and could see the hurt there.

"It would matter to me. Natai don't go there. Don't be foolish enough to trust them. I don't want to see you get hurt." The desperation in his voice touched her heart deeply. She placed her free hand on his cheek gently to reassure him.

"I don't plan on going there to die. I will be very careful." She pulled her wrist from his grasp when he relaxed his hold on her. His head leaned into her palm but he didn't say anything else. She watched him carry Kagura into his room then she shut the door again to take a much needed shower.

"Sango!" Kagome's voice called cheerfully through the guest house.

"In here Kagome." Sango called back from the computer room. Kagome quickly walked into the room to find Sango setting on Shippo's lap. Both staring at the computer screen while Sango instructed him about something on the computer. Most would have thought this scene was innocent enough but the first thing Kagome noticed was his hand was resting on Sango's hip just above her thigh then she saw the grin he had. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the fox demon intently.

"Shippo what are you doing?" She asked in a calm voice. He turned and looked at her only to see she was staring at his hand. He removed it quickly and chuckled light hearted.

"Sango is showing me something. It won't take but a few more minutes. I know how bored you get with this stuff so you could go wait out in the dining room." He kept glancing back at the door she had come in as a signal for her to exit. Her frown grew more determined.

"But you have two D....." She started to remind him of his two Doctrines in Computer Sciences when she was interrupted.

"Well yes but there are somethings that can't be learned out of a book. Sango is so good at this and has some 'special' ways of using her hands...umm.... I mean fingers on the keys." He sputtered out quickly.

"I see well I am afraid this can't wait. Sango we have to get our dresses for tonight. Come on now so we can have a little fun while we are at it and not be rushed." Kagome hissed at him disapprovingly. "And while we are gone you need to get back to work on those photos.

"Oh those I have already finished. Look here." Sango stood up to get out of his way so he could show Kagome what he found. "You look at this picture of the Inuyasha guy and he looks normal but when you use this program I have and start to dissect the pixels you come up with this." He punched a key and the picture started to change especially the eyes. Kagome watched in amazement as the lavender turned golden and his pupils became more like that of a cat. "He is definitely a demon. I knew I smelled it on you before." Shippo puffed out his chest with self pride. Kagome patted his shoulder and smiled.

"Good job sweaty. I knew you would be able to get it if anyone could. But it doesn't change what I feel when I am around him. I trust him allot and still don't believe he has anything to do with the disappearances." She ran a finger absentmindedly over the screen where his face was.

"Oh I have been looking into that as well. I checked back for 3 years and neither of your two gentlemen were with in a thousand miles of the area when the youki disappeared. If they are involved it is very discretely and they are very careful to cover up their tracks. But I honestly don't think they are." He smiled again. "So you guys are going out with them again tonight? Is it possible that I can come?" He looked hopefully at them.

"I am afraid not. It is by special invitation only. Some kind of awards banquet. Anyway I will carry my warning beacon with me just in case." They were interrupted by Sango's voice from the door saying the limo was there. She kissed him on the head and grabbed her purse before heading out the door.

Natai walked casually down the sidewalk looking at the displays in the windows. So far she had been in five stores and nothing caught her eye. Finally she spotted a limo parked in front of a clothing store named Vico's. 'This could be promising.' She thought as she opened the door and took her sunglasses off.

Inside she saw very stylish clothes and was immediately accosted by a sales person wanting to spend her money for her. Natai simply informed her she was just looking and glanced around the store. There were only a few other women in there shopping at this time so she felt comfortable. Slowly she walked through the racks until her attention was captured by two women that were showing each other some of the evening gowns.

"What about this one?" A young woman with dark brown hair that was up in a high ponytail asked another even younger woman with black hair that shimmered with blue highlights.

"Too pale, your skin color will look like a yellow squash. Try to stay away from any pastels or florescent colors they just aren't you Sango." The black haired woman replied with out even looking at her. Casually Natai walked over to the rack that the woman called Sango had just left and began looking. She pulled out something in pink then a light teal but frowned. Suddenly a hand settled on hers and she flinched involuntarily. She followed the hand up a slender arm to the face of the black haired woman. "Sorry but I just could not let my fashion sense let you get something here either. You are too pale. With those eyes you should look for something more cooling in a deep color." The woman smiled at Natai and offered her a hand to shake. "Kagome at your service. Fashion is my passion." She giggled. Natai smiled slightly but took her hand and gave it a firm single shake.

"Natai. Nice to meet you. So you work here?" Kagome giggled again and shook her head.

"No but I buy all my clothes from Vico. I love his styles. And from the looks of your build....." she stepped back and looked Natai up and down, "you shouldn't have any problems finding things here. Are you some sort of model you have a beautiful figure." Natai actually felt her face blush but shook her head no.

"I just work out allot. I am just not sure what to get. I have a very special dinner to go to. It is more of a formal meeting I guess you would say." She walked over to a rack a little away and picked up something in black and held it to herself.

"Formal yes but only if you are going to a funeral. What impression are you trying to give at this meeting? Serious or light hearted?" Kagome joined her at the same rack looking at her with deep thought behind her eyes. Natai had to think about it. What was she trying to state? 'Hello Mr. Iyoutai, I am here to kill you.' She closed her eyes and smiled more to herself then anyone else at that thought.

"Dark and mysterious I guess would be the best way to describe the meeting I have to attend considering the man I am to meet." She could only smile when Kagome's eyes lit up.

"I think I know just what you need." Kagome motioned for her to follow her over to a rack of long dresses that hung from the wall. She searched through the articles carefully accessing them mentally. After several long minutes she pulled out a long red silk dress in a traditional style with a high collar and sleeveless. Gold dragons danced in elegant circles above scenes of bamboo trees. The split up the back looked fairly sexy but not slutty. She handed that one to Natai and instructed her to go try it on while she looked for more. Natai looked at her uneasily but complied since she didn't have a fashion sense for formal evening wear. Naraku had always provided all her fancy formal wear until she left him. When Natai stepped out of the dressing room, Kagome turned to look at her but frowned.

"No that is still not right. It looks too....I don't know. Almost slutty. Here try this one." Kagome handed Natai yet another dress and ushered her off to the dressing room. All this attention was a bit confusing for Natai since she had never had anyone offer to help her of their own free will.

"Oh kami! Kagome look at this one." Sango said from some where out side the dressing room.

"That's the one! It is so perfect. Sango you are a genius." Kagome squealed with glee. Shortly after a dress was flopped over the top of the dressing room door. "Try this one on instead." Natai heard Kagome's feet shuffle away from the door. She looked at the dark blue dress in the dim light. Even though it was not the best light, the material seemed to shimmer and sparkle in the light that was present. The material was as soft as silk and slid over her hands as she looked at it. It seemed so fragile she as afraid of ripping it.

Gently she slid it over her head. Soft folds delicately fell over her curves to cling just right. On each side there was a slit on the seam of the floor length skirt that ran up to her mid thigh that soothed her tense leg muscles as she moved about the small changing room. The yoke formed perfectly above her full bust and was held in place by small spigetti straps that swung over her shoulders and made a cross to the opposite side of her back. The one thing that made her the most nervous was the lowness of the back itself. It was barely above the small of her back.

"Well how does it look?" Came Kagome's anxious voice from beyond the door. Natai took a deep breath and stepped out. Her head shot up from floor when she heard a few gasps. Both sales clerks, Sango, Kagome and another shopper were all staring at her with awe very evident in their eyes.

"Does it look bad?" Natai said hesitantly with a flushed face. This was exactly why she didn't shop much. She hated the suspense and anxiety of it all. The large smile that soon appeared on Kagome's face told her she had nothing to fear.

"You look awesome. That dress was made for you." Kagome said showing how pleased she was with it. Now that Natai was in better light she could see that the dress was a midnight blue almost black but the shimmering threads that danced in the light allowed the true color to come through. "Ok now for accessories." Kagome soon was lost in looking for a purse to match, a shawl and of course shoes. Within minutes Natai was completely ready for her date that night. As she was leaving the store Kagome reminded her that a little makeup was usually enough. Natai smiled and waved back at her as she walked down the street to flag down a cab.

Later that afternoon Natai sat in her room waiting for the phone call that would tell her that the limo was there to pick her up. On the bed next to her was her suitcase that contained many small throwing daggers as well as other small devices used in her profession. She flipped through the many slender holders that would remind someone of flipping through a CD case in search of the weapons she wanted. Finally she found the leg strap that could hold three knives. Carefully she pulled out three small daggers that looked metallic but at the same time lacked the shiny surface like the other stainless steel ones in the case. These she placed in the leather holder then buckled it on her upper thigh just inside her leg to keep it from showing as she walked.

Finally the phone rang and she prayed it wasn't Naraku wanting to talk to them about the mission. With Kagura indisposed it would be hard to make up a lie to explain why she couldn't talk to him or call him back. A tap on the door let her know she needed to come out. Her stomach was full of butterflies but she didn't know why. It could have been the fact that she rarely showed a very feminine side like this to her co-workers. As she stepped out she heard Lobo's breath catch in his throat. Hiten let out a low whistle of appreciation while Maten simply drooled. Smiling inwardly she turned to Lobo with a serious face.

"You look....incredible." He whispered. His eyes scanned her body hungrily having a hard time keeping his hands to himself. He glanced at the intricate weave of the bun on the back of her head that was held in place by two ivory and gold dragon shaped chop sticks. Her soft pink flesh seemed to glisten in the fading light from the balcony window.

"You are just saying that so I won't rip your throat out." She grinned at him but knew he meant it. "Now before I go let me make this clear. You know if I need you to pick me up I will use the cell phone. Don't answer the hotel phone. If Naraku calls I will deal with him when I get back. But if I don't return then reform at the second location and follow up with the mission. Don't waist time trying to find me by then I will probably be dead. Are we clear?" Lobo frown but nodded. She turned her attention to Hiten and Maten. They both nodded then she walked over to Maten and lifted his chin. "You need to wipe that drool off your chin before it gets on your shirt." She smiled sweetly then went down to the lobby to meet her ride. Maten blushed profusely.

She was surprised to say the least when she saw the long line of limos in front of hers that were letting people out at a roped off section in front of the glass building. Hundreds of people as well as reporters and photographers were pushing and shoving to get closer to the rich and famous that were stepping out on the red carpet. She could only assume that some were celebrities but she would not recognize them since she didn't follow the paparazzi kind of tabloid publications or television shows. When it came to her turn she was hesitant to take the hand that was offered to her by the usher after opened the door.

Slowly she stepped out of the car and immediately flashes assaulted her eyes from all around her. Swallowing her nervousness she gave a small nod to the man holding her hand as she pulled free of him and gracefully walked toward the doors in front of her focused eyes. She tuned out all the questions being flung at her by reporters asking her name or who she was there representing. It was none of their business anyway. Just as she approached the doors the same handsome silverhaired delivery boy was waiting for her. She graciously took his offered arm then sighed as they quickly left the buzz of the front doors behind them.

"I had no idea this was such a big event. If I had then..." She whispered as he walked her past the metal detector station. She glanced around at the security quickly and made a mental note of their positioning for future reference if needed.

"Then you may not have come?" He kept his eyes forward as if looking for something while navigating through the hundreds of tables.

"That is possible." She replied flatly. "Anyway I am here now so where is my mysterious host? Or did he leave you to entertain me because he couldn't make it." She gave him a devilish smile. He gulped and shook his head no.

"Actually he is here but had other business to attend to at this time. He merely asked me to be sure you found your table. I assure you he will be with you as soon as he possibly can." There was a short pause then he stopped and looked at her. His eyebrows furrowed. "I am surprised that the metal detectors didn't go off when you passed them. Am I to believe that the most dangerous woman here is without her weapons to protect her?" Inuyasha teased softly. She smiled dryly.

"I don't need weapons to defend myself my friend. This room is full of them with out my having to bring any. Would you like a demonstration?" He smirked but shook his head then continued to walk. A short moment later they came to a table right up front by the dance floor and centered with the speech podium. She quickly looked at the other patrons of the table and smiled.

"I would like to introduce you to the others at our table. This is my date Ka...." She leaned forward and held Kagome's outstretched hand in both of hers.

"Yes we have met. How do you think it came out? Does it meet your expectations?" Natai released her hand and spun around a bit for her to see it all. Inuyasha looked between Natai and Kagome acting like they were old friends but didn't know what to make of it. He knew enough about the woman to wait until she decided to explain.

"You look ravishing. Your mystery man will love it and if he doesn't then take anyone of the young men that are goggling over you in the room." Kagome giggled with sparkling eyes. Natai just smiled back.

"Sango thank you again for picking out this dress for me." Natai added not remembering if she had even acknowledged her before in the store.

"I knew it would be perfects with your eyes and all. It looked beautiful on you." Sango smiled back at her then noticed Miroku's jaw. With out much tenderness she slapped the bottom of his chin to close it then excused herself to go to the restroom. She stomped off cursing about lechurous men. Miroku watched her storm off as he stood.

"Hello, Miroku,' he bowned quickly, "umm....excuse me a moment." And he dashed off after Sango.

"Interesting." Natai stated as she watched them. She turned to look at Inuyasha who cleared his throat and saw he was holding her chair out that was next to his and Kagome's. Smiling shyly she took it and began looking around the room to see if there was anyone else around she knew.

He looked at the contract one more time to make sure it was in order then stuffed it back into the manila folder and set it on a stack of like folders at the corner of his desk. Leaning back in his soft leather chair he rubbed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes for a brief moment to get his focus back. No matter what he did his thoughts would always return to the same subject. All his efforts at working more were not enough to keep that troublesome woman out of his mind. The phone rang on his desk interrupting his quiet evening at the office. He was about to yell for his secretary then remembered he had sent her home early so he could get some peace and quiet.

"Aiyama Corporation, Naraku speaking." He answered still rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I think you better turn on the news sir." Came the smooth voice of his secretary. "They are going to show the clip again in five minutes. I think you will find it very interesting." She finished before hanging up. Naraku frowned at the dead line contemplating whether to believe her or not. After all Yura was very flaky most the time and her hair fetish could drive him up the wall. If she didn't have such excellent communication skills he would have disposed of her long ago. Sighing in defeat he walked over to the couch and turned on the television. He sat back watching the weather update then the regular news team came back on.

"And now we return to the activities going on tonight in LA." One blonde man said with a sparkling smile that was too blinding to look at for very long. The screen switched over to a live camera team somewhere in the down town area.

"Yes Dean, there is allot of excitement tonight at the LA Plaza. The annual Banquet of Recognition to Humanity hosted by the Iyoutai Corporation has many attending from the rich and famous of Beverly Hills as well as many celebrities." The reporter went on to mention some names of popular celebrities that were attending or receiving awards. "But Dean the highlight for many of the men down here came in the form of an unknown beauty." The screen flipped again to a prerecorded scene from earlier that night of a black limo pulling up to the red carpet.

Naraku watched with bored interest until the 'unknown beauty' raised her fair head above the dark glass of the back seat door. He moved closer as he watched unsure of what he was seeing at first. His heart wanted to tell him there was no way it was her. Finally the camera zoomed in to a clear shot of her face with that trade mark pouty smile she often used then backed off as she gracefully walked down the carpet to the door. The reporter resited the reactions of the crowd toward her as the scene was being taped.

"Well Jerry did you manage to find out for our viewers just who this striking mystery woman is?" Asked Dean in the back ground.

"No names were revealed but I have it from reliable sources that she is a personal guest of Mr. Iyoutai himself. The limo she arrived in was his personal car." That was all Naraku needed to see. He hit the off button on the controller before throwing it at the television.

Anger filled the air around him as he ran his hands through his thick hair trying to contain control of his emotions. His mind spun with questions, acusations and reasons but the one that surfaced the most was 'Why?'. He turned on his heel and grabbed the phone off his desk. Hitting quick dial he put in the code and waited for an answer.

"Get the jet ready I want to leave with in the hour." He said smoothly with out show of any emotion. "Destination LA. Chart it. I am leaving the office now." He grabbed his jacket while heading for the door.

Natai listened intently as Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku all talked about normal day to day things that new couples would speak of in order to learn more about each other. After about fifteen minutes of waiting the lights dimmed and the spot light focused on the podium. A short bald man with bugged out eyes walked forward and began the evening of speeches by doing an introduction of what would be coming. His short five minute speech ended with the applause greeting Mr. Iyoutai himself. Natai was eager in a way to see if his pictures did him any justice. He looked rather pale and sickly in them. It was hard to fathom a man with that much power being a weakling.

From the side a dark haired man approached the podium to tower over the short bald one. She instantly knew this to be Iyoutai. Regardless of the impression his pictures gave you he stood tall and straight. His stride represented strength and sheer power radiated from his very being. He was no weakling. She watched his emotionless face as he began to speak. The deep rich sound flooded over her like a memory from long ago. Her eyes remained fixed on him as he spoke afraid of missing something. Impulsively she took a sip of her wine from time to time in order to keep her mouth from becoming dry.

The first part of the speech was pretty standard giving thanks to all the people behind the scene that helped to make the function a success. Then he went more into depth of the reasons behind the awards altogether. His face didn't betray any emotion but his voice held such depth she was on the edge of her seat the whole time waiting for something spectacular to happen. She glanced around the room quickly to see the reaction of others and it seemed the whole place was mesmerized by his velvety deep voice. Before she knew it the trance was broken by applauding hands. She lowered her gaze blushing slightly as she joined in the clapping. Her attention was soon caught by the chair next to her being pulled out as Iyoutai took it to set down. She looked into his eyes now close up and thought she could see something golden flicker behind them but shook off the feeling when she felt him take her hand.

"The Lady Natai I presume." He smiled coolly and kissed the back of her hand. She only nodded then returned the smile a bit unnerved by his boldness. She only stared at him since she couldn't think of anything more original to say then 'Mr. Iyoutai I believe.' and that would not do. Again her thoughts were shattered by his deep smooth voice. "I don't think I have ever had the pleasure of leaving a devastating beauty such as you speechless. Perhaps more wine would help to loosen your voice." He smirked at her as he filled her wine glass from the flaggard on the table surprising her. Gathering her wits she knew she needed to answer him or be considered a complete moron.

"I apologize. I didn't not mean to be rude it is just....well I wasn't expecting this." She confessed but it still didn't seem like the right thing to say.

"What were you expecting?" He asked quietly.

"I was not sure what to expect actually. Your request was rather unorthodox to say the least." She mustered all her emotions to return his gaze and added a serene smile with it. His smile grew a bit then he picked up her hand and kissed it again.

"I have to say I was not expecting such a delicate vision either. I do hope you forgive the delay in our meeting but I did have things to attend to." He continued to hold her hand possessively over his heart. Subconsciously she heard the voice of speakers in the back ground and people applauding but had no desire to listen or join in. Her whole focus was on the man beside her.

"Of course it is expected when you host such a gathering." She glanced down at her lap wondering if she should try to pull her hand back although she really didn't want to for some reason.

"Well with that in mind, I hate to make our chat short but I do have others to see before they come looking for me. I promise to return as soon as possible. In the mean time my associates will see that you receive the treatment due royalty in my absence. Please forgive me." He stood quickly but leaned down so that his mouth was near her ear and whispered so only she could hear. "I have much to show you." He gently inhaled her scent and nuzzled his nose behind her ear before disappeared into the crowd. Natai sat there stunned to say the least. A girlish blush heated her cheeks at the feel of his breath on her neck. Emotions swelled up inside of her she didn't understand.

'Who was this man to bring out such a reaction in her?' She thought to herself. She was definitely disturbed by her feelings and didn't know what to think. Her thoughts were so self absorbed that she didn't even notice her companions at the table trying to get her attention.

"Natai? Are you ok?" Kagome placed her hand gently over Natai's to get her attention. Natai looked at her blankly then smiled wryly.

"Yes Kagome I am fine just a little confused is all. I will be fine." She assured the concerned woman.

"We are going up to the tables to get a plate. Would you care to join us?" Inuyasha offered his hand to her but she shook her head.

"I don't really like crowds that much. I am sure you can understand." She smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back knowing what she was getting at.

"Yes I do, I will have Kagome help me fill a small plate of appetizers for you." He bowed to her and left with Kagome in tow. Natai sat quietly at the table by herself while the others went for food. She watched the band set up patiently still wrapped up in her thoughts. Twenty minutes later the four returned with several plates of food that they set across the table for all to share. Natai smiled at the familiarity they expressed with each other. It was truly endearing to her but something she herself had never really been comfortable with. Perhaps it was due to her profession that made her keep most people at arms length and wouldn't allow her to get close to anyone emotionally. Or it could be past experiences that made her heart shy away from attachment. Either way it was something she could not fight.

The group chatted non stop until the music started to play. The banquet came alive with happy people who began to dance and basically party it up a bit. Natai sat at the table watching happy couples glide across the floor sharing the company of the person they were with. She envied them for their hearts, for their spirit, but most of all for their freedom to be able to feel. A tear slipped down her cheek but she caught it before anyone noticed. She glanced up to see Miroku and Sango holding each other close just swaying in one spot. It almost tore her apart to watch such happiness.

'This is insane. I have to leave now before...' Her train of thought broke off there. Before what? She cried? It didn't matter anymore she just needed to leave. Sucking up the feelings and tossing the emotions to the back of her heart she patted Kagome on the hand and inquired for the restroom. Inuyasha answered her with a point then the two went right back to their conversation. Graciously she excused herself and headed in the direction he had pointed. Shortly she did in fact find the restroom and quickly went in to get some much needed privacy. There were still several other ladies in there but at least a stall offered somewhere quiet where she could think for a few moments. Finally coming up with a decision she flushed the toilet so the others there would think she was there for actual business and not some sulking fit. Not that they would know it but she had been in there a while.

After rinsing her hands off and drying them she exited the room and headed back toward the front doors where she would simply call a cab and return to the security of her hotel room. Just twenty feet ahead was her escape when she felt someone take her hand gently. She turned around to softly reject yet another request for her company but found herself face to face with Iyoutai once again. The look in his eyes seemed almost sad.

"Mr. Iyoutai... I am sorry....but I really need to..." She said hesitantly trying desperately to think of something that would sound true so she could leave. He cocked his head to one side then smiled at her boyishly.

"Well before you leave, would you at least give me one dance?" He asked softly. She couldn't resist as she found herself being pulled back toward the dance floor. Just as they reached it the song changed to a soft slow dance called 'Do You Remember?' His eyes locked with hers as he put his hand on the small of her back pulling her closer to him. She could feel her face flush slightly but managed to look away hoping he would not see the effect he had on her. The way he gently held her reminded her of someone from long ago. She had almost forgotten those memories. They were just too painful. Naraku had been right when he told her to do so. You can't live in the past you must grasp the future. She was brought out of her thoughts again by his breath floating softly against her neck as he spoke.

"I know you are very busy so to speak but I do have some information you may find...interesting if nothing else. It would honor me if you would allow me to show you this before you flee from my presence tonight." His voice was barely a whisper in her ear. It sent tingles through her body making her legs feel weak. As if he could read her thoughts he pulled her even closer to his body. This move caused her body to react even more. She could feel his lean muscles through his clothes as he moved. Her desire was beginning to build. 'This is insanity. I can not be feeling this toward someone I am supposed to kill.' Her mind demanded but her body betrayed her and melted even more into his grasp. Before she knew it the song ended and he was ushering her off the dance floor toward their table.

"Inuyasha, I must finish discussing things with Lady Natai. You know what to do if anyone asks after me." He stated simply. Inuyasha nodded then took Kagome out on the dance floor. Iyoutai stopped at the table only long enough to transfer the information. He held Natai's hand firmly but not too hard. She felt as if he was afraid she might bolt and she knew he was probably right. She was not even sure if she wouldn't just run if given the chance. While they left the table he placed her arm on his and wove a path through the tables to a set of stairs that led up to the suites above.

Solemnly they walked arm in arm until he stopped them in front of a dark oak door with an electric lock. He pulled the swipe key out of his pocket then put it through the slot. The door opened to a dark room beyond. Silently he stepped inside and switched on the lights then allowed her to walk through before closing the door and setting the dead bolt. She turned and looked at him suspiciously. He held up his hands in his defense.

"Merely a way to ensure that our discussion will not be interrupted. If you believe that there is any other reason then I assure you I am well aware of your capabilities." She relaxed and felt sort of foolish but it was part of her instinct. He calmly walked farther into the room to a small bar. There he retrieved two glasses and a bottle from the refrigerator. He poured an ample amount in each then offered her one. She sipped it gingerly as she looked at him. He had unbuttoned his tux and threw it casually over the bar. Presently he was working on loosening up his bow tie. It was beginning to aggravate her some so she stepped forward and set her glass on the bar counter before helping him untie the troublesome piece of attire.

"Thank you." He muttered lowly then handed her back her glass.

"I am sure you did not invite me here to help you undress." She smiled at the shocked look he had. "Or maybe you did. I assure you that is not why I am here. No more games please. What was it you wanted to meet with me about?" She watched him for further reactions but he simply sighed and walked farther into the setting area of the room where the lighting was still quite dark. He leaned over and picked up a remote. His face showed signs of deep thought as he bounced the remote gently in his hand then he looked at her.

"I have some things to show you that you may like to see. But then perhaps you won't want to be reminded either." She gave him a questioning look. With out any more pausing he held the remote toward the dark wall and turned on the display lights. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at what was before her in disbelief. There in a glass case were two swords and a man's battle dress from days of old, placed on a mannequin with out a head. She knew these items well. Her past revolved around them. First anger then fear crossed her emotional mask. Her heart felt as if it would beat a hole through her rib cage as she slow started to walk closer to the articles within the case.

Subconsciously she took a large swallow from the glass in her hand to draw courage from the clear liquid inside it. Cautiously she ran a hand over the cool surface of the glass case staring in wonder at the garment inside. "Where..." she started to ask.

"Does it matter?" His voice cooed from behind her. "Would you like to see them closer?" He asked and stepped closer to her. She turned and looked at him desperate to know if these were what she thought or if he was playing a cruel joke on her. He looked into her eyes as he placed the key in the lock to open it. As soon as the door opened her breath caught at the scent trapped within. It poured through her senses to draw on her deepest memories from the past she had stuffed away. Biting her shaking bottom lip she ran her fingers gently over the hilt and scabbard of the sword on the right side of the garment.

"Toukijin." She whispered so low she almost didn't hear it herself. Her eyes closed as if caught in a memory. When they opened she turned her focus on the other sword. Fingers slid up the smooth surface of the scabbard to linger on the tassel that hung from the handle.

"Tensaiga." Her voice seemed thick in her throat and she forced herself to breath in deeply. She took another swallow from the glass to calm herself before turning her attention to the garment its self. With pain in her heart she reached forward to touch the soft fabric but hesitated. Again she inhaled the scent deeply charishing the earthy smell of a forest just after a fresh rain.

She closed her eyes again trying to draw upon her strength to squash the emotions that began to flood through her. _'You know you want this. Touch it and remember.'_ She could hear a voice from somewhere. She scoffed to herself thinking her mind was slipping. With stubborn conviction she swallowed the last of the liquid from the glass and set it down on the counter next to the glass case. Breathing deeply to steady her nerves she reached a shaky hand to the hem of the hakama. Silken fabric glided easily between her forefinger and thumb as they ran along its smooth surface. Gasping at the feel she closed her eyes and let her mind wonder into the dark recesses of her memories.

_Flash back _

_The cool late afternoon air felt wonderful on her heated skin. The days had been warmer then she remembered from years before._ _But then she was still young and didn't really remember even thinking about things such as weather in the past. Smiling to her self she let her fingers glide over the surface of the tranquil pond before bringing her fingers up to let the water droplets caress the hot skin of her neck. Many of the drops glided down her smooth skin and under the collar of her kimono. Sighing she closed her eyes and thanked kami for this time she was granted. It was her day away from serving and she was determined to enjoy it while she could. _

_Her mind began to wonder over miniscual things that were second nature to her now. 'How long had it been now? How long had she been here? Four, five or maybe six years?' She tried to think back how many summers and winters she had been trapped in her current position. Then it came to her. The memory of a sixth birthday entered her mind as if it was only yesterday. She recalled the feeling of excitement when they told her she was getting the best present of all. Someone had actually wanted her. Little did she know at the time that it was only to be an exchange from one suffocating existence to another._

_She scoffed at herself for thinking that way. In all actuality Mistress Kaori had saved her from a far worse fate. Sure she may have been adopted by a family but most likely she would have been purchased by a house of lesser social status. Here she was treated with respect and only the richest of men could afford her company. That was ten years ago. A smile graced her content face. The sun setting in the western sky was a sight to see on this tranquil evening. It spread its last fingers of light across the partially cloudy sky in a spectacular splash of colors. Bright golden yellow turned to oranges then pinks and on to darker purples. It was a wonderful sight to behold and one that only nature could provide._

Iyoutai stepped closer to her from behind while she ran her delicate fingers across the material. She didn't notice his soft touch when he placed a hand on her shoulder and ran it down her silky arms. Patiently he waited for her response with in her trance like state.

_Suddenly she felt a presence. Questioningly she raised her eyes to look around her until they settled on a lone figure of a man across the pond from her in the twilight darkness of the forest's edge. His white clothes and hair blew gently in the breeze making him look almost like a ghost. Hastily she reverted her gaze to the grass where she sat. 'Who could it be?' Surely it was merely a passing stranger to this area. A wanderer that was simply passing by. Boldly she looked back to see if he was still there but nothing was there. She stood quickly and looked along the edge of the dark forest for any sign of him but found nothing. Her eyes scanned the edge of the pond and along the road next to it for any signs but still nothing. _

_In defeat she sat back down to think about what had just happened. She no longer had the feelings from before. His presence had left along with his ghostly image. The sounds of footsteps coming down the pebble path from the house brought her out of her summery of the sighting. She looked up into the smiling face of one of the novices who bowed low to her._

"_Mistress Kaori wishes you return to the safety of the house Lady." The girl smiled sweetly at her. Without question she stood and followed the younger girl to the back steps of the Geisha house. As quietly as possible she closed the screen behind her and went to set by the window in her room to finish watching the sunset. From her window she could see the pond where she had been setting. _

His soft breath glazed the skin of her neck and shoulder. She shivered as if chilled still trapped inside her trance like state of mind so he rubbed her shoulders gently to warm her. He closed his eyes to concentrate and once again he waited patiently for another sign.

_To her amazement there stood the same ghostly figure that she saw across the pond. Her heart began to beat rapidly as she watched him squat down and examine the grass in the same spot she had been setting earlier. His head lifted up and looked directly at her. She flushed and threw herself to the floor afraid he was some sort of evil spirit that was bent on claiming her soul. After a few moments she gathered her courage and forced herself to look out the window again. He was gone. A milky mist had formed over the pond giving it a haunted appearance and she was very glad she had come inside. _

_She held her hand over her heart while taking in deep breaths to steady her frayed nerves. Closing her eyes she said a prayer in her mind to kami or any god that would listen to keep her soul safe from unearthly phantoms that might come to visit her while she slept. An unexpected knock on her door made her squeak in surprise. The door opened quickly and a servant girl ran in to attend to her._

"_Lady I am very sorry for scaring you. It was unintentional I assure you." She patted the young geisha on the back soothingly. An unwanted tear fell from her eyes as she gasped for air. Her heart thudded in her ears and her hand was shaking. 'Why am I so nervous? There is nothing to fear here.' She said to her self over and over. After gathering herself she was able to speak._

"_Why have you come to my room? I am not to serve tonight." She stated flatly still gathering her thoughts. _

"_Mistress Kaori wishes you serve just one gentleman this evening." The girl stammered out quickly. Shock filled her face then anger but before she could express her unhappiness at being denied her day of rest the girl continued pleading. "He offers three times as much and Mistress promises to give you at least a third for you to keep and spend as you wish. He insists on having your company and says he has traveled far but can not wait until tomorrow to meet with you. You will not regret this one he is very handsome and his voice could melt a heart of ice. Shall I get your supplies ready for you?" The girl looked into the air with dreamy eyes as she spoke of the strange man. This did raise her curiosity a bit._

"_You saw him?" She inquired of the young starry eyed girl. The girl nodded her head enthusiastically with a grin from ear to ear._

"_Yes Lady, his face is like that of an angel and he has the most deep golden eyes." She made a swooning sound but quickly recovered. _

"_Golden eyes? That is unusual. I know I don't really have a choice if Mistress wishes this but I do appreciate the request for my preference. I will get ready while you prepare my dining supplies. Be quick now I am sure if he has come such a long way then he will not want to be kept waiting." The servant girl dashed out of the room quickly. _

_Sighing she went to her cabinet to dress in her costume. Carefully she pulled the extravagant garment from with in and laid it gently on the futon in the middle of the room. Since time was an issue she didn't waist much time preparing herself but still felt she looked rather elegant. Ordinarily she would wait for one of the servant girls to assist her with her hair and put it in an exquisite bun. A special knock on her outer door was a signal that the gentleman was becoming impatient. So she opted not to put it in any fancy styles and raced to the entertainment room where she waited for the servant girl to finish setting up the burners, pots and food. _

_Nodding to each other the servant girl left to get the gentleman while she reached into the sleeve of her kimono for her veil but couldn't find it. Panicked she looked around frantically thinking that perhaps she had left it in the room from last night. Mistress forbid her to serve with out it on. She insisted that her liquidy eye color would startle the best paying customers away. She wanted her to hide her face at all times so men would not become appauled by her so called homely looks. Even when she was outside she was to wear it. A sudden thought came to mind. Outside! She had worn it outside at the pond and taken it off to get a better view of the sky during the sunset. Damn the luck! She was about to dash out the back to retrieve it when the silk screen door began to open. _

_Quickly she turned her whole body so that her back was to the door and she was facing the burners. With steady hands she lit the candles beneath the pot to heat the water. She heard the Mistress clear her throat in disappointment that the tea was not already ready but she kept her hand steady as she worked on preparing the food for him. It was nothing much really. Just simple appetizers that were part of ritual for her to serve him. The main meal would be brought in after a while. Biting her lip she refused to turn around to the heated glare she could feel focused on the back of her head. Another strike against her, she had left her hair loose so it flowed down her back naturally._

"_Lady, this is Lord Sesshomaru. See to it you serve him well and do not disappoint him do you understand?" Her voice was coated with distaste. _

"_Hai Mistress I will serve him as he wishes." She replied while putting the tea leaves in the pot. She heard the russle of fabric behind her and could feel him settle on the zabuton. Patiently she waited for the sliding shoji to close before pouring the tea._

In her subconscious she was unaware of his lips pressing a soft kiss on her neck just below her earlobe. He restrained himself knowing she needed more time. He inhaled her sweet tangerine scent to calm himself. Closing his eyes he slowly lowered his head and rested it on the back of her neck. He refused to relinquish his hold on her just yet. The physical contact seemed to enhance the memories for her. He needed to concentrate harder and guide her to the right conclusion.

_She served him his tea traditionally while holding her sleeve away from the table to avoid spilling it but was able to keep her face shielded behind her hair. He leaned forward slightly to look at her but she quickly shifted and turned back to the task of preparing his appetizers. She knew she could not avoid him forever and be forced to retrieve her veil. Using her hair as a barrier she bowed to him calmly._

"_My apologies Sesshomaru-sama but I have forgotten something I need in the next room. Please with your permission I would retrieve it and return quickly. It would give me great pleasure to serve you completely if you will only allow me to...." She was cut off by his smooth velvety voice. It was deep and very masculine but played with the ears like a gentle sweet song._

"_What do you wish to retrieve?" He inquired and made yet another attempt to look behind the curtain of hair. She shifted smoothly again to avoid his look. Exasperated she tried to think of a plausible excuse to leave. She had already promised to return quickly what more did he want._

"_There is a part of my....equipment... that I am lost with out. Please if you will excuse me but for a few moments it won't take long to go...." _

"_Outside?" Her head shot up in surprise. She did not see the smile playing on his lips at her reaction. "Perhaps I could assist you in retrieving this piece of 'equipment'." His voice slid off his tongue like silk. She placed a cool hand on her heated cheek to cool her rising temperature. 'Could he know?' she thought frantically._

"_No that is more then I could ask for." _

"_I am offering. You do not need to ask." He replied flatly. _

"_Really I would not wish to inconvinience you in this matter." She started to stand when he caught her hand and pulled her ungraciously back down to set next to him. For the first time since he walked in she began to feel that same feeling she had before. Cautiously she looked down at the hand that held her firmly. His skin was pale almost white. There was some kind of swirling maroon tattoo on his wrist that run up under his sleeve. She stared at it in awe for a moment but then noticed his long fingers and at the end there were claws. She fought hard to keep from gasping not sure why they looked like claws but they did. Probably he just didn't clip his fingernails or something. Even that sounded silly to her. Finally he released her and she settled back in her spot. Rattled slightly she began to place the food on a small plate so she could begin to feed him still wondering how she was going to keep her face from being seen with out making a mess on his face. If she didn't look at him she would miss his mouth then what would happen. His voice broke through her self musing._

"_How old are you girl?" He asked quietly. The hand that had held her hand gently slid up her arm to her hair. Delicately he swept the loose hair over her shoulder to reveal part of her face. She shied away quickly in reaction. She heard him sigh next to her. "You did not answer me." He stated flatly. She thought she could sense some irritation in his voice._

"_I am sixteen almost seventeen Sesshomaru-sama." Frantically she fought her inner conflict to bolt from the room. If she did that she would definitely be beaten. She could feel his fingers running absently through the hair that hung down her back._

"_Just a child. How is it that you serve men here girl?" He asked as he stoked her hair. It actually felt rather soothing to her and she felt compelled to answer him._

"_I have served men here for three years. I am hardly a child anymore." She all but scoffed at his statement. Embarrassed at his chuckle she tilted her face down feeling ashamed._

"_You are still a child and you did not answer my question."_

"_I am an orphan. I was taken in by Mistress Kaori. It may not seem like much to someone like you but she saved me from a far worse fate I assure you." She tried to sound firm in her conviction but the statement sounded weak in her own ears._

"_I see. So you feel this is your salvation then." It was a statement not a question._

"_I..I didn't say...that exactly." She could feel her face heating up again from embarrassment. _

"_Then why do you stay? You may begin feeding me if you wish." Startled into action she placed the plate on the low table in front of him but hesitated to look at him in order to serve him. She was back to square one again. "Why do you hesitate? It is permitted for you to look upon my face." He chuckled at her expense again._

"_But it is not permitted for you to look upon mine." Her face flushed knowing she would just have to tell him what she had to get. "I left my veil out by the pond earlier and I must retrieve it before I can serve you any further." She felt like a failure. She was supposed to be the best here but she was failing miserably. _

"_Oh you must mean this." Before her dangled her veil from that same pale hand. She reached for it but he yanked it back. "No I think I will keep it as a momento for my visit here." He chuckled again. She was becoming very annoyed at that chuckle of his. She glanced at it setting in his lap. His hands were busy feeding himself from the plate she had put in front of him. Which again she had failed to do because of her stupidity. Her fingers fidgeted in her lap while she thought of what to do._

_With a sudden effort she reached out to grab it but he was very quick and snatched it up in his left hand away from her. Cursing under her breath she glanced at it again less concerned about hiding her face and more focused on getting the veil back. The damn thing was dangled mere inches from her shoulder. As quick as she could she lunged for it but only managed to embarrass herself further by ending up sprawled across his lap. His chest rumbled with laughter. She placed both hands on her face trying to figure out just what she was doing. This whole thing was one big mistake. She would end up paying with a harsh beating and a cut in food ration if this was not salved before the main dinner arrived._

"_I am pleased that you are enjoying yourself but I really need that veil back. You don't understand. If they see me with out it I will be in terrible trouble." She pouted on the verge of tears. His laughter subsided some then she felt his hand rub her back._

"_Do not weep child I am only playing with you. Of course you may have it back. This Sesshomaru does not keep things that are not his." He chuckled again. She was really starting to hate that chuckle. "But first you must tell me why you have to wear a veil." His voice was insistent._

"_Because my appearance is less then desirable Sesshomaru-sama. Now may I have my vei...."_

"_Show me." He blurted out._

"_I...uhh...would not want to offend you with my ugliness my lord please just give the damn thing to me and I can continue to server you as you wish." _

"_Don't be silly. I have seen the ugliness of a battle field. Your face could not be as ugly as that." He mused at her. "Besides it is what I wish and you must serve me." He added quickly. She was ready to smack him when he chuckled at her sigh of defeat. Yes she definitely hated that chuckle of his. Reluctantly she allowed him to ease her to a setting position on his lap instead of laying there. She felt a gentle finger try to pry her hands away from her face. "Come girl there is no harm. Even the most hideous scar would not scare me or fill me with disgust. Now release your hands." His voice had lost the merriment and turned more serious. Keeping her eyes closed she let his fingers pull her hands free from her face then when she heard him gasp she turned away ashamed for letting him see her horrid face. Tears began to fall down her face silently. She threw herself forward so she could gain her footing and retreat into the safety of her bed chambers but he held her firmly with an arm around her waist._

"_I told you it was too much. Please let me leave. I can't....bear to hear the remarks again. Please...I beg you...." She whimpered softly. Her heart broken voice pleaded with him to release her from her torture. This to her was worse then being beaten. Most of the serving girls there had seen her with out the veil and it didn't seem to bother them. But a customer who could ruin the business by vicious rumors was too much. She let the tears fall even when he crushed her to his chest hushing her. He suddenly shoved the veil in her hand._

"_Put it on quickly." He all but threw her on the zabuton next to him and continued to rub her back. Just as she placed the last comb under her hair to hide her face completely the shoji slid open. In stepped a servant girl with a tray of food and a smiling Mistress right on her heals. The pretty smile of the Mistress faded when she noticed a half eaten plate of appetizers still setting on the table in front of the guest. Then she noticed the girl shudder from a sob that was being held back as Sesshomaru-sama rubbed her back. Frowning she looked at the girl with narrowed eyes. Then clearing her voice she plastered a forced smile across her lips._

"_Sesshomaru-sama if you would please excuse us for a moment I will attend to the Lady's needs while the servant is setting your meal on the table." She bowed low and motioned for the young geisha to follow her into her bed chambers. The door slammed behind her startling her. She glanced up at the Mistress who quickly grabbed her by the wrist and drug her to the far side of the room where she commenced in berating her for her behavior. When she tried to explain what happened she was met with a sharp slap to the face that was hard enough it knocked her to the floor. She watched the door with desperate eyes wishing this to be over quickly. The Mistress kicked her in the ribs insisting she pay attention. She stifled the cry of pain by biting her lip as yet again she was slapped back down to the floor when she tried to set back up. This time she felt blood in her mouth and knew that it had split her lip._

_After another smack to her head the Mistress stormed over to the door. The older woman glared at her with threatening eyes that told her this was her last chance so she nodded that she understood. Sliding the door back gently the Mistress ushered her to take her seat next to Sesshomaru. She glided across the room toward him quickly. She could feel his concern but refused to look into his face. Instead she focused her eyes on the obi around his waist as she kneeled on the zabuton next to him._

"_No need for concern Sesshomaru-sama. Mistress has helped me through my problem. Please relax yourself and I will continue to serve you as you wish." She tried to sound as convincing as possible. He turned and looked at the Mistress who had that fake smile plastered on her face again. Frowning he took the settled back in his seat and said nothing. He paused for a moment while he waited for the Mistress to leave the room with the servant girl then looked at her. She could feel his intense gaze upon her just like before when he was by the pond. He was the one there she was sure of it now with out even asking. How else would he come across her veil?_

_Soft fingers lifted her chin to face him and for the first time she took in his face. Just as the servant girl had said it was the face of an angel. Her breath caught in her chest when she stared into those beautiful golden eyes. He was truly breath taking. Any of the women here would have been much better at serving such a man. She was not worthy of his attentions. Feelings of failure filled her heart and she turned her gaze away. _

"_Why do you turn from me?" He asked with agitation in his voice._

"_Mistress was right, I am unworthy of you my lord. You should have someone more fitting your station then myself. I am worthless to one such as you." A tear slipped down her cheek but she made no move to stop it. "If you wish I will request one now." She started to stand but he placed a hand on her shoulder._

"_What I wish is for you to stop hiding from me. Remove the veil." He ordered. His voice was still dripping with aggravation. She glanced at the door once but he stood quickly and walked over to lock it. Once it was securely locked he returned to his seat and looked at her expectantly. A tear slipped down her cheek again. She was trying hard to regain her composure. Why was he being so difficult? None of the others cared to see her face. They were satisfied with her services and left it at that. With a sigh he reached forward and removed the combs that held the veil in place. She closed her eyes tight believing they would cause revulsion in his eyes. Who would want to look into lifeless eyes?_

_The fist thing she felt was his tender touch on her lips when his thumb ran over her bottom lip. She didn't even realize she was trembling but now she could feel it against his steady touch. Suddenly she felt what she assumed was his tongue lick the tears on her cheeks then it ran along her jaw and settled on her lips sucking the blood from her split lip gently. The wetness was warm and inviting. Slowly he cleaned the blood that had seeped from the split in her lip caused by the Mistress slapping her. It sent shivers down her spine but then he ran it over her mouth before covering her lips with his firm ones. _

_End of Flashback _

When she gasped and leaned back into him he knew it was time to rush the memories to present. He laid her head on his shoulder as he leaned forward kissing her exactly the way he remembered it. Slowly licking her cheeks then along her jaw line before capturing her lips with his.


	9. Chapter 8 Repeating Mistakes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha series or characters or any other copy written stuff that I may have referred to or used in this story. And my life sucks because of it. j/k

AN: This chapter has sexual content but no lemons read the AN: below for more information. It is however citrusy enough that anyone under age should not read it. Thanks

**From Our Past**

**Chapter 8 Repeating Mistakes**

Inuyasha watched as Iyoutai and Natai danced with suspicious eyes. He still felt she could try to trick him and kill him now some how. Her reputation after all was proof she was very devious and sneaky. No she was not the type of assassin that killed her targets from afar, she was more personal then that. Once she lured them in with her beauty and charm she would strike like a venomous snake, hence the name she was known for, Black Vypress. The most that could be said for her was that none of her victims ever suffered. Her attacks were quick and for the most part almost painless. The victim would die quickly and usually noiselessly.

To his amazement she did seem to be entranced by Iyoutai while they danced. Even a bit nervous but still that could all be an act. She was a skilled actress after all. When they left the banquet and headed up the stairs it was all he could do to keep from following them. He knew that he would be less then welcome up there at this moment and like it or not Iyoutai wanted this time alone with her. There would be nothing he could do if something happened now accept pray she didn't kill his only living relative.

Kagome could sense the tension in Inuyasha's body so she followed his gaze to the dancing couple. This made her wonder what the big deal was. She was never that shy so just about the time she was going to ask him the other couple headed up the stairs to the rooms above. Inuyasha's aura then calmed some what to more of a hopeful feeling. She sighed feeling maybe she should let it go and wait till later to ask him about it. They danced for several songs then returned to the table to find another bottle of champagne waiting for them. Inuyasha chuckled a bit then looked around the room.

"Have you seen that lecherous friend of mine and your innocent friend?" He looked at her with smiling eyes.

"Not for a while. You think they left again like last time?" She looked at the new bottle remembering the night at the club vividly and smiled. Inuyasha leaned closer to her and nuzzled her neck affectionately.

"No but it doesn't matter. I think we will end up running into them sooner or later." He kissed her neck then her shoulder. She blushed and shivered. He delighted in the pinkness of her cheeks. "I need to go relieve a friend of mine. I'll be right back." He murmured while still kissing her neck.

"Oh and what would your friend's name be? Do I know him?" She looked at him sweetly.

"Yeah you met him after the club the other night. Don't you remember? I thought you rather enjoyed his company but I could be wrong." He grinned at her as realization crossed her face turning her cheeks deeper shade of red.

"Oh well yes... ummm...see you a few minutes then." She put her hand on her cheek and took a drink of her champagne. He chuckled then kissed her cheek before he left. She sat there for a few minutes waiting. Before too much longer Sango and Miroku came back to the table giggling like a couple of kids. "Well nice to see you are still here. I thought perhaps you had ditched us again like last time." She poked fun at them. They laughed even harder.

"Oh no my dear lady. Inuyasha already persuaded me to be more considerate this time and made me swear not to leave until you were ready to. We were just taking a nice stroll out in the gardens. They are quite lovely are they not sweet Sango." Miroku kissed Sango's hand causing her to blush and giggle. Kagome could tell she had a few drinks. Her face was flushed and her eyes danced with merriment just like the night of the club. She sighed in defeat.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Sango finally said and looked around.

"He said he needed to go to the restroom. He should be back soon." Kagome assured them.

"Well then Sango would you care to dance with me while we wait for my partner in crime?" Miroku cooed at her. She giggled and accepted his out stretched hand. They disappeared out into the crowd of dancers. Kagome watched the dancers caught up in a trance of sparkling lights, mellow music and flashy attire. When Sango and Miroku finally came back to the table she realized that Inuyasha was still not back. She glanced around the tables to see if he was caught up in a conversation with someone but didn't see him. Just about when she as going to ask Miroku if he had any idea where he may be the couple got up from the table to dance again. Feeling a little discouraged she resided to take her glass of champagne out to the wonderful garden and get some fresh air.

The air was cool but not too cold and it felt good on her bare neck and shoulders. Casually she walked down the stone path looking at the beautiful flowers. She wandered down the path aimlessly until she found the entrance to a maze of sorts. The hedge was a little more then five foot high but still high enough that she could barely see over the top if she stood on her tip toes. In the middle, or what she thought was the middle, stood a beautiful Sakura tree. Judging the path as she went she began to work her way toward it.

Not far in she heard voices along the path. A man and a woman were talking in low tones. The woman appeared to be sobbing or moaning or something but sobbing was more like it. The man's voice sounded so familiar. The couple was just on the other side of the hedge from her now. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She timidly walked around the corner praying that her ears were wrong. To her hearts dismay her ears had been correct. She stood ridged as she watched the scene in front of her. Inuyasha sat on a bench with Kikyou sitting on his lap. They were kissing passionately. His jacket was over her shoulders and the front of his shirt was open. Kikyou was running her hands up and down his firm chest moaning his name in a low sultry voice.

Inuyasha didn't comprehend what was happening. One minute he was trying to calm Kikyou down and the next they were engaged in foreplay. In the back of his mind he knew something was wrong but this was so inviting and it felt so familiar that it was hard for him to concentrate. The sound of shattering glass caught his ears and he jerked his face away from their steamy kiss. Just a few feet away was a shattered champagne glass. A feeling of dread filled his heart as he set Kikyou on the bench next to him.

"Wh..what is wrong Inu honey?" She grabbed his hand to pull him back but he yanked it away and walked over to the spot where the champagne was spilled. Then he caught her scent. A lump formed in his throat.

"Kagome!" He whispered. "Oh god no."

"Who? Who is that?" Kikyou demanded from behind him. He didn't even look at her as he ran through the maze toward the banquet. When he got to the table he found a stunned Miroku and Sango setting there alone. They were looking toward the double doors leading out but turned to look at him when he rushed up to them.

"What did you do to Kagome?" Sango's voice was a poisonous hiss. Inuyasha didn't explain but instead dashed to the exit as quick as possible. He stood out front and looked around frantically for their limo but didn't see it anywhere. Then he heard her sweet voice call for a taxi just down the block. He ran as fast as he could to get to her before she got in. She had the door open and was ready to step in when he caught her arm pulling her back up.

"Let me explain." He started breathing hard from his exerted dash to stop her.

"There is nothing to explain now just let me go." She wouldn't look at him. "But in the future when you tell your date you are going to talk to your friend be a little more specific so they can end the evening without any..." Her voice was shaking a bit trying to control her emotions.

"It wasn't like that. I...I didn't plan that. It just happened. Kagome listen..."

"No! You listen, I don't need this sort of crap ok. I have had it up to here with playboys and their worthless promises. I really thought you were different but hey I guess I was just being another stupid woman to fall for your game. I am so sorry to disappoint you but I will not be your piece of ass while your girl friend decides if she wants you or not. Now good evening!" She all but screamed at him. He was shocked but didn't let go of her.

"Now wait a damn minute. You and I aren't really a couple so what are you getting so upset about. It wasn't like we had feelings for each other." He hissed back at her. She looked at him with a tear stained face and he could see the hurt in her eyes. He instantly regretted what he had just said but couldn't take it back. The tears flowed down her face freely her bottom lip quivered with her mouth slightly open as she tried to say something back but the words were caught in her throat. She held a hand to her chest trying to fight the pain in her heart and force herself to believe she didn't have any feelings but it was no good.

"Inuyasha? Who is this girl?" Kagome and Inuyasha both turned to see Kikyou walking up to them. Her face was a mess with smeared lipstick and mascara that had run from her eyes.

"She is just a girl I brought to the banquet. Look Kikyou I will talk to you in a minute just go wait by the door." Inuyasha pleaded. That was all Kagome needed to hear. _'Just some girl.' _She thought, her eyes hardened even more with the pain of his words.

"Don't worry about me Inuyasha. I am a big girl and can find my own way home. Please don't let me keep you from your..." she glanced back at Kikyou who looked at her with hatred in her eyes, "from your special friend." She finished not really knowing what to call her. Inuyasha still had a good grip on her arm. His eyebrows furrowed as he glared at her.

"Just what the hell do you mean by that wench?" He spit out hotly.

"Hey mister, you wanna let go of my fair? I got others to pick up and money to make." The cabby complained from the driver's seat.

"Shut the hell up and mind your own business asshole." Inuyasha growled at the man. Kikyou had just about enough of this woman interfering with her plans and yanked Inuyasha's hand free from Kagome's arm. He turned to face her still glaring just as angrily as he was at the cabby. His mind turned in different directions to get control of this situation but it was too late. As soon as his hand left her arm Kagome jumped into the cab and the driver sped away. He whirled around but it was gone down the road.

"Inuyasha, does that girl mean more to you then I do? I gave you the best years of your life and you treat me like this?" Kikyou whined from behind him. He slid his hand through his hair then calmly turned around to face her.

"You know Kikyou, I have come to realize there are allot of things that mean more to me then you do." He sighed down heartedly and looked at the ground still trying to grasp what had went wrong. She lifted his chin with one hand as she stepped closer and pecked him on the lips. Before he could step away from her she slid the other hand over his shoulder to the back of his neck.

"You are just a little confused Inu baby. Come back to me and I will make it all better like before. You remember how it was don't you. You know there can be no other that will make you feel the way I do." She purred at him. He looked at her with distaste really seeing her for the first time. His heart turned colder then he ever thought it could.

"No Kikyou you are the one who is confused. I told you once it is over and I won't take you back. I know I promised that I would always protect you but I was wrong I can't protect you from yourself." His eyes were hard and bore through her like ice. She took a step back from him. She started to sob then flung herself at him but he pushed her away. "I said no Kikyou. This isn't going to work anymore. It is over." With that he grabbed her hand and hailed another taxi. After he and Kikyou were inside he looked at her. "I will do this one last thing for you then don't ever come to me again." He whispered to her.

"Where to Mack?"

"Airport." Inuyasha said flatly. Every time Kikyou tried to warm up to him or touch him he would reject her and push her way. After a few minutes he reached into the inside pocket of his jacket that she still wore and called Miroku. Quickly he explained in short what had transpired so they wouldn't be worried about Kagome or him then told him what he was doing. Before he hung up he also told him not to expect him back until the next evening.

She was lost in the trance of her memories. The man she had fell in love with so long ago was holding her again like something out of a story book. Fantasy, desire, loneliness and lust all filled her as the kiss deepened. She wanted to look into the face of her lover but was afraid of what she would see. Her body succombed to him while her mind was telling her this was not real so she shifted around so she was facing him. His strong arm wrapped around her back and one hand was placed on the back of her neck pressing her lips harder against his hungry ones. Her eyes opened lazily when he finally broke the kiss and they both gasped for air. His face was in a haze that faded from Iyoutai to Sesshomaru before her. Her mind was desperately trying to fight off the effect but her heart was soaring with the return of love she had longed for.

Finally her blurred vision began to clear more. She stared into his golden eyes as the tears fell down her face silently. He licked the tears away then kissed all over her face. She was still in shock and didn't know what to think or believe. When he removed the chop sticks that held her hair in place to let her hair fall she was only vaguely aware of it. Cautiously she ran her fingers down his cheek where the two maroon strips were then lifted her gaze to the dark blue crescent moon on his forehead. He smiled at her and chuckled. That same chuckle from so long ago.

"How? I thought you were dead." She started still not sure what to ask.

"I survived." He said plainly. She threw her arms around his neck and held him as close as she could. Slowly he lifted her bridal style and walked into an adjoining room that turned out to be a bed room. He let her down just before the bed with another passionate kiss. "I have been searching for you ever since. Why did you leave the Geisha house?" His eyes were dark with seriousness. Her clear blue eyes misted with tears that were ready to fall. Shame filled her heart and she almost couldn't answer him. She sat on the bed and hung her head afraid to look into his eyes. His gentle fingers lifted her face to look into his trying to reassure her that it was all right. Sighing she patted the seat next to her. Once he sat down she felt she could tell him.

"A few weeks after you left the Northern armies invaded my town. Mistress Kaori and the rest of us were loaded into wagons along with many of the village girls and young children to be taken north. Some were given to the army as whores but the best of us were taken all the way to the northern citadel to be handed out to the nobles. I was among those."

"Why didn't you try to escape or send word? I would have come to you..." She placed a finger over his lips to silence him. That was not something he was used to but let her get by with it when he saw the pain in her eyes.

"Before our town fell to the enemy we heard of the fall of its greatest warrior, The Great Lord of the Western Lands Sesshomaru. I believed you dead and had nothing else to live for. The noble that took me was very kind and gentle. He never asked more of me then what I was willing to give. He often called me his greatest treasure. Over time I began to care deeply for him...." She looked up into his face when he started to growl. She placed a tentative hand on his cheek to calm him. "But I never did love him." He soon calmed down then nodded for her to continue. "When the joined forces over threw the North many of the nobles ran to hide leaving all their spoils behind. My lord could not leave his lands so he gave me to his only son for safe keeping. Unfortunately we heard that he died in the last battle. His son wanted me to be his mate but I told him my heart would never be his. It angered him greatly but he accepted that he could never completely have me." She stopped contemplating if she should go into more detail.

"Who was the nobleman that took you?" He asked slowly.

"His name was Onigumo. His son was Ukaran. He taught me many things." She suddenly found a place on her skirt very interesting. He rubbed his clawed fingers slowly but gently up and down her arm as he thought about this. There was a pregnant silence between them. She began to feel out of place here and thought perhaps this was a mistake and she should just leave. In fact something in the back of her mind told her it was a good time to go. As if feeling her uneasiness he leaned forward and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I have missed you beyond words all these years." He sighed heavily. "It is true that Onigumo died during that last battle. I was unaware that his son had survived. When my army fell to the forces of the North, I was injured terribly. I was found by my brother and healed back to health. During that time the joined forces concieved a plan to over run the North. I was there when Onigumo died. His last words were like that of a mad man but now I understand them. He said 'You bastards will never have my greatest treasure.' We all thought he was totally insane but now I know what he was talking about. It must have been you. I thought then that one room in his castle smelled so familiar to me but I was still to drained from the battle to really comprehend why." He sighed and nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"If I had known you still lived..." She started still feeling ashamed but he put his finger under her chin and turned her to face him. He kissed each corner of her mouth then covered her lips completely with more desire then she had ever felt. Instinctively she returned the emotion with all her heart. "All these years I thought that fate meant for me to be alone until my death. I guess it was just waiting for a chance to bring us together again." She kissed his nose then smiled lovingly at him.

"That is possible I guess." He smirked back at her but then his eyes became more serious. "There is only one thing that is bothering me and I must know." He ran his thumb over her cheek.

"What is it? There is nothing I will hide from you." She pushed a strand of his hair over his elf like ears.

"Why did you stay with his son if he could not have you? Better yet why did he keep you if he could not have you?" He watched her face but only saw confusion that matched his own. Perhaps she had never thought about it before. There was another stretch of silence as she thought about his question.

"I stayed because I had no where else to go. To be honest I don't think he would have let me leave even if I wanted to. As far as him keeping me, well it has always seemed that he was not giving up on receiving my permission to mate. He would become very angry and usually storm out of the room. I will not mislead you into believing that there was never anything between us. Although we never had intercourse together some of his sessions were very heated intimately. But he could never fill the place in my heart that is yours alone. No one could ever do that." She looked deep into his eyes with more sincerity then she thought she even possessed.

"So he never forced you into mating with him out of respect for you?" Sesshomaru was still puzzled about this.

"I can only assume so. I don't think that it would be a good idea to ask him then he may get ideas." She suddenly realized she had just made him aware of the fact that she was still in the company of said son. Surprise swept across his face as the realization set in. Sesshomaru frowned at her then took her chin in his hand and pulled her face to the side. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the flawless skin of her neck where it met her shoulder. She gasped when he pulled her forward and licked the skin there. A groan escaped her lips when her sensitive skin began to tingle almost painfully but still sending waves of desire through her very being. He lavished her skin with his tongue for a few more minutes then stopped and inspected the area again. He smiled broadly when the silver bite mark appeared there. She looked at him questioningly so he took her hand and pulled her over to the mirror over the vanity dresser.

She blinked a few times and ran her fingers gingerly over the shimmering mark. Questioningly she looked up at him for answers. He chuckled at her then led them back to the bed again. "The mark I left is still there. Even though it has been some time and the scent is gone now it has been warding off any would be suitors or lovers." He smiled proudly. "I had no idea that my mating mark would be that strong." She looked at him still confused. "Those last few nights we were together before I left to continue the war is when I did it. I could not stand the thought even then of another male touching you so I marked you as mine. The marks usually fade away over time or leave when the giver, me in this case, were to die. I cast a fading spell so it was not as visible to protect you from any harm of your mistress. Even though I had paid her for you and enough to keep you well until my return, I was not convinced that she would not try to use you still as one of her entertainers." He confessed sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her blue eyes sparkled more as the cloud of confusion began to lift.

"At the time you were young and I didn't want any harm to come to you. It was selfish I know and I should have talked to you first but the way I felt and feel now just being around you I know now like I knew then that we are ment to be together." He held both her hands in his and kneeled on the floor in front of her. His eyes stared intently at the back of her hands while his thumbs gently rubbed them. "Natai I have been a shadow of a man without you by my side all these years. I would be more then honored if you would stay with me as my ally and mate until death parts us. My soul is not complete with out your shining presence there to balance it." He looked into her clear blue eyes that were shining with unshed tears.

"Hai I would be more then honored to fulfill such a request." She placed a hand on his cheek and pulled him to her. As they embraced in yet another searing kiss they slide up on the bed to lie down. He held himself up by one elbow while one hand ran up and down the curves of her body until it made its way up to the straps the held it on her. Slowly he pulled the top of her dress down until her breasts were in view. Smiling to himself he cupped one in his hand to admire it before removing her dress along with her shoes. When he returned to her he looked down at the small daggers she had strapped to her thigh and arched his eyebrow.

"A girl can never be too careful." She smiled sheepishly at him. He shook his head and removed them. He had to fight with his inner animal to keep from ravishing her. All those years he had dreamed of her body withering beneath his heated passions and now she was his once again. His body was more then willing to fulfill her ever desire and make it last a lifetime. This night was only the beginning.

Natai awoke to a dimly lit room. She sighed happily remembering the night before with a smile. Yawning she rolled over to find her lover but there was no one in the bed with her. 'Perhaps it was a dream?' She thought and sat up to look around the room. No this was definitely not her hotel room. Slowly she slid off the bed and walked over to the mirror above the vanity. Her image was covered in a white fabric so she flipped the light on to find she was covered in a white silk dress shirt. Smiling she rubbed her fingers along the soft cuffs of the garment. It was a dream come true. She walked around a bit to see where the bathroom was thinking that perhaps he was there but found the room empty.

Frowning she began to feel that he had abandoned her again. Her heart twisted slightly at the thought but her natural instinct for self preservation was insisting she needed to forget him and go about her business. Glancing back at the bathroom door she sadly stood and walked over to it to freshen up in a shower. Deep down she hoped that he would return before she was done but when she stepped out of the steaming room in nothing more then a towel she found herself still alone. Sighing in defeat she began the ritual to harden her emotions to the situation. After years of living with Naraku it was esentual to learn this skill to keep control in his presence.

Her heart just wasn't in it. She couldn't just filter the feelings she felt for him out of her system that easily. While she dressed she kept repeating to her self 'I have to forget this ever happened.' over and over. For her own sake she would need to forget about him and go on. But how could she. The memory of his warmth, his hands touching her skin, the way he felt as they made love were burned in her mind forever. There was nothing she could do to forget. Shaking her head she walked back over to the vanity again to check her face before returning to the hotel. The worse part was she would have to face Kagura and probably get a call from Naraku. Looking into the mirror she realized the mark was still visible.

"Oh shit!" She placed a hand over it and could feel a steady warm throb coming from it. A tear slipped down her cheek she could not stop. 'Why did he have to mark me again then leave like it ment nothing?' She hissed to herself. Desperate to end this emotional tie she tried to hate but couldn't even find anything to be angry about. This was after all her fault. She should not have been so stupid. Her actions were like that of a nieve child and he had played upon that so he could do as he wished. A sob escaped her as more tears fell. She knew he was not using her. Her own desires were enough for her to do what she had done.'Your nothing but a whore. Look where I found you.' Naraku's words ripped through her thoughts. That was what he always said and it appears he was right.

She sank to the floor next to the bed and cried into the mattress. What was she supposed to do now? Where could she go to get away? No where! Naraku would find her and punish her severely for disobeying him. If he found out that she actually had sex with...., she didn't even want to think about that. But then if he decided to kill her it would be a blissful release from his control. But did she really want to die like that? No not really.

Gathering all the strength she could muster at the moment she returned to the bathroom and picked up the silk shirt she was wearing when she woke up. At least this would help to cover up the mark for now. When she returned to the hotel she would use makeup. The scent she could try to cover with perfumes or something. Shakily she walked to the door that led to the hall to the stairs. After taking a few deep breaths to calm herself she wiped the tears from her face and stepped out praying there was no one there. Fortunately she found no one so she quickly trotted down to the main doors and out. The door man looked at her bare feet questioningly. A blush came to her face but she slid the shoes on and stepped out to the road looking for a cab. Just like all good doormen he stepped off the curb and used his whistle to flag one down for her. She gave him a hefty tip smiled shyly then stepped into the cab to head back to her inevitable confrontation with her co-workers.

She stood outside the hotel room going over what she would say in her mind. Again she took a couple of deep breaths before she put the key in the lock and opened the door to face the music. To her surprise no one was setting there waiting on her. Confused she walked over to each of the other bedrooms and looked in the open doors. She could see suit cases still there, beds had been slept in but not a single soul. Relief flushed over her but she knew she would still have to face them when they returned but this would give her some more time. One to cover the mark and scent.

A thought crossed her mind as she entered her dark room. 'If she was quick she could just pack her things and make a run for it. She knew enough about hiding her tracks to make it more then difficult for them to track her.' Shaking her head at the feebleness of her idea she calmly walked over to the balcony to open the drapes. As her hand touched the fabric to pull it back someone grabbed her wrist and spun her to the left. Instinctively she lashed out with her right hand at the assailant but that wrist was captured in a strong grip too. Her eyes widened in fear at the red eyes that stared at her coldly.

"Surprised to see me?" His voice hissed with more venom then she ever remembered hearing from him. He released her right wrist and opened the curtain only a little to let a sliver of light into the room. "You are slipping Natai. You should have known I was here long before you entered the room." The disapproval reminded her of when she was training.

"Naraku. I...I...can explain." She stuttered out as he stepped closer to her. Instinctively she stepped back with each step he came closer.

"I am sure you can and believe me you will." He smirked at her reaction. She continued to wiggle her wrist in his grip to get him to let go but he held her firmly still advancing on her one step at a time. "Tell me Natai," he reached up with his free hand and slid his fingers along the collar of the shirt she had on, "when did you start to dress in men's clothing." His eyes followed his fingers for a moment but when she hesitated to answer he lifted them to look deep into her eyes. Her breath caught in her chest knowing he already knew the answer and was waiting to see if she would tell him.

"I...I was cold...and...it was there....so I...borrowed it." Her mind was whirling with thoughts she couldn't stop but she kept her eyes locked on his. Even with all her skills this man still scared the crap out of her when he was like this. His fingers left the collar and slid over to the skin of her neck. His touch was cold and sent a shiver through her. She gasped fighting the urge to close her eyes and look away from his scrutinizing glare.

"Yes you are still shivering." He smirked then leaned in closer. She took another step back to avoid him but found her legs hitting the bed. He narrowed his eyes at her and cocked his head to one side. The smirk turned to a frown. "Aren't you happy to see me Natai? We are alone and we can discuss a few things that I know you are wanting to talk about. Like where this shirt came from." His voice was cold, calm and collected. His hand slid from her neck to her shoulder then down her arm taking that side of the shirt with it. She wanted to stop the garment from falling down but knew it would be a bad move. She didn't want to loose eye contact with him either. That would give him the impression he had an advantage over her. He lightly ran his fingers back up to her shoulder and again he sent shivers running up and down her spin.

"I just need to take a quick shower then I will be more then happy to discuss things with you." She tried again to pull her wrist out of his grasp but he growled at her.

"You can shower later and maybe I will help you but for now answer my questions. Where did this shirt come from?" He continued to caress her bare arm watching as her body began to shake. He could smell the fear pour off her body in waves and was more then pleased he still had that effect on her.

"It was left in the room that I stayed in last night. I got a little drunk...and I..." She started but he suddenly grabbed the back of her neck with his free hand and pulled her so hard that she lost her footing and fell hard into his chest. His fingers laced through her hair at the back of her head and forced her face up toward his. Their noses were only an inch way from each other. "Please...Naraku... you're hurting.." She whimpered but he gripped her hair harder with a small shake to emphasize his displeasure.

"Don't even think about screwing with me Natai. I want you to answer each question simply and with out side stepping it. Where did you get the shirt?" He shook her head again to show he ment it.

"I told you." She hissed in pain.

"Whose is it?" He pulled a little harder to show he was not letting up any time soon.

"Iyoutai!" She whimpered again. This time a tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek. He smirked at her but held his grip steady.

"And what were you doing with Iyoutai?" He narrowed his eye again. "Remember, I will know if you are lying so tell me." He spit out.

"I...I...I slept...with..." She didn't even get a chance to finish. The hand that held her wrist suddenly released her and came flying at her face. It hit her so hard she was ripped from his grip on her hair and flung to the bed. Before she could react he was on top of her with his legs straddling her hips and his hands held her shoulders down. His eyes glowed red with anger. She watched helpless as his fangs appeared and could feel the claws he kept hidden from view sink into the tender skin of her shoulders. She whimpered in pain but didn't take her eyes from his too afraid to look away. Her only hold on sanity would be to stand up as much as possible. He would not break her again not this time.

"You fucking whore. I knew eventually you would betray me. Tell me one thing, why would you consent to have sex with a complete stranger but you would not give into me? After all I did for you and you do this? I always knew you were nothing more then a common whore." He spit out hotly. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer and let them pour from her eyes freely. Loath filled her heart but she didn't feel shame for what she had done.

"Because he's my mate. I didn't know he was alive. I swear I didn't know." She sobbed uncontrollably. Suddenly he ripped the shirt from her shoulder not caring that his claws left scratches on her. A deep hateful growl emitted from his chest. Like a rabid animal he snarled and hovered over her as he sniffed the mark on her neck. She froze when she felt his fangs latch on to her throat. Her mind screamed prayers that her death would be quick but no pain followed instead his muscles stiffened as if he was having an inner conflict. His hot labored breath poured over her exposed throat with each breath he took.

Her body shivered from the experience betraying her mind once again. The emotions were pooling like a hot spring in her lower body. This reaction didn't go unnoticed. He smiled inwardly, his breathing becoming calmer. Without much thought his tongue licked at her sweet throat testing her reactions. A gasp escaped her unwillingly but she couldn't stop the feelings he was bringing out in her. The sensation on her skin was too tantalizing. Her mind screamed at her not to react. Unfortunately so many years of conditioning by him could not be forgotten due to one night of passion. He smiled to himself then continued his sensual caresses to her still sensitive skin.

'It seems she is still under my control to a point. This could be useful in breaking her again.' He thought as he moved his licks and nips to her chin then down her jaw line causing more shivers from her body. He kissed her deeply using some of his energy to enhance the feelings. Slowly her hands began to react and slid up and down his body as the trance took effect. But then her eyes snapped open, her hands plated firmly on his chest and shoved him up from her. He growled at her watching as her eyes darted around before coming back to focus on his. Her breathing became like pants as she gasped for air. He could see the inner turmoil in her eyes. She looked up at him her face full of fear but not loathing.

"Naraku...," she whispered. A lone tear slid from the corner of her eye. "Please...I can't do this." She whimpered. Quicker then she had ever seen him move he harshly grabbed both her wrists and pulled them in front of her. Holding them with one hand he then unlatched his belt and tied them together leaving some loose. She immediately began to struggle against him but he hit her hard in the jaw with a closed fist causing her to almost black out. Roughly he pulled her to the top of the bed where he finished tying her hands to the headboard frame. She groaned as the haze started to clear from her head. Satisfied he leaned back and glared at her.

"Now Natai, I think it is time to punish you for your disobedience." He ran a claw down her left arm to the strap of her dress. Slowly he slid it along the yoke to the other strap smiling. "This dress is truly amazing on you. Everyone that was standing outside that banquet thought so." He chuckled at the surprised look on her face. "Yes now you see that I have known where you were all along. You see I saw your grand entrance on the news. You looked magnificent. It was quite uplifting really to see my beautiful prodagy being admired by so many. I was very proud until I realized that you didn't dress that way for me. Not that you don't look tantalizing all the time but there are those few occasions when you actually take the time to care about your appearance that are truly memorable. This would have been one of those times but alas it was not for me but someone else." He laid back on top of her so his face was close to hers.

"Naraku what about the others. They will come back and...." He hushed her by placing a clawed finger over her mouth and making sushing noises. He smiled wickedly at her then started to apply soft kissed along her jaw and neck.

"They won't return until I call them. Now where was I." He continued to kiss her around her neck and shoulders but avoided the mark. With a flick of a claw he cut the straps on the dress getting a shutter from her.

"Please...don't...do...this." She pleaded. He chuckled darkly then slammed his mouth to hers to quiet her. He nipped her bottom lip to get her to allow him access to her mouth but she refused stubbornly. He shifted his weight to hold himself up with one hand while still engaged in the kiss. With the other hand he sliced her dress on the side with a claw all the way down then flipped the material over her body. She gasped as the cool air hit her exposed flesh giving him the entrance to her mouth he desired. His searing kiss was demanding. She could feel her defenses breaking under his heated advances. Her body betrayed her time and time again with each touch of his all too familiar hands.

Her mind became more distressed as he moved his fondling lower down. One hand began to stroke the inside of her thigh while the other fondled her breasts. She resorted to letting her mind drift off to more pleasant thoughts. In doing so she closed her eyes causing her body to relax. Naraku immediately noticed and became angry once again. She was brought out of her retreat by a series of sharp slaps to her face. He didn't stop hitting her until she gasped with startled eyes that over flowed with tears of pain. Finally satisfied he leaned over to her ear.

"Don't try to space out on me again. Remember I know many ways to make you pay attention to the lesson." He purred then licked her ear sending a feeling of disgust through her body. "You will learn how to accept my touch when I desire to touch you then you will get on your knees and beg me to fill you with my affections." His tongue ran from her ear across her cheek to her swollen lips where he began to lick the bloody wounds he had caused from slapping her hard so many times. A sob escaped her and a tear fell from the corner of her eye she couldn't stop. Sneering at her he wiped it away with his finger then looked into her eyes again as if searching for another reason to hurt her. His smile turned to a frown as he gazed at her bruised face.

"I only do this because of how I feel. You know that. I always protect what is mine. Don't fight me anymore and this will end. I can make you happy if you will only submit to me." He stroked her face in a loving manner. She almost thought she saw sincerity in his eyes. That was almost. She did know him and realized a long time ago she was nothing more then property to him. The presence of Kagura at his side and in his bed was proof of that. She sighed then blinked more tears from her watery eyes.

"I don't know how." She whispered softly. Her heart lurched from the dispair she was feeling. The corners of his lips curled up slightly, his eyes glittered evilly.

"Let me teach you." He ran his hand down her body to the inside of her thigh and massaged it while watching her reaction. Then with a sultry kiss he began to suck and nip his way down to her breasts. Her mind screamed how wrong this was but couldn't formulate a way out of it. The sensations he was spreading over her skin was overwhelming her common sense. Reluctantly her mind fixed on one image that would settle her inner conflict. With that image in mind she began to accept his advances. In her mind she envisioned the only one she desired was touching her. Her mind manipulated the pleasures as those given by someone who could make her feel this way in her heart. As her mind began to accept the feelings of pleasure her body began to react accordingly to his touch. He smiled believing he had won her back when she moaned for him in pleasure and whimpered for more.

Sesshomaru sat at the meeting physically but his mind was somewhere else. If Inuyasha or someone else could have taken his place during this he would have gladly had them do it for him so he could stay next to Natai all day but this was too important to leave to someone else and even though he had many employees who were more then capable to be here the client had insisted on his personal attendance. He hated it when others assumed he would jump through their whoops as if they had some control over him. It was degrading but then again this was too important to blow off because of pride.

He quickly glanced down at his watch to see how long it had been already. This wind bag of a man that was speaking now had repeated and walked around the real issues at hand several times. Frankly he personally was getting rather tired of it and from the looks of many others at the table they were too. Clearing his voice he glared at the speaker with disapproval. The man looked at him but seemed to get the message when he stammered a few words then wrapped up the current topic quickly only to drone onto another. Sighing Sesshomaru shifted in his seat to ease his numbing back side.

A moment later he began to feel an odd disturbance in his system. He passed it off as being caused by the bad smelling herbal tea they had served earlier in the meeting and shifted his weight in the chair again. The strange presence began to build slowly until he developed a headache from the concentration it required to keep his face calm and emotionless. He felt light headed and his vision became a bit blurred for a few minutes. Again he moved in his chair to try to relieve the stress he was feeling.

Miroku looked at Sesshomaru with concern when yet again he shifted in his chair for the third time. In all the years he had worked for Sesshomaru the man never flinched or showed any signs of emotion let alone physical stress. The strong man was holding the bridge of his nose tightly with his eyes closed and eyebrows drawn together as if he was in pain. It was quite evident that something was not right. After another ten minutes of observation he decided to take it upon himself to end this meeting as quickly as possible before the taiyoukai lost control.

"I am very sorry to interrupt your excellent presentation Mr. Anderson but Mr. Iyoutai has another conference scheduled in five minutes. If the board agrees I believe we have enough material now to make a decision within the month. If there is anything else we require then we shall set up another meeting with you as soon as it is possible." Everyone at the table agreed with this and Mr. Anderson gladly packed up his briefcase before shaking hands with Miroku. He offered it to Sesshomaru but Miroku ushered him quickly past the ailing taiyoukai and out of the room. As soon as everyone had left he quickly got a fresh glass of water for Sesshomaru then kneeled down in front of him to see if he could get his attention.

"Sesshomaru?" He said just above a whisper to be sure no one outside the room would hear him. No response. "Sir are you all right?" He placed a hand on his arm to see if a physical touch would get his attention. Slowly Sesshomaru raised his eye lids ever so slightly to look at him through glassy eyes. His breaths were labored and he cringed when he tried to move. Wetting his lips he groaned as his heart began to pain him.

"Mi..ro..ku...it's.." his voice was hoarse in his own ears, "Natai." He spit out harshly. Miroku offered him the water which he sipped in hopes it would help his dry mouth. Forcing himself to take a couple of deep breaths to steady his taught muscles he gritted his teeth to speak again. "She is...hurting. Need to...go to..." he hissed through the pain and began to stand on shaky legs. He took a couple of steps toward the door but fell to his knees and snarled. Reflexively Miroku kneeled down beside him to help him up but Sesshomaru glared at him with red eyes.

The young man immediately stepped away from taiyoukai knowing he was fighting an inner conflict that only he couldn't help with. Without a second thought Miroku quickly went to the doors and made sure they were shut tightly as well as locked so no others would be able to see what was happening. For the fist time in a long while he wished that Inuyasha was there to take care of this problem. Shaking his head he smiled and reached for the phone.

Quickly he requested the secretary to dial Inuyasha's cell phone for him. While he waited he watched Sesshomaru curl in a ball on the floor with pain more then evident on his face. It was so bad that he had even dropped the spell that kept his youkai identity covered. After a few rings Inuyasha's groggy voice picked up.

"Who the hell is this and it better be good!" He snapped through a yawn.

"It's me Miroku and believe me I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't important." Miroku frowned nervously when Sesshomaru snarled.

"Where are you the zoo? What was that?"

"That was your brother on the floor of the conference room in pain. Inuyasha you need to get down here quick. I don't know what is wrong with him. All he was able to say is Natai is hurting or something. I don't understand what is going on but Sesshomaru is in bad shape." Miroku stammered out subconsciously jumping on the table as Sesshomaru whipped a clawed hand out toward him. He soon realized that is was more like a muscle spasm rather then an actual attack but didn't give up his perch on the table.

"Shit this is bad if it's what I think it is." Inuyasha's voice sounded rushed. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Tell him I will go to the plaza and check on her but most of all stay calm." Miroku looked down at the snarling taiyoukai.

"Yeah right stay calm. Easy for you to say you aren't here with a snarling demon lord." Miroku said sarcastically.

"Believe me bud, if he was going to hurt you he would have done it by now. Just stay calm and keep all others away from him." Then the line went dead. Miroku gulped then looked down at Sesshomaru again.

"Ummm...Sir?" He felt his skin crawl when Sesshomaru glared at him with his red eyes and snarled. Gulping again he forced his voice to stay calm. "Inuyasha is on his way to check on Natai and will be here shortly." Sesshomaru nodded then groaned. Long minutes passed slowly before the phone rang letting him know that Inuyasha arrived. By that time Sesshomaru was only semiconscious. Slowly Miroku went to the door and unlocked it. Inuyasha quickly entered wearing everyday attire and caring a large duffel bag. While Miroku locked the door again Inuyasha tossed the bag on the table as he walked quickly to Sesshomaru's side. First thing he did was place a hand on the demon lord's sweaty forehead. Inuyasha shook his head then turned and looked at Miroku.

"How long has he been like this?" Miroku checked his watch to be sure.

"About an hour and a half. It started during the meeting so I am not too sure but that is how long it has been since the meeting stopped. What is wrong with him?" Miroku now kneeled down next to Inuyasha feeling a bit safer since he was there to help control Sesshomaru if something happened. The look on the hanyou's face was very grim.

"Something is happening to Natai." Inuyasha stated plainly.

"I know that. Sesshomaru already clarified that much. I mean what is going on. I have never seen anything like this." Miroku helped Inuyasha raise Sesshomaru up into a setting position. Without a word Inuyasha pointed at the bag and Miroku retrieved it for him. With Sesshomaru leaning on him for support he started to dig through. He soon pulled out a gourd that had a cork in the top. He watched patiently as Inuyasha pulled the cork out with his teeth then forced Sesshomaru to drink the fluid inside. The taiyoukai gagged a bit but managed to swallow it then with a grimace on his face he pushed Inuyasha away from him.

"Well you are very welcome ass hole. Next time I will let you suffer." Inuyasha hissed sarcastically. He picked up the duffel bag as he stood and tossed it back on the table before setting down. Lazily he propped his feet up on another chair while lounging back in the one he sat in. Miroku watched all this carefully still full of questions. After some contemplation and still not coming up with reasonable explanation he thought he should ask for one. Calmly he took the seat next to Inuyasha.

"So what was that stuff you just made him drink?" Miroku watched Sesshomaru closely since he had calmed down and was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"In terms you will understand, it is a youkai tranquilizer to calm him down. It works sort of like what you humans call valume or darvons. He will be a little different for a while but will snap out of it later today. As soon as he can walk on his own we should probably get him out of here and back to our hotel. He can rest up there." Inuyasha had his eyes closed and was totally relaxed about the whole thing. "Oh and we should probably cancel all his appointments for today. I don't think he will be in any shape to deal with anyone for a while."

"Ok I will call his secretary but you have some explaining to do. This is way over my head when it comes to youkai and the differences between them and humans." Miroku picked up the phone and called Sesshomaru's secretary. He explained that Mr. Iyoutai was feeling ill and had to leave the office to reschedule all appointments according to importance for the next couple of days. She was pleasant enough and complied without any problem. When he hung up the phone he noticed Inuyasha was leaning over Sesshomaru with a hand on his shoulder talking to him quietly. Miroku waited patiently in his chair until they decided to include him in what ever they were talking about. When Inuyasha did come back to the chair he did not look happy.

"So what is up?" Miroku studied Sesshomaru while he ran his clawed hands up and down his face rubbing it tenderly. The bags that appeared under his eyes reminded Miroku of someone who was hungover bad.

"He'll be ready in about fifteen more minutes he said. Doesn't surprise me, he is one of the strongest youkai left alive." Inuyasha pulled the duffel back toward him and began to search through it once again. He pulled out a hair net, a black wig and what appeared to be theatrical makeup. They both turned to a noise over by the wall where Sesshomaru was setting. He was now forcing himself to stand up using the wall as a brace. Miroku started to stand to go and help him but Inuyasha grabbed his arm and shook his head. "Don't! He is proud and may hurt you if you try to assist him. Let him do this on his own, it is his way."

Sesshomaru leaned against the wall for several minutes, his shoulders slumped and his head bowed. The breaths he took were labored and sounded harsh but eventually he managed to stand up straight and walk over to them. He was still a little shaky but got to the chair next to Inuyasha by himself. He gathered his silver hair from behind him and twirled it around until it was fairly flush with his head then he picked up the hair net and slipped it on to keep it in place. Next came the wig. Once they were in place Miroku could see what he was doing.

"Why don't you just cast the concealing spell again?" Inuyasha turned and scowled at him.

"Because he is still too weak and that spell takes allot out of him. Unlike mine he chooses to conceal his natural hair and eye color as well as his markings, fangs and claws. I only conceal my ears, fangs, claws and eye color. This is only a disguise so we can get out of the building and to the limo without anyone seeing what he really looks like. Sesshomaru ignored the two talking and continued with his make over using a table standing mirror to apply the make up. After he was done he looked like his normal business self accept for the golden eyes. Calmly he placed the mirror and unused make up back in the bag then pulled out a pair of sunglasses. Now no one would be the wiser. Inuyasha flipped open his cell and called the limo to meet them at the garage elevator. As soon as Sesshomaru nodded he was ready they all stood up to head out the door.

"You will need to run interference for us with the employees Miroku." Sesshomaru said in a soft voice. Miroku stood in the front leading the way to the elevator. Sesshomaru was in the middle with Inuyasha being the last carrying the duffel bag. There was only one employee that tried to head them off so he could talk to Mr. Iyoutai but Miroku strictly told him to make an appointment with the secretary. The man was not too happy but didn't push the issue as the elevator doors closed in his face. The three stepped out of the elevator in the same order as before but the limo was waiting right there. As soon as Sesshomaru sat down on the soft leather seat he let out a sigh. "Thank you Miroku for your assistance today." He whispered and laid his head back on the seat.

"I went by the Plaza, Natai was gone. The guard was still there in the chair and said he didn't hear or see anything. Can you tell me what has happened to her? The room was clear. No signs of struggle or anything." Inuyasha asked in a meek voice. Sesshomaru took a few deep breaths then lowered his head to look at him. He took the sunglasses off and Inuyasha could see the mixed emotions in his eyes. Hurt was the most evident above them all.

"She gave herself to another willingly." He said then laid his head back to rest it. "I felt the fear first, then came some form of lust but it was if it were a conditioned reaction. After that more fear and then pain. The sort of pain that comes from deep in the heart. One that can only be described as the realization of betrayal and loathing. There was a point when she tried to release her subconscious but more pain was delivered upon her then I felt like she was with me spititually as she became tranquil and submissive. Don't ask me how I know I just do. It is the bonding of a mate. I could feel every ounce of pain or pleasure the one that tortured her gave." His voice was filled with remorse and sadness deeper then Inuyasha had seen since he lost her the first time.

"Do you know who did this or where she is?" Sesshomaru shook his head. "I will start looking as soon as we get to the hotel while you rest up. We may need your strength." Inuyasha confirmed then turned to look out the window. His mind began to wonder to another female that his own heart yearned for but believed he would never have the chance with again. Sesshomaru glanced at him from the corner of his eye with a shrewd smile.

"But there is something else or perhaps someone on your mind my brother. Tell me what it may be, I can help you." Sesshomaru spewed out sweetly. Inuyasha quirked a grin but didn't look at him.

"I think it is too late for help in my case. It is best left as it is then no one gets hurt." He said ruefully.

"If it is true love then it is never too late. Friends can help if you will only allow them too." Sesshomaru looked over at Miroku who quickly turned his head innocently. Inuyasha glared at his friend knowing he had already been in contact with Sango.

"So what did Sango say Miroku?" Inuyasha hissed.

"Only that you broke poor Kagome's heart and she has been crying all night and day claiming that she will never trust another man as long as she lives. You know the usual heartbroken girl stuff." He glanced at Inuyasha waiting for him to deny even having done anything wrong but the hanyou turned and looked out the window with a frown plastered on his face. "So you aren't denying it?"

"What's to deny? It was my fault and I can't take it back." Inuyasha replied flatly. "I took care of the problem and it will never happen again as long as I can help it." He looked down at his hands for a minute then with a heavy sigh looked out the window again.

"Perhaps not all is lost. We will put our heads together and come up with a feasible way for you to atleast get to talk to her and try to explain things. But for now I believe we are at the hotel and I really do need to lay down." Sesshomaru leaned forward to exit the limo with Inuyasha and Miroku close behind. Inuyasha watched the other two walk ahead of him into the building. His mind was whirling over many ideas of ways to get Kagome to speak to him but they all ended up with her rejecting him. He never was good at this part of a relationship anyway. Maybe that was why he had stayed with Kikyou for so long because she was usually the one who left and he always knew she would come crawling back. It was a matter of the security in knowing what to expect. With Kagome he didn't know what to expect from her. It was all too much to think about, but for now he had other things he had to look into. He had to find Natai and see if she was ok.

AN: Sorry but the rules for this web site forbid the use of lemons in the stories. If you are looking for a lemon then you will have to go to Adult Fan Fiction or Media Minor for the lemons that go with this story. I have posted there too.


	10. Chapter 9 Tough Choices

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha series or characters or any other copy written stuff that I may have referred to or used in this story. And my life sucks because of it. j/k

**From Our Past**

**Chapter 9 Tough Choices**

Natai laid on the bed in the dark room sulking. Her mind condemned her for her betrayal to her mate yet at the same time she could not think of what else she could have done to avoid it. She felt filthy inside and out even though she had spent over an hour in the bath. Totally disgusted with herself and her stupidity. She should have stayed at the Plaza and never returned. What had possessed her to even come back. Her mind hurt trying to think of the answers to all her questions and she could not find any. A sob escaped her as a fresh tear fell from her eye. She scoffed at the idea of being so week. Surely she had cried her last tears and there were none left but this one was only a testimony to the fact that her heart would not forgive her for her actions. A large hand stroked the hair away from her face and gently picked her acking body up into a warm hug. She flinched from pain when his soft touch ran across a cut on her cheek.

"What the hell Natai?" Lobo's voice was low and filled with concern. Even in this dim light he could see the damage that had been done. He reached over to the table lamp and turned it on. She bowed her head trying to hide her face but he placed his hand under her chin and lifted it up to look at her. More tears of shame fell down her cheek at his frown. A growl formed deep in his chest but his eyes held concern not the loath she felt he should feel. "My god what did he do this for?" He hissed so low she almost didn't hear him.

"He thinks I betrayed him." She whispered. Her lips still felt sore from his brutal kisses. Most of the minor wounds were already healed to almost nothing thanks to her recent rebonding with Sesshomaru but some were still very evident. A hiss filtered through her teeth when Lobo ran a gentle thumb over the nasty bruise on her lip.

"Tell me why he would think that. I don't understand." Lobo's eyes questioned her.

"You have a nose use it." She lifted her chin high enough to expose her neck to him. He frowned at her then leaned down to sniff her neck. A gasp from him told her he could smell the mark now. "You see I have a mate. I thought he was dead but it turns out he is still very much alive. He took me back last night and Naraku doesn't like it." She smiled ruefully then lowered her face shamefully.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a mate?" Lobo growled.

"Like I said I thought he was dead until last night. It was a long time ago before I ever knew of Naraku. I had no idea what was happening until I remembered him." Her hand shook a bit as she lifted it to pull the loose hair away from her face. Lobo did it for her and took her hand in his. He gently kissed it before setting it back in her lap but still held on to it.

"That explains a lot of things I guess. Like why I could never just take you as I have always wanted. I always thought it was because Naraku had marked you as a bound servant." He scoffed. "That is one powerful mate you have Natai. If he is serious he will come for you. I know I would." Lobo looked into her eyes to see the unshed tears she was holding back.

"He isn't going to come for you is he?" The thought of leaving a mate like this to suffer was insane to him.

"He has no choice. Things are complicated. I have to let him go." She tried to hold back the sob but it didn't work very well. He cradled her in his arms while she cried softly on his shoulder. Never in all the years he had worked with her had he ever seen her this emotionally lost. He ran his fingers through her hair making hushing noises and hugged her even tighter never wanted to let her go. Considering the circumstances it was about all he could do for her. If it were possible he would destroy Naraku and be done with it but even that was not possible. He was not strong enough to take on a demon lord of Naraku's strength. It would be a foolish venture and a waste of his own life. Several minutes passed before she started to calm down.

"Thank you Lobo for just being here." She whispered and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her but had no words. "Did you bring your guitar?" He looked at her questioningly and nodded. "Play something for me. Something to match my mood." She gave him that smile he loved so much and he couldn't refuse her. With a sigh he went over to the closet and pulled out the guitar case. He sat on the end of the bed leaning over it to tune it.

Natai stood by the balcony door looking out at the late afternoon sky. It looked like it had been a beautiful day but to her it was nothing. Her heart was in less pain but her soul was drenched with guilt and regret. Soundlessly she unlocked the door to slide it open. She needed some fresh air. The room still smelled like Naraku and she was sick of it.

"Don't you even think about going out there. Naraku will skin you alive then have me for seconds. If you don't care about yourself then have mercy on me." Lobo's husky voice broke her train of thought. She settled on leaning her back against the door frame half in and half out of the room so the air was still flowing freely over her. She sighed heavily with her eyes closed listening to Lobo strum on the stings gently.

She listened intently while the notes became more legible before she recognized the tune. Her mind spun in a circle of words and thoughts until she was able to pick out the right lyrics. At first she hummed for a bit to make sure she had the right song then the words started to flow from her lips as the melody became clearer to her. A selfcouncious feeling kept her voice low but the emotions inside her were too strong to ignore.

_Only you can bring me to my knees, yea_

_All this time when I have taken this, yea_

_All them times when I felt insecure, yea_

_And I lay the hurt is after that_

Hiten stood from the couch and walked over to the balcony door just off the kitchen. He pulled the door open a few inches but didn't venture out into the open. They had all been instructed by Naraku to remain in the room. He glanced at Maten on the couch. The look on his brother's face showed him that Maten felt the same way. They could feel her anguish and pain. Her voice gained more confidence as the words began to fill her heart making her louder. The pain of her soul poured out through her voice with hard truths.

_I'm on the outside _

_I'm lookin in_

_I can see through you_

_See you true colors _

_Cus inside you're ugly_

_Ugly like me_

_I can see through you_

_See who you really are_

Naraku lounged on the bed in Kagura's room staring at the wall contemplating his actions earlier. For the first time in his life he felt guilty for what he had done and he hated the feeling worse then anything he had ever experienced. Subconsciously he watched Kagura rise from her chair where she had been looking at a fashion magazine and walk over to the balcony door with a disgusted look on her face. She pulled the door open and tilted her head to listen to something. The fresh air filled the room with a dark melody of an acoustic guitar. The voice that flowed with the melody was filled with harsh pain and longing. It was a voice he had not heard sing in a long time. He walked over to the door and pushed Kagura out of his way as he walked out to the balcony. Concealed in the shadows next to the far wall he watched Natai wipe a tear away from her cheek while she sang her soul felt song.

_All this time that I felt like this won't end_

_once for you_

_And I taste what I could never have_

_its from you_

_All those times that I tried_

_my intentions full of pride_

_And I waste more time_

_then anyone_

On the roof a couple more spectators could hear her mournful song. They looked at each other and with out question were thinking the same thing. Miroku stepped away from the edge leaving Inuyasha to watch over her. He tapped the mike of his communication phone.

"Can you hear her?" He whispered hastily. "We have to do something."

"Yes I can hear." Came the calm cool reply. "Inuyasha, how many are there?"

"Too many for us to take on with just the three of us. One is very strong. I have never felt this one before but he is almost as strong as you." Inuyasha whispered. "I can see a shadow of him on the balcony but I can't see her. Only hear her."

"We will not risk it. Leave before you are detected." Sesshomaru's voice remained as emotionless as ever.

_I'm on the outside _

_I'm lookin in_

_I can see through you_

_See you true colors _

_Cuz inside you're ugly_

_Ugly like me_

_I can see through you_

_See who you really are_

Her voice became stronger as the words flowed out of her very soul. The emotions filled the air around them all with such force they could feel their own hearts begin to clench from pain.

_All the times that I've cried_

_all this wasted_

_It's all inside and I feel all this pain_

_stuffed it down it's back again_

_And I lie here in bed_

The words softened on her lips as the real sorrow swam through the lyrics. Her once strong viberant voice softened to almost a whisper.

_All alone I can mend_

_and I feel tomorrow will be ok_

_But I know_

Then her voice became cool and void of almost all emotion as if her heart finally sealed its self away from the pain of regret and loss. A small hint of sadness still filtered through the melody as she continued.

_I'm on the outside _

_I'm lookin in_

_I can see through you_

_See you true colors _

_Cuz inside you're ugly_

_Ugly like me_

_I can see through you_

_See who you really are_

The song ended with the sound of the balcony door closing. Inuyasha now understood just what betrayal of the heart felt like. Her words rang too clear in his own heart.

"Sessh, we have to try and do something. She's dying inside." He tried to keep control of his emotions but it was becoming hard.

"No!" Was the response. "I will not risk the lives of my people for personal gain such as this. She knew what may happen when she left. The choice was hers." Sesshomaru's voice was as cold and emotionless as ever.

"Damn how can you not feel that? She's your mate." Inuyasha hissed hotly.

"I feel more then you know little brother. Much more. Now leave before you are detected." Sesshomaru gazed out over the scenic view a mere three blocks away. A single tear slid down his cheek unnoticed. The pain in his heart was almost more then he could bare. He stared out the window in deep thought contemplating his next move.

LATER THAT EVENING---

"Come on Kagome it is the only way you are going to get a chance to confront Iyoutai in person. He won't see you otherwise." Sango pleaded with her from outside their limo door. "They are here and if we don't get over there soon they will think we aren't coming." Kagome looked at her with pursed lips and anger on her face.

"Funny how you forgot to mention that 'HE' would be there too." She spit out with venom.

"Look what did you expect. Inuyasha is one of his top advisors. You expected the man to meet with you and not have his top people with him?" Sango reasoned. Kagome just turned her head and looked the other way. Sango sighed then kneeled down resting her knees on the runner of the car door. "Come on Kagome, I know you are more professional then to let a personal matter get in the way of something this important. We really need to talk to him and he will only talk to you."

"Why can't you talk to him?" Kagome whispered not even looking at her.

"I tried that but Miroku said Iyoutai refused because you are the head of the investigation and he wants to get this cleared up so he can get on with business with out any further rumors floating around. Do you blame the man?" Sango kept her voice calm and low hoping it would convince her. Kagome sighed and scooted closer to get out. Sango stood up quickly and raised her hand with a thumbs up to Miroku letting him know they were coming.

Sesshomaru watched the woman named Sango as she talked to the reluctant Kagome in the other car. He eyed Inuyasha questioningly. The cool glare from his brother got Inuyasha's attention. He scowled at his older brother's look of disapproval.

"What?" He snapped then turned back to the conversation the two women were having trying to hear what was being said.

"What pray tell did you do to that woman to make her act as though she can't stand the mere sight of you?" Sesshomaru mused.

"Before or after the incident with Kikyou?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Indeed, it must have been something rather bad." Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Look I already told you everything with out going into the complete minute by minute details. I can get this straightened out if I can get her alone so we can talk it out. That is all I am asking. And remember I didn't ask for your help in the first place you offered." Inuyasha sat back quickly when Kagome emerged from the other car.

"And what would you have done if I didn't offer to help?" Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow.

"I would have run off with her and kept her captive in some place like Paris or Rome until she saw things my way." He grinned at the skeptical look on his brother's face.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru scoffed at him but said no more since the girls were too close to the car. Miroku made introductions as the two got in the car. Kagome sat next to the illusive Mr. Iyoutai so she didn't have to set next to Inuyasha. She scowled at him from her seat. Sango took a seat next to her. After closing the car door Miroku sat next to Inuyasha across from them. Kagome ignored Inuyasha's stare and turned to Iyoutai.

"Now Mr. Iyoutai I know you are a busy man so lets just get down to business. I have a few questions..." He held up his hand to stop her.

"I will be more then willing to answer your questions as best I can but for now I am afraid we will have to wait until after dinner." Both girls looked at him surprised. "Inuyasha, Miroku if you would please?" Miroku immediately tapped on the glass that separated the driver from the passengers and the car began to speed away. Kagome flipped around to see Charlie jump into their limo to come after them. Inuyasha opened the sun roof and stood up. He drew a gun out and fired at the limo behind them. Kagome watched in horror as both front tires were blown out of their limo and a burst of steam rolled out of the engine compartment causing the car to roll to a stop. She watched with relief as Charlie got out of the car and threw his hat on the ground. At least he didn't get hurt. Sango reached for the door handle but it wouldn't budge.

"I am really sorry about this ladies." Miroku said then whipped out a small canister which he sprayed in Sango's face causing her to slide back in her seat unconscious. Kagome turned back just as he sprayed it in her face. She realized a little too late and was rendered unconscious as well.

"Sort of along the lines I was thinking, it just went a little more smoothly." Inuyasha stated with a big smile. "Where to Paris of Rome?" He chuckled. Sesshomaru shook his head.

AN: Shoter chapter sorry about that but they were getting longer as the more I wrote. LOL. Song 'Outside' by Staind with Fred Durst. I don't own this or any other songs by anyone. Damn life sucks but hey it is a good song anyway.


	11. Chapter 10 What Is Important In Life?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha series or characters or any other copy written stuff that I may have referred to or used in this story.

This chapter contains a lime. Please if you are under age then don't go any farther. Thank you.

**From Our Past**

**Chapter 10 What is important in life?**

"Neither we are going to the estate. Check them for any tracking devices." Sesshomaru ordered calmly. Miroku grinned pervertedly and reached forward only to have Inuyasha grab his shoulder and haul him back.

"Not like that you letch." He then used a bug scanner to look over the girls. He found a couple on each and quickly disposed of them out the sun roof before they left the main streets of LA. Twenty minutes later the limo was driving down a fairly deserted paved road along the coast. Sango was the first to wake up and look around confused. Then it all came back to her. She immediately pushed back into the seat. She watched the men wide eyed then heard the moan from Kagome next to her. Not taking her eyes off of Miroku and Inuyasha she patted Kagome's arm tenderly to awaken her.

"Where are you taking us?" She stammered out quickly then turned her attention to Kagome.

"To dinner just as I explained." Came the reply of Iyoutai. Sango looked at him then back at the other two in the car. Miroku could see the look of betrayal she was feeling in her eyes. He felt bad but it was necessary. "You both will stay the night at my estate then tomorrow if you wish to return then I will make arrangements." Kagome sat up rubbing her forehead.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just go somewhere in town. This seems a little radical." Kagome said irritably.

"Possibly but I would not have been able to show you some things that you really need to see to understand my position completely. Now would either of you like a drink. We still have quite a drive ahead of us." He opened the small bar that sat on one side of the limo then proceeded to pour himself a scotch. Sango looked from one person to the next still uneasy about things. Miroku took a glass and made her drink of choice then handed it to her.

"This will help with the anxiety a bit." He grimaced when she took it from him and guzzled it down then handed it back to him. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her display. Kagome was studying the many different bottles of alcohol that were present in the bar. Finally she leaned forward and picked up a bottle of strawberry sake which she opened and drank straight out of the bottle. This also surprised Sesshomaru. He looked at Inuyasha and then at Miroku who seemed to be just as surprised. Inuyasha cleared his throat and leaned forward to take it away from Kagome but she wrinkled her nose at him and took another swallow.

"In a minute I need this for now ok. It isn't every day you get kidnapped by someone you are investigating with the help of an EX-LOVER." She spit out hotly and took two more swallows. She brought the bottle down and made a face but forced herself to take yet another swallow.

"So I take it you're still angry about the other night." Inuyasha said in awe of how much she was drinking. She brought the bottle down but didn't take it way from her face. She looked at his sorrowful eyes and frowned.

"You could say that. I would say I am still very PISSED OFF." She fumed. Sesshomaru sat back amused watching the exchange as did Miroku and Sango. Miroku handed Sango another drink but this one she nursed still concentrating on the feuding couple.

"Ok Kagome I understand you are mad but you don't need to drown it in alcohol. Just give me the bottle." Inuyasha reached for it again but she jerked it back so violently she ended up leaning into Sesshomaru. Inuyasha growled deep in his chest. She looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled innocently.

"Sorry about that." She slurred out meekly.

"No problem." He replied with a big smile on his face. Gently he helped her set back up then relieved her of her bottle of sake. "Inuyasha please hand me a glass." Inuyasha complied then after Sesshomaru filled the glass half way he handed the bottle to Inuyasha and the glass to Kagome. She accepted it happily but still glared at Inuyasha. He resided to stare out the window and ignore her. After almost another hour of driving they arrived at a pair of gates set in a tall stone wall that disappeared into the darkness. Once past this they drove through a dark forested area for quite a while before they came into a clearing with a mansion set on top of a low hill. Even though it was dark the place was lit up with many bright lights making the view captivating.

Sango and Kagome were feeling pretty tipsy by now (Kagome more then Sango) and were in complete awe of the building. Sesshomaru led the way out of the car with Kagome and Sango then Miroku behind them. Inuyasha took a few moments to straighten up the bar before exiting the vehicle. Sesshomaru walked regally up the stone steps without a glance back. Miroku was holding Sango's elbow coaxing her up as they talked back and forth. Kagome stood at the bottom of the steps still staring up at the building trying to remember where she had seen this particular building design.

Tentatively she took a couple of steps but kept glancing up at the many bright windows. A breeze filtered across her face and she could smell the salt water of the ocean in it. As she took a step forward she inhaled the fresh smell deeply while closing her eyes. She realized a bit too late that it was not a good idea to close your eyes when you are drunk and slipped on the steps. She scrunched her face up waiting for the pain that would follow the fall but it never came. She began to realize someone was holding her in their arms. Slowly she opened her eyes to see Inuyasha's strong handsome face looking back at her with concern.

"I told you not to drink so much." He whispered softly.

"Who are you my mother?" She hissed then fought to stand back up. 'How dare he try to make it look like he cared.' She thought angrily. He released her reluctantly. She swayed back and forth for a bit then took a step back from him only to hit her heel against the step and start to fall again. He quickly grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to his chest. He stared into her eyes. His lips forming a frown. "Thanks." She whispered sheepishly a tear slipped from the corner of her eye. He gently rubbed it away with his thumb. Instinctively she shied away from his touch by turning her head but he held her firmly. He cupped her cheek with his hand and turned her face back to his. Slowly he closed the distance between them and brushed her lips softly with his.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. His breath danced across her lips as soft as a butterfly kiss. She stared into his eyes unable to stop the tears that started to fall. All the pain she thought she had been able to bottle up was back causing her heart to thump with the heart break she felt when she saw him kissing Kikyou. She closed her eyes and lowered her face ashamed of her own inability to control her emotions.

"I suppose you think that takes care of it." She hissed softly but couldn't put as much venom into it as she wanted. She wanted him to feel the pain she felt.

"No it isn't enough." He lifted her face to his and kissed her so deeply she felt her knees give way. He broke the kiss only when they both needed to breath. "It will never be enough. I want to show you just how sorry I am. But I can't even fathom how to let you know what I feel right now." He said in a husky voice. His arms became tighter on her small frame then he lifted her up bridal style and carried her up the steps. At the door he let her down so she could walk on her own. She looked at him with astonishment clear in her eyes. As they passed the butler that was holding the door open she gave him her empty glass then allowed Inuyasha to lead her into the dinning hall with her hand held firmly in his.

The others were chatting back and forth patiently while they waited but said nothing when the two arrived hand in hand. Inuyasha slid her chair out for her then took his seat between Sesshomaru and her. Sesshomaru refused to discuss any business over dinner and asked if they could wait until after so they could enjoy the beautiful meal that the cook had prepared. They all ate quietly with Kagome picking at most of it since her mind was somewhere else. After they had finished Sesshomaru ushered them into a parlor where a warm fire had been started in the heath. He offered them all a drink again and could only smile when Kagome shook her head. After pouring his own he took a seat in a large cushy chair near the fire.

"Well now that we have had our dinner and it is getting fairly late, I think it would be a good time for us to discuss your questions." He waited patiently while Kagome thought about what she wanted to ask. Most of her questions at the moment were concerning Inuyasha not him but she fought the urge to start with him believing it was better to discuss their personal problems in private.

"I am sure it is safe to assume you know why we are investigating your company." She started.

"Yes I know all about it. First you should also know that there is more to those disappearances then you were originally told. It is very true that some of the youkai that have disappeared did sell their companies to me but you don't know the whole story and that is what I wish to get cleared up with you tonight. First I need your complete and utter silence about what I am going to tell you. There are many lives at stake and I would hate to have to rid the world of such an amazing woman." He smiled at her blush.

"You have my promise to remain silent about what I hear." She stammered out quickly then glanced at Sango.

"I won't say anything either." Sango confirmed from her spot on the couch next to Miroku.

"All right then, to start I believe I need to give you a little family history." He walked over to a shelf that had several old books on it. He looked briefly through them then settled on one and brought it over to her. He opened it up for her and laid it out on the coffee table for them all to see. There was an elegantly hand drawn picture of a family tree with in the pages. "This will make it more imaginable for you. Just start at the top and work your way down." Kagome and Sango started at the top with the Great Lord InuGinrou first Ruler and Commander of the Youkai Society established in the year 1105. He mated with Lady Bashira of The Inu-Clan Akachi of the North. They had four sons, InuTaisho being the oldest, second was Noaki, third was Mito, and the youngest being Yani. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru but he had his back turned and was staring into the fire.

"Is this referring to the youkai Yani that was involved with my ancestor Lady Moridico?" She had to know for sure he only nodded and waved his hand for her to continue. She went back to the book to follow each line of heritage. InuTaisho mated the Lady Hairi of the Noble family of Inu-Itami in the year 1487. They had one son named Sesshomaru. Lady Hairi died shortly after the boy turned one hundred years old. InuTaisho took another mate, a human named Lady Kimiko of the Noble house of Takizawa as a treaty offering between clans in the year 1702. She bore him a son named Inuyasha. Kagome and Sango looked at each other then at Inuyasha. He smiled sheepishly then looked at Sesshomaru. "Is this referring to you?" Kagome looked at him questioningly.

"I will answer that for you." Sesshomaru sat back down in his chair and took the book from the table. "The answer is simply yes. I am sure you know by now that youkai are able to hide their appearances with the use of their youki or ki as most humans know it. Many others may refer to it as magic. It is essential for us to be able to blend in."

"Wait! What do you mean by 'us'." Kagome interrupted him quickly to make sure she heard him correctly. He smiled and looked at her thoughtfully.

"Yes I am youkai just as Inuyasha is hanyou. We both use our ki to help us disguise ourselves from humans." With that said Sesshomaru removed the wig and used a bar towel to rub the make up from his face. They both gapped at the markings on his face and his long white hair. Kagome looked from him to Inuyasha several times. "Yes we are brothers. I am Sesshomaru current ruler of the Greater Western Lands of Japan. Inuyasha show her." The hanyou scowled at him but lowered his spell. His golden orbs stared at them hesitantly. Both women were glaring at the triangular shaped ears that sat on top of his head swiveling back and forth to catch every sound they could. Then they both squealed with delight as they hurled toward him.

"Oh god they are so cute." Kagome was the first to react by grabbing one and stroking it mercilessly. "It's so soft." She giggled happily. Sango was right next to her with one in her fingers petting as well. Inuyasha struggled to get them off him and after several tries finally managed to pry them away from his sensitive ears long enough to say something.

"Now you can see why I keep them hidden. Damn I think I'm going to go deaf." He rubbed the tender ears then twitched them back and forth gaining another round of squeals from the girls. The ears immediately flipped back and laid flat against his hair to drowned out the high pitched sound.

"Ladies if you will cease this childish display we can continue." Sesshomaru had his hands over his ears to drowned the squeals out too. Both girls then looked at Miroku but he held up his hands defensively.

"I am a simple human nothing more." He said quickly. They both looked kind of deflated but turned their attention back to Sesshomaru.

"Well now as I was saying. There is more to the disappearances then you know. I will be completely honest with you and tell you now that we are involved in some but as you will soon see it is not what you think. To explain better I will start with the problem that we youkai are facing. We have our own society. Along with the laws of humans we have our own laws. Since the time of Yani and Moridico we have been forced to seek our own methods of preserving our race.

For the last 2 hundred years we have had a problem with the lesser youkai disappearing through out the world. We have searched and have been unable to track down just what is happening to them. All we know is they are gone from the face of the earth completely with out a trace. Some species have become completely extinct. In more recent years we have noticed stronger youkai are beginning to disappear. We have our suspicions but no proof. Because of this existing problem the Nobility of our race came up with a plan of our own to insure the survival of our race until this threat can be extinguished.

Thanks to the efforts of many youkai and loyal human scientists we have been able to accommodate that need for self preservation rather well. This information I will gladly show you tomorrow should you choose to become one of our allies but if not then I must decline from any further conversation about it. If a list of names will assist you to clear our company then I will provide that for you."

"But how do we know that they are safe. There is that 'proof of life theory' that must be considered before we can drop the investigation. And then there is this other threat you referred to. Can you explain it in more detail. Maybe we can help with that." Kagome seemed more coherent then before. She was studying Sesshomaru's moves and listening carefully to the way he spoke to determine if this was just some hoax to stop the investigation. Sesshomaru smiled at her ruefully.

"You are very intelligent Ms. Higurashi. I may be able to arrange for you to accompany me to the facility tomorrow and there you may see your proof of life as you put it. But in order to do so I need your blood oath that you will not even hint or whisper its existence to anyone. We have been very careful to screen out any who may leak its where abouts. On the second question we only have suspicions. They are centered around a hanyou named Naraku. He is very evil and would be considered a part of the Underground Mafia in human terms but he deals mostly with youkai. We have found evidence that shows most of the lesser youkai that were disappearing so many years ago were in fact employed by him at the time. There is little else to go on unless we can get information from inside his organization.

I would prefer that you not investigate him. He is very ruthless and would not hesitate to put a mark on you or anyone else's head. He has the most organized assassination team known in the world. His informants are everywhere. There is even one existing within the company that hired you to help get to me." Both women looked at him with wide eyes. He chuckled to himself. "You would do well not to mention this to anyone inside that company. We still are not sure who the informant is and it may cause you some trouble if Naraku finds out you know anything. He would get to you before you ever figured out what was happening. In fact I believe you met his top agent at the banquet the other night." Both women had a confused look on their face. "She is by far the best I have ever seen. Beautiful and deadly in one luscious package." He smiled when Kagome's eyes became wide with understanding.

"You mean Natai? She seemed so nice. I thought she was a personal guest of yours." She looked at Sango who was as white as a sheet.

"Yes Natai and she was my guest. She is actually very nice and she is my chosen mate. Of course that is another long story and I am afraid I have reached the end of my endurance for this day. If you will excuse me I will retire. Breakfast is at eight in the morning." He bowed low to them then disappeared out of the parlor door. Miroku whispered something in Sango's ear that made her giggle then helped her to stand.

"If you two will excuse us we are going to explore the mansion." He said as he pulled Sango with him. They exited out the same doors not waiting for an answer. Kagome looked around the room feeling left out in a way then her gaze settled on Inuyasha. He stood in front of the hearth just staring into it. The light danced off his golden eyes making them glitter like jewels. They were truly breath taking. She wanted to say something, anything would be better then this stale silence. Her mind began to wander back to the conversation with Sesshomaru.

It all seemed strange to her. She never thought about how old youkai actually were. She had always considered them just like other people. After thinking about it she realized that Inuyasha was a lord not just some playboy jetting around after pretty girls. She lowered her gaze thinking more about this. His age was something to consider too. He was much more experienced then she was in a lot of things. She felt her cheeks heat up with a blush at the thought of how much experience he might have. Her thoughts were shattered by his suttle voice.

"If you are tired I can take you to your room. Just let me know." He said without looking at her. She could see he was deep in his own thoughts and for some reason she desperately wanted to know what he was thinking. 'Probably about Kikyou and wishing she was the one here instead of me.' She felt her heart drop a bit. But if that was true then why did he apologize and kiss her like that on the front steps? She shook her head trying to gather her thoughts better. 'What was I thinking by letting him kiss me like that after everything.' This was all just a big mistake. She hardly knew him but wanted more regardless. Inside she yearned to know all of him.

"Just how old are you?" She asked out of the blue.

"What?" He looked at her shocked.

"I asked how old you are." She looked up at him with innocence while her fingers fidgeted with the hem on her skirt.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He calmly said still looking at her. She looked down at her lap nervously.

"Well we don't really know that much about each other. I was just thinking maybe it would make things clearer if we got to know each other more. I know I am not making much sense right now but it is all I can come up with because I really don't want to go to sleep yet. My mind is still trying to process everything Mr. Iyoutai...your brother said. It is just still very hard for me to comprehend and..." She looked up into his eyes as his finger hushed her rambling. 'How did her get so close with out me knowing? He never made a sound when he walked over. And those golden orbs were so warm and inviting. I have never been this close to a youkai in their true form as far as I know. At least she didn't think she had that is until the night she met him but then he wasn't really in a true form. He was using a spell to conceal it.' Her mind raced with these thoughts as she stared into his eyes.

"Almost 300." He said softly as he ran his eyes over every feature of her face like he was memorizing it.

"Excuse me?" She was captivated by his eyes and flawless skin. She wanted nothing more then to touch him again like she did that first night but after everything that happened since then that night seemed more like a dream.

"You asked how old I was. Almost 300 years but in human years late 20's. Is that a problem?" His voice remained low to keep from scaring her. She shook her head no and bit her lip while her eyes locked on his soft tender lips. "Good." He slowly closed the gap between them. Tenderly he kissed her in a chastised way then pulled back waiting for a reaction of some kind. The suspense was killing him inside and even rejection would be better then this. She ran the back of her fingers down his face lovingly a tear slipped down her cheek. He kissed it away then pulled her into a hug. "Don't cry. Please just don't cry. I'm not worth your tears." Her arms slipped around his neck drawing their bodies closer together.

"What happened to us? What went wrong?" She sniffed and buried her face in his shoulder relishing his natural scent.

"I happened to us. I'm so sorry you got caught up in that. I never thought anything would happen. It seems every time something goes right my damn luck turns it sour. I should have known better." He rocked her back and forth gently. He nuzzled her hair with his nose enjoying the smell of her even more then he had the first day he met her. "I just wanted to be with you so much I wasn't careful." She pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes again.

"Then tell me what happened. Why were you in the garden with her? And if you two were a couple again why didn't you just tell me instead of leading me on." She searched his eyes the anger from that night began building in her gut but this time she was ready to hear what he had to say. No she needed to hear what he had to say. With a sigh he let her go but held on to her hands.

"We were never back together. I just got caught up in a moment. Kikyou was always good at reading those moments and using them to get what she wants. We dated for almost five years. During that time she left many times but always come back begging me to forgive her. After a while it was comfortable because I knew she would always come crawling back and it gave me a sense of security. I know it sounds lame but if you were me you would understand what I mean. I have always had problems forming lasting relationships with others because I am hanyou." He had a hard time looking at her while he spoke but forced himself to look into her eyes so she wouldn't think he was making it up.

"We all have problems with relationships. It is part of life." She patted his hand comfortingly. He smirked knowing she didn't understand at all. She was so pure and innocent it was completely endearing.

"No you don't understand. For me growing up was hell. Youkai dispised me because I was half human and humans hated me because I was half youkai. That prejudice carried on into my adult life as well. Youkai women didn't want anything to do with me because of the human half and once humans found out about the youkai half they would break it off too. Kikyou was the first woman who didn't care. The down side to that is she was only interested in my money and never really cared about me as a person. I found myself not caring about the money. There was a certain amount of security in knowing she didn't care about my heritage so I didn't care what the price was for that bit of companionship.

But the last time my pride just said no more. She was caught cheating on me in my own home. I couldn't allow it to go on any longer. I made sure all her things were out of my condo and I sold it. I have been living in hotels ever since trying to stay away from her. When I met you I thought I was in a dream, it all felt so right to be with you I didn't want to let go. That night at the banquet I was so happy to be with you and everything was looking so good it didn't dawn on me she was planning something. When I came out of the restroom a waiter was there with a note from her saying she was going to be killed and she needed my help. I should have known then it was a trap to get me back but I thought the least I could do was put her on a plane to somewhere and that I owed her at least that much.

I went out there to talk to her and she was crying. The one thing I can't take is a woman crying. Don't use that against me in the future ok." He looked at her and she grinned. Satisfied he went on with his story. "As I was saying, she was hysterical and started telling me about some gambling debt she had. If she didn't get it paid off then they were going to kill her. I was trying to comfort her like I used to and well she turned it around on me like she always did. But this time you saw it and something inside my heart snapped. The thought of losing you and hurting you tore me up. It was more important to me then any of her bullshit. I felt like dying when you drove off in that cab. I took her to the airport and sent her back home to her parents. Of course I called them to make sure they picked her up.

I never should have listened to her from the start but I have always been so lonely it felt good just being able to rely on one person and know what to expect. I know it is only a lousy excuse and I can't apologize enough for my foolishness or for hurting you like that. There is..." He was stopped this time by her putting her fingers over his mouth.

"Your rambling." She said softly then leaned up and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss eagerly pulling her close to his chest. She allowed her body to mold with his reveling in sensation of how right it felt to be in his arms. He leaned her back on the couch while putting more desire in the kiss. She moved her hands up and down his back causing him to growl. He reluctantly pulled back knowing that she would need air soon. He lavished her face and neck with kisses hungry to have more of her while she caught her breath.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" He asked in between kisses. She smiled letting a small moan escape her lips.

"Maybe, what else are you going to do for me?" She giggled when he growled. Quickly he pulled her legs the rest of the way on the couch with him laying in between them. He licked and nipped down her neck to her collar bone while running his hand up her skirt. Just as he was about to start biting the buttons off her shirt someone clearing their throat broke the mood. Inuyasha pushed himself up to look over the back of the couch.

"You should not be doing such things on Lord Sesshomaru's couch. There are bedrooms upstairs for such activities." Jaken hissed at him. Inuyasha scowled at him then growled.

"You dried up old prune. I bet you never had a woman in your life. But we will take this else where just so you can't watch." With that he stood and hauled Kagome over his shoulder. He bounded out the door then jumped all the way up the stairs in one hop. Kagome squealed all the way. She laughed when he flung her on the bed then pounced on her like a starving animal.

He kissed her feverishly at first then lavished her neck with kisses and licks. He leaned back after a moment and stared into her eyes. "Gods you are an angel." He ran the back of his fingers down her face tenderly. He kissed her again more gently. She felt like her heart would burst from the feelings he could invoke in her. She sighed happily when he moved his seductive kisses down her jaw and to her neck.

Timidly she ran her hands down his shoulders to remove his jacket. She snagged her finger on the gun holster over his left shoulder but didn't stop. He easily slipped each arm out to assist her with out stoping his carresses. Her nimble fingers worked their way across the muscles of his chest until she found the buckle of the holster and quickly unlatched it. He moaned when she started her own asault on his neck while she pulled the holster off him and dropped it to the floor next to the bed. That action only spurred him to continue.

Kagome began to work the buttons on his shirt open so she could slide it off his shoulders. Then a thought came to her. Tentatively she raised on hand up and gently began to massage his ears. A low rumbling purr erupted from his chest sending a gentle vibration through her body. He rested his forehead on her shoulder as a moan escaped his lips. "Christ, do you know what you are doing to me?" He mumurmed softly. He ground his pelvis into hers slow pressing himself into her to show her. She gasped from the sensation it sent through her lower body. It was maddening but she didn't stop her administration to his ears. He groaned again then looked at her with hooded eyes.

She returned his heated stare with one of her own. Shyly her tongue came out and ran along her bottom lip to moisten it then her teeth pulled on it seductively. He couldn't take any more and he lunged at her. His lips seared hers in a demanding kiss that drove her senses over the edge. She no longer cared what was going on around her as long as this feeling never stopped. They rode the waves of their pleasure together with a heated kiss filled with more passion and love then he ever thought was possible. Panting he wrapped his arms around her slender body and held her close to him. It was at this moment he realized that they still had some clothes on. His shirt was stuck to his sweaty back and his pants were still wrapped around his knees. Her skirt was pushed up around her waist and her blouse as well as her bra were still drapped over her arms. He moved a little to try and get the tongue of the zipper out of his knee but she moaned and shuddered..

"Oh god don't move." She giggled. "I'm too sensitive." She let her arm fall from over his shoulder to flop on the bed uncerimoniously. He chuckled deep in his chest but did as she asked for the moment if only to give himself some time. He looked down into her flushed face and ran a finger along her swollen lips.

"You are so beautiful. How did I ever get your attention?" He asked openly.

"Mmm..just lucky I guess." She teased. Then smiled at him brightly. He gave her a peck on the nose.

"Smart ass." He grinned at the surprised look on her face. Then he got a serious look on his face. "No really Kagome, you are something more then just special. I missed you so much it was killing me inside like a part of me was missing." Her eyes soften a bit then she smiled at him.

"Wow, if that is what I get for being gone only a couple of days what are you going to give me if I leave for a month?" Her eyes twinkled playfully. His serious look turned almost evil as he golden eyes studied her face.

"I would have to punish you if you were gone that long." He grinned showing off his fangs in a fake sneer.

"Hmmm...sounds interesting. I just might have to do that and see what you would do." She giggled at his shocked look. His mind switched to just how he would punish her and his grin became sinister. He grabbed both her wrists and held them over her head with one hand then used the other to carress a nipple playfully. This got a moan out of her. She looked at him with hooded eyes and played with her bottom lip with her teeth again. Willfully he flexed the muscles of his body against hers looking for reaction. Her moan of passion was music to his ears.

"Maybe I should just show you now." He whispered into her ear. "But first I want something." He leaned back and looked at her. His experssion was tender but serious.

"What is it you want?" She asked curiously.

"I wanted to know if you would be my mate." Her mouth dropped open and fear filled his heart. "I know we haven't known eachother very long but what I am feeling is so right. I could stay like this with you forever. I just don't want to lose it or you. Please will you consider it?" His eyes pleaded with her. They reminded her of a lost puppy in a way but she pushed that comparison to the back of her mind. Her heart yearned to say yes while her mind was trying to be more resonable. Then he did the unthinkable and caressed her again willing her to feel him the way she had just had. She moaned and bit her lip. He kissed her passionately then whispered in her ear.

"Can you tell me anyone has made you feel like this? Has anyone done this to you?" The sensation of his seductive dance caused yet more pleasure to course through her body.

"No... no one." She panted trying to recover from the thrills he was sending her body through.

"Then you know we are made for eachother." He kissed her neck then licked the tender flesh where her neck met her shoulder with a hot tongue. She moaned and squirmed under him. She bucked her hips up wantingly. Iit was agonizing for him when his beast side wanted to just claim her while the human side wanted her concent. It was important that she agreed to the mating otherwise she would end up hating him for it. Her moans of pleasure prompted him to continue his speech.

"Youkai believe that only a soul mate can make you feel this kind of ecstasy, this kind of want that only your other half can fill. That is what I feel when I am with you like this. I felt it the first night but I didn't want to scare you away. Then when I saw you drive away like that I..." Her hand went over his mouth to silence him.

"Mmmm...God you talk to much. Just...mmm..." She panted out. He shook his head and stopped altogether. She whimpered at the presure that was built up inside of her and was not being satisfied.

"You feel it don't you?" He licked her neck sending a shiver up her spine. She nodded and whimped again trying to move but he used his body wieght to hold her in place. "Then answer me. Will you be my life mate? I have to know Kagome. I'm in love with you so you see I need to know." Her eyes shot open and she stared at him. Her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Do you honestly mean that?" She sniffled a bit trying to hold back tears. He kissed each eye and nodded.

"I truely do." He leaned his forehead on hers and kissed her nose.

"Yes." She squeaked out. He opened his eyes and looked at her to make sure he heard her correctly. "I love you too." She managed to get past her dry mouth. He didn't waist any time and used his claws to relieve her of her remaining garments. Minutes seemed like eternity as they danced in a mating ritual. As the time came to claim her he sunk his fangs into her soft flesh where her neck met her shoulder making it official in the eyes of all youkai. She snuggled back into his warmth and he instinctively wrapped his arm around her tighter as he licked the wounds caused by his mark. They colapsed in exhaustion on their sides.

"Don't move for a bit love. My body needs time." She wiggled against him and he could feel himself getting excited all over again. "If you don't stop moving then I will have to take you again." He bit down on the mark but not hard enough to draw blood. She moaned but stopped moving. "Just rest for now it won't be long." She nodded and soon he could hear her even breathing. Once satisfied that she had settled down he too closed his eyes to get some much needed rest. This mating business took a lot out of a person.

Sesshomaru got up from his bed where he had been reading to close the door thanking Kami that the walls were fairly sound proof. He strolled over to his balcony to look at the moon. He smiled thinking about how happy Inuyasha must feel now that he has found someone to accept him. Even though it was true that in his younger days Sesshomaru himself was less then kind to the hanyou. During those times everything seemed different. But it was that one chance moment when Inuyasha put all the bad feelings to the side and came to his rescue that had changed the way he looked at life. For the first time he understood what family really was. Once he learned that he would not give it up no matter how annoying the hanyou could get.

He looked down into the gardens and saw the two humans setting on the edge of the fountain. They actually made a striking couple if he did say so himself. They seemed deep in conversation as he watched. Miroku would touch her tenderly and she would show signs of shyness. After long minutes they were kissing passionately and he knew they would retire upstairs soon. Sesshomaru looked at the moon again feeling a need that he would have to learn to squelch for a second time in his life. She was beyond his reach now but that didn't make it feel any better.

'Well dwelling in self pity will not due.' He thought to himself. With a deep sigh he decided a nice cup of tea would make him drowsy enough to fall asleep. With forced mechanical movements he descended the steps toward the entry. Half way down he stopped and looked around at the cold stone walls. This structure had been in his family for centuries. It had cost him a small fortune to have it disassembled, shipped to the states, then reassembled on this location. His most fond memories from his youth were spent in the rooms above him. But at this moment no life seemed to flow through its ancient walls. He felt akin to its lost warmth. The blood that ran through his veins felt like ice. His mind struggled to convince his tired heart that things would be all right.

Shaking off the feeling he continued his journey to the kitchen. Upon arrival he found his assistant, Rita, setting at the table with a pile of papers in front of her. She nibbled casually on a sandwich that was in one hand while the other reached for what smelled like hot chocolate. He breathed in deep the smell of the intoxicating liquid and smiled when he realized it was more then just hot chocolate. Silently he walked over and leaned on the counter just to the left behind her and cleared his throat. She almost jumped out of her seat while her sandwich went flying into the air and the cup of chocolate was tipped over causing its dark brown liquid to flow out on the table. In a rush she cursed under her breath as she hurriedly began to scoop up all the papers so they wouldn't get soaked.

"Damn you scared the crap out of me-e-e---" her sentence came to a stop as soon as she turned around and realized whom it was that had cleared their throat. "Oh um----Mr. Iyoutai, I was trying to catch up on some work." She looked at him dumbfound when he handed her a dish towel to help clean up the mess. Slowly she reached out to take it from him while she stared into his eyes. For the first time in almost 10 years she thought she caught him smirking. Shaking her head she quickly finished cleaning up the mess off the table.

"It is quite all right Rita. I should not have scared you. My deepest apologizes." He couldn't help but smirk at her nervous smile. She had worked for him the longest of any human assistant he had ever delt with and the only one he had ever revealed his youkai form to. For what it was worth he found her to be more reliable then most youkai under his employee with the exception of a few such as Jaken. At times it was almost as if she could read his mind. Her ability to predict what he wanted or what he would need at any given time was uncanny. He leaned against the counter again as he watched her lean over the table soaking up the remainder of the chocolate.

Her sandy blond hair fell loose over her shoulder sliding back and forth across her back with the movement of her arm. A piece randomly slid over her shoulder and would have landed in the sticky liquid but his quick reflexes prevented it. He gently tucked the strand back around her ear when she stood up and looked at him in shock. Swallowing hard she finished what she was doing then picked up her sandwich from the floor. At this point Sesshomaru began to feel a bit ackward. He quickly walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the items to make her another sandwich. Upon hearing the frig door open Rita turned around and looked at him. Blinking in disbelieve she began to wonder what happened to her boss.

"I believe you had a ham sandwich?" He glanced at her. She nodded with a confused look on her face. Finally her senses over came her shock.

"Sir, you don't have to do that. I can make----" She protested but a sharp look from Sesshomaru cut her off.

"Nonsense. It was my fault for being malicious. Now do you prefer swiss or american cheese?" He waited patiently for her answer.

"Oh---umm---swiss I guess." She stammered out still dumbfounded by his actions. As soon as the sandwich was finished he neatly sliced it from corner to corner and set it on a plate in front of her then proceeded in making one for himself. She waited politely until he was seated next to her at the table before taking a bite. He looked at her expectantly so she quickly picked it up and began to eat. Satisfied he took a bite of his sandwich. He watched her out of the corner of his eye and noticed she would glance at her emptied cup with yearning.

"What kind of hot chocolate was that? It didn't smell like any I have known." He smiled inwardly at her gasp. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Well that is because it wasn't exactly hot cocoa." She replied hurriedly while covering her mouth with her hand to hide her tongue that flicked out to catch any escaping crumbs of bread.

"I see. What was it then?" He inquired farther.

"Nothing much just something I like to drink from time to time to help me sleep is all." She said hesitantly. He raised an eyebrow wondering just how often she needed help sleeping.

"Indeed." He said flatly. Her shoulders slumped a bit at his disapproving tone.

"It is nothing much really. You have heard of a drink called White Russian?" She saw his nodded that he did know what she was talking about. "Well that is basically what it is accept I heat up the cream and don't use any ice. The heat kills part of the alcohol content so it really is more like a hot totty then an actual alcoholic drink. I could make one for you sometime if you wish." She offered as a piece offering knowing her boss didn't indulge employees using any form of substance on a regular basis. He looked at her considering her offer for a moment then nodded.

"All right. Now would be good. You say that it helps one sleep?" He watched her once again with amusement as conflict flashed through her brown eyes. The emotions that flew across her face were a delight to him and he often found them very entertaining. She slowly stood and walked over to the sink where she had placed the glass measuring cup she had used earlier to heat the cream in. He watched her intently as she moved around the kitchen acquiring the items she needed. A fine eye brow raised when she pulled a quart of vodka from the pantry that he had assumed only contained canned food. It seemed there were things in his own household that even he didn't know. Something he would have to rectify.

He watched with interest as she made two mugs of the drink as skillfully as a bartender. It only took a few minutes before she set the steaming substance in front of him. A heavy scent of cocoa with a slight scent of alcohol assaulted his nose. Instinctively he inhaled deeply to get the full effect of it. Rita took her seat next to him hesitantly as she watched his reaction. A smile crossed her lips when he inhaled so deeply. He looked at her then took a sip. A small smirk appeared while he licked the remaining sweet liquid from his lips.

"So what do you think?" Her grin was wide with pride.

"Very nice. I will have to consider this more but for now it is getting late and we both need to retire for a busy day tomorrow." He took another sip as he stood. Subconsciously he picked up what was left of his sandwich and set it on the counter for the morning kitchen help to dispose of then turned back to her with the cup still in his hand. She followed his example then picked up the papers and tucked them neatly under her arm as she followed him out of the kitchen. They walked in silence across the main entry to the steps that led up to the bed chambers above.

"Sir?" She interrupted the quiet air as they started up the stairs.

"Please call me Sesshomaru when we are away from the office." He offered as he looked at her. Yet another array of mixed emotions flew across her face to entertain him. Once again he smiled inwardly to keep her from seeing how much he liked her display of emotions.

"Yes---well then---Sesshomaru, do you think your guests will help with Naraku?" She looked at him with a mixture of concern and what he almost thought was fear.

"I don't know yet Rita." Was his only reply as they parted ways to go to their own rooms.


	12. Chapter 11 Deception of the Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha series or characters or any other copy written stuff that I may have referred to or used in this story.

AN: Sorry for the delay in updating. I was out of town for 5 days. Enjoy!

From Our Past

**Chapter 11 Deception of the Heart**

Kagome awoke to the pleasant feeling of soft butterfly kisses on her neck and shoulder. She yawned as she stretched and rolled over to face her lover. He smiled down at her while gently stroking her cheek with the backs of his clawed fingers. She grinned at him and ran her small fingers along the side of his face captivated by his golden eyes.

"What time is it?" She asked again yawning but this time covered her mouth with her other hand.

"About six in the morning. How are you feeling?" He kissed her chin.

"Mmm---good." She smiled enjoying his soft caresses as the kisses moved down her jaw line to her ear. "How long have you been up?" She looked into his eyes again when he pulled back to look at her.

"A couple of hours. Does it matter?" He rolled over more so he was partially on top of her with an arm on either side of her shoulders holding up his weight.

"No, not really. Have you been watching me sleep all that time?" Her eyebrow raised a bit in curiosity. He grinned and nodded holding her delicate hand while rubbing the back of it gently.

"I like watching you sleep. Your the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. The light on your face makes you look like an angel." His grin became wider when she blushed a wonderful color of pink.

"Your teasing now." She scoffed at him. "Why didn't you wake me up then?" She gave him a little pouty lip. He took the opportunity to lean in closer and nip at it making her giggle.

"I wanted to let you rest. You had quite a bit to drink last night." He continued the nips down to her collar bone.

"Oh I think any effect that may have had was worked out of my system last night." She giggled again when he licked her neck sending shivers up and down her spin causing her to moan. Smiling with his mouth against her flesh he continued his licking making her squirm more. Her body responded to him like a fine tuned instrument that he could play forever. He could smell her arousal causing him to become completely aroused.

"Mmm--that is good." He replied then moved to cover her body with his. "And it is early enough we still have time to make love again then take a shower where we can do it again and again and again." He smirked against her skin as she giggled. Her hands pulled his head back so they were nose to nose.

"You are insatiable." She smiled at him.

"Always!" His grin was cocked to one side making a single fang show. She smiled and kissed his nose making a rumbling sound come from his chest. The look in his eyes captivated her. For a demon he showed many emotions through them. She recognized lust, mischievousness and something else she never thought she would see, love. It was probably just her imagination after all but it seemed so evident now. Suddenly his face became very serious, his eyes boring a hole straight to her soul. His fingers ran gently over her lips then he kissed her with more passion then she ever knew could exist. It felt as if her heart would burst from the emotion of love she was feeling toward him but her mind screamed at her to stay calm. He finally pulled away from her leaving her breathless in the wake of that kiss. "Kagome---I want to be with you always. To have you by my side until time ends." His voice was husky from the lust she could feel pouring from his body.

Her eyes brimmed with tears she fought to keep at bay. She swallowed even though her mouth felt dry. She bit her lip then smiled at him. "I love you too mate." She pulled his head down to her again and kissed him deeply with all the love she felt in her heart. He could feel it through the mating connection they now shared. At this point he could fully understand what Sesshomaru had gone through with Natai the other day. His heart was suddenly filled with sadness when he thought about it but was quickly replaced by passion and love from the woman beneath him. The tears she had been fighting finally won as the overwhelming joy filled her very soul. 

"I didn't mean to make you cry." He whispered in her ear. Gods I hate when women cry. I never want to see them come from you again." He closed his eyes, his heart clinched with guilt.

"No you don't understand. Your being silly. These are happy tears." She pushed away from him a bit and smiled. With out a second thought he pushed her back on the bed hugging her and kissing all over her face, neck and shoulders. Then he stopped and looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"You know this is forever right? I mean you will live as long as I do. That is unless something happens to me and I die then you will age at a normal speed again. A youkai mating is different from a human marriage you can never get out of it unless death happens to either. It is completely binding for both people involved and you won't be able to go to some court to get it changed. Even if we split apart we will still be bound to each other and will know if the other is---" he hesitated for a moment remembering what his brother had gone through just that day, "that is not to say you would but even if we break up we both would know if the other was unfaithful to the bond." Her look was pure amusement. He looked at her confused.

"Yes I know." She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him passionately. He responded like any warm blooded youkai would and proceeded to carry out his earlier plan.

Sesshomaru sat on the patio drinking his morning tea when the faint scream of Kagome yelling Inuyasha's name filled the air. He smiled to himself when a feral roar followed shortly afterwards. 'So the half-breed finally chose a mate.' The thought was relieving for some reason. He took another sip of his tea then flipped the page of newspaper to read more of the current story he was interested in. There in the entertainment section was a photo of Natai as she entered the banquet with the caption under it reading "Does Anyone Know This Mystery Woman?". The picture was captivating but only brought back the bad feelings in his heart. Frowning he laid the paper on the table and pushed it half way across the table as if it was poison.

The emotions he tried so hard to suppress filled his heart again. Anger ran through his veins in a fiery torrent. 'How could she do this to me?' He thought to himself. His gaze drifted across the pool to the flower garden beyond. Their serene beauty softened his hateful gaze as he thought more. 'She would have loved that garden. She likes flowers even though she would never admit it.' The pain of his aching heart was calmed for a moment as a soft breeze flowed across his face. It flipped the pages of the newspaper open to stop on the same picture he had looked at earlier. He stared at it, at her face and the pain increased once again. With a snarl he snatched the paper up and wadded it into as small a ball as he could before hurling it into the water of the pool.

'She did more then betray his bed, she had brought attention to herself in the public eye as being his. Damn it she was his and had no right to do this to him.' His mind screamed at him with venom. 'She will not get away with this. No she will pay dearly and feel all the pain and embarrassment that she has caused me.' He hissed to himself. The scowl on his face would scare most but his assistant was used to such displays of untethered emotions. Calmly she took a seat next to him taking into account he was so lost in thought that he didn't even know she was there.

"Interesting throwing style you have there. Are the stocks that bad?" She said subtly as she poured more tea in his cup then filled hers. The shock on his face was almost priceless and she snickered to herself at his reaction. He narrowed his eyes and turned his cold gaze upon her but seeing her grin back at him with that 'I know you aren't angry with me' look deflated his heated stare. Clearing his throat he took a drink of his tea and looked at the wet newspaper that was now beginning to separate and float apart. He smiled to himself ashamed of his display but glad she was the only one to see it.

"Yes you could say that." He looked at her from the corner of his eye to see if she would let it go at that. What he saw made his blood heat up. Her face was filled with concern for him. He could see it in the way her eyes studied him as well as the way her mouth was set in a straight thin line. Quietly she surveyed his face looking for any signs of more emotion but he was determined not to let them slip past his cool mask. Sighing she set her cup down in defeat and turned her eyes to the garden. He followed her gaze and found what she was looking at. Miroku and his female companion, Sango, were walking hand in hand toward the patio. Their eyes were locked on each other as they smiled and joked around.

"They make a nice couple. Rather well rounded." Rita broke the silence between them as the couple came closer.

"Indeed." Was all Sesshomaru said when Miroku and Sango stopped at the table.

"I see Inuyasha is still in bed like normal." Miroku smirked. "Anyone know how he made out with his apology last night?"

"I would say he made out rather well." Came the surprising reply from Rita. Both Miroku and Sesshomaru looked at her surprised. "What you couldn't hear them?" She exclaimed innocently. "And you thought I was in the kitchen to relax." Her warm mischievous eyes fell on Sesshomaru. With a smile on her face she took another sip of tea. Sesshomaru looked at her questioningly.

"That is what you told me is it not?" He raised a thin eyebrow.

"Not exactly you just assumed that is what I meant." Her grin was starting to annoy him greatly. The two stared at each other cooly. She couldn't keep the smirk from her lips and he was having hard time keeping the emotions from flowing across his amber eyes. Miroku looked from one to the other and decided it was best to leave this between the two of them.

"Well then if you two will excuse us we are going in for breakfast." He took Sango by the elbow and quickly led her away. She glanced over her shoulder at the two still having their staring contest then back at Miroku with a confused look. "I'll explain later." He whispered in her ear just barley loud enough for her to hear. She nodded as she allowed him to lead her into the building.

After several minutes of staring Sesshomaru realized this was going no where fast. He lowered his eyes to his tea cup as he reached for it feeling defeated in the back of his mind. "Rita--" he started still not looking back at her, "would you accompany me this afternoon?" He took this opportunity to look at her and found confusion in her eyes.

"I don't remember any appointments for this afternoon. Is there something I forgot?" He smiled inwardly at her loyalty to her work.

"No there are no appointments. I am giving you the afternoon off but you will have to spend it with me." He replied coyly. She raised her eyebrow at him surprised. Then the usual mischievous sparkle filled her eyes and he could tell she was going to challenge him.

"If it is an afternoon off then why can't I spend it the way I want to?" She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him defiantly.

"It is my choice to give you the free time or not. So it is my choice to decide how you should spend it. I am merely giving you a choice of whether you wish to spend it with me or work." His voice was cool as ever. She narrowed her eyes at him and pursed her lips. One thing she never did like was his rude way of forcing things to go his way. Then a smile crossed her lips he didn't like.

"So you say I have a choice to spend the afternoon with you or work?" She asked calmly. He nodded hesitantly. "Ok then as I see it since I have a choice on how to spend the afternoon it means either way I am working in a sense so that means I will still get paid. Funny I never imagined you having to pay someone to spend time with you." She grinned at the shock on his face. His eyes shot wide and his mouth dropped open. Holding back a fit of laughter she pushed his mouth closed with her fingers on his chin. "You will catch flies in that if you don't keep it closed." She giggled. He frowned at her and narrowed his eyes.

"I don't need to 'PAY' for company. I take it you wish to work then." He fumed at her but the grin never left her face.

"I am supposed to be working anyway and as I see it since you are 'NOT' giving me the choice on how to spend the free time then it should be considered work time reguardless if we are in the office or not." She watched him close his eyes and rub the bridge of his nose. Satisfied she stood up still grinning. "I see you need some aspirin I will be right back." She started to leave but her hand was caught in a tight grip and she was pulled back till she fell into his lap.

"Damn it woman do you always have to fight with me on things?" He looked up at her frowning.

"When you are being a rude ass yes." She frowned right back at him.

"I am asking you out on a date. Is that so hard for you to comprehend?" He hissed.

"Well then give me the 'choice' of whether to accept or say no. Don't try to force me to go with you. I am not your possession." She hissed back hotly. He suddenly realized she had a temper almost as bad as his but had better control of it. This situation would not do at all, he would not be disobeyed.

"Alright I see your point but you know what I expect out of my employees and you should realize--" he didn't get to finish what he was saying before she cut him off again.

"Well if you are asking me as an employee then I should get paid for my time since you are the one spending it how you see fit. There fore I really have no 'choice'. Again I stress that I am not a possession Sesshomaru. If I decide to quit and leave the company tomorrow I will." She demanded crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

"You can't you are under contract." He smirked but lost his feelings of triumph at her cool smile.

"My contract ran out two months ago and you have yet to renew it. The papers have been on your desk since then but you have not taken the time to go over them." She examined her finger nails calmly. Then his eyes lit up as he thought of something. An evil grin formed on his smug face. She watched him closely to see what he was going to do.

"So that means you really aren't an employee anymore and since you are not working for me then I don't have to pay you for this afternoon." He grinned broadly but it faded when she shook her head as if she pitied him.

"So you are saying that I am fired. Fine! I can always get unemployment." She started to pull away from his arms. He had not thought of that part. "You really should spend more time keeping up on the laws of employee/employer relations. This could be considered sexual harassment if I wanted to push it." She was standing next to him straightening her clothes when a deep growl irrupted from him. She turned to look at him and saw his eyes flashed red. Her eyes widened in fear. She knew that she had pushed it too far this time and began backing away from him. His growl became louder as he stood to face her. The fear radiated off her in waves. It was a pleasant feeling to him, one he had not felt for many years.

He took a step toward her and she countered it by stepping back. Her leg hit the chair she had been setting in earlier causing her to lose her balance. She turned slightly to try and catch most of her weight with her hands but was suddenly grabbed from behind. A small 'eep' escaped her lips when she was pulled against a firm chest so hard it almost knocking the wind out of her. She squirmed trying to get out of his grasp but he nipped at her neck and held her tighter. Fear poured off her intoxicating his senses causing his beast to want more. A deep growl caused her heart to beat harder in her chest and he smirked eagerly. With one bound he jumped to the balcony of his room. He tossed her unceremoniously on the bed as he locked the balcony doors.

He had to give her credit for being a human. She bounced once on the bed and was up running across the room toward the other door within the time it took him to stop and lock the balcony doors. But unfortunately she was not fast enough. In blinding speed he reached the door and locked it. With out missing a beat she turn in her flight when she saw him and headed to his private bathroom. Taking a chance she glanced back to see if he was behind her only to run into something as hard as a wall. With an 'OHMF' she hit the ground on her butt. She didn't even have time to shake it off before she was hauled up by the front of her silk blouse and flung on the bed again. This time there was no escape as she was pounced on by a very lustful demon.

She looked at him with wide eyes still afraid of what he might do. A shiver ran down her spine when his clawed hand ran down her side exploring her curves and hips. He stopped at the hem of her skirt then looked into her face before running said hand up inside it to her more private area. His tongue flicked out licking his lips with pleasure when he found that even though she seemed to be one, she was not as much of a prude as he had always thought and was wearing skimpy underwear. She gulped breathing harder when he ran a claw along her scant garment cursing the day she bought them. A moan escaped her when he nuzzled her neck and licked her collar bone.

Her mind raced with desires she only dreamed of. Inside her heart she felt this was not right but her body reacted to each touch and caress he gave her. Frantic to get him to pay attention she gasped for air to speak. "Sess---Sessho--ma--ru you---oh god---you have to--mmm" she moaned as his finger slid up and down the cloth of her panties.

"I have to what Rita?" He purred from where his mouth was now assaulting her breasts. She found herself trying to remember when exactly he had managed to get her shirt open 'Yes she will do just fine for revenge on that unfaithful bitch of a mate.' The demon side thought hotly. The woman beneath him was more then desirable. He had always like fiesty women anyway. 'She deserved the same pain she gave me.' He hissed in his mind and with a flick of his wrist Rita's skimpy lace under garment was removed. She squeaked but didn't fight him as he began to caress her. He smiled with vengeance knowing that this lesson would stay with his mate forever. The bond was strong and he could feel the lust of what he was doing serge through it to her. She would never deny him his rights and would know her place as his bitch. If she lived he might consider taking her back into his loving arms.

Natai stood in the elevator waiting impatiently for the doors to open so she could rid herself of her present company. Even though she swore to Naraku that she would return within a couple of hours he wouldn't accept her word and sent Kagura to keep an eye on her. Even though Natai was fairly fast when she put her all into running she was no match for the wind youkai who could fly over her and easily catch her with out much problem. Since his arrival Naraku had taken all her weapons from her room and cleaned out most of her wardrobe. He explained that since they had an 'understanding' now she would not need clothes that made her look like a common street wench. Lobo frowned as he leaned against the wall listening but kept his mouth shut the whole time.

Thinking back on her actions she could only shake her head in regret. For the life of her she could not think of what possessed her to come back to the hotel in the first place. What was here that she felt was so important at the time? She grunted to herself and looked at the floor. Nothing. There was nothing that was important in her life with Naraku that was worth coming back for. She messed up terribly and now she would pay for it. Her mind skipped to a deep worry that had been bothering her since the day before. Naraku didn't trust her anymore and claimed that the only way she could win back said trust was to finish the assignment. Of course he still didn't realize that Iyoutai and her mate were one in the same. This was a good thing since he would not be able to use her to get at Sesshomaru but at the same time it was bad for her. How could she kill her mate and still live with herself? How would she be able to stand by and let any of the others finish the job with out interfering? She couldn't and that was the only answer she had for it.

She jumped at the sudden ding from the elevator announcing that the door was ready to open on their floor. An uneasy feeling began to fill her body as she waited anxiously for the doors to open far enough for her to get through. The seconds seemed like hours ticking by in slow motion. Her vision began to blur slowly as she stumbled out of the door and fell into the wall across from the elevator. Her head was swimming with dizziness that she fought with all her strength. She vaguely heard someone ask if she was alright but she didn't care as she struggled against numbing muscles to get to the hotel room. Next came pain so intense she almost blacked out. She barely felt someone grab her arm and pull her harshly to the door. Leaning against it she watched the hazy figure open the door. Just as the door began to open wide enough for her to go through a hot electric shock ran through her body freezing all her nerves at once.

Screaming from pain, her hand instantly went to the mating mark on her shoulder. She could feel a warm wetness there. At the time she was not sure what it was until she pulled her hand back and saw the red stain of her own blood. The mark sent surges of pain through her blood stream to all parts of her body. The last thing she remembered was the feeling of a knife being shoved through her heart. 'So this is what death feels like.' Her mind mused. Slowly her eyes transfixed on a shadowy figure that approached as her vision faded into a welcomed black pool of unconsciousness.

Kagura thought Natai was trying to make an escape when she first stumbled out of the elevator into the wall across from it. The couple that was waiting to get on had concerned looks and began to reach for her to assist her but Kagura told them that she was in need of her medication and they should hurry back to the hotel room where the said medicine could be found. They seemed to accept this and left the two alone in the hall. Anger filled Kagura as she roughly pulled Natai by the arm back to the door. She propped her against the door while she unlocked it. Once open Kagura shoved Natai in ready to start yelling at her for her actions until her scream of pain interrupted the train of thought Kagura had. This got all the others attention immediately. The blood that appeared on her shoulder was confusing but then when the woman's eyes went blank and she began to fall to the ground. That is when Kagura's mind finally registered that there was something actually wrong with her.

Naraku rushed out of the bedroom to see what the commotion was in the main entry room. He was unsure what to think when he saw an unconscious Natai lying in the lap of Maten who was harshly accusing Kagura of doing something to her. Kagura's face was pure shock as her eyes scanned each of the male's faces that now confronted her. She sputtered a denial immediately with venom in her hissing voice. Lobo and Hiten stood to each side of the angry Maten with accusing glares on their faces. Kagura's face flushed with fear when Lobo snarled at her threateningly. She soon turned her eyes to Naraku in a silent plea to help her out. A thought crossed his mind that perhaps he should let them have at it since he was still unsure of her ability to control her team. But then he saw the blood that was staining the front of Natai's tank top at an alarming rate and quickly walked over to examine her for himself.

"First off keep your voices down you fools. Do you want the whole floor to know what is going on here?" Naraku spit at them all then leaned down to look at Natai's injuries. Maten gave him this lost look and pulled her closer to his chest. Naraku frowned at him with narrowed eyes. A low growl formed in Naraku's chest and his finger nails extended to claws as he glared at the balding demon that held one of his most prized possessions. Hiten knew that his brother harbored feelings for the woman and if he didn't do something soon Maten might loose his life. Slowly he kneeled down and placed a hand on Maten's shoulder.

"It is alright brother," Hiten said in a low soothing voice, "Naraku will not harm her. He only wishes to see what is wrong." The younger demon looked at Naraku's glaring red eyes then down to the woman in his arms then back at Hiten.

"But he hurt her yesterday. I..I don't want to see her hurt anymore brother." Maten's eyes stared at his older brother with the same innocense that had always made Hiten feel as if he had to protect him.

"Not this time. That was for a different reason. You know we discussed this. He only wants to help her. Now let him take her." He patted the large demon's shoulder reassuringly hoping that would take care of it. Reluctantly Maten loosened his hold on Natai and pushed her limp form toward Naraku. The angry demon took her quickly with a final snarl of disapproval toward the pitiful Maten then stormed into her bedroom with Lobo close behind.

Once in the room he laid her on the bed while Lobo opened the balcony drapes to let in more light. The others crowded around the open door not really wanting to be in the room in case Naraku lost control but all were still interested in what could have happened to her. With care Naraku turned her head to the side so that he could look closer at the wound on her neck. His eyes narrowed trying to think of what could have caused it. Lobo was now looking over his shoulder and a gasp escaped his usual passive form. Naraku turned and looked at him with a questioning glare. Lobo's mouth was open and his eyes showed a mixture of emotions. None of which Naraku could figure out. Worry for the woman's life and concern for what any in the hotel might have seen or heard all spun circles in his mind adding to his already aggravated attitude.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I know you have seen more blood then this from worse wounds." He snapped at Lobo. The wolf youkai looked at him strangely then realization dawned on his face.

"You don't know what that is do you?" Lobo looked shocked to say the least. Naraku raised and eyebrow at him and frowned.

"Obviously not. Would you care to enlighten me since you seemed to think you know?" His scowl deepened with the few snickers that came from the door but a quick look at them stopped it. He turned his attention back to Lobo who cleared his throat to force down a laugh.

"It is the mark of her mate. He has broken the sacred bond and taken another." Lobo stated mater of factly. Naraku's eye brows furrowed as the scowl became deeper. Lobo decided to explain better since his boss didn't seem to know much about youkai mating rituals and their bonds. "Her mate took another too his bed and evidently marked her in some way. The open wound shows that the mating bond has been broken. Basically he cheated on her so bad that he actually had the balls to forsake her life and put his mark upon another. If she lives she will be scared horribly for life. Not only on the outside but mentally as well. A bond being broken has even been known to cause the injured party to go insane with grief." Lobo took this opportunity to set on the bed opposite Naraku and take a better look at the wound. He shook his head sadly then looked up at Naraku again.

"Is that all you can tell me about this or will she be a threat to us?" If Naraku was truly concerned he didn't show it in his voice. Lobo took the wet rag that was offered by Maten and wiped the blood off gently. Only the teeth marks were bleeding and that made him feel a little better.

"Well there is some hope. The mark didn't rupture so maybe he didn't mark the other female as a mate. See the blood is only coming from the teeth marks. She will probably be alright but I can tell you one thing. Her mate must be either very strong or a complete idiot to cross her in this way." Lobo gently pushed a piece of hair that was laying across her face back behind her ear. Naraku observed the motion but said nothing.

"What difference will it make to her? She won't know unless you tell her." He stated flatly.

"She will know. During the love making she felt everything he was feeling through the bond and still is. It will all appear to her in her mind while she is unconscious. The truth is she may think it was nothing more then a dream but if she doesn't, well she may end up wanting to kill him for the pain he caused. We will have to wait and see if it drives her crazy or not." Naraku looked down at her letting this new information absorb into his mind. 'If I can manipulate her feelings of hatred toward Iyoutai then she will be more then willing to carry out this assignment without any further problems.' He ran the back of his fingers down her cheek caressing the soft skin. Lobo frowned but knew there was nothing he could do about it. Standing suddenly he looked at Lobo with a gleam in his eyes and a fiendish smile on his face that Lobo didn't like.

"After you clean her up come get me, I want to be the first person she sees when she opens her eyes." Naraku turned quickly and walked out the door with Kagura hot on his heals. The look on her face was not a pleasant one. Maten crept sheepishly into the room after they left. Hiten came in behind him with a solemn face. Slowly Maten sat on the bed next to her and picked up her hand. Lobo took no notice of him knowing that the simple minded youkai would not hurt her. Hiten placed a hand on his brother's shoulder then looked at Lobo for answers to questions he had been holding off on asking about. He thought before that it was none of his business but now with the danger that this could have put them all in he had to know.

"So you are saying that Natai has a mate but it is not Naraku?" Lobo only nodded while he worked on cleaning up the blood. "Then who is her mate and why didn't she tell any of us before?" Hiten looked down at her with skeptical eyes. In all the years he had been on missions with her he never would have thought of her having a mate. She didn't act like she did anyway. In a way it made him feel discomfort and betrayal. He thought they were better comrades then that. Lobo seemed to feel his discomfort and looked at him with a cool expression on his face.

"Don't think ill of her. She didn't know he was still alive. From what she told me, she had very little time with him before he disappeared and never did learn about youkai mating. It is all a very strange case indeed that our little Natai should be caught in all this but at the same time it answers a few questions that I have always had. One was why a human like her could live for so long. Now I know it was because her mate was still alive. Of course she did not know this so she could not answer any questions. I had often wondered if she had some powerful magic of some sort that kept her alive but at the same time kept males at bay. I should have been able to sense the mark but her mate hid it well which tells me he is very powerful perhaps even a lord. Well now we will have to leave her to rest." Lobo stated flatly not wanting the others to know how he really felt. The pain of what happened to her filled his heart with loth for the one who injured her. "Maten would you go and fetch Naraku now." Lobo stood up and went into the bathroom to rinse out the wash cloth before it stained completely with the color of blood.

"What do you mean she has a mate?" Kagura hissed still fuming over the way the males treated her before.

"Her mate betrayed her and if I can manipulate her enough she will do every thing I want from now on without the arguments." Naraku leaned against the balcony door staring out at nothing in particular as his mind went over his plan looking for any flaws.

"I don't see how. If something as simple as an unfaithful mate can break her spirit then how come it has taken you this long to get her under control. That human bitch is not worth the effort as far as I am concerned." Kagura spit out hotly. Naraku recognized the jealousy in her voice and cringed. Thoughtfully he tuned her out and let his mind wander. He thought back on why he had brought Kagura into his house in the first place. It was in the hopes of making Natai jealous enough to make her succumb to his desires but instead it only drove her farther away. Of course now he understood why she was always so distant from him. Her mate was strong there was not doubt in his mind concerning that, but soon he would squash the remaining love she held for him and win her completely. That was all he really wanted. Her unconditional faithfulness and love. Yes even love. If any of his employees knew he desired to be loved they would scoff at him and look upon him as a weak half-breed. To keep their loyalty he made them fear him. But he was still half human and the human part of him held emotions he constantly kept in check. But her, that cherished prize of his father's, was more enticing to him then anything that occupied this world. He had watched his father dolt over her and place her on a pedestal that none could touch. When his father died in that last battle, he had made Naraku swear to take Natai far away and protect her from harm.

Naraku smiled to him self at the thought. The look of complete concern in his father's eyes. The unexplainable fear that lie there as if someone would whisk away his favorite toy. Why it mattered to him at the time he didn't know. He had always despised his father for being a weak human and his mother for mating with him. She did it for the power of his lands and name but his father had been fooled. His mother never loved the man only used him until the day she died. Onigumo had gone mad after that insisting that it was due to spies from the rival lords to the west and south. That is when the war started and the rest became history. Natai was merely bounty from a raid on a town far to the south. But when his father set eyes on her his whole manner changed.

_Flashback_

The Madame of the Geisha house that was in that town swore that the girl was the best they had even though her eyes clearly showed she was lying. His father didn't care once he saw the girl for himself. She was a beauty beyond compare and soon fell under her spell. Many night Naraku had sat in the shadows outside his father's chambers and listened to them. His father would moan and groan in complete bliss but the girl never made a sound and stranger yet she never smelled like his father's seed. What she did to him while behind closed doors was unknown but his father would not let any other go near her accept his only son of course. He had spent hours trying to pry out of the girl what she and his father were doing but she would avoid the questions skillfully and use his father's desire for privacy as an excuse.

Little did his father or any other know but Naraku was the reason that the Northern lands fell so quickly. He had been a spy for the Lords of the West and South. All he wanted was his freedom to leave and live as he wished. They granted his request willingly and he did just that with out regret. He took Natai far into the eastern mountains to a secluded keep that he had stock piled with the riches he managed to smuggle past his father's guards. There he found out what her power over his father was and there is where his new 'business' started. He could still remember the look on her face when he shoved her into that cold room and told her to stip. She looked like a scared rabbit ready to bolt but did as he asked. If he had known it would be that easy then he would have done so before. It would not have been a problem to spirit her away in the middle of the night to that same keep but at the time he still had a fear that his father would find out and all his carefully laid plans would be destroyed over desires for a simple concubine.

"My father is dead now you know this." He remembered the conversation as if it was just the day before. She looked at him with sadness and nodded. "Good." He felt a power over her that was more the satisfying. He approached her slowly and ran his fingers down her cheek feeling the softness of her skin for the first time. She lowered her eyes in obedience a tear fell down her cheek but she made no sound. She showed no fear or emotion that he could pick up with his demon psyche. The urge to throw her down to the futon and ravish her body left him as he watched more tears fall from her closed eyes. Gently he kissed one cheek then the other letting the saltiness of those tears seep past his lips to his tongue where he could taste them. A feeling of over whelming sadness filled his heart but he pushed it aside and concentrated on the beauty in front of him. He rested his hands on her smooth curves and ran them down her hips the back up again. She shivered at his caresses but still kept her eyes closed.

"Make me feel the way you made my father feel Natai. I want to know why he cherished you so much he would give up his titles and lands to keep them from getting you back." He was surprised when her eyes opened to small slits. They sparkled from her tears like cool sapphires captivating his to the point he could not look away. Those eyes seemed to delve into the far reaches of his mind and ask the question 'Are you certain this is what you want?' A nod from his head was all it took for her to start. He vaguely remembered feeling her gentle fingers as they caressed his face with a feather lite touch. The rest was like a dream that was more sensual then anything he could have imagined. When he awoke the next morning his body was relaxed and refreshed more then he could ever remember being before. He looked around the room but didn't find her. Panic filled his soul as he grabbed on his hakama. Slipping them on as he raced out the doors of his chambers with out a shirt.

Frantically he ran to the open door at the end of the hall. His mind ran over the many commands he had given before he retired the night before. He would see heads roll for this if she manages to escape. This door lead outside to the gardens with many paths that wound through the middle of beautiful flowers. He knew from his own inspection that some of the paths would lead to a gate that opened to the forest at the back of the property. His anger grew as he sped through the paths still not finding her. Convinced she had ran from him he took the next path that would lead to her freedom. He rounded a corner of tall roses and came to a skidding halt.

There she sat at the edge of a small pond. Her delicate fingers skimming the top of the water in a figure eight pattern. She turned and looked at him quizzically just as he came to a stop. His lungs strained for control of his breathing. The emotions that ran through him were a mixture of relief and anger. He leaned over with his hands holding his knees to support his upper body while he caught his breath. Her eyes were filled with surprise as she scanned his scantily clad body then they showed her concern when her eye brows furrowed. She reached out for him to come to her and he complied kneeling in front of her. Her gentle touch resting on his cheek while her eyes searched his. The same warmth from the night before washed over him and calmed his racing heart.

"Did you not sleep well Naraku-sama?" Her face was twisted with worry. Her fingers moved his unruly hair from his face. He grasped her hand and kissed her palm while his other hand rested on her cheek.

"What did you do to me?" He felt like he was a child pleading for an answer to his question but he had to know. Her face became solemn, her eyes looked to the ground as she shifted her body uncomfortably. "Tell me Natai!" He shook her shoulders sharply. "I know that I did not touch you last night even though I have the memories that I did. You don't smell like me at all. What sort of spell did you cast on me?" The anger started to come back as the realization seeped into his once clouded mind. Her eyes became as big as saucers with shock.

"H-how?" She stammered. "N-no one has known before accept- but he was a powerful youkai lord." Fear filled her eyes as she looked up at his angry face. She began to scoot away from him rapidly but he was faster and grabbed her arms forcing her back to him. He grabbed her face with a hand on each side of her head making her look him in the eyes and asked her again with more force in his voice.

"What did you do? How are you able to give me memories like that?" The pain became evident in her eyes and he could hear her heart beat faster. Then her eyes changed to the same sadness he saw in them before. She stopped her struggle and went limp closing her eyes in defeat.

"Does it matter as long as you are satisfied?" She whispered. A tear rolled slowly down her cheek and across his thumb. "You wanted to know what I did for him. I released his mind and let it create it's own images just like you did when I released yours. The memories seem real because they are made from your own imagination. Is that so wrong?" The tears fell more as her eyes pleaded with him to understand. He held a firm grip on her and scowled.

"Yes it matters. What else can you do with this power or what ever it is? Tell me Natai!" He pulled her face with in inches of his and quickly wrapped one arm about her pinning her to his chest so she could not flee him. "I need to know if I can trust you or not. I would hate to kill a rare flower if I can avoid it." He smoothed a loose hair back over her ear then brushed his lips against hers softly. "I would hate to have to force it out of you and ruin this pretty face of yours." His breath was warm on her lips and made her shiver. He clutched her closer to him to make his point. She gasped as the air was suddenly pushed from her lungs before she could react.

"I can not harm the unwilling nor those asleep." She whispered fighting for badly needed air. He released her slightly not wanting to make her go unconscious before he was done questioning her. The air rushed back into her lungs painfully causing another shutter of pain. Her weakened body slumped against his chest as she gasped for air. "I can not harm you if you don't accept it." She sobbed.

"For your sake, you had better not be lying to me." He yanked her to her feet and drug her back into the keep. His mind swirling with many plans.

_End Flashback_

Naraku was brought out of his walk down memory lane when the door to the room opened and Maten called to him. He pushed Kagura out of his way and quickly walk back to Natai's side. He sat for a long time waiting for her to open her eyes. There was only once he had to through Kagura out to stop her endless chattering. The woman was starting to get on his nerves in a way she really didn't want to. He finally had to put Lobo on guard to keep her out. But all this problem will end if his plan works. He sipped a cup of coffee while mindlessly stroking Natai's face with his fingers. A soft moan slipped past her lips that he almost missed but she began to respond to his caressing fingers on her face. Quickly he put his cup on the night stand next to the bed and lowered him self so he was stretched out next to her. His head was propped up on one elbow as he watched her intently. Slowly her unfocused eyes opened. She blinked several times trying to make out the blur in front of her. Confusion was smeared all over her face as she stared at Naraku's smiling face.

"Welcome back to the land of the living my Sleeping Beauty." He could not contain the evil smirk that was plastered on his face.

AN: I normally don't write this many AN in a story but I wanted to let you know it is ok to review. I just don't like rude people. Someone expressing their opinion is one thing, someone just being nasty and mean is another. So I won't bite your head off if you review. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 12 Cold Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha series or characters or any other copy written stuff that I may have referred to or used in this story. God does the pain ever end???

From Our Past

**Chapter 12 Cold Reality**

Sesshomaru looked out over the back gardens thinking back over the day. All in all it had not been as bad as he thought it would be. Kagome and Sango were more then receptive to the operation of the youkai base. He was skeptical in the beginning but it seemed once again he had under estimated someone based on old beliefs. He shook his head to relieve the stress. A gentle touch from Rita made him turn and look at her. The smile on her face was genuine but he did not share the feelings that she currently housed. Guilt gripped his heart when he thought back on what was making her smile this way. 'What was I thinking?' He had asked him self that question at least a hundred times that day and now still didn't have an answer.

He knew the reason even though he tried to deny it. It had been centuries since he had done something so selfish and cruel to another living being. Natai didn't completely deserve what he did. For all he knew she was forced but his beast took control of his weakened state and reeked revenge as it saw fit. Thankfully Natai survived, that much he knew for sure but he could not feel her emotions any longer. It was worse then before his attempt to take her back, at least then he caught a twinge of her emotional state from time to time. That is how he knew she was still alive after two hundred years of searching. But now there was nothing as if a cold rift had severed the last strands of emotion from her. He could barely feel anything when he concentrated. A life force so faint it seemed to be too weak to respond. Nothing beyond that knowledge came to him. Perhaps she put up a barrier to shield her self from him. She had the power to do so but he didn't know if she knew how to use said power. He had sensed it the first time he saw her setting at that pond so many years ago. With a sigh he hung his head in defeat.

"Are you going to sulk out here all evening? Your brother and your other guests are still waiting in the parlor for you." Rita's smooth voice broke his train of thought again. He looked at her with emotionless eyes but turned and offered his arm to her. Guilt was the only emotion he seemed to be able to register right now. Guilt for seducing the fine woman on his arm into believing he had feelings for her he didn't and a larger part of his heart cringed with the guilt and regret for what he had done to Natai. They walked in silence down the stone steps to the parlor where the others were waiting for him. Rita didn't say anything but he could feel her uncertainty. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and decided that perhaps she would make a good mate after all. She was pretty, steadfast and loyal. More then intelligent for a human and was almost as stubborn as him. What more could he want? His heart almost stopped when the face of his love entered his mind.

Before he realized it they were standing at the doors to the parlor. Rita had already opened them and was looking at him with questioning eyes. He nodded for her to continue and walked in after her. The others all turned toward him and raised their glasses. It seems they had already drank a few before Rita was able to pry him out of his self induced stupor. Well who was he to squash the life out of a party. He quickly walked over to the bar and made himself a very stiff drink. This he shot down in one swallow then made another. With a smile plastered on his face he turned suddenly and raised his glass to the others in the room.

"To long and healthy relationships. May we all be happy with our chosen ones." They all saluted him as he slammed down the second drink only to turn and make another one. Inuyasha glanced over at Miroku and saw the same look of surprised on his face that he felt. Neither had known Sesshomaru to drink in such an uncontrolled manner. In fact neither had ever seen him drunk before so this night may be the first of many new things when it came to the stoic youkai they both called their boss.

"We need some music." Sesshomaru spun quickly and headed for the massive stereo system in the room. "What would you like to listen to?" He turned and looked at the others for suggestions. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other then back at him with blank looks. Rita once again saved everyone from stressing over something so trivial.

"Why not something slow? That way we can all just enjoy the moment." She smiled sweetly. Everyone quickly agreed happily. Once again Sesshomaru was amazed at how she could relieve the tension so easily. He was positive now that she missed her true calling in life and should have been a diplomat. After selecting a music disc that had an assortment of slow romantic music by various artists, he pushed play and walked over to Rita taking her hand in his. He spun her around a couple of times then pulled her to a spot where they could dance with out bumping into any furniture. He held her close thinking about everything that had happened again. Some how he had to make himself stop obsessing over it. With a deep breath he leaned back to look in her eyes. She looked at him and smiled. Gently she ran a finger over his cheek then shyly looked down between them. He was touched by her regardless of the lack of actual emotion he felt toward her.

"Rita I must confess to you," she stopped him by putting her fingers over his lips.

"You don't have anything to confess. I understand that today was something you didn't have planned. I also know you well enough to realize that what you did this morning was not because of me but because of something else. I don't know what but I am sure eventually you will tell me or I will find out on my own. "She smiled at the shock on his face.

"You truly are amazing." He leaned down and nuzzled the side of her head with his nose. "I made a mistake and didn't mean to drag you into this." He whispered so that his brother would not hear him but still loud enough for her.

"I know. You were a bit out of control there for a bit. Not that I am complaining any. I will admit that no man has made me feel like that. I understand that you don't have those feelings for me and I accept that. The unfortunate thing is that you marked me. Now I don't know much about youkai relationships but I do know that a mark means something." She leaned back a bit to see his eyes. As usual there wasn't any emotion to be seen there. "You may not show your emotions on your face but I can feel them. I have been all day. Tell me what this mark means and what are we going to do about it." With a sigh he lowered his eyes then pulled her off to a corner where they could talk more privately.

"To be honest Rita it is a claim." He began still trying to sort out the best way to break it to her.

"A claim for what?" She asked persistently.

"It is a mark to show other youkai that I have claimed you as mine. None will attempt to be with you and in the case of humans they would have to be very dumb to not feel that something was different about you." He admitted reluctantly. Her face twisted into a scowl as her mind processed the information.

"I think that perhaps I should leave now." She said abruptly and headed for the door. Everyone else was so caught up in their little conversations that they didn't even notice the couple as they headed out the parlor doors. Sesshomaru stopped her at the front door.

"I am afraid I can't allow that Rita. It is too dangerous for you to be wondering around with out my protection." His calm smooth voice only made her angrier.

"What the hell do you mean safe for me? Who would possibly want to hurt me?" She crossed her arms defiantly and glared at him.

"I have many enemies and it would not take them long to find out that you belong to me." He stated matter-of-factly.

"And just what do you mean by 'belong' to you. I am certainly not property and the last time I checked slavery was against the law in this country." She hissed lowly.

"I don't mean it like that. Please forgive me. This whole situation is getting out of control but the main thing is you can not leave here with out my protection. It all comes down to the mark. It shows others that I claim you as mine. For what reason is not the problem. The problem is that I have enemies that would hurt you to get to me and I will not allow that to happen because I was being an idiot this morning. This whole mess is my fault and I will take care of you." He said hurriedly still worried that the others might come out of the parlor at any moment and hear that he made a mistake.

"So I am a prisoner until you decide that I can leave." It was a statement not a question that she hissed back at him.

"Please can we talk about this upstairs. I don't want others to over hear the problem and start trouble." He held his hand out toward the stairs.

Throwing her hands up in the air she stormed up toward his bedroom to talk things out. He quickly walked beside her still trying to explain himself. Little did he realize they did have an audience. Four faces ducked back behind the doors of the parlor as the two crossed the entryway to go upstairs. Quietly they watched until the feuding couple were out of ear shot then closed the doors and went back in to their drinks.

"Damn he really screwed up." Inuyasha said absentmindedly. Both women looked at him questioningly. "We will tell you upstairs. I think Miroku understands what happened." The hanyou looked over the other man who nodded in agreement. The two couples decided that now was as good a time as any to get some rest and talk about what had happened.

The pain was what she remembered the most of what happened. That unbearable pain that sent fire through her veins with each heart beat and shattered her soul at the same time. Anger, hate, loathing and fear were only a few of the emotions she was desperately trying to keep under control right now. She blocked out everything and everyone. There was no room for emotion now and certainly no room for any distractions. She had closed off her mind to him on purpose. There was no need in letting him know they were coming now was there? Where was the surprise in that?

Her cold ice blue eyes glared down at the dark mansion from the hill top they stood on. Shortly they would get the signal that Hiten and Maten had taken out the perimeter guards then Lobo and Kagura would enter from the north while she entered from the south. The lay out was a simple design and it should be easy to find him then get out with out much problem. Their inside source had already confirmed that he was there and already retired with his woman.

'His woman. What a joke?' She thought to herself as the anger rose again. She wanted to see this female that had seduced him into taking what belonged to her. His love, his body, his life where vowed to her two hundred years ago and she was damned if someone was going to waltz in between them. 'Damn him to hell. If I can't have his loyalty then no one will.' Of course she didn't tell Naraku that her mate was the one they were killing tonight. In fact she wanted to do it herself then they would be able to die together. Their blood mixed for all eternity. She had the prefect weapon for it. The slender dirk was bladed on each end with a solid handle in the middle to grasp it. It's design was for fast forward and back thrusts in close combat so the user could impale an attacker in front and behind smoothly with in seconds of each other. In this case she would simply hold it between them and use her own body weight to shove it into each of their hearts at the same time.

Of course this was if he was in a prone position which she would make sure he was even if it meant hurting him some. That surely wouldn't not be a problem after the pain he had caused her by his little liaison. She patted the weapon at her side as if to reassure her self that it was there. A movement from beside her caught her attention but she didn't look at Lobo as he took a step closer to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder as if to lend her his strength but she didn't need it. She smiled to her self under her black mask. He was very concerned that the incident had caused her to loose her mind. 'Indeed!'she snorted then put a reassuring hand on his to comfort him. 'Insane? Never! More cold hearted? Yes. Just like her mate.' After this night none of them would need to worry about her again.

She stiffened when she saw the signal light from the edge of the mansion. All the guards were taken care of, it was time. Mechanically she walked over to where Kagura and Lobo were waiting on one of Kagura's feathers. This form of travel was old fashion but served the purpose of surprise well enough. They landed soundlessly on top of the house. With hand signals they three split up to begin their search. The only thing that worried Natai at this point was if Kagura were to decide to take it upon herself to kill him instead but then she was looking for a dark headed human. If she knew Sesshomaru he liked to relax when he rested and would be back in his normal human form with long silky white hair, strong body and angelic face. Her heart sent another painful shock through her veins. She stumbled slightly from the stress of the attack but regathered her self quickly. All she had to do was hold it together until she found him, then it would just take a matter of seconds and it would all be over with.

Silently she scaled down the vines on the south side until she reached a ledge where she could securely stop. Breathing shakily she concentrated just enough to focus on his life force then shut it off again. There he was only two balconies away. Looking down she could see the gardens below. Of course he would have his bedroom above the gardens he loved flowers. As smooth as a shadow she slid along the ledge until she reached the first balcony. As quiet as a whisper she glided across it to the rail unconcerned with the occupants with in the room. Once again she crossed on the protruding ledge thanking the heavens that architects like conformity in their designs. It made her job so much easier in times like this.

Just as she reached the desired balcony she heard Kagura's shrill voice on the earphone set. Quickly Natai clamped her hand over the ear piece to keep any unwanted sounds from escaping. The woman was only doing her job and confirming her location but still she could have been a bit quieter. Lobo followed with his confirmation that he was in the west hall.

"South side balcony above the gardens." She whispered so low she almost couldn't hear herself. Screw them if they didn't hear her. Nothing else was said so they must have heard. "South eastern bed chambers has innocents come back." She whispered and waited until she heard two voices reply "Acknowledged." Smiling she turned her attention back to the balcony door and found it had been left open. 'You and your fresh air are going to be the death of you.' She mused to herself as she slipped into the room. Slowly she turned around until she saw the bed. Large four post western style. 'Looks comfy.' She thought as she carefully picked her way across the carpeted floor in the dim light.

The closer she got the more she could make out the raised forms in the bed. She hesitated at the end and stared at the two lumps. Her hands fisted closed then open several times while she fought with the pain that serged through her veins. Swallowing hard she forced her feet to walk around to the larger lump. Light from the moon cast across the bed giving off just enough light she could see them more clearly now. The one was definitely a female. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the usurper that had taken him from her. 'Maybe she should kill her first for revenge?' She shook her head to clear the insane thoughts from her clouded mind. 'No! It wasn't her fault. He is to blame. Naraku had said so. It was him that used me then threw me away like garbage.' Her cold hateful eyes refocused on the still form of the man in the bed.

Just as she thought, he was in his usual human form. The covers had been pushed to the side and he lay on his back revealing his lean muscular chest. One arm rested on the pillow above his head while the other rested comfortably between him and his 'new bitch'. She had to suppress a snort at the thought. His silvery white hair glittered in the moon light like strands of fine silk. She so wanted to run her fingers through that silky substance one last time. Cautiously she climbed on the bed. Her movements were so slow and gradual that it seemed to take hours to crawl from his feet up to where she was now straddling his hips with a leg on each side of him. The time was actually only a matter of minutes but the stress of this action was trying on her every muscle. At any moment he could wake and kill her not even realizing who she was. She covered her scent and aura on purpose to keep him from being aware of her presence.

Careful not to make any noise she pulled the dirk free of it's sheath with one hand while she watched the two sleeping people for any signs of wakefulness. Painfully slow she raised up on her knees while holding the dirk between his and her bodies so that one quick thrust would drive the instrument of death through both their hearts at the same time. The glitter of the moon light played across his hair caught her eyes. Again she felt the need to feel the silky softness of it. Her eyes darted to his peaceful face. 'The face of an Angel.' She thought while suppressing the urge to run her fingers along the strips on his cheeks. Shoving the nervousness down she laid the dirk on the bed next to her right knee then focused on the one thing she wanted before this all came to an end.

Putting her weight on her knees she hovered over his chest as she reached for a strand of hair that was loose enough she could touch it with out waking him. She looked into his sleeping face and listened to his breathing before she took her glove off and ran her fingers through those strands. It was as soft as she remembered. At that point her heart gave way to the dam of emotions that she had locked inside. All the penned up anger and hate left her to be only replaced by a sadness so deep she could not fathom how to control it. Her shaking hand moved on it's own to his elven like ears and softly ran along the edge from tip to back. He moan but didn't open his eyes. She stiffened when she felt his hand on her hip but she couldn't stop. Her eyes became blurry with tears that were left unshed. She blinked trying to stop them to no avail. One slid from her eye and dropped on his cheek.

The first sensation was like a dream. It was like his heart was reaching out for someone lost in the darkness. Then it was gone. With in moments his instincts died down and his body relaxed to that state of half sleep half wakefulness as he calmed. He began to slip into a deeper sleep. A wonderful smell filled his mind. One that he remembered from somewhere but it felt distant. Then that sensation came back stronger, more direct. This time it was not going away so he reached out with his senses to grasp it. The familiarity of it was confusing but felt right. There was hurt, a lot of pain but most of all a deep sadness struggled for control. The closeness of the sensation was almost overwhelming his senses but he welcomed it with his heart wide open. Physical contact was the last thing that he expected but that sensation became a seductive physical action. First his hair was being stroked then it played with his ear. 'What sort of dream felt so real?'

He couldn't resist reaching out and touching it. It felt much like a well shaped bottom but in a dream it didn't mater did it? That scent it was more then familiar it was a part of him, he knew that much. The warmth of something wet hit his cheek just as the state of half sleep left him. Realization seeped into his mind as fingers gently wiped the liquid from his cheek only to be followed by another. A gasping sob came to his ears so soft he almost didn't hear it. This was not a dream. 'She' was here. Broken heart and all she came to him. Slowly he opened his eyes to find watery clear blue ones looking back at him. "Natai?" He whispered. Another contained sob was his reply as she shook her head and looked away. Tears steamed down from her eyes into the black mask that covered most of her face.

Hesitantly he placed a hand on her cheek hoping beyond hope that she would respond. When she rubbed her cheek into his hand his heart almost soared out of his chest. His other hand slipped from where it had been resting on her thigh to the bed beside her right knee and he felt the cold metal object resting there. His fingers slid cautiously over the cool surface to determine what it was but soon it registered in his mind exactly what he had his fingers on. Setting up slowly he looked down at it and his eyes became wide with surprise. The dirk was something out of a dark story beyond the imagination of real life. But yet here it was setting next to him on the bed waiting to be used.

She didn't seem to notice his discovery since her face was turned the other way and her eyes were still closed. It suddenly occurred to him that she was there to finish the assignment she had been given originally which in turn had made it possible for them to reunite. But yet here she was a sobbing mess much like she had been all those years ago before he had lost her in the beginning. A scared woman-child that had no one to turn to. His heart melted his thick icy blood that kept his emotion in check. Slowly his fingers worked at the material that kept him from seeing her face. She looked back into his eyes as he pulled the final piece free from the hood. They looked at each other for long moments while his fingers traced over the features of her face. His thumb wiped at the tear stained cheeks.

A shaky hand that had been clutching the material over her heart stretched small fingers out to touch his lips with gentleness only she had. Her eyes stared into his with a desperate longing that ripped at his soul. He had caused this in her. This great sadness and despair was a mirror to the soul he had shattered with his selfishness. It was her soul and the other half of his. 'How could I be so stupid?' He asked himself again for the hundredth time. On impulse he leaned closer and kissed the tears that ran down her face. He brought his other hand up and held her face in both hands as he placed butterfly kisses on each eye lid then her nose. He leaned back a little and studied her lips for only a second before he pulled her closer and brushed his lips to hers in a chastised kiss. Little by little she leaned more into him with her hands bracing her weight on his chest. His hand slid to the back of her neck holding her closer to deepen the kiss. He wanted desperately to show her the passion he had in his heart. She began to respond by sliding her hands up to his neck when they both heard the voice of a man.

Startled she pulled away from his grasp her eyes as big as saucers. She clasped a hand over her ear and whispered "Yes I am here." She looked back at him with fear in her eyes. He started to say something but she placed her fingers over his mouth to stop him. "I am fine. Just had to get my composure." She swallowed the lump in her throat as she stared into his eyes. Blinking a couple of times she glanced over to the woman that was in bed with him then back at him. "No he is not here. Second bed chamber has innocents. Come back." She said as she stared into his golden eyes. Again he tried to say something but she held her hand over his whole mouth this time while she listened to the voice on the ear piece. Quickly she slid from her perch on his lap and walked over to the open balcony door. There she waved then stepped back into the darker shadows so who ever was outside could not see her inside anymore.

Her head hung as if defeated. Slowly she walked back to the bed side where he sat waiting patiently for her. He lifted her chin with his fingers and stared into her eyes that were now filled with sadness. No words needed to be said between them as she flung herself into his arms kissing him with more passion and love then he had ever felt. Just as suddenly she pulled away and grabbed the dirk from the bed. This she placed back in it's sheath then looked back at him. She placed a hand over the mike of her communication piece.

"Stay here and don't leave your room for your own safety." She turned to leave but Sesshomaru grabbed her arm.

"Don't leave." He whispered. His voice had never sounded so desperate to her before she had to look at him at least once more. "I should have been there that day but... I don't want to loose you again." He pleaded holding her hand in his. She looked from him to the sleeping woman on the bed next to him.

"You already did." She felt his hand slip away in defeat but before she stepped back into the door way to leave she looked at him with her hand still over the mike for privacy. "She is pretty." With that she dashed out the door with out a sound. Sesshomaru stared at the open door. The pain in his heart made him want to howl but he knew that would endanger all of them with in the mansion. So lost in his pain he didn't even notice the shifting of weight on the bed.

"That was her wasn't it?" Rita asked softly as she placed a soothing hand on his shoulder. All he could do was nod. He wanted release from the torment of his mistake. Loving her had never been a mistake but maybe her loving him in return was. Her life was in shambles and it was his fault. His body and mind were tired of it all. He simply went limp and leaned into Rita's embrace. She held his head against her bosom as a mother would a child stroking his head soothingly. For the second time in his life since his mother died he cried and both times were due to losing her.

Inuyasha woke with a start. All his senses were on guard and the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end. He took a deep breath to see if he could smell anything. The faint scent of wolf reached his sensitive nose and that of another that he didn't recognize. As quietly as he could he pushed the covers off his body to get up. He turned and looked at Kagome's slumbering form before putting a foot on the carpet. Noiselessly he padded over to the door and opened it just a crack so he could see out into the hall. Everything was dark with no sounds at all. Again he took a deep breath to see if maybe he was just imagining something but he still could smell the wolf and the other. The scents were faint enough he was sure they were way down the hall on the other side of the building but that was still too close for him to feel comfortable. Looking back at Kagome one more time to be sure she was still asleep he slipped out into the hallway shadows to investigate.

Carefully Inuyasha crept down the hall using the shadows when he could. There was more then once he wished he didn't have white hair. It was times like this when it was easy to see him in the dark that he regretted it. He stopped for a second across the hall from Miroku's room contemplating if he should check on them or not but decided that if it didn't smell like blood then he and Sango were alright. Again he looked intently down the hall toward the west wing of the mansion. The smell was stronger now but still indicated that who ever was still far enough away they have not detected him yet. He was almost to the steps that lead down to the entry hall when he heard muffled voices arguing then the first shot rang out shortly followed by the alarm causing all hell to start. Instantly he was caught between duty and the desire to guard his mate. He choose his mate and made a mad dash back to his room to make sure she was alright.

As soon her feet touched the ground, Natai collapsed in a sobbing heap. She could barely hear Naraku talking to her trying once again to calm her down enough for her to continue. In her mind she couldn't comprehend what to do. She was so lost it felt as if her soul had finally left her with nothing more then a useless husk of skin. Naraku's voice raise an octave trying to be more forceful to get her to listen to him.

"Natai! Listen to me before you get yourself killed. Calm down and tell me what happened." He almost screamed through the mike.

"I can't....I ... I can't do this. Please Naraku don't make me do this." She pleaded sobs catching in her throat. "I want to go home, Naraku please." She begged setting on her knees holding her stomach. She couldn't see the look on his face but knew he was not happy with her breakdown.

"All of you turn off your communication devices for approximately five minutes. All accept Natai." There was a period of silence then he added. "That includes you Kagura." A definite hmf was heard then the line was clear. The silence was making her more nervous. "Natai?" His smooth calm voice tickled her senses like an addiction. He didn't say anything waiting for her to reply. He always waited for her to acknowledge him.

"Yes." Her voice was shaking as she struggled to regain her composure.

"Have I ever told you something that got you hurt?" His voice was gentle and soft. She knew he didn't want the others to hear him talk like this. It would show weakness and he couldn't afford for them to think he was weak.

"Not really." She replied setting cross legged now staring out into darkness.

"Then you have to listen now. Go in there and finish your job. I promise that it will be your last but I need you Natai. None of the others will do it right. You have to go in there and finish what you started." She could hear the control he was using in his voice now. He was really pissed off at her. She swallowed hard. Her mind ran through all the scenarios she had thought of before. She could easily take the dagger and finish all this torment that gripped her heart. But she couldn't do it.

"I..I'm tired Naraku. I want to go home and stop killing like this. Please I will do anything you want just don't make me kill anymore." She pleaded softly.

"I understand sweetheart but I need this done tonight. We may not get another chance. Do it for me Natai. Do it for revenge."He cooed at her.

"I can't he isn't here. Iyoutai isn't here." She replied quickly but as calmly as she could. There was an unbearable silence after she said that

"Who is in there Natai? Why are you so upset?" His voice held a cold edge to it. She shivered trying to avoid answering him directly.

"N--no one." She whimpered weakly. He knew the answer but wanted her to say it. Anger was beginning to build in his cold heart.

"Is it your mate Natai?" Silence. "Answer me damn it. Its him isn't it." Naraku hissed. All he heard was her sob and knew his suspicions were correct. "Shit!" He all but exploded verbally. "What connections does he have with Iyoutai? Tell me or I will put the mark on him." This new threat brought her out of her self induced stupor.

"No Naraku, please don't. Nothing, he isn't anything more then acquaintances. Please Iyoutai isn't here can we go now. There will be another time. I will work really hard to get another chance please Naraku I have to leave here." She sobbed. About that moment a gun shot could be heard. "Oh gods no." She bolted up and ran toward the sound.

"Natai don't go back in there come here now!" Naraku ordered. His whole plan was falling apart and it was because of that worthless mate of her's. If he found out who it was then they would die just for the inconvenience of this night let alone for the way Natai was acting.

It was way past the five minute mark but Lobo had taken Kagura's head set from her so she couldn't listen in on the conversation. He really didn't care how much she ranted and raved but if she didn't stop soon she would awaken someone and get them all caught. Unfortunately his assumption was correct when a someone took a pot shot at them from the door leading to the servant quarters. The bullet barely missed hitting Lobo in the head. He grabbed Kagura and ducked behind cover. He immediately dropped her head set and pulled out his gun. He looked around frantically to shoot back but couldn't see exactly where it was coming from. Then he saw a flash of white up on the walk of the second floor not far from the stairs so he shot at that.

Inuyasha ducked behind the support beam. The bullet had grazed his shoulder but nothing much. He growled wishing he had a weapon so he could shoot back but if he moved he would not make it very far before they picked him off. Then a thought crossed his mind, 'if Kagome woke up she would come to see what the commotion was and get hurt'. He could not let that happen so taking in a deep breath he darted down the hall toward his room as fast as he could praying it would be fast enough.

Another shot from the servant's quarters got Lobo's attention away from the fleeing form up the stairs. He fired in that direction while at the same time trying to convey to Naraku just what had happened. Kagura stood frozen in disbelief at the turn of events but soon came back to reality when she heard Lobo growl as he spoke into his mike. She quickly picked hers from off the floor where he had dropped it just in time to hear him tell Naraku that it was her fault due to her big mouth. The hiss from Naraku was enough to tell her that she was in deep for this mistake and sleeping with him would not get her out of it this time.

"Natai entered through the garden entrance. Find her and get the hell out the front. Hiten, Maten and I will hold off anyone following. I will deal with Kagura later." His voice was more then calm. It was down right colder then ice. Lobo looked at her with an evil grin.

"It's about time you got yours bitch." He chuckled then fired repeatedly at the servant's as he dashed across to where he thought he could find the garden entrance. Kagura's mouth fell open and closed as she fumed over his words. A near miss by a bullet caught her attention and she was forced to dart after him. She ran into the door he had went into just as he contacted Naraku on the mike again.

"I found the garden doors open but she isn't in here. I can't smell her so she is camouflaging her scent." Lobo's voice was stressed a bit but you couldn't tell anything from his cool expression.

"Forget her then, she can take care of herself. Get to the front we are half way down the drive." Naraku answered with that still calm voice. Kagura started when she heard a muffled 'fucking bitch' come from the ear piece and she looked at Lobo as he looked at her. Both could see the question in the other's eyes but didn't voice it.

"Let's go." Lobo whispered soberly not sure if the statement was referring to Natai or Kagura. She followed him without protest darting past him out the front while he fired at the servants that had gained some courage during their absence from the outer room. Once outside they used miscellaneous bushes, trees or statues for cover as they worked their way down the drive toward the front gates. Other shots zipped by them from different directions telling them that more servants and guards had joined in the assault. A sudden crack of lightening split a tree where one of the guards had perched frying both the tree and the man. Lobo looked up and saw Hiten nod at him. Kagura took this opportunity to sprint to where Naraku waited to grab her chosen weapon.

After the first shot split the air Miroku was up and grabbing his pants. Sango clutched the sheets in complete confusion then reality sunk in when more gun shots filled the air. She quickly grabbed a robe and followed Miroku out the hall door with her own gun. They found Inuyasha in his room trying to calm a hysterical Kagome who was trying to warp a piece of cloth around his bleeding shoulder.

"What is going on?" Miroku looked from Inuyasha's shoulder then back at his face.

"We are under attack. Or are you too stupid to recognize gun fire?" Inuyasha replied sarcastically.

"No duh ass hole!" Miroku snapped back irritably. Sango and Kagome looked at Miroku in shock since he had never lost his temperature in front of them before. "What?" His eyes were blazing from the aggravation. They both looked away quickly as if nothing had happened. Sango handed strips of cloth to Kagome while she continued to wrap Inuyasha's wound. Taking a deep breath Miroku calmed himself to ask again. "Inuyasha, I was asking if you knew what we should do?" He said with more control.

"I don't know for sure. I looked in Sessh's room but he wasn't there. Only a very upset and scared Rita. She mumbled something about 'he went to look for her' then started to cry. We should probably go try to find him but first we need to secure the building. I can hear more gun fire outside so we will probably find him there. But who was Rita talking about?" Inuyasha could tell the others were as clueless as he was. His eyes met Kagome's but she had a strange distant look. He was about to reach out to her when they focused again.

"My god, I haven't felt that much youkai ki before. There is a powerful youkai somewhere in that direction." She pointed toward the front of the house.

"Are you sure it is only one Kagome?" Sango asked anxiously.

"There are others but only one that stands out with that much energy." She replied calmly. Too calmly for Inuyasha. He looked at his mate strangely wondering just how powerful she was. Sure he knew she was a miko but he knew of only one in history that could feel ki from a great distance and she had died many hundred years ago. There was no time to contemplate it further as his mate and the others headed for the door. This new information he stored in his memory to ask her about later and he dashed after them grabbing his gun and sword from the dresser as he passed.

They stopped by Sesshomaru's room but found he and Rita were both missing now. There was no time to look for them at this point. The explosions coming from the front of the house were enough to let them know where the action was and Inuyasha knew that was where they would find his brother. They could only hope to find Rita there as well. Carefully they advanced toward the stairs that led down to the main floor. When they reached an area where they could see down they saw servants and guards shooting out the front door. They quickly ran down the stairs to help. The door to the study was open so Inuyasha detoured them into that room where they could get access to the front of the house via the french doors that opened out to a walk that ran around the house to the back but was level with the entrance to the mansion its self. They found Sesshomaru there using a green poison whip and the power of his sword, Toukijin.

Massive blasts of energy were coming out of the darkness just beyond the lights of the house. All other lights that were usually lighting up the front lawn and drive had been shut down somehow. Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru used the power of Toukijin to divert another blast only to have more follow quickly after. He jumped to his brothers side and used Tetsusaiga to deflect the next one. In one fluid motion they joined the energy of the swords and sent a blast of their own out toward the direction of the last blast. A scream of pain was heard from the dark that was soon followed by a large mass of flesh that fell just inside the range of the lights. It soon became evident that it was a demon unlike any that Kagome had encountered so far. Kagome and Sango stood in awe of the massive power being exhibited by both sides. A roar of anguish filled the air that caused everyone to stop firing their weapons to see where it had come from.

From out of the darkness another demon appeared. His long braid flowed in the breezed created from the round wheels that seemed to be his source of levitation. The blood red eyes on his handsome face were focused on the large demon that had fallen to his death. Slowly he kneeled next to the lifeless body and placed a tender hand on it's massive bald head. Another scream of rage escaped his body as tears flowed freely down his face. His demeanor became cold and hate filled his eyes as he wiped the tears away. He turned toward the brothers glaring hotly.

"I am Hiten. Last of the Thunder Brothers and you will pay for killing my brother." He roared and shot a bolt of lightening at the people on the landing as he flew back into the air to continue his attacks. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were hard pressed to get Kagome, Sango and Miroku out of the way to avoid the blast but managed to dive away just in time.


	14. Chapter 13 Rage Of Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha series or characters or any other copy written stuff that I may have referred to or used in this story.

From Our Past

**Chapter 13 Rage of Battle**

Naraku watched the battle with taxed patience. His eyes scanned every window and balcony on the front of the house searching for the one thing he was not willing to leave behind. 'Where the fuck was she? She knew better then this.' His eyes fell on the silver haired demons at the front of the house that kept deflecting the attacks from Maten. When Maten fell to their joined attack he knew he would have to do something soon. Silently he watched Hiten challenge them for revenge and knew this could be it. This distraction could be just what they needed only if Hiten could keep them busy long enough. He made a quick decision and turned to find Lobo and Kagura.

"Kagura take Lobo to the back of the mansion then return here." He suddenly said shocking both of them. He turned his attention to Lobo.

"I want you to find that bitch of mine and bring her back here. We will hold them off for as long as we can. If you make it out the back then Kagura will come get you." Lobo raised an eye brow.

"I can't smell her. She is staying in stealth and she dropped her ear piece. How do you expect me to find her in there quickly?" Lobo usually didn't question Naraku's orders but this just seemed like a suicide mission.

"I have a small bond with her. I will attempt to contact her and let her know you are looking for her. Leave now." He hissed at being questioned but before he could say more Lobo and Kagura were already floating up into the darkness of the night. Naraku used his energy to calm himself before he contacted her. He knew one of those two were her mate and he needed to get her away from him before she was lost completely. After taking a deep breath he concentrated on the house in front of him. With his mind he searched for hers. Finally he found it. Her presence was a comfort and a hateful thing at the same time.

He whispered with his mind to her using simple words to keep her attention to him. 'Natai, Lobo comes for you.' Was the first. Her soft mental wave flew back at him in a panic. 'No!' It was almost painful. 'I have to find him.' He knew who she meant and that made his anger rise again. 'Now! There is no time. Come back!' He forced these words with his mental power. In return he felt the pain he caused her. 'I must protect him.' She whispered back weakly. 'I need to...' She whined but he cut her off. 'He chose another Natai. He broke the covenant of the bond. He hurt you Natai.' He soothed back to her trying to use her emotions against her. It worked some he could feel her doubt but she was always stubborn. Her resolve of steel came back to her as she replied. 'I betrayed him first with you.' He could feel her pain and disappointment in herself. Then he felt nothing. She closed the bond with his mind too easily. He knew she was strong when she wanted to be but she had never refused his mental advance.

Rage serged through his blood at her disobedience. 'How dare she refuse me.' He hissed to himself. The demon blood in him took control as he began to change. The fangs in his mouth grew longer as well as his claws extended out of his fingers tips. Forcefully his mind's energy sailed through the air toward her. If he could not reach her physically then he would attack her mentally. Natai collapsed to her knees when his mind hit hers. She fought desperately to keep him from getting into her thoughts. This time she would not give into him. Her hands flew to her head clutching it tightly as if holding it on her shoulders. An explosion outside rang out and relief quickly followed. Naraku's assault on her mind was over. But why? She stood on shaky feet and stumbled slowly toward the landing that ran around to the front of the house.

Naraku was so focused on his rage he didn't even know Kagura had returned and was standing slightly behind him. She watched the battle between Hiten and the hanyou, Inuyasha, with interest. It definitely was more entertaining then Naraku. He didn't even seem to be paying attention. The hairs stood on the back of her neck when a feral growl left his chest. She took a step back and regarded him with fear in her wide eyes. Silently she watched as he changed into his youkai form. Rage poured from his body in sickening waves that lashed out at the air around his body. Gulping she took a look at his eyes from the side. She could see the contempt they held. She was more then happy that he was focused on something besides her.

Inuyasha answered the challenge from Hiten and jumped into battle without thought or hesitation. Sesshomaru ordered a seize fire to keep any of his employees from shooting Inuyasha by mistake. Inuyasha dodged back and forth quickly to avoid the bolts with only one thought in mind and that was to keep Hiten's attention away from his brother and friends on the landing. Hiten charged at him with his lightening spear full force but Inuyasha blocked it with Tetsusaiga and shoved him back.

Hiten floated above him hesitantly to size him up. Suddenly he charged at Inuyasha using a blast at the same time. The blast was too much and Tetsusaiga flew from his hands. Inuyasha stood up slowly clutching his bleeding arm. Kagome screamed his name in fear and tried to bolt to his aid but Sesshomaru was too fast and caught her around the waist before she could leave the landing. Her out burst caught Hiten's attention and he realized who she was. He smirked evilly at Inuyasha.

"Your bitch is a fine looking woman. I will take her as my final payment for killing my brother after I finish you off." He chuckled at Inuyasha's growl. "Don't worry. I will take good care of her in your absence." Inuyasha's growl became louder making Hiten laugh harder. "Who knows, if she is good enough in bed I might consider taking her as my mate. She looks like she would have strong pups." Inuyasha had enough and lost his temper. His muscles tensed as they bunched under him ready to leap at Hiten and cut him to shreds with his bare claws.

Back on the landing Sesshomaru had his hands full with a very frantic miko. She pulled and strained to get away from him to go assist her mate but he knew she would only cause more problems. He glanced at Inuyasha and even though he could not hear what Hiten was saying he knew it had to do with Kagome from the way he looked at her lustfully. Inuyasha's face betrayed his emotions and Sesshomaru had to shake his head in disappointment. All those years of training to control his anger were gone in a matter of seconds over an insult. He was so caught up in his thoughts that Kagome managed to twist out of his grasp but to his relief she ran into his study instead of out onto the battle field. With her out of danger for the moment he turned back to the battle just in time to see the blast hit Inuyasha.

Everyone shielded their eyes from the brightness. The explosion was enough to deafen everyone but the eery silence after was worse. They all focused their eyes on the spot where Inuyasha had stood. The smoke cleared painfully slow to reveal a small crater and in the middle stood Inuyasha with the sheath of Tetsusaiga clutched in his out stretched hand. The power of the sheath had protected him from the blast. Hiten stared at him in shock so Inuyasha took this opportunity to attack and sprang at him quickly. Hiten snapped out of his stupor and dodged his attack by flying to the side. His counter attack caught Inuyasha in the back as he smacked him back down to the ground using his spear staff. Inuyasha landed painfully on the cold ground with a sickening thud just inches from where Tetsusaiga had landed earlier.

Even though he was racked with pain, Inuyasha made his soar body stand. He used Tetsusaiga as a cane to lean on. Cuts and bruises littered his body from the many attacks but he was determined to keep his family and friends safe. It was true he was tired but he would not give up. He couldn't give up. Everyone depended on him.

Kagome's heart jumped in her throat when she saw Inuyasha fall from the blast. Her instincts told her to go to her fallen mate but Sesshomaru has stopped her. She watched helplessly as she watched her mate on the battle field. Her heart cried out to be with him while her mind worked on how to assist. Her more sensible side knew if she went out there she would only be in the way. She watched in horror as the demon, Hiten, moved easily out of the way of Inuyasha's attacks using his wheeled flying style. Then is when it hit her. If he lost those wheels then he wouldn't be able to avoid Inuyasha as easily. She felt Sesshomaru's hold on her slacken so she twisted out of his hold and ran back into the study where she remembered seeing something in a wall display that she could use.

As quickly as she could she pulled the bow and quiver of arrows off the wooden plaque that held them to the wall. She glanced at the brass plate below out of curiosity. 'Used in the destruction of the dread dragon Morgith by Sir Devon of Marshmoore, 1253.' She giggled, 'yeah right..' Suddenly she felt a cool disturbance in the air around her. Fear made her look around quickly. This feeling was intense but in more of a searching sort of way. It was seeking something in particular. Then it passed and she was able to relax. Her senses were still on alert incase it returned but at present she needed to help Inuyasha. To make sure it still worked she held the bow up and pulled as hard as she could on the string. It still had plenty of strength left in the aging wood and would have to do. She raced back out to the landing with the quiver over her shoulder and the bow in her hand.

Without any thought she reached back and drew and arrow just as she had so many times before. The feel of the bow in her hands was like returning to a pleasant place from long ago. She could feel the miko power she kept tucked away in her soul fight to get out as if eager to do its job. No thought was given to her actions as she placed the arrow on the string and took aim. The purifying power seeped from her body down her arm and into the arrow as she pulled the string taught. Everyone watched as a sudden pink stream of pure energy flew forth and hit one of Hiten's wheels. The surprise on his face was timeless as he plummeted to the ground. Three stunned faces turned toward her with mouths open. "What?" Kagome looked at each with innocence.

"That fucking bitch is a miko!" Hiten fumed as he pulled himself off the ground. He took a quick glance at the shattered pieces of his mystical wheel then narrowed his eyes. "No matter. It will only make it more fun to break her spirit before I kill her." He spit blood from his mouth then turned his attention back to Inuyasha who looked over at his mate smiling. To some it didn't seem like much help but it was enough to put them on more even ground and that was enough for him. "What the hell are you smiling at hanyou?" Hiten sneered at him.

"The likes of you could never break her." Inuyasha looked back at his adversary grinning. A new serge of energy filled his body as the pride he felt toward his mate consumed him. "Besides you still have to finish me off before you even try and I'm not ready to quit just yet." Without hesitation Inuyasha attacked Hiten with a flurry of swings forcing him back. The lightening demon was hard pressed to avoid the slashes and thrusts. Feverishly he worked to avoid the hanyou's swings looking for any opening he could take advantage of. A sudden flash of energy from behind him took him by surprise causing his concentration to slip. Inuyasha took advantage of his distraction and in mid swing he spun on one foot to change the direction the blade was heading. Hiten was too slow to recover and realized too late his mistake as the fang blade sliced him from his right shoulder to his left hip.

Kagome watched with pride as Inuyasha attacked with renewed vigor. The last thing she expected was to feel the increase of youkai ki and that psychic disturbance again but this time it was more forceful. She felt an intense pain like nothing she could even imagine. It was hateful and full of spite. With all the might she could, she pushed back the pain to search out the source of such power. Her eyes shed tears from the pain but she finally had some sort of idea. Again she raised the bow with an arrow notched in the string. Her mind screamed for release from the torment making it hard for her to concentrate her energy. It angered her to feel so weak. Using the anger to fuel her energy she forced it into the arrow and released it into the directions she thought contained the maddening power.

She didn't see anything besides the explosion that was caused when her energy hit the psychic power directly. She didn't see her mate kill the distracted Hiten nor the shocked looks on her companions' faces. The last thing she did see was the dark figure of a man with blood rage in his eyes that was replaced with surprise at her attack. Then she slipped into the darkness of unconsciousness. Miroku caught her before she hit the ground and gently laid her down while a worried Sango began to check her vital signs. Relief washed over both when she felt a pulse from her wrist.

Naraku was shocked when the energy arrow hit his psychic attack on Natai. He barely had time to shield his eyes with his hand. He stepped back and turned on instinct to protect himself bumping into Kagura. The energy never reached him but instead seamed to be concentrated on his mental wave that he had sent toward the house. This small set back only fueled his temper and he needed to find out where this new threat was coming from. He stood quickly and scanned the landing. There he saw the two humans hovering over another. A bow was still lightly grasped in her limp hand. He could still see the residue of miko energy fluxing off her. That had to be the one who interrupted his attack.

"Kagura, kill that bitch." He ordered coldly. Without hesitation Kagura flipped her fan open and began her dance. Twirling on her toes and weaving her hands in an intricate design as the air around her began to blow upon her command shifting the air to form white strips of condensed matter in swirls around her that was beautiful to see to those who didn't know better but was very deadly.

Inuyasha began to limp as quickly as he could back to his group worried about his fallen mate and did not notice the wind youkai preparing her attack. Sesshomaru was as concerned as Miroku and Sango who all hovered over the unconscious Kagome. He had little time to react when he heard someone yell "NO!" before he met the ground face first while the area around them exploded.

Natai trotted around the house quickly watching carefully for any who might stop her. She could feel him now and needed to be near him. Her soul called out a warning to her that he was in danger and there was nothing that could stand in her way. She came around the corner just as Kagura was making her last spin. As if in slow motion Natai watched the scene unfold before her. The wind youkai's fan held high poised in a strike position. Natai followed Kagura's line of sight to where the attack would land to see her mate and two others looking down at another female that appeared to be unconscious on the landing. A silver haired man limped frantically toward them. She saw Hiten and Maten's lifeless bodies lying on the grass. Natai turned her eyes back to Kagura once again. With a smooth fluid swing of her arm the fan came down into the swirling winds that surrounded her body and blew the arched blade like matter toward the people standing on the landing a few yards from her. Her feet were moving before she realized it.

"NO!" She screamed as she flung herself over her mate tackling him to the ground putting her body between him and the wind blade attack. Several blades cut mercilessly into her back and thighs. Pain shot through her body from the energy that accompanied them. Her mind was in a world of pain that balanced between the darkness of unconsciousness and light of wakefulness. She remembered feeling strong arms cradling her and looking into worried amber eyes. Muffled voices kept her partially conscious but her thoughts were a scramble of mixed feelings. Somewhere she could hear her name being called. She tried to answer but could only gurgle a warm liquid that made her skin tingle as it ran from the corner of her mouth. Breathing was another thing that she found to be hard. It hurt terribly but she forced air in and out unwilling to give up.

Inuyasha barely dodged the attack by throwing himself on the ground. The attack left minor cuts across his back but the adrenaline kicked in again when fear for his mate's life caught a hold of his heart. As soon as the dust began to settle he was on his feet quickly and landed next to the others in two leaps. He had caught sight of the dark figure as it dashed across the landing to knock the others down. Thankfully his instincts had told him that he needed to get down too. Carefully he lifted the bleeding figure of a woman off his brother and flipped her over to see who she was. Sesshomaru was slow getting up but managed to lift himself off of Kagome while inspecting her quickly for any injuries. He turned from her when he heard Inuyasha's questioning gasp. "Natai?"

Kagura's wind blades were devastating to the ancient castle. Chunks of masonry lay all over the ground in front of the doors. Pieces of the walls and front step had been blown up upon impact. Many of the guards and servants that had managed to avoid being killed or injured in the attack were now huddled inside or behind something they thought might protect them.

Naraku stood in fixed horror as he watched Natai willingly throw herself into the path of the wind blades. He quickly grabbed Kagura's arms to prevent her from sending any more attacks at them. His heart was filled with jealous rage when he realized which of the silver haired brothers she was protecting. So now he knew who her mate was. Yes he knew **who** he was as well. No one could live as long as he had and not know The Great Lord of the Western Lands on sight. In all these years it just never dawned on him why things happened the way they did. He always assumed it was because of the war his father had assisted in was why the Western Lord had come to the Northern lands with such a vengeance. Now it all made sense. The taiyoukai was looking for his mate that had been taken from the village he thought was a safe haven for her. Naraku chuckled darkly. If he had only known sooner he could have manipulated the Great Lord into doing his bidding. Now Natai was in his arms again.

A black clad figure Naraku recognized walked cautiously down the landing toward the group on the landing with another woman held tightly in front of him. 'Well things may be looking up after all. As long as the bitch didn't get herself killed.' He mused and let go of Kagura to make his way forward slowly. With a wave of a hand he indicated that he expected her to follow him.

Inuyasha willingly let his brother take Natai from his arms. He could see the pain in the older inuyoukai's eyes. It was something he had not seen in many centuries. Quickly he turned his attention to his own mate. With one sniff he could tell she was unharmed just unconscious and nothing else seemed to be wrong with her. He and the others watched Sesshomaru closely to see what he was going to do. He could be very dangerous if he lost control of his youki and they all knew it. They all sighed in relief when she opened her eyes and looked at him. His youki settled down to a controllable level relieving the friction in the air.

Sesshomaru stared into the face of his mate. So many emotions ran through him he was having trouble controlling his anger. Red would flash in front of his eyes as the heat of it serged through his blood. His instinct to kill was filling his mind quickly but then she gasped and opened her eyes slightly. He felt some relief but she was still incoherent and didn't respond to her name. Gently he nuzzled her cheek as he tucked a loose stand of hair behind her ear.

"Natai?" He whispered soothingly to her. "Look at me my love. Open your eyes again." He cooed trying to get her to respond. Her lips parted but her voice didn't come. Only dribbles of blood were forced out from the air she used. "Please Natai. You can hold on." He choked out and nuzzled her neck again. He ran trembling fingers along her jaw line as if memorizing it then placed a soft kiss on her bloody lips. The feeling of despair was consuming him again but he was fighting for all he was worth. He knew he had to fight it for her.

"She could have died you know." A male's voice said coldly from in front of them. They all turned and looked at the speaker. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both growled deep in their chests when they realized just how close Naraku was to them without them noticing. "No need to become...violent." He smirked at their reaction. His red eyes glittered evilly in the light. Sesshomaru growled louder and bared his fangs threateningly.

"I should kill you where you stand hanyou for all the things you have done." Sesshomaru snarled at him. Instinctively he pulled Natai closer to his chest protectively. Naraku raised an eyebrow and smirked showing one fang.

"That would be a mistake Sesshomaru-sama." His smile became wider at the shock on the inuyoukai's face. "Yes I know who you are but it wasn't until now that I found out who her mate was. A pity it is so late in the game. We could have made great partners if I had only known before now." Sesshomaru snarled viciously at him.

"Me be partners with the likes of you? Never!" He snapped.

"Its a shame you feel that way. At any rate as I said before it would be a mistake for you to 'kill' me. I may be the only one who can save her at this point." Naraku replied dejectedly. "Now give me my property and I will be on my way." He sneered and held his arms out. Sesshomaru edged back away from him and narrowed his eyes. A feral growl rumbled from deep in his chest.

"She isn't yours. She is my mate and you can't have her. She only needs me!" Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red for a moment as his grip on his temper began to slip.

"I beg to differ with you." Naraku began calmly. His eyes never leaving Sesshomaru. "You left her unprotected two hundred years ago in a village not far from the eastern borders. She, along with many other women, were taken into bondage during the take over of said village. By rights of ancient war she was at that time considered pillaged goods. I in turn inherited her from my father when he met his demise. So by all rights she is mine. My property and I want her now thank you." Naraku's calm demeanor was even ticking Miroku off. The sheer nerve of him was upsetting.

"You can't just claim a life based on those standards. They don't apply today and..." Miroku started to protest but Sesshomaru cut him off.

"He is right." Sesshomaru looked down frowning at Natai. "I was foolish and left her behind. I knew there was the chance the village would be over ran but we all considered it a slim chance. One we were all willing to take. We were wrong. The Northern forces over ran our troops with the help of the Mongolians. Our ranks broke into small skirmishes that were spread out so far none had a chance of survival. I would have parished with the humans if not for my youkai heritage and the sword my father gave me. Inuyasha found me and brought me back to health. That is when I began to track down who took her but when we arrived she was not at the Northern castle. You had already taken her and fled." Sesshomaru looked at Naraku accusingly. "You sold your own father out for wealth. How disappointed he must have been in you." Sesshomaru hissed. Naraku laughed almost sheepishly.

"On the contrary. It was I who was disappointed. My father was a failure as a leader so I simply relieved him of his position. I only wanted one thing from him at the time and you are holding her in your arms. Of course at the time I had no idea just how special she was but after the first 50 years and she didn't age like other humans I knew there was something more to her. I never dreamed it was a youkai mate. You hid your mark well and for good reason I am sure. When I did find out I was very surprised and angry. I am afraid I took my anger out on her for betraying me. I assure you that she was not willing but that didn't matter she deserved her punishment." He grinned spitefully at the guilt in Sesshomaru's eyes. His smile was triumphant as he began to indulge more.

"So you see even though she may be an 'object' to me at least I never hurt her with out reason. So if you would be so kind as to hand...." He jumped back suddenly as Sesshomaru lunged at him with poisonous claws.

"You will never get her back you bastard. I won't let her go again so easily. There is nothing you can do to make me give her up accept kill me." Sesshomaru hissed. Inuyasha stood and drew his sword ready to assist his brother to the death if that is what it took. But surprise filled his face when Naraku started to laugh. The confusion only fueled Sesshomaur's anger more and he started to growl louder. Naraku seeing that they still didn't get the jest of the situation just had to tell him. He cleared his throat and smiled dryly at the angry inuyoukai.

"I beg to differ with you yet again Sesshomaru-sama." He spit the name out with venom in his voice. "You see I still hold something dear to you. Perhaps you would reconsider your refusal." Naraku looked past him and gave a motion with his hand for something or someone to come forward. They all turned to see a wolf youkai coming toward them with a frightened Rita trapped in his grasp. His claws dug dangerously deep into her throat and upper arm. One wrong move and he could tear her throat out easily. Sesshomaru swallowed slowly. He had made a promise to keep her safe and now look what happened. He failed not only Natai but Rita as well.

He stared into Rita's scared eyes and could see the fear she was holding. The confusion in her eyes revealed just how fragile she was. There was pain and sorrow. So many emotions ran through her eyes he couldn't keep up with them all but the one that stuck with him the most was fear. Fear of what he was not sure. Death? Betrayal? They were both possibilities but it didn't matter to his youkai blood. It desired his soul mate and she was in his arms. His mind fought to keep control of his more rational side. Chance was Naraku wouldn't kill Natai but only punish her again. Could he with stand another assault like before? He didn't know. A squeak from Rita brought him out of his thoughts. He looked at her as if he wanted to apologize but just as he started to open his mouth he felt Natai's hand move to his cheek. He looked down at her clear blue eyes that held unshed tears.

"You have to give me back Sesshomaru." She whispered so low he almost couldn't hear her. A tear rolled from the corner of her eye onto his sleeve. Her eyes wandered toward the scared female in Lobo's arms and she knew what had to be done. Gritting her teeth she pushed her pain wracked body out of his grasp. "For her. Keep her safe." Her voice whispered as she fell back. Naraku stepped forward and caught her easily. He stared into her tear streaked face with concern. But looked up and stepped back when Sesshomaru stood up to his full height. His eyes glowed red and the wind began to whip around his body tossing his hair around his body. Desperate to keep control of the situation Naraku shook Natai to get her attention. The pain caused from the rough treatment caused her to open her eyes and gasp.

"Lobo!" The wolf didn't need any instructions. He dug his claws into Rita's arm causing her to yelp from pain and jumped forward so he held her directly in front of the angry taiyoukai. Rita looked at Sesshomaru's changing body with a fear that was nearing insanity. The look in her eyes softened his raging heart some but he could still see Naraku trying to get Natai to respond to his rough treatment.

The turmoil in his heart was breaking him down. Confusion and indecision were giving his youkai the advantage over his logical thoughts. His concealment spell fell revealing the strips on his cheeks and the crescent moon on his forehead. He was losing the struggle quickly.

"Sesshomaru stop." Her soft voice spoke out as loud as she could through the pain that wracked her body. Somewhere in the back of his predator's mind he recognized her voice and stopped growling to listen. With support from Naraku she stepped forward and gently removed Lobo's claws from the shaking woman's arm. A heavy sigh escaped her as she shivered from the pain the coursed down her legs but she shoved it to the back of her mind. "Lobo let her go." She whispered to her long time companion. He did as she requested but never took his eyes from Sesshomaru. Painfully slow she pulled and pushed Rita until the scared woman was out of Lobo's arms. Finally Rita took the hint and began to walk forward toward Sesshomaru unsure if she should get any closer to him. This was a side of him she had never seen before and if truth be told never wanted to see again. Natai lifted her lazy eyes to meet the fierce gaze of her love and mate. This would be the hardest thing she ever had to do but it needed to be done. Swallowing a couple of times she leaned her back heavily into Naraku's chest to help stay on her feet. She took a deep breath so she could speak more clearly and make sure he understood.

"You made your choice. We are no longer mates!" She hissed out. "Be good to her. Don't risk her life for mine like this. I am not worth it. Life is more important. I have been dead to you for too long let it stay as such." She then began to step back forcing Naraku and the others away. Her eyes held his for as long as she could with out blinking. When she felt herself being lifted from the ground and could no longer see him ahead of her she let herself slip into the welcome darkness of unconsciousness.


	15. Chapter 14 Darkest Hour

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha series or characters or any other copy written stuff that I may have referred to or used in this story.

From Our Past

**Chapter 14 Darkest Hour**

Sesshomaru watched the buildings go by through the window of his limo. It had been a week since the incident at his manor and he was still in a state of anger and confusion. Anger because he had stood by and let Naraku not only endanger his family and friends but allowed him to make him look the fool by taking his mate. Then confusion because he was still uncertain what Natai meant by her words. He felt perhaps she would try to contact him again once she was better but nothing so far. Now he was wondering if she had really meant she wanted him to forget her. It would sever him right.

Even Rita had stressed the desire to remain vacant from his life. In short what happened scared the living hell out of her and she wanted nothing to do with him. That he could understand. To be truthful he could never love her. It was just an animal attraction and the fact his beast was looking for revenge that brought them together. So to placate her for the trouble she had gone through he made arrangements for her to stay at one of his villas in Europe with enough security to protect her from any further attacks and the promise to fix the mate problem as soon as he found Natai again. He did neglect to tell her that it had been two hundred years before he had found her this time but felt it was better not to worry her any more then she already was. He grimaced at the thought.

His life was falling apart and all he could do was ponder over the mistakes he had made. 'When had he become so pathetic and uncertain of himself?' He mused. There were no answers in the past faults he seemed to be dwelling on. He knew that but it was so hard to stop thinking about them. The main thought was 'What if I had done it different?' But truth be told would it have been different? He was not so sure. Fate was a strange thing and you could not dictate what would happen if fate already had a plan for you. That was one part of life he had learned the hard way over the hundreds of years he had lived. All he could do now was keep going the best he could and perhaps pray for redemption. Then maybe fate would smile on him and for once let him decide his own destiny.

The cellular car phone rang bringing him out of his contemplations. The driver answered it like always but soon opened the window to give the call to him. "It's important sir." Was all the driver said. Sighing in aggravation he took it.

"What? I don't want to be disturbed right now." He growled.

"We found her." Was all that needed to be said. The first feeling was relief then fear and anxiety. Yes he was nervous but he had to know.

"Is she safe?" He strained to keep his voice calm.

"So far yes, but..." Inuyasha hesitated.

"But?" A deep dread was beginning to fill his heart.

"Kouga doesn't know for how long. Naraku has her locked in a cell of some sort. Kouga said he could smell her blood. She was not close to death but she is very weak. He thought perhaps Naraku was only punishing her a little for the mess up at the mansion. Unfortunately no one is talking about it on the inside so he can't be sure. He couldn't get too close because the area is in high security and he doesn't have clearance." Inuyasha dropped it at that for the moment so he could hear what Sesshomaru thought. The line was silent for a bit but he knew eventually his brother would reply.

"Does he have the building plans?" The calm cold voice held true to his nature and showed no emotions.

"Already have them from the building commission and Kouga retrieved a copy of the plans from Naraku's archives to make sure there weren't any surprises. Those even have the security system with alarms and patrol paths. We should be set up by the time you get here." Inuyasha finished feeling rather pleased with himself.

"Good." Was all Sesshomaru said before hanging up.

Natai was barely awake when Naraku came into the room. He had been true to his threats and was keeping her alive but not unharmed. She was given little to eat or drink so she remained weak and easily controlled. He would come into the cell and torture her in different ways until she was screaming for mercy. At present she was hanging from the ceiling with nothing on but a scanty thong. The pads of her toes is all that touched the ground so all of her weight was pulling on her stretched arms above her. The muscles were already numb so she was sure she had been there a while already. Her head nodded back and forth as she fought to keep conscious. She didn't hear the door open so was unsure if he ever even left her after the last time he punished her.

His warm hand slide down the middle of her back to her bottom then around to her hip to finally rest on her waist as he walked around her. The action sent shivers up her spin. The warmth was a welcome sensation to her cold damp sticky skin. In the back of her mind she wondered how he could even touch her when she was so filthy but then she had to grin inwardly realizing he was the one who made her this way. A tingling sensation from his fingers running softly over her lips brought her out of her musings. She opened her eyes to small slits knowing the light was going to hurt them. How right she was and shut them quickly as a tear fell down her cheek. Fighting the urge to slip into the darkness that threatened to over take her mind she forced her eyes open again.

Her blurred vision could barely make out shapes and colors around her. Sluggishly she blinked her eyes several times to clear her vision so she could see his face. She so wanted to look into his eyes and remind him just how defiant she was against any of his wishes. After their return he had found out that Sesshomaru was indeed Iyoutai and just how far her betrayal had went. He wanted to break her but she was determined to die before that would happen. She didn't care what he did to her as long as her mate was safe and unharmed. She would gladly pass from this world to ensure that.

His face was unreadable right now. He was covering his emotions well but soon he would let them show. That was the one thing she could count on was his inability to hide his anger for long. It took so little effort on her part to make him loose his calm cover up. She smirked at the thought but caught the glint of confusion in his eyes for a second before he squashed it. She couldn't let this opportunity pass by with out goading him.

"Hello Naraku." She croaked out through dry lips. "Miss me already?" She ran her tongue across her bottom lip in an attempt to get her mouth to moisten. He glared at her. The thin lines of his lips sank into a frown instantly. She chuckled lightly to herself amused at his lack of control.

"Tell me Natai, what the fuck is so funny?" His eyes narrowed but his voice remained calm.

"You." She stated simply never letting the smirk fall from her face even though the muscles of her bruised cheeks were beginning to protest greatly.

"I...amuse you?" He raised an eyebrow at her. Her mocking laugh was making him angry but he was determined to keep his cool this time. In reality he only wanted her to submit to him. The thought of killing her was not a pleasant one but he was beginning to believe it was what she wanted. She would goad him into a rage every chance she got until he started to beat her. It was becoming harder and harder for him to even hit her. The body he desired so much, her body, had become terribly skinny from lack of food. The once supple full lips were dry and cracked from too little water. At this rate she would eventually die and he knew a part of his soul would die with her. She had at one time brought a splendid light to his life but like all things he touched she became tainted just as he was. A bark of laughter that exploded from her brought him out of his musing. He scowled at her. In anger he grabbed her chin roughly not caring if it hurt but was satisfied when she hissed in pain. "Tell me Natai, how do I amuse you?" He kept his voice as calm as possible but put more pressure on the bruises of her chin.

"I would have to say it is the funny look on your face. You really should try to lighten up sometime. A scowl like that might become permanent." She hissed through the pain.

"What ever bitch." He scoffed and let go of her chin. A tear rolled down from the side of her eye from relief. She closed her eyes and took a shuttering breath. He watched her closely for several minutes before stepping closer once again. Gently he brushed the tear away with his finger then cupped her cheek with his palm. The pain in his heart was almost too much to bear. He never would have dreamed that this would affect him this way. She looked at him with hooded eyes that were so blood shot it made the blue of her irises stand out. "Natai..." He whispered softly letting the pain escape through her name. Another tear rolled down her cheek and over his fingers. Her bottom lip quivered slightly. In response he leaned closer and nuzzled her neck with his nose while caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"Naraku....please." she croaked out through sobs. "I can't do this with you anymore." He could feel her heart beat slowly and almost changed his mind. Almost. The hand that had been caressing her cheek quickly grabbed that back of her head by the hair and pulled her face close to his.

"You have to Natai. You belong to me." He spit back at her. Instantly her breathing became more panicked as she awaited his beating. But it never came. Instead he backed way from her and turned to head out the door. Before he left he stopped in the doorway and turned his head just enough so he could look at her over his shoulder. "Maybe a little more time hanging there like the slab of flesh you are will make you realize just how important you are."

"Gee I feel special. Your gonna let me age a little longer before carving me up." She chuckled when she heard the door slam shut; his heated growl came from the other side. That was more then worth it. Besides the number she was the less pain she felt. This could be a good thing. Consciousness was becoming harder and harder to keep. She had already closed her eyes and could barely hear anything beyond the door but in the back of her mind she thought she could hear bells ringing. 'Oh great! Now I am going to hallucinate about being in church.' She thought just as darkness claimed her.

Kouga walked up to the main desk to check in and head up to his office. From there he would give the signal that he was ready and then all hell would break loose. His mind went over the plans again to make sure he remembered ever last detail. There was no room for any mistakes. His head snapped up when the elevator doors opened suddenly. Kagura looked at him and smirked seductively. As slimy as an eel she slid onto the elevator to stand next to him. Instinctively he wanted to step away but then she would became angry and he didn't need any extra attention at the moment. He shut his eyes to help squash the nervousness he felt in his stomach but opened them quickly when he heart her voice ask him a question.

"What?" He said looking at her. She smiled sweetly then pointed at the touch buttons of the elevator.

"I said up or down. Are you feeling alright? You seem preoccupied." She cooed at him still smiling with enough sweetness to rot her teeth out. Kouga had to shake the thought of a toothless Kagura from his mind in order to answer with out laughing.

"Oh sorry, up. I was thinking about some things is all." He grinned back at her but got a sick feeling when she stepped closer to him after hitting the up button again.

"I see. What sort of things could possibly be going through that handsome mind of yours to keep you so occupied." She asked still holding that sickening smile on her lips. The smell of her perfume was starting to overwhelm his senses but he fought the urge to push her away.

"Well I'm going sailing for my vacation and was going over the list of things I needed in my mind." He lied smoothly.

"Oh sailing." She purred and wrapped her arm around his as she snuggled up to his side. "I love sailing. But what is more important is what are you doing here at this time of day. Didn't you already check out for the day?" She ran a finger along front of his leather jacket. He smiled at her cooly before replying.

"I decided to start my vacation early but in order to do that I have to get my work for tomorrow done. There isn't but a few hours left. Reports and that sort of garbage. You know the stuff that is so time consuming we all put it off till last." He made a jester in the air with a wave of his hand as if to show his distaste for having to do it. She nodded in agreement.

"Does Naraku know you are here?" She asked.

"Oh does it matter? I will go ask him if you think it is that important." He looked at her innocently. "I will go there first to clear it with him but I hope it doesn't interrupt anything. He has been on edge lately from what everyone has said. I would really hate to add to his stress but if you think I should then I'll head there. I will be sure to let him know you were concerned that he should know about my being here at an odd hour to do work just in case he questions my presence. That way he will know who to thank for it." His grin grew bigger when he felt her cringe at his suggestion.

"No that is ok Kouga. I don't really think he will mind at all. You go ahead to your office and get your work down. I believe it will make him happy to get those reports early." She told him quickly. Just then the door opened to his floor. He patted her hand gently then pulled away from her.

"Well this is my stop. See you later Kagura." He stepped out of the elevator but turned quickly and held the door before it could close. "Are you sure I shouldn't go to Naraku and tell him you sent me to get permission?" He looked at her questioningly but she quickly stepped forward and took his hand off the door as she spoke.

"No...no! I am sure it will be fine. No sense in disturbing his busy day with such nonsense. Go on now you're wasting time." She waved at him as the door closed. He grinned wolfishly then turned on his heel to head toward his office confident he would not see her again at least not this day. He looked around the cubicles as he walked past to make sure no one was there before entering his office. Once inside the office he locked the door then raced over to his desk. To make sure anyone coming in would see the computer on and think he was actually working he flipped the switch to power it up then while it booted up he turned to the window and closed the drapes the opened them three times to signal Inuyasha and Miroku that he was in his office.

He watched the street down below carefully with a tight stomach full of nerves. This was the closest he had ever been to a deep undercover set up of this sort. He didn't want to screw it up for the others by making a mistake. As soon as he saw the van lights flash he dashed to his computer and accessed the reports data list he had prepared earlier. Shifting to network he requested his reports to start printing at the main printer next to the guard station on the main floor. Then he accessed the internet to leave an open window for Inuyasha's mate's people to gain access to the main data base by. Quickly he inserted the disk that had been given to him and hit install. Within seconds a small virus attached itself to his browser and his part here was done. Taking the disk out and stashing it in his jacket pocket he went back to the elevator to finish his part down stairs.

"Anything yet kiddo?" Kagome stood over Shippou's shoulder watching the screen of his monitor nervously.

"Not yet still looking." He replied with out taking his eyes off the screen. Kagome glanced over at Sango to see her chewing on her bottom lip nervously. She almost jumped out her skin when Shippou yelled "there" and started to tap quickly on the keys of the lap top he had. It only took him a few minutes then he leaned back with a satisfied grin.

"It's all yours Sango. I think its Miller time." He grinned triumphantly but soon felt a painful smack on the back of his head.

"You are too young for beer." Kagome scolded.

"Geesh! It's only an expression." He rubbed his tender head. Kagome started to say something but a squeal from Sango caught her attention and she forgot about her argument with Shippou.

"I think I'm in love. We're in." Sango was grinning from ear to ear. "This is going to be easy. That little virus of Shippou's took out their net security and the network controls. I have control now. Mwhahahaha!" She cackled maniacly. Kagome eyed her suspiciously but shook her head knowing it wasn't worth the effort to understand. She opened the side of the van and waved her signal to Inuyasha who was on the building across from Kouga's building. She could only pray this would work to get them in quickly and get Natai out safely.

He walked out of the elevator briskly as if there wasn't a care in the world and approached the front desk where the security guards were looking at him puzzled. They were mumbling things between each other and were looking very confused. He smiled wide then leaned on the desk with his elbows.

"Can we help you?" Asked one of them while the others were flipping switches as they darted from one monitor to another. One started to cuss a bit but it was too low for him to hear.

"Um... well yes you can. It seems something is wrong with the system and when I sent my documents to be printed they didn't go to the printer upstairs. It says they are down here. I need you to look for me if you could." The guard gave him a strange look but stood up.

"Ron watch the front. Looks like that glitch is affecting more of the system then just security." The guard walked quickly down the hall just behind the desk and opened a closed door. It would take him a while because Kouga had printed off a lot of copies to keep him there for a bit. The guard named Ron was glaring at the monitor in front of him with a scowl. He tapped it a couple of times while cussing.

"I know it is none of my business but is something wrong?" Kouga asked politely. The guard didn't even look up at him.

"Nothing to be concerned with sir." He replied sternly.

"That's a relief. I have a vacation to start tomorrow and would hate to put it off. I don't think I could get my deposits back at this late a date." Kouga watched the door the other guard had disappeared into so he could get the papers. "If it is a computer problem then maybe I can help. I do know some about programing." He offered politely while leaning over the counter just a bit. The guard ignored him. He frowned but knew this had to work. "Have you tried to reboot the system. Sometimes that helps but be sure to shut it down correctly first. In a network like this the whole building could shut down. I would hate to be responsible for that happening." The guard looked at him with an unsure look.

"Um...I ain't sure how to do that." He looked back at the screen. Kouga took this opportunity to reach in his pocket and retrieve the special pen he had been given.

"Oh what kind of matrix system is it then I can tell you how?" Kouga replied calmly while tapping the pen on his fingers. The guard looked at him confused.

"Maybe you should come here and look. I don't know nothin' about these machines." He almost pleaded. Kouga smiled and hopped up and over the counter so he could stand behind the guard and look directly at the monitor.

"Oh that is an easy one. Looks to be Unix or Lenix based. All you have to do..." with one hand he leaned forward so he could reach the keyboard while standing over the guard's shoulder. With the other he held the pen in position at the back of the guy's neck and gave a quick thrust with it like he had been shown. A faint hissing sound came from the would be pen when it made contact and the guard slumped over unconscious. Kouga quickly dropped the pen in his pocket and grabbed a new one from his inner pocket. Just one more to go. Silently he walked down the hall to the door he had seen the other guard go in. Carefully he turned the knob so it would not make a sound and pushed gently on the door to open it. The guard looked up at him and scowled.

'Damn he was facing the wrong way.' Kouga thought frantically. "The other guard needs you. He asked me to come back here to get you so he wouldn't have to leave the front." He smiled when the guard went to push past him.

"Don't leave this room." He ordered then turned his back to Kouga. Big mistake on his part but he never realized it until it was too late. Kouga slammed the pen into his neck in the same manner as the first guard with the same results. With out even looking back at the crumpled body of the guard, Kouga ran to the front doors. He held them open while Sesshomaru's men raced in. Inuyasha and Miroku were at the tail end.

"Good job wolf." Inuyasha patted him on the back. "Now where is this dungeon place you were talking about." He smiled as Miroku shook his head.

"You never will lose the flare for the dramatic will you." He said blandly.

"Of course not. Now we need to get this done before all hell breaks lose." Kouga snorted a laugh but led the way to the security elevator that went to the lower basement area. If Sango was able to get into the computers then she should have control of this whole building by now. Just as they walked up to it the doors opened for them. Miroku smiled.

"That's my girl." He grinned and stepped in. The other two men shook their heads but followed suit.


	16. Chapter 15 End of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha series or characters or any other copy written stuff that I may have referred to or used in this story.

From Our Past

**Chapter 15 End of Darkness**

Naraku sat at his desk staring out the window at the ocean beyond. It really was a spectacular view but at this moment it meant nothing to him. All he could think about was the woman that he held captive in the lower levels of this building. She had been his world at one time and he had ruined it for the both of them. The greed he had inherited from his father was his undoing. All he had ever wanted was to get away from that weak excuse for a human and make an empire of his own just like his mother had taught him. But no he had inherited the her weakness for a human's touch and not just any human. No she turned out to be the mate of a very powerful and vicious tai youkai that he had pissed off just recently. His mind told him that he needed to just destroy her and leave it at that. The damage had been done. But his heart still yearned for her acceptance. He had that once and still had a hard time seeing how he had lost it. When had he lost control of her. Maybe he never really had it.

His thoughts were interrupted by an alarm that sounded out in the hall. That is when he felt the first shock wave shake the building. Without thought he sprang to his feet and headed for the elevators but found they didn't work. Cussing under his breath he turned to the stairs and began to run as fast as he could down them. When he reached the main floor he found that the glass of the front doors had been blown out. Debris littered the floor and he could hear gun fire from outside as a battle raged. This could only mean one thing, her mate was here to claim her back. In the back of his mind he knew it was only a matter of time before he found her. Mating bonds were very strong amongst the powerful demons.

He ran to the elevator that led down to her cell and pushed the button but nothing happened. 'What the hell?' He cursed to himself and slammed a fist against the steel doors. There was no other way down there. If the building collapsed then she would be lost. Didn't that damn dog know that? Of course not, how could he? Naraku turned at the sound of powerful wind. He recognized it all too well what it was from. There had been a reason why he recruited Kagura. He smiled to himself and bolted for the front doors as the building shook again from the explosions going off inside it. He was not ready for what he saw outside. A gigantic dog demon was attacking the building using it's powerful paws to smack large chunks out of the building. His men were pinned down by gun fire from surrounding buildings and were useless. He snorted. Let him be responsible for his mate's death then. I wash my hands of this mess. As if reading his mind Kagura landed in front of him on her feather which he quickly boarded. As they flew away he grimaced at the sight of the building as it began to crumble in on it's self. He watched as a few stragglers emerged from with in just before the front half fell completely. His heart lurched but he forced himself to turn his head and not watch.

"Go to the airport." He said in defeat. With a frown he closed his eyes and envisioned the face he would never see again. He carefully sealed it away in the recess of his black heart. She would forever be there as his true angel locked away in his memory.

Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku were trapped inside the elevator by gun fire from the guards down the hall. The men had used their desk as a blockade and shield so they could keep them at bay. The three men fired in alternating turns to save on ammunition. The whole situation seemed hopeless but they had to try. The building shook again from the explosions from above them. Each was nervous but unwilling to give up. A loud cracking noise startled all the gunmen and they all looked up at the same time. The guards screamed as a large piece of concrete smashed down right on top of them.

"Well shit. That sucks for them." Inuyasha said absentmindedly. Miroku smacked him on the back of the head. "What?" He rubbed the sore spot.

"Have you no respect for the dead? Beside that could have easily been us. I think we should leave now before we are unable to." The sound of twisting metal made them look around. "Sango?" Miroku spoke into his mike. "How is the system holding up?" The fuzzy sound coming from the ear piece led him to believe it may already be to late but then a faint female voice came through to him.

"Not g...better....now....too much...can't hear..." Was about all he got. The three looked at each other as the building shook again sending more pieced of masonry crashing down.

"We better go now. There is nothing we can do here." Miroku said deflated. Kouga looked longingly down the hall. Inuyasha hung his head feeling the weight of their failure on his shoulders more then the others. Sesshomaru would not be happy about this. They were so close. Kouga looked at his comrades then back down the hall.

"I won't leave with out trying. She deserves that much." He hissed. Inuyasha grabbed his arm just as he started to move down the hall.

"No! Sess said no one was to give their life like this. He would be furious." He said quickly.

"If I die then who will he be mad at. It's my decision." He turned to head down the hall again. The other two looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They jogged after him each grabbing an arm and started to hall him back to the elevator. To their surprise it crumpled right in front of them. They all stood their with mouths open and in shock. Kouga grinned. "See I just saved your lives. We could have been in there when that happened."

"I don't want to talk about it." Inuyasha hissed angrily. "How the hell are we getting out of here now?" Miroku was still in a bit of shock and couldn't think of anything either. Kouga looked at each of them and shook his head. How they got so far up in the business he would never know since it seemed like they had to have everything spelled out for them.

"You guys," he started to get their attention, "remember who we are here to get?" He asked earnestly. They looked confused at him. He rubbed bridge of his nose to stop the headache that was threatening to start. "Only the best assassin in history. She can get into and out of Fort Knox if she wanted to. Now come on let's get her and pray she is still alive." They followed him dumbfounded but were at a lose for what to do other wise. They crept down the hall carefully watching for any surprise attacks that might come but it looked like all the other people had either fled or perhaps the guards were the only other ones down here. They checked the doors as they went making sure not to miss anyone else that might be held captive here. There was no one.

Finally they came to a heavy metal door that was different from the rest. Kouga opened it slowly watching for any attack but was horrified when he saw the woman hanging like a slab of meat before him. Quickly he put his gun away and dashed over to her. She moaned as he lifted her injured body to relieve the weight on her arms making it easier for Miroku to pick the wrist bands on the chains. Inuyasha looked around the room with disgust.

"How could he do this to her?" He said out loud.

"Easy, he is a bastard." Natai croaked out hoarsely. Miroku helped Kouga lower her gently so she rested in Kouga's arms bridal style. Carefully Miroku checked her vitals for stability the amount of bruising and abrasions was astounding to him. He had never seen so much damage and the person still alive.

"Natai hon, you have to wake up." Kouga coaxed her with as soft a voice as he could manage. The building shook again causing a little stress in it but he said it clear enough for her. She opened her eyes and smiled at him sheepishly.

"Oh hey Kouga. What are you doing in my dream?" She whispered then looked around her with hooded eyes. Her grin became bigger. "Inuyasha and Miroku too? Damn I got three hot guys in my dream and I feel too shitty to have an orgy. Sorry guys but this girl is just going to go back to sleep and never wake up if I can help it." She giggled sleepily. Kouga shook her a little as she started to close her eyes.

"No! Natai I need you to stay awake hon. Come on we need you or we are all going to die. You need to help us get out of here." He smoothed the short hair back from her face. Her long beautiful hair was gone. Probably one of Naraku's ways of punishing her. She opened her eyes a crack and smiled at him again.

"What kind of spies are you if you can't get out of here? I had this all figured out before hand if I had a chance. Use the door." She giggled again and tried to relax. Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief.

"Natai? Please you have to wake up for me. We are trapped down here." Kouga pleaded.

"Nah the door is open I can see it from here. Geesh." She tried to point but her arms were too weak. She moaned in pain and lowered it back onto her stomach.

"Yes the door is open but the elevator is smashed and the building could fall at any minute. Come on you are good at this sort of thing." Again Kouga's voice was stressing a bit. She smiled at him.

"Ok so I have to escape from my dream. Big deal. Go to the control room behind the door where the guards are. But they shoot at you so be careful." She giggled back at him. "I could use some water if you have some." She slurred a bit as her tongue darted out to wet her dry lips. They all looked around the room quickly but found nothing. "Well shit can't even escape the thirst in my dream." She hissed then went limp in Kouga's arms.

"Damn, well maybe there will be water in the control room or a bathroom or something." Miroku put a hand on her sticky forehead. "She has a bit of a fever so water would be a good thing right now." He added to stress the urgency that she needed real medical assistance and soon. Carefully Kouga walked toward the door with Inuyasha in the lead checking for any more guards as they followed her instructions. They found the control room empty but weren't surprised. It seemed everyone had vacated earlier. Fortunately there was a bottled water dispenser in the room. Miroku tore off a piece of his shirt and got it wet so he could cool her face down while Inuyasha got a cup for Kouga to try and get her to drink.

He dribbled drops on her lips first to wet them then held her mouth open so he could do the same for her tongue. After a few minutes she seemed to begin to come around. Slowly she opened her eyes but didn't seem to be focused. Her tongue darted out to the moisture on her lips trying to get more. Kouga dribbled more water into her waiting mouth which she took eagerly. Inuyasha couldn't help but visualize the two as looking a lot like a mother bird feeding is young. He shook the thought from his head when an explosion from above reminded him of their danger. He placed a hand on Kouga's shoulder and squeezed to get his attention. The wolf demon turned and looked at him with worry in his eyes. He could smell it too. She was fading faster then they had hoped. She needed to get help soon or they would lose her and Sesshomaru would probably go insane from it. With a sigh he poured a bit more water down her throat then set the cup down.

"Natai, where is the way out? You can remember what you were talking about. How were you going to get out?" He asked while stroking her cheek gently with the back of his fingers. She sighed painfully and looked at him with unfocused eyes.

"T..the vents." She coughed a bit and grimaced in pain. With another cough she cleared her throat and tried again. "The vents lead....to...sewers." She smiled when she heard the vent cover being ripped to shreds. "S...slowly. Traps. Trigger bombs. Lasers will burn your ears off puppy." She giggled at the growl from Inuyasha then passed out again.

"How do we tell if Sango turned them off or not?" Kouga looked at them worried.

"No problem." Miroku went out of the for a moment but returned with his hands full of cement dust from the crumbling building. He went to the opening and blew the dust in. Sure enough there were little red lines here and there kriss-crossing the ventilation tubes. "Shit now what? I still can't reach Sango with the earpiece." He said sadly while looking down the tube. They sat in silence for a moment. The building shifted again making a horrible whining noise. They all looked at each other in despair.

Inuyasha leaned back on his haunches with his back against the wall. There were so many things he still wanted to do with his life. Especially now that he finally found a mate. Fate hated him, he was sure of it now. He finally got a little piece of heaven with Kagome and it was soon going to be taken from him leaving her to morn over his corpse. He looked around the room just to do something with his eyes so his thoughts might fade into something else. Miroku was kneeling not far away praying with his prayer beads clutched tightly in his right hand. Kouga held Natai close as he spoke to her in hushed tones trying to get her awake. He spotted a phone on one of the desks and thought how nice it would be to at least say goodbye to Kagome before he died.

With out even another thought he stood and walked over to it. He picked it up and was happy to hear a clear dial tone on the other side. He listened while her cell phone rang through hoping to the heavens she didn't turn it off or left it somewhere. After what seemed like an eternity she answered. Her voice was like an angel to his ears.

"Hello?" She said hesitantly. She didn't recognize the number but then she didn't give her number out to just anyone. It had to be someone who knew her.

"Hey babe." He smiled at her exasperated gasp.

"Inuyasha! Your alright. Oh god when the front of the building fell I thought for sure you were dead. Tell me are you hurt are you ok? Is Miroku ok? Sango is going nuts here. Did you find Natai? Come on just tell us where the hell you are...." She spit out so fast he didn't even have time to think.

"Slow down a minute would ya?" He managed to get out. "Well so far we are ok but there is a bit of a problem." He started. "I called because it looks like we may not make it out of here. I just wanted to say how much I love you and want you to go on." He had to hold back the tears.

"What? Where are you trapped?" She choked out through her own tears.

"In the lower part of the building. There aren't any stairs and the only elevator collapsed. We thought we could go through the vents but there are lasers there and they trigger bombs of some sort. Natai wasn't too clear on that." He sighed for a minute. "I don't know what else to do here and our only lead is unconscious at the moment."

"Wait a security system with lasers? That should be in the main frame. Hold on don't hang up." He could hear her talking to Sango about looking something up "Stop shaking and look damn it!" he heard her snap. "Inuyasha, Sango is looking so don't hang up ok?" Her voice was sweet and calming to his ears. "Everything will be ok." The building rumbled again and a large piece of concrete fell in the hall outside the door. "Oh god what was that noise? Are you guys alright?" She sounded stressed.

"It was in the other room we are ok so calm down. Did Sango find out anything yet?" He couldn't keep the hope from flowing out in his voice.

"She is looking just hang in there." Kagome was trying hard to keep the emotion from her voice but it was becoming increasingly hard.

"Not much else to do right now unless you wanna talk dirty to me on the phone." He chuckled at her gasp. He couldn't resist trying to lighten the mood a bit even if it did seem out of place.

"I never would do that!" She squeaked.

"Oh you are no fun at all, love." He had to smile. She was so innocent in so many ways. His sensitive ears caught a shriek from her end of the line. "What? What is it?" He asked excitedly. The other two men looked in his direction with surprised faces. They hadn't even noticed he was talking on the phone at all.

"Go now. She said it is clear. I'll talk to you when you get here." And she hung up. Inuyasha stared at the receiver for a moment then looked at the vent.

"What was that all about?" Miroku looked at him astonished. "Who were you talking to?"

"It was Kagome. I called to say..." He had a thoughtful look on his face for a moment then his eyes went wide. "Oh shit she said Sango got the thing off. Lets get the hell out of here." He stepped forward and took a deep breath before crawling into the vent. Nothing happened. He sighed out the breath he had been holding and started to crawl farther down. Kouga followed him with Natai draped over his back and Miroku taking up the rear to help keep her in place.

Kagome stepped out of the van and stared in horror as she watched the last of the building begin to tumble down into the pile of ruble where her mate was. A scream escaped her throat and she collapsed to her knees in the street. Tears flowed down her face in a stream. Sango fell next to her sobbing out her own agony of a lost love. Shippou stood behind them wiping tears from his eyes trying to be strong so he could be there for them but it was so hard.

Dust filled the air all around the area with a suffocating effect. Kagome looked up when a hand was placed on her shoulder and found Sesshomaru standing there back in his human form. He too had tears that ran down his face. Guilt and regret were clearly in his eyes. She stood up and flung herself into his arms They clung to each other for support as they let the emotions flow out of their bodies. Suddenly Sesshomaru stiffened and raised his head toward the main road leading to this warehouse district. Kagome looked up at him with concern in her eyes.

"Sirens." His emotionless face had returned. "They will be here soon you must leave before they involve you in this." He wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Well ain't this just a pretty picture." They both turned toward the rough voice. A dust covered shape emerged from the cloud coughing a bit. "I leave you alone with my mate for a few minutes and here you are trying to pick up on her. Geesh what a brother." He managed to get out before a spasm of coughing took a hold of him. They both stared in disbelief. Then two more figures appeared through the cloud and began to walk toward them. One looked to be carrying something in their arms.

"A little assistance here if we could please." Came Miroku's voice. Sango went ballistic and ran at the figures flinging herself at Miroku.

"Inu...yasha?" Kagome's voice shook with emotions as she reached forward and walked toward the figure of the man she had wanted to see so desperately. He was covered in so much dust you couldn't even tell the difference between hair or skin color let alone the color of his clothes.

"Hey babe. Miss me?" He choked out followed by a snort as he tried to clear his nose of dust. She squealed with glee and flung herself at him. He accepted her into his arms with a grunt from the impact. She didn't even care about the grit and grim that covered his face as she kissed it all over. He accepted them grateful just to be alive after everything they had went through. "God you feel so good." He closed his eyes wanting to cherish the moment forever.

Sesshomaru looked at the happy couples for a moment then turned his attention to the only figure that was left. He knew it was Kouga but what he wondered was if the body he held was Natai. The figure was covered in so much dust he could not make out the features or the scent. He could see where the bones were beginning to show a bit from starvation but other then that he had nothing but the hope that it was actually her and she was still living. Slowly he approached Kouga who was now kneeling but still held the unconscious woman in his arms. Carefully Sesshomaru reached forward for the woman to relieve the wolf demon of his burden. Kouga looked at him with a worried look clearly written all over his face as he handed over the body.

Sesshomaru gently wiped away some of the dust only to find the skin was discolored by scrapes, cuts and bruises. His stomach turned at the sickening smell that came from her abused flesh. It was clear that Naraku not only starved and beat her but he also tried to break her mentally by denying her pride in herself by staying clean. She smelled as if she had not bathed the whole time she was there. His blood boiled with the rage that was building. Swallowing hard he forced himself to sniff her closely to see if she lived. To his surprise she was but barely.

Relief washed over him but the urgency to get her medical assistance was over powering any other thought right now. He stood quickly but held her gently so as not to hurt her farther. Nuzzling her once more he turned toward Inuyasha and the others. "I must leave now. Take your women and get that van out of here before the authorities arrive. You have about ten minutes from the sounds of their sirens. She needs medical assistance immediately." After saying that he turned toward the waiting limo but stopped before entering. Without turning toward them he spoke again. "Thank you all for retrieving her. I will not forget this. I will contact you." No other words were spoken as he stepped in the car and closed the door. The limo sped off quickly. The others watched with silent prayers on their lips for the brave woman that was in that limo. If it were not for her the men surely would have parished in the destruction of the building.


	17. Chapter 16 Between Guilt and Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha series or characters or any other copy written stuff that I may have referred to or used in this story.

From Our Past

**Chapter 16 Between Guilt and Forgiveness**

It had been five days since Sesshomaru returned to the mansion with Natai still in a coma like state. He had arranged for a medical staff to be there at all times just in case but from what the doctors had said they had little hope that she would wake up any time soon. Sesshomaru spent all his time setting in the room with her. He would do what work he could on a laptop and talk on the cell phone to keep up with the business but for the most part Inuyasha and Miroku handled most of the business deals for him. At this point he was not good company and had little patience for pompous business men who insisted on dragging out meetings. So it was best that someone else talked to business contacts.

When Kagome or Sango would go to the room to visit the unconscious woman they often found him holding her hand with his head laid next to hers whispering to her. It broke their hearts to see him like this but when they offered to take over for him he would automatically refuse. He wouldn't give up. There was only a couple of times they were able to talk him into getting some fresh air but he wasn't gone for very long and returned within 10 minutes. During his absence, Kagome would use her miko powers to strengthen Natai as much as she could before he returned. She didn't know how he would react to assistance in such a way and was not willing to take a chance on sending him into a rage.

"I'm worried about Sesshomaru." Kagome confided in her mate one late night after a rough day. She went on to tell him how Sesshomaru had lost patience with the medical staff and sent them rushing out of the room in a panic. She was afraid he was going to turn into his demon form from the amount of rage she could feel from him. She had to use her miko powers to calm his spirit so he could gain control again. Afterwards she made him retire to his room for rest. He passed out from the exhaustion and stress. Inuyasha hugged her closer to his body and sighed.

"I don't know what to do to help him. The pain he is going through is unlike anything I could even imagine. All I know is that if something like this happened to you I would go insane. We should all feel lucky he has been able to hold himself together this long." She snuggled closer into his chest with a sad sigh.

"This whole thing is so terrible. I want to help but don't know what else to do." A tear slipped down the side of her face. He kissed the top of her head as he wiped it away.

"I know how you feel but we have to stay strong for him. He appreciates everything we are doing to support him right now. Just be ready for what ever may happen. I hate to think about it but she may give up and just let herself go. I think she has sunk into such a mental depression that she may not even realize she is free from Naraku. She may not even be there mentally anymore. You would have to of been there that day. She was talking crazy thinking she was in a dream or something. But even in that state she managed to get us out. I was never so scared in all my life as I was then." He hugged her closer to him.

"Me either." She hugged him back secure in the here and now. She didn't want to think about the future or the past. She was content to just have him there safe and sound.

Sesshomaru laid on his side in bed listening to the muffled voices of his brother and his mate. He felt a surge of guilt and regret from the way he had acted earlier that day. The feelings of dispair were close to the surface again but he was not as tired now and was able to squash it back. He rolled over on his back and stared up at the ceiling. It pained his heart to think about Inuyasha's words but unfortunately they could be true. He needed to face that fact that she may be lost to him forever. There was no way of knowing just what kind of mental stress Naraku had subjected her to.

A gentle breeze blew in his window. He breathed deep the fresh air. It reminded him of simpler times when he didn't have to worry about creatures like Naraku. It was those times when he wished he had someone to share his life with but when he finally found her she was snatched away. He was convinced that fate didn't want him to be happy. But why did fate have to punish Natai. She didn't do anything to deserve this. He closed his eyes. It was his fault she was even involved. By caring for her he had doomed her to this. Fate hated him and therefor anything that made him happy in life was doomed to be ruined in some way.

He inhaled deeply again. The scent of a distant rain storm could be detected. The flowers from the garden were strongest of all but he could still smell the saltiness of the ocean that wasn't too far away. There was another faint scent that tickled at his nose that he was having a hard time figuring out. All the others were covering it up but it was familiar enough his mind kept telling him he should know it. It tickled his senses mercilessly. In aggravation he stood and walked over to the balcony and look out. Maybe he could see it then the miserable scent would leave him.

His sharp amber eyes scanned the dark shadowy landscape easily. The dark was never a real problem for his demon eyes. The breeze was nice and refreshing to him. A movement at the back of the gardens caught his attention but he didn't get a very good look at it. For the most part it appeared to be like a shadow most likely from a tree branch or bush dancing from the breeze. He watched the spot intently knowing that most shadows being influenced by the wind would reappear in the same spot. After several minutes of studying the path of the breeze he came to the conclusion the shadow wasn't from the plants in the garden.

'A bit of a hunt might be good.' He thought as he jumped from the balcony to investigate. When he reached the spot where he had seen the shadow he found it was close to one of the back gates. He sniffed the air and found that the scent had indeed been there but was masked by that of a couple of guards. His muscles froze when he detected the slight scent of blood. With a low growl he crept closer to the gates. He found it unlatched clearly meaning that someone had come through it recently. A deep frown crossed his face as he opened the gate farther to peer through. On the other side he found the two guards in a crumpled heap where they had stood on guard. 'Some guards.' He mused to himself but then what could he expect of humans. Once again he inhaled deeply. This time he could clearly detect the scent that had been evading his memory.

When she first awoke she didn't know where she was but then the surroundings slowly started to look familiar. Old carved stone made up the walls, an ancient tapestry depicting a gigantic dog demon above a village that was attempting to fight it off hung elegantly on the wall. She smiled but that smile soon faded. What the hell was she doing here? She scanned the dimly lit room. It was a bedroom, that was for sure, but it contained a lot of medical equipment like you would find in a hospital. There was a large fluffy lounge chair that looked rather comfortable setting next to the bed and a small card table next to it. On the table there were several sheets of paper that had typing on them she didn't care to read at this moment and a closed lap top. There was no doubt about it, she was at Sesshomaru's mansion. A small smile crossed her face but faded quickly as she tried to figure out just how she had gotten there. No this could not be right.

She remembered the dream she had with Kouga, Inuyasha and Miroku where all of them were trying to escape a deadly trap but that was about all her memory of the most recent events that she could decipher. 'It was a dream right?' The question kept spinning round in her mind. She sat there for a moment straining her brain to remember. Exasperated she turned on her side and stared at the wall. 'This could be a trick of Naraku's.' She thought with distaste. It wouldn't be beyond him to try and make her believe this was happening. The only way to tell for sure was to get up and investigate. To find the flaw that would show it was all fake. Slowly she swung her legs off the bed to push herself off. A sharp pain in her hand made her look at it. She saw an IV stuck in her vain. Narrowing her eyes she loosened the tape that held it in place then used a gauze she found on the night stand next to the bed and pressed it down on the opening when she pulled the needle out. She hissed at the pain it caused but felt satisfied when it stopped bleeding.

'That son of a bitch was drugging her. How normal for him. But why? It would have been easier to just kill her but then he did have a flare for his little manipulative games.' She thought coldly as she slipped off the bed to the cold stone floor. Her legs felt weak but she forced them to hold her weight. This could be her only chance to get away. Shakily she stumbled toward the door. Her natural instincts kicked in as she reached for the door knob. Glancing around the room quickly she locked her eyes on the window. A devious grin slid over her pale face as she walked toward it. She checked it carefully for any alarms or traps but found nothing more then an ordinary lock on it. At first this confused her but then she remembered who she was dealing with. 'Of course it would be this simple he had to make this seem real.' With a snort she quickly opened it and climbed out.

To her surprise she was in a very nice garden. The smell of a storm hung in the air giving it a fresh country smell. 'Very realistic.' She thought but slipped through the shadows toward what she thought was the way out. She moved quickly even though her sore muscles protested. The ack in her hand was a bother but she pushed the pain to the back of her mind and focused on the rising wall ahead of her. After several tense minutes she finally found a stone wall in front of her. She carefully considered trying to climb over it but knew with her muscles in the condition they were in that she would only fall and hurt herself farther. 'Like that would matter.' Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she looked up and down the wall for any signs of a gate. To her luck there was one not more then 50 feet from her. Another grin crossed her face as she trotted toward it.

She stopped and leaned her head against it to listen. With a shaky breath she slowly turned the handle and peeked out. A low chuckle could be heard that was joined by a mumbling voice. 'There are at least two.' She thought nervously not knowing if she was up for a fight but if she wanted her freedom then fighting would be the only way. She took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart and made her mind focus on what she needed to do. A shaky hand or flinching from the pain of stiff muscles would not do at a time like this.

Her nerves calmed enough for her mind to clear making it easier for her to access the situation. Tactfully she carefully opened the gate just enough to be able to see more of the guards. So far only two. A feeling of relief washed over her tired body. Two she could handle. Hopefully there weren't any more along the walls outside. Gritting her teeth to bite back a moan she made her muscles relax so she would be able to use them effectively.

In one swift movement she stepped out of the gate and used the pressure point on the guard to her left to immobilize him. The other guard turned in surprise at his companion's grunt only to have a sharp pain hit him in the chest. He looked at his assailant with wide eyes and mouth gapping like a fish. His mind could not register the ghostly vision of the woman that stood in front of him in a nightgown that flowed around her body in the breeze. Darkness soon eased his mind of all thoughts and relieved his confusion.

Natai smiled with relief that she had been able to surprise them quickly. She rubbed the sore muscles of her arms and shoulders but knew she didn't have time for this. Quickly she glanced up and down the wall to be sure there were no others. 'How foolish of Naraku to leave only two.' She mused to herself as she bolted across the small clearing toward the more wooded area in front of her. Without a second glance back she knew there would be little time. So she ran. Pain serged through her legs and sides causing her to stumble. Her feet were cut and bruised from the rough ground but she wouldn't give up. She couldn't.

It seemed like she had been running forever when she first smelled the saltiness of the ocean air. A few moments later she came out of the forest and could see the clear night sky. The moon was half full with sparkling stars that danced around it happily. She smiled and took a deep breath feeling the cool breeze run through her short hair. A tear escaped her eye, she was so close. Now was not the time to get careless. Her eyes darted back and forth then searched the sky to make sure there was no one there to stop her. Smiling she dashed forward.

The tall grass whipped at her legs as she ran. Once in a while she would trip but managed to keep her feet moving. The thought of being caught when she was this close to freedom was maddening for her. She wanted release so badly. Everything in her life had come to a stop when she saw the look in her mates eyes. That look of unbelievable betrayal. Yes she had betrayed his heart by choosing to go with Naraku willingly. She knew him well enough to know he would have risked that woman's life to keep her alive and she could not live with herself if he did that. The woman deserved a chance where as she didn't deserve anything. Her time was long over due to be ended.

Natai knew this and knew that by leaving in this way it would cause severe damage to Sesshomaru. That is why she had chosen to block out his influence. She refused to let their mating bond flow freely like it had been before all this mess started. If he had not felt her then this never would have happened. She would not have seen him again. She never would have felt what it was like to be in his arms again. Tears filled her eyes at the thought and she stumbled landing hard on her knees. The shock of the impact sent jolts of pain racing up her legs but she forced herself to crawl to her feet and stumble on at a slower pace.

She could see the edge of a cliff and wondered if it was a straight drop or if there was a path that led down to the water. Either way she would reach the sea. Exhaustion was taking its toll on her body. The closer she got the slower she became until she was walking slowly toward the edge. She swallowed sourly when she found no path. Heights had never been one of her favorite things but then it was ironic everything that happened came down to this. Killing had never been on the top of her list of professions but yet she did it time and time again for personal gain.

Shaking her head of those thoughts she turned her tear stained face to the sky once again. Her mind raced for an explanation to her question. 'Why?' That was all she wanted to know. Why had this all happened? Why had she met Sesshomaru only to be denied his love and protection shortly after he took her as his mate? Why had she become the miserable creature that now stood on the edge of the cliff? Why did life hurt so much? Tears flowed down her cheeks like a river from the frustration in her heart. She yearned for one thing and one thing only. Him and she could not have him.

Fate had already decided that she was only allowed a small taste of what life with him could have been like then she became something so revolting that no one would want to be near her. Not even him. She could not deny it even if she wanted to. Naraku kept her alive this long for his own entertainment but she would end that. Even something as loathsome as her deserved better then this torture right? The thought of suicide had never crossed her mind before. If it had then perhaps she could have avoided all the torment she had managed to inflict on those she cared about. Surely he would understand why she had to do this. It wasn't what he would want but this was the only way she could free him from the shame she had caused him.

She folded her hands over her heart and said a small prayer for him. A feeling of euphoria spread through her body as if cleansing her soul. The corners of her lips curled up in a little smile as she envisioned him calling to her. She could feel the warmth of his love in her heart now and she knew it was time. With her eyes still closed she spread her arms wide to welcome death whole heartily and leaned forward.

It all seemed like slow motion. The cool sea air rushing by her caused a shiver to run through her body as she fell. Subconsciously she turned over in her flight and opened her eyes to look at the stars one last time. She marveled at just how beautiful they looked. The sky was so clear you could almost touch them. She giggled at the foolish thought but reached up anyway. It seemed as if they were coming closer. Her body felt as if it was floating upward and she thought her mind had surely snapped. With a shuttering sigh she closed her eyes and waited for the impact that would end her torment. She forced her mind to fill with the nothingness she felt in her heart as the darkness took over.

A sound much like a steady drum beat along with the gentle sway of her body rocking back and forth in time with it was the first thing her mind was able to comprehend. The warmth that surrounded her was even more confusing. Her lungs took in a shuttering breath that was almost painful but that feeling soon left her as the fresh scent of the sea mixed with the rich scent of the forest surrounded her and filled her soul. It was so pleasant she wanted to sink into its depths and hide there forever but the ghosts of her sins were still haunting her. This was all an illusion to break her spirit even more before she was consumed by the fires of hell.

A low rumble vibrated through her senses that sounded much like the thunder that rolled on a turbulent stormy night but strangely felt soothing to her. 'No!' She thought. 'This is only a trick of my mind. I can not succumb to the pleasant feelings.' A tear slipped from the corner of her eye and she thought ironic that it felt so real. The soft touch of it being wiped away was more then her senses could handle. 'This can't be real. Stop it please!' She pleaded with her mind. A whimper escaped her lips. Then soft lips pressed gently to hers in a chastised kiss and she knew she could hear his voice calling her name. Her eyes shot open on their own accord.

Slowly her vision cleared enough for her to make out the dark shadow above her. This sight took her totally off guard. She gazed up at an angel. The moon's glow circled its head in a dazzling halo of light but hid the face in a dark shadow. She smiled shyly and ran a finger through the soft silvery white hair that flowed down from the head. A very masculine chuckle filled the air and she realized her angle was laughing at her. She frowned but couldn't stop running her fingers through the soft tresses that seemed so familiar. Her angel shifted in the light and she could see the face more clearly now. The first thing that caught her eyes was the crescent moon on his forehead. Her eyes grew wide as realization sank in. How dense could she be? Then a thought entered her tired mind. 'This can't be true.' Her hand dropped but was caught before it fell far. A concerned look filtered through his eyes as she stared intently into his.

"This..." she stuttered, "can't be true." A sob slipped past her trembling lips. She wanted to scream bloody murder. Her heart couldn't take any more taunts or games.

"I assure you this is very real." He velvety voice filled her ears. A tear slipped from her eye as she closed them to regain some of her composure. She shook her head to try to clear the jumbled thoughts that crashed down like an avalanche. "Please love, look at me. You have to believe me this is as real as it gets." His voice coaxed her. The pain in her heart yearned to believe but her mind fought to remain closed off. 'This is a trick. Some kind of illusion.' It told her over and over. As if he could read her thoughts, his arms gathered her closer to him. He nuzzled her neck affectionately as the low rumble she had heard before returned. She could feel it move through her body soothing her nerves gently to calm her. 'But even when Naraku was being kind and gentle it never felt like this.' Her heart insisted. Tentatively she put her hand on his chest to make sure she could really feel him.

His tight skin was soft to touch but the firmness of his muscles vibrated gently beneath it. She smiled and opened her eyes to look at him again. With tired muscles she tried to push herself into a setting position so he loosened his grip on her a little and helped her set up more by setting Indian style with her in his lap. She laid her cheek against his bare chest absorbing all the warmth he had to offer. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You are real." Her voice was nothing more then a whisper but he heard her.

"I told you so didn't I?" He replied with an amused tone. His finger curled under her chin and raised her head so he could look into her face. She could now see all the love and warmth that danced in his eyes. It felt a little strange to realize that all that emotion was for her. She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek while she gazed at him.

"I thought you were an angel." She said with a snort. His rich laugh filled the air.

"Perhaps a demon in angelic cloth but no angel by far." He mused back. The smile on his face faded and his features took on a more serious expression. "I thought I lost my angel." He frowned a bit as he ran a thumb along her jaw line.

"She must have fallen." Natai responded back. Unshed tears glittered in her eyes but she fought to keep them at bay. "Her wings were clipped." The sad look in his eyes broke her resolve and a single tear managed to slip from the corner of her eye. He leaned forward and licked the tear up the kissed her temple.

"Her wings may have been clipped and fallen but she never lost her beauty in my eyes." He responded with a smile. She could no longer hold back the tears a sob escaped her lips. She gasped to try and regain control but he caught her mouth with his in a soothing kiss. Desperately she clung to him for stability that only he could offer. He kissed her tears away and held her as close as he could with out crushing her. "I love you my angel." He whispered in her ear.

"As I do you my lord." She hugged him as tightly as she could. But still something was plaguing her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about it. She leaned back a moment to look into his face. She frowned and didn't know if she should ask him or not. The subject wasn't pleasant but she just had to know. "What happened to Naraku?" She cringed a bit when he growled.

"Unfortunately he got away." His fangs snarled but then his features soften. "But I did get you back." He smiled at her. Her heart filled with warmth but it didn't answer all her questions.

"Does he know I am alive?" She could see the concern in his face. He seemed to contemplate the answer then sighed.

"I am not sure. He made his get away before you were brought out. So there is a chance he will think you are dead." He ran a finger along her lips. "It doesn't matter now anyway. I have you back and he will have to kill me to get to you." She frowned at him.

"That would not be a problem for him. He would love another chance to kill you and I am afraid he will be even more aggressive then before. Especially now." She frowned even more when he started to laugh.

"Let him come. I will take care of him once and for all." His rich deep laughter filled the air when she scowled at him.

"And what makes you think he won't be able to get to you as easily as last time?" She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Because he doesn't have you anymore. I do. I am counting on your expertise when it comes to him. You know him better then anyone." His face was filled with amusement when her eyes lit up. She smiled and started to laugh but ended up coughing. He comforted her to calm her down then looked deep into her eyes. "I see you have realized your importance." His face became serious once again. "But I don't want you to take any risks. I will be beside you all the way and we will get our revenge on him for what he has done." He leaned in and kissed her passionately. "First you need to regain your strength then we will consider a move on him, understand?" He said sternly. She just smiled and nodded eagerly. Nothing more needed to be said between them as they sat on the cliff over the ocean holding each other tight.

The End


End file.
